The Language of Flowers
by spoopybat
Summary: Lillian, a young woman from the Sunshine Islands, left her home and moved to Bluebell. In hopes that moving to this rural farm town to escape her troubled past and find the happy life she had always wanted.
1. Lotus

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

Snowflakes fell from the grey sky delicately and clung to my hair and eyebrows. It had been about a week since I moved from the Sunshine Islands to Bluebell and I was still working on making my small farm inhabitable. In all honesty it was in poor condition when I moved in, the house was dusty, my pipes leaked, and there were some holes in all the roofs. Thankfully the world's kindest mayor, Rutger, loaned me enough to pay the local carpenter to fix up my farm and to get my first few animals. I only had enough if my savings to make a down payment and get all my stuff here.

Every morning Eileen would come by after breakfast and help out around my farm. It was like clockwork; my alarm clock would ring waking me up, I'd quickly shower, then eat some toast and drink my coffee, and right when I finished I would hear her tired whistling as she walked down the path to my home. Today was no different. I sat on my doorstep drinking some hot coffee and watched her leisurely stroll towards me tools in hand. I couldn't help but smirk as she tried to keep the melody, but something told me she wasn't musically inclined. "Morning Eileen!" I called to my new-found friend.

"Good mornin' Lillian." She said with a yawn as she approached me.

"What's on the agenda for today?" I asked before finishing the last of my drink in one go.

"Not much honestly, I just have to patch one last hole in the roof, fix the barn door, and help you plow your fields and we're done." I giggled a little at her statement.

"I wouldn't call this little patch of grass a field." I looked over to what equated to a small garden and couldn't help but compare it to the farms back home. "Besides, it's my farm, I can tend to my own fields." I didn't want to let her know that I couldn't keep a plant alive even if my life depended on it. That was the whole reason I chose a community that focused on animals.

"Well then, if we work at the same time everything should be done by noon. Then your farm will be ready to open."

"I guess we should get to it then huh?" I asked. I rested the empty cup where I was sitting and walked over to my horse cart. After a second of rummaging through the cart I found my hoe. Eileen had grabbed the ladder that was leaning against the barn and already made her way up on to the roof. She had no problem fixing the hole, while I was fighting the frozen ground to make a flower bed. Hopefully I'd have better luck keeping something simple alive.

* * *

"You done yet?" She called from the roof, growing impatient with my slow progress.

"I guess so. I don't think I can get much done until the ground thaws more." I looked over nervously as she descended the ladder oh-so-casually, jumping down from the third rung up with ease.

"Good." She giggled and pushed her glasses back up on her face. "Then we the people stand here today to commemorate the grand opening of . . . " Her grandiose speech trailed off. "What's the name?" She asked under her breath, attempting to not alert the non-existent audience. I had to fight to keep my laughter under control, at least long enough to give her an answer.

"Sunshine Farm." I said without a second thought.

"Sunshine Farm," She repeated, pausing for a moment before she smiled. ", cheesy but adorable, I love it! Now I'll meet you tonight and we can celebrate."

"Celebrate?" I wasn't sure what she meant by celebrate but I wasn't too much of a party animal.

"Yeah, twice a season some of us young adults from Bluebell and Konohana meet at the mountain top and hang out. It's really fun, I promise." She grasped my hands in her own as she held them up between us, eyes pleading and excited.

"I thought everyone in Konohana hated us." The one thing I had heard a lot of in my time here was how much the two towns hated one another. In fact that's was the first thing out of Rutger and Ina's mouths.

"Not at all, it's really just the older generations. I forget why exactly they act like this but Rutger insists they started it." She said with a giggle.

I was hesitant for a moment but Eileen's begging face wasn't something I could say no to. Especially after she helped me out so much. "Alright." I said with a smirk. "I guess it sounds like fun." Finally getting the answer she wanted she picked up her bag of tools and turned to leave.

"You're gonna love it, I swear." She spun around to walk backwards, gave me a big thumbs up and an even bigger grin. "Mountain top, nine o'clock, don't forget." With that she began walking in a normal direction and disappeared around the bend of my walkway.

* * *

Normally it wouldn't have taken a long time for me to wash the dirt off my body and change into clean clothes, but I couldn't help but marvel at Eileen's handiwork while I showered. A few days ago I didn't have hot water, now my bathroom was the equivalent of a steam room. I never fully appreciated the indescribable beauty of hot water but I knew I never wanted to be without it again.

After my shower I wrapped myself up in my fluffy bathrobe and sat around my house for a while. I started off reading one of the many books I had gotten as a good-bye present, but seeing as Sabrina was the one who gave it to me my mind quickly wandered back to the Sunshine Islands. I missed Chelsea and her husband Vaughn most of all. She had been my best friend for over a decade and was always right down the road from me. Now she was about two hours away by both land and sea. I missed Natalie, Sabrina, heck I even missed Denny and his odd but kind ways. I smiled fondly at the thought of all of my friends and the parting gifts they gave me. Chels gave me the courage to move away and start my own life, and some cash to help with the move. Nat had given me my tools and a few seeds to start up my farm, plus a new pair of work boots.

 _Once my farm was more established I have to have Chelsea over for a visit as soon as possible._ I stared ahead at my television as I thought, keeping the sound low.

* * *

I decided to wear my warmest outfit. It was a pair of thick jeans with a ratty old sweater I'd had for almost five years, and my work boots. I mean I couldn't think of anything better to wear, not that I had much else. Winter here was far colder than it was on my islands, so I wasn't exactly outfitted for the climate shift. I brushed through my shoulder length brown hair and pulled it up in a ponytail quickly before throwing on my coat and grabbing my flashlight.

The trek up the mountain path wasn't bad, but it snaked around various boulders and steep inclines to give the travelers an easier path. It was easy enough to follow with my flashlight to show me the right way to go. It was fairly quiet, an occasional owl caught me off guard with it's loud hoot, but the closer I got to the summit the more chatter I could hear. My stomach churned a bit at the thought of all these new people. But, these strangers were going to be a part of my new life, so I put a smile on my face just in case anyone say me.

Soon enough I could see the glow of the bonfire and some moving figures surrounding it. Under my breath I muttered a quick prayer to the Harvest Goddess, hoping that I didn't make a fool of myself and they liked me. Eileen was waiting at the edge of the party, anticipating my arrival. As soon as she spotted me she darted towards me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm so happy you're here. I was worried that you weren't gonna show."

"And disappoint my only friend in town?" I clicked my flashlight off as we walked closer to the group. "Please." I scoffed, my eyes scanned over the sea of people who were loudly talking. I was honestly surprised that everyone was so lively on a Monday night.

She giggled with me and led me over to a small flock of women our age. "Girls I'd like you to meet my friend and our newest resident, Lillian." I took and seat on a snow-less log and smiled sheepishly as the girls introduced themselves one by one. In total there were four other girls; Reina, Laney, Georgia, and Nori.

As it turned out Laney and Georgia lived in Bluebell with Eileen and I, while Nori and Reina live with their families in Konohana. Everyone was so sweet and friendly, it caught me by surprise. Nori told me she made clothing and worked with her grandfather, Gombe, part-time at his seed shop. Reina, who was the most stand-offish of the group, studied botany under her uncle Mako. Georgia lived on a small ranch with her father, Grady, and had a thick southern accent. Laney lived above a café with her father, Howard. I couldn't help but look past the group of women before me and at the guys who were huddled together by a small cask of cider someone brought.

Eileen caught me eyeing the hard cider and elbowed me a bit. "Try some it's really good. Reina brought it for especially for tonight."

"Yeah it's super good!" A youthful looking man hollered and winked at Nori, who in turn blushed a bit. I looked between Nori and Eileen, wanting an explanation.

"Stop eavesdropping Dirk, you're creeping out our new friend." Eileen jokingly chastised.

"He may be rude, but he's right." Reina teased, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "The cider's amazing tonight." Reina gave her friend a tiny smile before chugging some of hers.

"Well, I'm going to have to test your claims and try some then." I smiled, stood up and sauntered over to the guys.


	2. Peony

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

"So you're the newest address on my route huh?" Asked the short, red clad, mailman named Dirk.

"It would appear so. My name's Lillian." I smiled at the men surrounding me.

"That has such a lovely ring to it." Chimed a white haired male.

"Mikhail you don't have to be so . . . poetic all the time, you know that right?" Dirk rolled his eyes for effect.

"Don't discourage it, I think it's sweet." I smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you." Mikhail smirked and turned his attention back towards a short brunette male with a very youthful face.

"So Lily, you want a drink?" Asked a man by the name of Ash, who already started pouring me a cup of cider.

"I'd love one, but please, call me Lillian." I smiled and took the cup from him. Drinking the cider sent a warm sensation throughout my body, which was perfect for this winter's eve. "Thanks." I said after finishing off the cider. I was happy that I was surrounded by such kind and welcoming people. Eventually everyone took a seat around the bonfire, drinks in hand, and listened to one another tell jokes and stories. Some were urban legends about monsters, some were terrible ghost stories that wouldn't scare an eight year old, and others were just amusing.

"Hey," Laney called in the middle of Kana's tale about his horse, Hayate. "You're back early." I turned around to see a tall and slender man in a dark purple coat walking to the fire pit. She ran up and gave him a hug. Everyone turned their attention back to Kana and his story, letting the two talk. I still paid attention to them as Hayate wasn't exactly interesting to me.

"Yeah well I managed to catch an earlier train, so I thought I'd swing by and say hello before heading back to town." He tipped his purple cap to the few who did pay attention to his arrival. Those who weren't outright ignoring them gave a quick nod, I just smiled sheepishly.

"Cam, you should stay for once, you'll have fun." She insisted.

"You know I'm not a huge fan of parties, they make me uncomfortable." I heard him say as quietly as he could.

"Please?" She begged. All I heard was a sigh and a happy squeal from Laney. They took a seat with the group. Out of the corner of my eye I looked at him more closely. His features and hair resembled that of Ash's, but his eyes were deep set and a different color. Quickly I looked away, worried he'd see me stare. I shifted my focus on the fire, listening to everyone talk. As time went on my eyelids grew heavy. I yawned and Eileen looked at me.

"Lillian you should head home, you're exhausted."

I nodded lazily in response and stood up. "Thank you everyone, I had a lot of fun tonight. I'll see you all soon." I waved goodbye to everyone and pulled out my flashlight. They all said their goodbyes and wished me well.

"Are you sure you can make it home alright?" Georgia asked, clearly worried.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I have a flashlight." I wiggled it for extra emphasis. "But thanks for worrying." I gave one last wave to everyone and headed down the mountain.

* * *

I strolled down the path the path to Bluebell and enjoyed the feeling of the cold air and snowflakes hitting my face. Soon enough I couldn't see any other light but the one coming from my flashlight. The laughter on my friends faded away into the distance and was replaced with the hoots of owls and the crunching on snow beneath my boots. I was about halfway down the mountain when my light began the flicker.

"Not now." I groaned and shook my flashlight, knowing full-well that it wouldn't fix the problem. I began hitting the end of it with my palm until the light went out completely. "Damn it." I cursed, tucking the light in my pocket. I stood in the middle of the trail, surrounded by darkness. The snow clouds covered what little light I would've gotten, I wasn't able to make it back down the winding path. I strained my eyes, looking around for any sign of the trail, but I knew it was a lost cause. I crouched down and started to feel around. Eventually I stumbled upon a large tree that was bordering the path. With no other option I took a seat and sighed, leaning against the cold bark, butt slowly growing numb. Bad luck such as this wasn't an uncommon occurrence for me, but that didn't mean it wasn't a pain in the ass. My brother's words echoed in my mind _"I swear Lilypad, if you didn't have bad luck you wouldn't have any luck."_ I leaned back against the cold bark, keeping my knees close to me for warmth.

The thought of him made a bitter smile appear. He was the reason I wanted my own farm as a kid. He was so much older than I was, already owning his own property by the time I was six. He was always so devoted to it, yet gave it up without a second thought after our parents passed. He did the best he could, giving me the best life possible until I talked about leaving. I still feel guilty about leaving him sometimes, but I wanted a life of my own and I just couldn't be there any more. I remember each morning how angry he was when I told him my idea. How scared I had been and how he didn't help. Suddenly, a bright light shone in my face pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Are you alright?" I heard Cam's voice ask quietly. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, trying to adjust to its brightness. "Sorry." He mumbled before lowering his flashlight.

"I'm fine but my flashlight broke on my way home and I couldn't find my way down the mountain. So I thought I'd just wait for dawn, or for everyone to head home. But I guess I got distracted in my wait." I laughed nervously for some reason. "Silly idea huh?"

"Not really. It's the only thing you could have done." He shrugged a little. "Since you'll freeze otherwise, do you want to walk back down with me?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." I smiled weakly, realizing how cold and tired I truly was.


	3. Gloxinia

**Cam's P.O.V.**

As I walked down the mountain back to the cafe I heard shivering coming from somewhere around me. I looked around and followed a set a footprints leading to a snowbank and a shivering woman. I couldn't really see her face but she did seem familiar. I wasn't sure what was wrong with her but it made no sense that she would just sit here in the snow, looking down at the ground before her. I shone my flashlight on her face to try and see who it was. "Are you alright?" She winced slightly at the bright light. "Sorry." I said quietly. When her face came into view I realized who she was. I had seen her at the gathering next to Eileen, but I never got to speak to her. I finally got a chance to take a real look at her face. Her hair was a light brown. I could see her eyes peeking out from under her bangs, they were a vivid blue.

"I'm fine but my flashlight broke on my way home and I couldn't find my way down the mountain. So I thought I'd just wait for dawn, or for everyone to head home. But I guess I got a little distracted in my wait." Her laugh was inviting and warm. "Silly idea huh?" I thought for a second.

"Not really. It's the only thing you could have done." Shrugging slightly, her logic wasn't flawed. "Since you'll freeze otherwise, do you want to walk back down with me?"

"Um, yeah, sure." She smiled. We walked in silence for a while, her pace was slow. Occasionally I'd glace over at her to see how she was doing. I'd never look at her too long, afraid she'd think I was staring. "Thanks for picking me up. It's Cam right?" Her voice was small.

"Yeah." I paused. "And you are?"

"Lillian, it's nice to meet you." I kept my eyes on the trail in front of us.

"When did you move here? I haven't seen you around before." I felt so awkward whenever I made small talk, which was only made worse by the fact that she was a stranger.

"I moved into the abandoned farm by the church about a week ago, but I haven't gotten a chance to meet everyone until now." A few snowflakes began to fall from the sky, hitting me in the face.

"Ah." At least I know where to go now.

"Yeah." We walked in silence for a little while longer. "Where to you live?"

"With Laney and Howard, in a spare room they rent out." Initially Howard didn't rent it out but after years of insisting I contribute to the household I finally broke him.

"Huh." She sounded surprised. "I thought it would have been with your brother."

"My brother?" My posture became stiff, not wanting to talk about him and my family with anyone, let alone a stranger.

"Yeah, Ash." I winced a bit at the mention of him.

"No. We aren't brothers. Only friends." I said more harshly than I had intended.

"Oh." After a few minutes she spoke again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Her voice was meek.

 _'_ _Great.'_ I thought. I managed to act like an ass after only a few minutes. "It's fine. You didn't offend me. It's just . . . never mind." I sighed. I didn't want to isolate myself from yet another person.

"So Laney's nice." She smiled politely as we reached the edge of town.

"Yeah, she's a great person." I looked at the church up ahead, knowing we had to keep an eye out for the road to her house. "I've known her since I was little, same with Howard."

"Down here." She pointed down a dark path that led to her farm. I nodded and walked with her down the trail.

"So, do you, um," I didn't know why I was trying so hard to talk to her but it was more uncomfortable to be in an awkward silence. ", like working on a farm?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I've been doing it since I was young. I mean, living by myself, it's lonely sometimes but it's worth it." She smiled her warm smile again. "Besides, I'm making so many friends here. Like you." I didn't know what to say to that, so I just didn't say a thing. When we got to her door I managed to speak again.

"Well, it looks like you're here." I stopped at the very edge of the sole step her home had. I was actually happy that this abandoned building was given new life.

"It would appear so." She stood in the doorway, not too far away. I stood rigid, not used to being so close to a woman that wasn't family.

"Lillian." I paused, words stuck in my throat. "Have a good night." I tipped my cap politely.

"Goodnight Cam." She said as I walked away.

As I walked back down the road I heard the door shut behind me. I gripped my flashlight tightly as I strolled back to Howard's. I didn't know why I left so suddenly. I didn't even look at her as she said goodbye. I went through the dark town square, enjoying the serene beauty this village offered. Ahead of me I could see a single light on at the café. "It's midnight and she's still up reading." I mused to myself. Quietly I opened the door and saw her hunched over a large book, reading by the light of an old desk lamp. "You're going to ruin your eyesight if you keep reading like that." I said as I shrugged off my coat.

"You sound just like my father." Laney sighed and looked up at me. "So, where were you? I left after you but I still managed to beat you home." I sat down across from her and put my hat on the table.

"I walked that girl Lillian home. Her flashlight went out on the mountain so I helped her out."

"That was awful nice of you. But be careful she might think you're a knight in shining armor or something." Laney giggled quietly, clearly amused by her own joke. A minute passed before she spoke again. "How was it?" Her tone changed, sounding protective.

"What the party?" I arched an eyebrow. "Uncomfortable, to say the least."

"I meant spending time with someone who isn't me or Ash."

"It was alright." I sighed and relaxed a little in the chair. "But she did mention Ash."

"Oh." Laney's expression hardened. "That was rude." I was used to Laney being protective of me but usually she was more subtle about her displeasure.

"She didn't know." I stared at my hat on the table, remembering Lillian's timid voice. "She couldn't have known. How could she?" We literally met less than an hour ago.

Laney's posture became a bit more rigid. "Why are you defending her? Normally you're more . . . sensitive about that topic."

I didn't respond for a while. "I don't know." I couldn't lie to Laney, even if I tried. She's been my closest friend and confidante. Plus, she seemed to have developed some big sister qualities as well; one of them being a lie detector.

She reluctantly smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're making friends." She returned to her book, clearly wanting to finish this chapter before bed. I stood up and grabbed my hat.

"Goodnight." I said as I entered my room.

"Night." I heard as my door shut quietly. I tossed my hat on my desk in frustration. I couldn't understand why I was frustrated, but I was. I walked to my window and stared at the sky. I began to change into my pajamas, looking out my small bedroom window and watching the snow fall as I did. The stairs next to my room creaked as Laney ascended them to her room. I fell back on my bed, tucking myself under the quilt. As i laid there I looked over at the large vase near my bed, it was overflowing with local bluebells. They were the exact same color as her eyes.


	4. Camellia

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

The sun shone brightly over the farm. The snow had started to melt as spring was on its way, and yet it had only been a few days since we met up. The twin villages were far less tropical than the Islands, leading to slightly longer winters. This morning flew by quickly, since it was the beginning of the season I spent most of my mornings planting all my flowers for the season, hoping I wouldn't kill them. The worst thing about farming was how quickly you got hot and sweaty. Halfway through planting my irises I was down to my tank top and jeans, my coat and scarf in a small pile not far away. I had even managed to earn enough to buy another chicken, who was now clucking happily in the warm sun.

"Lillian!" I heard a call coming from the road to my farm. I recognized the voice immediately. It was Georgia.

"What's up?" I wiped my dirt coated hands on my tank to before I stood up.

"I need to ask a favor of you, if you aren't too busy."

"What do you need?"

"Well Kana needs some help with his horses and asked me specifically, but I already promised Laney I'd pick some blueberries for her recipe today." Her cheeks began to grow pink. "But I don't want to disappoint Kana."

"I gotcha." It was dreadfully obvious that horses weren't her main focus of the visit. "I'll get her berries, don't worry. You just have fun." I giggled as she hugged me, careful to not get dirt on her.

"Thank you darlin'." She gave me some money to thank me before leaving.

I quickly showered and changed before I left. decided to wear a tan plaid dress, maroon leggings, beige bandanna, maroon vest, and my brown work boots. I figured it was finally warm enough out to wear dresses again.

I hiked up and searched up and down the mountain for a ripe blueberry bush, but it seemed too early in the season for them. It took a bit of careful hunting but I finally found some hidden among the underbrush. I quickly picked all the ones I could see and started heading back down to Bluebell. I passed the bridge and knew I was almost there. There was also a small pond nearby who's sheet of ice was melting away, birds had finally started to return to the mountains and I could hear them singing; Spring was almost here.

The sun glistened against the remaining snowbanks as I walked through town. It was later in the afternoon, around three, and some of the residents were hanging around town chatting with one another. As I passed by Cam's Flower Shop on my way to Howard's I decided to stop by. "Hi there." I said as I sniffed the bouquets of carnations and irises he had on display.

"Hello. Welcome to Cam's Flowers, how may I help you?" I looked up at him through my bangs and smirked. He was wearing a lilac shirt, dark purple vest, yellow tie, and the same purple hat as before.

"I just wanted to thank you for rescuing me the other day. I think I would have become an ice sculpture if it wasn't for you."

"It was no problem. Don't worry about it." I took a moment to examine his face, finally getting a good look at him. His eyes were a bright green with small flecks of a warm copper throughout, and though he seemed awkward his eyes were kind. My eyes glanced over the rest of his face. His features were both youthful and angular, I couldn't pinpoint his actual age but the visible stubble showed he close to my age. He smiled and continued talking, clearly not noticing my staring. "What brings you by today?"

"Well I ran some errands for Laney and I wanted to get a little something for everyone. I mean, everyone was so inviting I thought it'd be nice in return. A small thank you." I looked at the dirty-blonde hair that framed his face. "What would you suggest for that, Mr. flower-expert?" I could see the thoughts running through his head for a moment. Suddenly he turned around to pick a few flowers from his large collection.

"How about these? They mean gratitude." In his left hand he held a purple hydrangea. "Or these for friendship?" The other he held a chrysanthemum. I looked closely at both of them and grinned. "So you like them?"

"They're beautiful." I took a large sniff of each. "I'll take as many as I need of the orange ones, but only one of the purple ones."

"That'll be 3547 gold." I dug though my basket for my wallet and paid him.

"Can you hold on to those until I drop off these blueberries?" I gestured with my basket. He nodded and started to put the bushel of flowers to the side. "Wait." He stopped mid motion and I reached over and grabbed the hydrangea. "This is for you." I tucked the flower in his vest. "For saving me." I gave a final smile before I ran in to Laney.

"What took you so long?" She said from behind the kitchen counter.

"Well there aren't a lot of ripe bushes yet so I had some trouble finding them." I placed my basket on the counter along with two flowers "Also, I got a little distracted buying flowers for everyone."

"Georgia told me you'd be dropping them off." She emptied the basket into a bowl. "But some of these aren't quite ripe." She smiled sweetly at me as she tossed the undeveloped berries in the trash. She then washed off the remaining berries.

"Yeah she just asked me this morning. I am sorry about the berries though, it's still early in the season."

"Why where's Georgia?" Asked a voice from behind me. I looked over my shoulder at the other blonde male, Ash.

"She's working over at Kana's." I said, air-quoting the term work. Ash chuckled and leaned against the counter with me.

"Makes sense. Those two have a lot in common."

"No kidding. I think the only thing Kana likes more than Georgia is Hayate." Laney joked, making us snicker.

"Oh, Ash, this is for you." I said as I handed over the other flower.

"Thanks." He said blushing a bit. "Hey, do you want to, like, eat something?"

"Eat something?" I asked, amused by the phrasing. "Sure."

"Laney, we'll eat out on the outdoor section, under the sun."

"What do you want?" She asked, her waitressing instincts kicking in.

"I'll have spaghetti." Ash said, clearly knowing his favorite menu item.

"I'll have Milk Tea and a small slice of cheesecake."

"Coming right up." She said as we went to take a seat outside.

* * *

"So," Ash started. ", why did you move to Bluebell?"

"I kill most crops I try and grow, but I'm great with animals. So Bluebell seemed like a perfect place." This made him laugh slightly.

"No, I mean why did you leave your home?"

I looked down at my teacup, pondering how to explain it properly. "Well, I wanted to start my own farm, and my own life. Plus, I wanted to give my brother a chance to be his own adult."

"I didn't know you had a brother." He didn't sound as surprised as I anticipated, everyone here didn't know about Phil. "Are you two close?"

"We aren't that close anymore." I murmured.

"That sucks." He looked past me towards his family farm. "I couldn't imagine being at odds with Cheryl. I mean brothers fight with one another all the time, but older brothers are supposed to be there for their sisters no matter what."

"Yeah well life doesn't always go the way you want." I took a long, slow sip of my tea.

"No kidding." His eyes subtly darted across the plaza to Cam. "If you don't mind me asking; what happened?"

"He wanted me to stay and I wanted to go. He even went so far as to set me up with a rich playboy I went to school with. I guess he hoped the money and security would sway me to stay on the islands." I left out the unpleasant details of Will, not wanting to dump everything on my new friend. My face softened as I thought about my childhood with Phillip. "He was in a bad place and I can't really hold it against him." I was still furious at him and his actions but I knew that my anger was only hurting me. Even if I didn't forgive him I'd say that I did, hoping the concept of saying something until you believe it was true.

"You're very understanding and that's admirable." I looked up at his smiling face. "But why did he want you to stay?"

"Reasons." I said before finishing the last bit of cheesecake. I had shared more than I normally would have, but he reminded me so much of Chelsea. He gave an understanding nod, dropping the subject and finished his food.


	5. Daffodil

_(Unless otherwise stated this story will be in 3rd person point of view)_

* * *

 **Lillian's P.O.V.**

Aside from Georgia, Ash was the only other person who visited my farm and kept me company. I waited by the steam this morning because Ash said he had a surprise for me. When I saw him walk over the small hill that led to Bluebell's local stream, a metal bucket in hand, I become utterly confused.

"So what's with the large pail?" I asked.

"Well on your islands the only fishing is with a rod right?"

"Well yeah." I giggled at him. "There's not really another way of doing it."

"See that's where you're horribly wrong dear Lillian." He set the buckets on the bank of the brook and started to remove his shoes. "Go on. Take 'em off and roll those jeans up."

I sighed, having more questions than before. I complied and unzipped my old work boots and rolled up my pants cuffs up. I looked at the youthful man and rolled my eyes a bit.

"Alright so the streams are finally warm enough to do a little local tradition called hand fishing." He tossed his hat and gloves over in the pile of boots and socks.

"Is this what it sounds like?" I asked feeling the soft dirt beneath my feet.

"It's exactly what it sounds like." He grinned. "We even host a little tournament every summer. If you're going to be a true Bluebell resident you gotta learn." With his hat off I could see his blonde hair more clearly now. It was the exact same shade as Cam's.

"Alright fine, teach away." I gestured to the stream and watched his almost effortlessly catch a small fish in a matter of minutes.

"Just walk in the river and stand perfectly still." I waded in and listened for my next directions. "Now stick your hands in the water open, kinda like you're catching a football. And just wait for a fish to brush against your hands. Then WHAM!" He clapped his hands together. "You grab 'em and toss 'em in the bucket." I nodded and waited in the cool water, moving as little as possible.

After several minutes I felt a fish hit my hand. As quick as I could I closed my grasp. But the slippery fish got free.

"It's alright it can take a while to get the first one." A look of doubt came across my face. "Try again." He reassured. While waiting I felt the cool water rush over my legs and hands. I tried again and again, yet I couldn't managed to grip one. After several more attempts I managed to snag a small one. "Great job, I knew you could do it." Ash gushed. I felt my cheeks flush a bit. "I'll wait until you another one or two, then I gotta head back. Cheryl's waiting for us to play."

"I'm surprised she's so patient. That doesn't sound like her." That got a chuckle from Ash. I waited in silence until another fish hit my hand. Knowing what exactly to expect this time. I grabbed the fish tighter and pulled it out of the water and put it in the metal bucket. I smiled. I could hear him zipping up his boots, but I didn't let it distract me. I watched as another small fish swim up to my hands. This one was easier than the last.

"I knew you could do it. You got a handle on this pretty quickly, so I think I'm gonna head out. Oh, if you want to be a little generous Grady needs at least ten for the animals." He tried to make it seem like this generosity was a new idea.

"Are you sure this wasn't a way for me to do work for you?" I glared at him playfully but I couldn't keep the cold face for long.

"Positive. This is a residency test first a foremost."

"And it's also?" I couldn't help but snicker at his lack of subtlety.

"An actual request from Grady for cat food." I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure Grady will make it worth your while." I cupped my hands in the stream and threw the water at him as best I could. He laughed a little as it hit him. "No I swear, it's part of your surprise."

"Alright, go have fun with your sister." I smirked.

"Thanks." He waved before darting off. As he ran away he called, "You're gonna love this, I swear!" With that he vanished down the road. I stood in the stream under the warm sun watching the fish swim about. Their swimming was hypnotizing and would distract me from time to time. By the time I caught enough fish the sun had started to set. On my way back to town I met up with Mikhail who was headed back to town hall. I looked up at the white haired male and smiled.

"Hello Mikhail. How are you today?"

"Good evening Lillian, I'm doing well. How are you?" He smiled softly, his voice melodic and deep.

"I'm fine, just dropping off some fish at Grady's." I adjusted the bucket in my hands. "So, you excited for your last performance of the season?"

"Oh yes, I'm thrilled I get to play for the Harmony Day festival. It's part of the reason I stay so late in the season." I smiled.

"Then where are you going?"

"I stay with a friend in Mineral Town for summer and return in the fall."

"I'm sure you're going to break a few ladies hearts." I winked playfully at him.

"I doubt I'll miss them as much as others." He glanced wistfully ahead.

"Oh? Is there a specific someone you like more?" His cheeks turned a beet red, clearly he let something slip. "Mikhail. I saw how you looked at him when we met." I placed my hand on his shoulder causing him to look sheepishly at me. "It's a secret until anyone figures it out."

"Thank you for your discretion." We stopped in front of the church.

"Any time pal." I punched his arm awkwardly, which made him laugh.

"What about you? Do you have eyes for anyone special?" He asked, trying to change the subject. We continued down the road towards town.

"No one yet." I shook my head. "Dating still leaves a bad taste in my mouth." The corners of my lips turned down.

"Don't worry. Your wounds will heal one day." I stared into his dark eyes and saw nothing but understanding.

"Thank you, snowball." It was clear he didn't like the nickname but despite that he kept his mouth shut. "I have to get going before these spoil. But thank you for walking with me."

"Any time my dear." He smiled, and like the gentleman he was, bowed. "Have a wonderful night."

"You too." I jokingly bowed in return. Even as over-dramatic as he was his charm never failed to shine through.


	6. Orange Tree

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

I knocked on the large wooden door in front of me. It didn't even take a minute for it to be answered.

"Hullo Lillian! Please come in." Grady, Georgia's father, answered the door. He stepped to the side to let me in.

"Hi there Grady. I've got a delivery here." I walked through the door-frame and into the large home and store. Behind the shop area I saw Georgia sitting at a large table.

"Thank you so much for getting the items I needed." His foreign accent was thick and unrecognizable.

"Any time sir. Good evening Georgia." I called to my friend while handing the bucket of fish to Grady.

"Lillian you got here just in time!" She sprang up from the table and ran over to give me a hug.

"Just in time for what?" I laughed a little.

"Your surprise silly. Didn't Ash tell you?"

"Well yeah but he told me nothing about it." Given the fact that it was a surprise, wasn't to absurd.

"Good. Come back here, and shut your eyes." She grabbed my wrist and led me to the back by the table. I followed her blindly until we came to a halt. "Now open." I opened my eyes and looked at Georgia's face then down once I felt something hit my leg. Below me stood a large litter of little kittens.

"Oh my goddess how adorable are you guys?" I cooed, kneeling down and petting them.

"I'm glad you like them."

"Why's that?"

"Well Ash and I noticed you live on the farm all alone and we thought that you'd like some company." I stared at her speechless. "So figure out which one you like the most."

"I don't think I can afford one." I said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, consider it a gift."

"That's so sweet of you." I looked down at the litter. Most of the kittens had orange and white fur. A few kittens were even calico. But one, the short haired runt, was all black and drew my attention immediately.

"It was Ash's idea mostly." I couldn't stop smiling as I watched the tiny animals play.

"I'll have to find a way to thank you two properly." I started to pet the runt to see how he reacted.

"Don't worry about it." She laughed.

"You're one of the few people she seems to like." Grady said from behind me. I lifted the kitten to my face and let her sniff me.

"I like her too."

"You know it's unlucky to have a black cat on your farm though." Grady warned.

"I don't care she's too cute to leave here." I grinned as the kitten mewed.

"So you're keeping her?" Georgia asked.

"Most definitely."

"Then I'll go get you some food to take home with you." Grady said.

I stood up, kitten in hand, and hugged Georgia tightly. "Thank you so much. I love her."

"What are you going to name this little girl?" She asked.

I thought for a moment. "Luna." The cat's yellow eyes reminded me of the bright stars and moon.

"Adorable." She giggled and pet the kitten. "I'm glad she found a loving home."

* * *

 **Cam's P.O.V.**

As I was walking home from the mountain area, I saw someone walking towards me from Grady's Shop. Eventually they got close enough for me to see it was Lillian. I didn't pay too much attention to her until I saw a pair of cat eyes peering out over her arm.

"So, you got a new pet?" I asked, excited to see the small kitten. I wanted to have one of my own but Howard was highly allergic.

"I did." She answered.

"Do you mind if I pet her?"

"Go and try, Grady tells me she doesn't like too many people." I nodded and extended my finger, so the cat could smell it. I felt the cold nose touch my finger tip as she sniffed it. I delicately pet the kitten in her arms.

"She's very well behaved." I murmured, feeling uncomfortable around Lillian.

"Hey Cam, why don't you get one of your own if you love cats so much? I mean Georgia and Grady just got a litter in so now would be a great time."

"Laney and Howard are both allergic." If there allergies weren't so severe I'd bring one home without a second thought.

"Well you can come by and visit her anytime you'd like." I looked up at Lillian and noticed the sweet smile on her face.

"O-oh, thank you." I stammered a bit. Before speaking again I forced myself to relax. "That's very kind of you."

"No problem. I should probably get this little girl home." She stated.

"Right. Well, um, have a good night." I pet the kitten once more. "And goodbye to you . . . "

"Luna." She answered.

"Luna." I tipped my cap at Lillian.

"Night." She waved goodbye before she walked off. I watched her as she strolled into the darkness. As soon as she vanished I continued walking home, swinging by Ash's barn on the way.

"Ash, bro, you home?" I called into the barn as I hopped over the fence.

"Cam? Come on in." I heard him yell. I walked into the barn and saw Ash by his prize winning cow, Agatha. "You know 'bro' sounds weird when you say it." He commented.

"I'll be sure not to use it again." I smirked.

"So what's up?"

"I just ran in to Lillian, she seemed really happy."

"Why's that?" He became visibly excited.

"Her new kitten was probably the reason."

"So she liked it?" He grinned. "I'm glad."

"As far as I could tell." For some reason it bothered me that he was so invested in Lillian. "Answer me this; why do you want to make her so happy?"

Ash stared at his feet for a second and thought. "She's a great friend. I just like seeing her happy." I felt a pang of jealousy. "Now just drop it okay."

"Alright." I muttered. After a minute I spoke again. "How's Cheryl doing?" I decided to lean against the door frame.

"She's doing well. Not too fond of the times I hang out with people other than her." I rolled my eyes, Ash always spoiled Cheryl. "She's going to hate it when I'm dancing with others at the festival." He smirked, amused by the idea of his sister's reaction. "Are you guys going to the Harmony Day festival?"

"Laney and Howard are. I don't think I will." Ash strolled over leisurely and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"You should. You might get to dance with Mikhail." I elbowed him with a little force. He always liked getting a rise out of me. "Who knows, you might have fun."


	7. Mimosa

_(Unless otherwise stated this story will be in 3rd person point of view)_

* * *

 **Lillian's P.O.V.**

"You'll need fancier clothes for this." Georgia murmured. I sat on my bed as I watched her rummage through my closet.

"I'm a farmer. I didn't think I'd need something super fancy." I retorted.

"Well I guess I can make something work." She picked up a pink and white dress from the large mass of clothing.

"I'm not sure how comfortable I feel dressing all fancy. I mean I'm not trying to attract anyone really."

"Anyone? Or anyone really?" I cocked my head to one side.

"What's the difference?" I heard he snicker.

"Anyone, means no one." She pulled out a white dress. "Anyone really means, you're open to it."

"Oh." I stood up and looked over at the two dresses.

"So no one catches your attention?" I flushed a bit. "Maybe Ash?" She glanced over at me slyly.

"I dunno. He's more of a good friend." I heard Luna meow downstairs.

"A friend who gets you a cat to make sure you don't feel alone."

"Yeah."

"Which do you like best?" I pointed to the white one. "Perfect." She went back to rummaging through my closet.

"So what's Harmony Day about?" I asked, flopping on my bed.

"Well we dance to music, share gifts, and just enjoy one another's company."

"So it's about couples?"

"Mostly." She said as she pulled out a small blue vest and white tights.

"Great." I groaned, which made her laugh.

"You sound like Cam. What's so wrong being a couple in love?"

"Nothing if you're you and Kana, but I'm not in love. I don't think I could be."

"Is it because of Will?" She moved over to my makeup table and poured over my accessories.

"Yeah."

"You know no one in the Twin Villages has a temper like he did. The closest thing we have is Kana, and he's merely reckless." She shook her head slightly as she lifted up a white headband and silk ribbon.

"I know." I sighed.

"Where are your shoes?" She said trying to distract me.

"Downstairs."

"Alright you get dressed. I'll get your shoes, then I'll get dressed."

"Then?" I groaned knowing my least favorite part was coming up.

"Make up silly." I groaned and got dressed. Still unaware of what Georgia wanted me to do with the white ribbon. Within minutes the redhead was back upstairs with my black mary-janes. "Go downstairs and play with Luna, just don't get any fur on you." I rolled my eyes and went downstairs to hang out.

I sat at my small kitchen table and looked down at my runt. "I not sure how I feel about tonight Luna. There's going to be dancing and guys, and gifts, and ugh." The kitten just looked back up at me wide-eyed., clearly unaware of what I was talking about. "It's just, Ash. I dunno, he's my friend." Luna mewed, which made me giggle. "You don't have to worry about any of this." She mewed again and walked off.

"Get your butt back up here Lillian." I climbed the stairs to see Georgia wearing a dark green dress. The color of her dress made her red hair pop.

"Kana's going to love you." She blushed a little at this.

"Now sit." She pointed to my bed. I sighed, knowing I couldn't avoid this for long. "This isn't going to kill you. Why'd you buy this stuff if you hate it so much?"

"It was a gift from Chelsea."

"Either way don't move." Georgia started to apply some black goop to my eyelashes, and some pink goop to my lips. It was disgusting.

"How do women wear this every day?" I whined.

"Stop complaining. It's not that bad." She grabbed the white ribbon and tied it into a small bow tie around my neck. Georgia went into my bathroom to apply her makeup.

"Are we taking my carriage to the mountain top or are we walking?"

"Walking." My butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I remembered my walk with Cam. "Don't worry, the path will be lit with torches this time." She giggled. "Didn't you wonder why we're wearing comfier shoes?"

"Comfy?" I scoffed. "These aren't comfy like my boots."

"They don't go with your outfit." She emerged from the bathroom, makeup applied flawlessly. "And they have cow dung and mud on them." She folded her arms. I looked away sheepishly.

"Only mud. I washed off the poop." I wasn't making much of a case and I knew it.

* * *

Georgia and I arrived at the mountain top at sunset, before the first song started. I saw Mikhail sitting on his stool, tuning his violin. "Snowball!" I called and ran over to him. He stood and smiled.

"Good evening darling. Don't you look beautiful tonight?" I blushed a little, uncomfortable with the flattery.

"You look handsome, you trying to get anyone's attention." He smiled and made a spinning gesture, I twirled so he could see my whole outfit. "Are you going to dance with Hiro?"

"One would hope so. But music needs to be played." I rolled my eyes.

"Excuses, excuses." I looked over the crowd of people in front of me.

I saw Ash wearing a white button up and a loose brown tie. His pants were dark blue and tailored. I avoided making eye contact with him, just so I didn't draw his attention. Reina and Nori wore stunning pastel kimonos. Kana wore the closest thing to dressy that I could picture him in, dark grey pants, a white shirt, and a red vest. Hiro was in all white. At the very back I saw Laney in a red dress, Howard dressed as some sort of butler, and Cam. I was surprised to see him at all, nonetheless dressed for the occasion. He wore black pants, a beige vest, white shirt, and a dark purple blazer.

"What about you missy?"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you looking forward to any particular dance?" He had a smirk plastered on his face.

"No." My voice was curt. "I'm just going to enjoy my time with friends." I heard an 'mmm-hmm' come from Mikhail. "Shut it." I groaned and walked over to a small picnic blanket I brought.


	8. Hydrangea

_(Unless otherwise stated this story will be in 3rd person point of view)_

* * *

The two mayors watched everyone, clearly unhappy with the situation. However, each year on Harmony Day, they feigned peace to unite the towns. "Everyone grab a partner and prepare for the first dance." Rutger called. Immediately everyone grabbed someone. Reina grabbed Hiro by the wrist and brought him to the dance area. Ash was dragged by Laney before he had a chance to move on his own. Dirk and Nori awkwardly stood near one another. Even the adults paired off. Cam looked over at Lillian who sat there alone. He inhaled deeply and glanced at Lillian. He slowly inched his way over to the sitting girl.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" She turned to him and smiled.

"Of course, there's plenty of blanket for you." She gestured to the open space and he took a seat.

"What are you thinking about?" Cam muttered awkwardly.

"People watching." She grinned. "It's a fun pastime of mine." She paused "I'm surprised you aren't dancing with Laney."

"Well she chose Ash for a first dance." Lillian felt a wave of relief wash over her, Ash was distracted for a little while. "Besides Laney and I aren't a couple."

"Dancing is dancing, who needs to be a couple to enjoy it?" She laughed, trying to cover her nervousness.

"I suppose." They sat in silence together as the dancers passed.

"Lillian!" Georgia called from the dance area. "Dance or I swear to goddess I'll make you pay." This caused Lillian to laugh. She knew Georgia couldn't do revenge if her life depended on it.

Cam looked over at Lillian as she laughed. He found her laughter enchanting and melodic. "Well I can only imagine that Georgia's wrath would be something to fear."

"Really? But she's so sweet."

"It could be a cover for all we know." This made her laugh again. "So?"

"Hmm?" She looked at Cam, mild confusion showing on her face.

"Would you like to dance?" He bit his lower lip, an old nervous habit he had.

"Umm, yeah sure." She stammered. Lillian took his outstretched hand. It was surprising that it was so soft considering how much work she did with her hands. He helped her stand and led her to the dance floor. Awkwardly, he placed one hand on the small of her back and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Cam's heart pounded, he hoped to the Harvest Goddess that she couldn't hear his heartbeat. She looked straight ahead at his chest, thankful he was a foot taller than her. She wasn't used to having a man this close to her. She detected a light scent of his flowers that never seemed to leave him. It was sweet, pleasant. The music matched the setting perfectly. As time went on Lillian grew more and more aware of his hands placement, making her blush.

"How are you liking the towns?" He said suddenly. She didn't dare look up, afraid she was still blushing.

"It's lovely here. How could I dislike it?" Cam's new found boldness was foreign to him.

"I'm glad you like it." He said quietly. He was surprised by his answer. She looked up at his vibrant green eyes as best she could, it still felt odd making eye contact with him.

"So, what are you getting in this summer?"

The florist thought for a moment, biting his lip as he thought. "I'm getting in some red roses and sunflowers. I'm also getting some new perfumes in."

"What scents?"

"I know for a fact one smells like the ocean. I have yet to finalize the other blend."

"The ocean?" She smiled. "Save a bottle for me. I bet it'll smell like the islands."

"I will." They spent the rest of the dance in silence. The silence wasn't uncomfortable for Lillian. She figured out that quiet was typical for her florist friend, so she need not question it. She certainly didn't want this dance to end, but it did. "Thank you." She said as they slowed to a halt.

"Any time." Cam felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to see his brother's face.

"May I cut in?" Ash asked. The young woman nodded.

"Thank you again for the dance." Cam smiled and tipped his cap at Lillian. He knew what Ash was planning and didn't want to intrude.

"You look lovely tonight." Ash said, making her flush. This was the part she was dreading.

"Thank you. You look handsome." This made him blush. Hesitantly he wrapped his hands around her waist. Being this close to Ash didn't bother her as much as it did with Cam. He still made her nervous.

"How's the farm doing?" She looked behind Ash to see Cheryl glaring at her.

"Well, and yours?" Cam watched the two dance together as he danced with Laney.

"Fine." She looked at Ash's blue-grey eyes. "You know your sister isn't too happy with me right now." Despite the fact that the music had started up again they didn't more around too much.

"She can wait." This surprised Lillian, he never kept Cheryl waiting. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about." Her heart sank a little.

"What's that?" She asked innocently.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date sometime." He asked quietly.

"Oh, Ash. " She smiled sweetly, not sure how to soften the blow. "I appreciate your kindness." She watched as sadness started to tug at his smile. "I'm so sorry. I just, I'm not ready to date yet." She took a small step back, giving him some space.

"May I ask why?" He asked disappointed.

"It's just. After Will, I'm just not ready yet." He nodded.

"Right. I should have figured." He tried to hide any note of sadness in his voice. The two ceased all movement.

"I hope you can forgive me." She smiled weakly, knowing how she must have hurt him.

"Yeah." He smiled, trying to keep the tone light. She extended her arms, offering a hug. He returned the gesture. "I hope one day, when you are ready, you consider me."

She smiled and nodded softly."Of course."

"Can we finish this dance?" Again Lillian nodded and they continued swaying back and forth to the music.

When the music slowed she gave him another hug. "How can I thank you for Luna?"

"You don't have to, she was a gift."

"Still." Lightly, Lillian kissed his cheek. "You are a very sweet man." He placed his hand on where she kissed. "Thank you."

"No, thank you."

"Now go. Your sister is fuming." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Alright." They both shifted awkwardly.

"I'll see you soon. Right?"

"Yeah." She returned to her blanket and watched Ash try to calm his little sister down. She felt guilty hurting him but she honestly wasn't ready to date again. Learning that Will was using her per her brothers request really made her distrusting of an hour Lillian sat and watched her friends enjoy the festival. She didn't want to interrupt anyone's good time. Quietly Eileen sat beside her after noticing she was alone. Neither or Lillian spoke the entire time. Lillian kept her gaze up at the stars deep in thought, grateful that she wasn't alone.


	9. Bittersweet

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

It had been a few days since the Harmony Festival and I hadn't spoken to Ash since that day. I've been feeling lonely without him saying hello every day. I knew he needed time and I didn't want to force him, although, Cheryl was most unhappy with me. I looked up at the mid-afternoon sun and realized that all my chores were done for the morning. Not having much else to do I took a walk into the mountain's forest. I decided to bring a large sandwich, some fruits, a thermos of wine, and a blanket with me. I figured that if I was going to be bored I'd rather it be by the shallow river.

I spread my blanket out on the grass in-between a patch of daisies and the stream. My body enjoyed the warm sun after the cold winter we had. I did my best to carefully break the daisies' stems so they were long. Mindlessly I started weaving the flowers into a chain, then a crown. The repetitive motion of the flower weaving was so engrossing that I was unaware of the fact that I wasn't alone until I heard someone speak.

"You shouldn't pick flowers that aren't yours." Despite not needing to, I looked over my shoulder anyway to see Cam, sketchbook in hand.

"Sorry." I said half-heartedly. "I was unaware that you were growing these for your shop."

"I'm not. They just, they weren't yours to take."

"Again, sorry. But I can't undo the cuts now. I'll just plant more. You sell seeds anyway." I locked eyes with him, making it very easy to spot his doubt. "Scouts honor."

"Alright." He started to walk away, back to town.

"Don't be rude. Sit, relax." No response. "I know its Thursday, but don't let my company ruin your day off." I pat the ground next to me and waited patiently. Something about him seemed off. He strolled over reluctantly and took a seat. I moved my basket so it was beside me. "I brought a sandwich and strawberries, you can have some if you want." I waited patiently. Again, no response. This was beginning to aggravate me. "Alright, let's not play this game." I groaned.

"What game?" His voice was flat.

"This whole 'something is _clearly_ bothering me but I wanna pretend that it's nothing' thing." I emphasized with air quotes. "It's annoying when girls do it and it's more annoying now." I looked back at my flower crowns.

"There's nothing bothering me."

"Bullshit." I spat. Swearing wasn't something I did often unless I was really irritated. "You're less subtle about it than most women I've met." I could feel him glaring at me. "Just cut the crap so we can move past it. Okay?" My tone was growing bitter now. We sat in silence for a good five minutes before he decided to speak.

"You really hurt Ash." I peeked at him from the corner of my eye. "And I don't like that." It was painfully obvious that talking about emotions wasn't a usual thing for him.

"I didn't mean to." I sighed. "He's a great friend and a sweet guy." I turned to look at him, Cam was just staring at the sky.

"Then why did you do that to him?" His tone was cold.

"I didn't mean to." I repeated, knowing how pathetic it sounded.

"Then why did you?" He repeated, angrier now. Clearly that wasn't an acceptable answer.

"Because . . ." I thought for a minute. "of something my brother did." He turned to face me now, admittedly my phrasing wasn't the best, so I kept explaining. "He somehow got the brilliant idea in his head that if I was married I wouldn't want to leave home." Memories of Will came flooding back. I could feel burning in my eyes and within seconds tears started streaming down my face. I couldn't bring myself to continue.

 **Cam's P.O.V.**

 _Oh Goddess no_. I thought. I hated being mad at her, but she hurt Ash. Now I try to get an explanation as to why she was did what she did and then; tears. My body froze, I didn't know what to do when girls cried. Any time Laney cried Howard was the one to fix it. I sat there, feeling like a jackass, unsure how to respond.

"There, there?" I awkwardly pat her back, which seemed to go unnoticed. "Please don't cry." I begged. "I didn't know."

"It's okay." She sniffed. Clearly this situation wasn't over with as she kept crying. I looked down at her and saw nothing but sadness. This sent a huge pang of guilt run through me.

"Is there anything I can do?" I thought about the time of the month when Laney got very weepy. "Do you want ice cream? Chocolates? Sweets?" Each suggestion just made her shake her head. I internally groaned, this was his fault. I just had to get involved, didn't I? It was almost surreal to see her in such a vulnerable state, every time I saw her she was happy. As if she didn't have a care in the world. "You want to talk about it?" I asked, reaching for ideas. Another 'no' from the farmer. I sighed quietly and thought about what else Howard did.

 _Last shot_ , I thought as I pulled her into an awkward hug with one arm. She leaned in, resting her head on my shoulder. With both my arms wrapped around her shoulders, I brought her in closer. Something about this seemed more intimate then when we were dancing. You could dance with anyone, siblings, relatives, loved ones, even mops if one was desperate; but I don't go around hugging everyone. Hell, I've only hugged Laney a handful of times in our lives. Hesitantly I rested my chin on her head. "I'm sorry." I muttered again as her tears slowly stopped.

* * *

Once she calmed down the two of us sat side-by-side, sandwich halves in hand. "These are good." I said taking a small bite of the sandwich.

"Thanks." Her voice was still small. She took a sip of her wine.

"I didn't know you had a brother." I said quietly.

"I don't advertise it too much." She offered up the thermos of wine.

"I don't either." She looked up at me puzzled.

"Explain." She said. All I did in return was roll my eyes at the demand. "Hey, I cried. I think it's only fair." I took another bite of my sandwich and took a large sip of wine.

"Alright." I sighed. "Ash, is my half-brother." She nodded, clearly not surprised. "And I don't tell people because Jessica is not too fond of me."

"Why?"

"Half-brothers, but I'm not her son. If you can imagine it caused a bit of bad-blood." She nodded and finished her sandwich half.

"That would explain why you were so protective, and why you live with Howard." She took another large sip.

"Yeah." I said not wanting to talk more.

"He's a kind man." She pulled out a small container of strawberries and offered me some.

"He sure is." I froze when she leaned up against me again.

"It was sweet of you, defending Ash like that."

I looked up at the sky before I spoke. "Wouldn't you do the same?"

She didn't speak for several minutes. "I suppose so." She popped a berry in her mouth and took another sip, this one smaller than the others. "But he'd have to be really hurt."

She sat up suddenly and removed my hat. "H-hey!" I tried to snatch it back but couldn't, she tucked it under the skirt of her dress, knowing I wouldn't dare go after it. She picked up a bunch of daisies and dropped them on my head. It took me a second to realize she wove it into a crown. I looked over and saw her giggling, my hat on her head.

"Don't pout. You're now the Pansy king of Bluebell." Her laughter grew harder as she explained the joke. "Oh come on its funny." I looked at her smiling face, relieved that she was finally cheering up.

"No. It isn't." I stared blankly at her.

"Come on don't be a sourpuss." She stuck her tongue out.

"I get enough 'pansy' jokes from Laney and Ash. I don't need them from you."

"Alright." The laughter started to fade. "Sheesh. No more jokes. I just thought I needed to lighten the mood a little." She laid down, covering her face with my hat. I wanted to grab it from her but she seemed so peaceful. I shrugged and laid down next to her in the warm sun, covering my eyes with my arm. We occasionally passed the container of wine back and forth, taking sips of it from time to time..


	10. Day Lily

**Cam's P.O.V.**

My eyebrows twitched as I felt cold drops of water hit my face. A groan escaped me as I sat up. I looked at my surroundings, trying to remember when I fell asleep. Lillian was still asleep to my left using my hat as her pillow. I looked up at the dark sky, storm clouds heavy above us. I leaned over and shook Lillian's shoulder. "Hey wake up." After a bit of shaking she finally sat up.

"What's going on? What time is it?" She groaned a little and at the watch she wasn't wearing, wiping raindrops off her face.

"I think we fell asleep. And it's raining." I stated the obvious. She stood up, thankfully ignoring my blushing face, and started putting her basket back together. As if on cue the rain grew heavier.

"Get up." She tugged at the blanket underneath me which caused me to stand. As I watched her quickly fold the blanket I put my hat back on, crushing the daisies more.

"Right." I muttered. "Pansy king of Bluebell." I heard her snicker.

"It suits you. T-the crown I mean, not the title." She corrected quickly remembering our agreement.

"Come on before the rain gets any worse." We hurried back to town as fast as possible but the rain couldn't be beaten. It was a full downpour by the time we reached the road to Lillian's home. The path was nothing more than mud as we walked down it. We walked as quickly as we could, which wasn't easy in slick mud.

I had no idea what happened, but one minute she was in my line of sight the next she was gone. I looked down at her, flat on her back in mud.

 **Lillian's P.O.V.**

Laughing, I heard him laughing. I had no idea what had just happened, all I knew was that I felt disgusting. I opened my eyes to see Cam standing over me laughing. I glared, irritated by his mocking. "Stop." I warned.

"I'm sorry . . . but," The more irritated I got, the harder he laughed. "It's just . . ." He couldn't even manage to get a sentence out. I've never seen this man let out more than a chuckle, I assumed he was unable laugh like this. It was as if he hadn't laughed in years.

"Stop." I said again, hoping he would get the message. He didn't. I smirked and grabbed his ankle tightly. The second I grabbed hold the laughter stopped.

"Lillian." He looked at me suspiciously. "You don't want to."

"Yes. Yes I do."

"I'm sorry, it's just funny to see you like that."

"Is it funny now pretty boy?" I easily pulled his leg out from under him. He wobbled for a moment as he attempted to keep his balance but he couldn't. He fell backwards, I couldn't see him hit the ground but I heard it. I was surprised that he went down so easily, I guess balancing wasn't his strong suit. I released his ankle before sitting up.

"Lillian!" It now my turn to laugh. Hoping to get some distance I started scooting away, but something tugged at the hem of my dress. I turned around to see a very muddy and very displeased florist, I laughed hysterically. Suddenly I felt a firm muddy hand pat my face. I stared at him, unamused.

"Sorry buddy but it was payback." I mused while wiping the mud from my face. "Truce?" I suggested, fully aware of how long this 'tit-for-tat' could go on. He looked at me blankly and I stood I felt the weight of my soaking wet clothes.

"Truce." He agreed. I offered him a hand up from the large mud puddle. I looked down at my mud covered dress and sighed, these were going to need a good scrubbing. "I think I'm going to head home and clean off."

"Can't blame you there." I smiled. "I had fun hanging out, even if we were asleep for part of it."

"Yeah." He looked at his feet for a second. "Have a good night." He bowed his head slightly before walking away. I watched him vanish behind some of the trees that surrounded my property. As I turned away something purple caught my eye. I bent over and took a closer look. I picked up Cam's muddy wool hat and sighed.

"This is going to be a pain to clean." I muttered and walked into my home.

* * *

 **Cam's P.O.V.**

"What happened to you?" Howard asked the minute I walked into the café. I groaned. I really hoped to avoid this.

"Nothing." I said. "I fell . . . down a hill . . . and landed in mud." I said trying to think of a believable lie.

"Uh-huh." It was obvious he didn't believe me but he turned his attention back to his cherry pie. "Where did your hat go? You left with it this morning." I touched my muddy head, hoping he was joking.

"I guess it's with Lillian." I thought aloud.

"With Lillian huh? You spent some time with her?" I could tell this was making him excited, Howard always loved gossip.

"Yeah. I had to talk to her." Before now I was unaware that adult men were capable of giggling like a school-girl. Then again, it was Howard.

"About what?"

"Ash." His expression changed to that of disappointment. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get this mud off of me." I walked upstairs past Laney's room.

"Don't leave a mess in there for me to clean up." She chastised. I looked behind me seeing a trail of mud.

"Sorry Laney, it's a little late for that. I'll clean it up after my shower." This caused her to look out into the hallway.

"What the-" I held up my hand, stopping her mid-sentence.

"Just don't." She nodded and returned to what I could only assume was a book.

I decided to shower since a bath would be nothing but dirt soup. What had come over me today? I was supposed to be mad for Ash but I hugged her. I hugged someone that wasn't my family. The thought made my stomach flip. I watched her cry, hugged her and then we played in the mud. What was happening to me? I felt like I betrayed Ash. I exhaled deeply and just stood there, hot water pouring down on me.


	11. Heather

_(Unless otherwise specified the story will be in third-person point of view)_

* * *

 **Lillian's P.O.V.**

The next Monday I sat in Konohana's tea house with Nori, Eileen and Reina. I didn't get a chance to cross the mountain too often especially with Eileen. I ensured that I got my work done early so I could hang out with the girls.

"What can I get you girls?" The elderly owner asked.

"Egg rice ma'am." Eileen spoke first.

"Mixed rice please." Nori requested politely.

"Tofu salad Yun." Said Reina.

I thought for a moment as the woman turned to me. "Kitsune Udon sounds interesting. I'd like to try that." I smiled at her.

"I'll bring your order out when it's ready." We thanked her before she left for the kitchen.

I sat there peacefully sipping my tea. I felt eyes staring. "You're skin looks lovely today Lillian." Nori said.

"Thank you." I said with a laugh, unsure of what brought that on. I wasn't against a random compliment but it just felt a little out of the blue.

"Did you use a mud mask recently?" Eileen said wryly. I coughed on the tea I had started to swallow.

"Who told you?" I asked, brows knit the Konohana girls looked at us, clearly confused.

"Howard naturally." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Howard was the biggest blabbermouth I've ever known, making the ever talkative Dirk seem reserved. And as well meaning as Howard's openness seemed to be he seemed to lack a filter for the most part.

"What happened?" Reina questioned.

"Yes tell us." Nori pleaded much more innocently then Reina seemed.

"Nothing." I said hoping to stop the questioning. "I slipped and fell in the rain." The carpenter snickered.

"That' not what I heard." Eileen said in a sing-song tone that was grating to listen to. The other two looked on expectedly.

"I won't tell it." I muttered, refusing to partake in the gossip.

"I will then." She said quickly. "So, Howard told me that Cam came home covered in mud without his hat. And this is after he spent the day with missy here." She pointed at me with her thumb.

"You spent the day with _him_?" Reina asked.

"What's so wrong with that?" I asked more defensively than I intended.

"I must agree with Reina. Why are you hanging out with him?" Nori added, her voice as sweet as it usually was. The judgement, though less obvious than Reina's, was still there.

"Why not?" As much as I could tell Cam seemed like a very likable and sweet person, very similar to Vaughn.

"Well it's just . . ." Nori started, unable allow herself to be outright rude.

"He's anti-social, rude, and just seems boring." Reina said, saying what Nori was thinking.

"I agree, somewhat." Eileen chimed, not quite sharing the same distaste as the others.

"You guys make it sound like he's some huge jerk." I didn't get it. Every time we talked he didn't come off as boring or rude.

"Well he isn't exactly a jerk but he doesn't really like anyone other than Ash, Laney, and Howard." Eileen said.

"Yeah. He's never super social at gatherings, if he even comes. And if he does decide to talk things always get awkward and he walks away." The botanist added.

"He's not like that with me." I thought aloud. "I mean he's moody sometimes but generally he's polite. I don't think he's rude per-say, he's just shy and awkward." I shrugged, finishing off my oolong tea.

"Why are you so . . . good at dealing with him?" I looked over at a curious Nori, who looked at me from under her thick lashes.

"Well he's kinda like my friend, Vaughn. It took a long time for him to warm up to others but eventually my friend Chelsea got through, and to a lesser extent I did too. He's really reserved and awkward around people but he's such a good guy." I remembered how cold he was when he first came to the islands and how determined Chelsea was to become friends. "When Cam helped me home the first night we met I could see he was trying and I wanted to make as many friends as possible." I smiled and continued. "Vaughn was the same way and we became great friends eventually." I stopped when Yun came over to serve us our food.

"Enjoy girls." She bowed slightly and we thanked her before I continued.

"As far as the mud goes," I thought about what exactly I wanted to share. "I fell in a large mud puddle, then he laughed. I thought I'd let him see how funny it was first hand." I decided to keep the time in the field to myself. "A bit childish I'll admit but his laughter was uncalled for." I ate a large mouthful of my udon, the spice stung my tongue and sent a warm sensation through my body.

"He laughed?" Eileen asked, surprised. "Well, I'll be damned." She smirked and started to eat.

"So how's mission Dirk going?" I asked Nori, desperately trying to change the topic again. This made the young woman flush and turn her attention the bowl below her.

"Not well. I was hoping he'd ask me out at the festival but I had no such luck." She sighed, sounding defeated.

"Why not ask him out?" I suggested.

"I could never do that." She gasped, her cheeks becoming a vibrant pink.

"My Nori is a delicate little cherry blossom, such a stressful situation would be bad for her health." Reina hugged the woman protectively. "Besides Dirk should-"

"Speaking of the festival," Eileen interjected, knowing Reina would rant for a while. "What was with that dance with Ash?" I groaned, I didn't like talking about me.

"Can't talk; eating." I stuffed more food in my mouth.

"Aww come on, you can tell us." I shook my head 'no'. "Fine." The carpenter pouted. She turned her attention back to Nori's issue. "I think I have an idea."

"What's that?" She asked, face still pink.

"Your birthday." Eileen grinned. "We tell him you just wanted a small gathering with friends, but we ask him to come an hour or two early, and presto alone time."

"Eileen! That's deceitful."

"Besides," I chimed in. ", he could just leave and come back later." I watched Nori pick at her food delicately. "It'll happen soon enough. You can't force these things." Nori gave me a grateful smile as I spoke.

* * *

Before I left Konohana I had one last thing I needed to get Yun to cook one last thing; doria. It was a difficult ride back to Bluebell since I didn't want to spill the food. It made Duke move slowly, as I held the reigns with one hand. Instead of heading home I went to Jessica's to see if Ash was there. No luck, so I decided to swing by the café hoping that's where he'd be. I didn't want to leave the gift at his home because I wanted him to eat it while it was still warm. Besides, who wants to miss the look of surprise on a friends face?

"Hi Lillian!" Howard greeted from his counter when I entered the café. "Cam isn't here today."

"Hello Howard." I said dryly not amused by the joke. "I'm looking for someone else." I turned to my right to see Ash sitting with Laney. "There you are!" I rushed over to the table and took a seat.

"Lillian, what do you need?" Laney asked.

"I came by to give the birthday boy his gift." I smiled at Ash. "Here." I shoved the dish so it now sat in front of him.

"Thank you." He avoided eye contact with me but still smiled politely. "May I ask what it is?"

"Doria. A little birdie told me it was your favorite." I could see happiness wash over his face.

"Did you make this for me?"

"Sadly I'm a terrible chef, so to avoid giving you food poisoning I had Yun make an extra special batch just for you." He laughed and opened the box's lid to take a whiff.

"It smells delicious. Thank you again."

"Any time." I gave him a hug. "I have to go and get back to work now. But I hope to see you again soon." I pulled away from the hug and saw Laney glaring at me. I did my best to ignore it.

"I'd like that. Let me know when you're free." Part of me could tell that it was just him being polite.

"I will." I waved goodbye and went over to my horse. As I left the main part of town I remembered something that was sitting in my rucksack. Immediately I turned Duke around and headed back to the café.

* * *

 **Cam's P.O.V.**

I returned home from the city later than I anticipated. It was close to midnight when I got back to Howard's. It was too late to give Ash his present tonight. I entered my room as quietly as possible, trying to not wake Laney or Howard, and flicked the lights on. Sitting on my bed I spotted my purple hat and a note. I picked up the folded piece of paper and read the small handwriting.

 _"Sorry it took so long to get this back to you. I wanted to make sure it was as clean as possible before I returned it. I kept it by a bouquet of wildflowers while it dried so it would smell good when you got it back._

 _-Lillian"_

I lifted up the hat and sniffed it. Lavender. I smiled a little and tossed the hat on my dresser.


	12. Vanilla Orchid

_(Unless otherwise stated this story will be in 3rd person point of view)_

 _A not-so-fun fact: Vanilla extract, an ingredient in cookies, comes from the orchids that this chapter is titled after._

* * *

 **Lillian's P.O.V.**

Today was the day of the Spring Cooking Festival. I had heard a little about it from Georgia, mostly that I needed to make some sort of dessert. I walked out to my chicken coop to gather the eggs I needed and to feed the hens. They all flocked to me as I entered their home. "Good morning Medli, Anju, Aryll." I saw my rooster watching carefully from the corner. "And good morning to you as well." They followed me as I walked over to a bag of seed. I threw large handfuls of feed to distract the chickens so I could collect the eggs.

I also had to take care of my lone cow, Ness, before I started baking. I led her a Duke over to their feeding trough. While she stood there eating I milked her. I had refrigerated her milk from the other day knowing that I needed cold milk for my cookies. "Good girl Ness." I pat her sides after I finished milking her. I partially tacked up Duke before I left the barn.

Cooking was never my strong suit but baking was something I excelled at. I had put some thought into which type of cookies I would make while I started making the base dough and I had settled on classic chocolate chip cookies. It only took about an hour to make enough for both villages. I packed my rucksack and finished tacking Duke. Hopping on the grey stallion I made my way up to my first cooking festival. I had heard rumors of a special guest attending but I had no idea who. I was actually pretty excited. Despite the fact that the towns got along fairly well they still had the cook-offs.

I arrived early but Rutger and Ina let me set up a little early. The moment I walked into the festival area I saw a familiar, purple-clad, petite man. "Pierre?!" I squealed in excitement. He spun around suddenly.

"Lillian!" I darted towards him, setting my cookies on the table as I passed by it.

"It's so good to see you again." I squeezed the blonde tightly.

"I'm happy to see you too. Is this where you've been hiding this whole time?"

"Yeah." I grinned and pulled away from him. "Why didn't you ask Chelsea where I was?" She and Vaughn were the only ones who knew where I went.

"I did but she insisted she didn't know." Chelsea kept her word, not telling a soul. "Phil has been so worried about you." My face changed and I stepped back towards the Bluebell table.

"Well tell him I'm fine." I feigned a smile.

"I will." He joined me at the table. "So I see you're entering this cooking festival?" He scrutinized my dish.

"You can't judge them yet." I jokingly shoved the small man away. "Don't let our friendship interfere with your judgement. Got it?"

"I am a professional." He insisted. "So how do you like living on your own?" I looked over at him.

"It's so rewarding." I broke a small piece off of a cookie and started to nibble on it. "But I miss everyone a lot." I saw the other villagers start to arrive. "If you don't have to leave right away you can come visit my farm for a while." I offered.

"Sadly I cannot, but next time I'm in town I'll visit." I grinned, I wanted to catch up with my old friend.

"I'd like that very much."

Howard, Laney and I stood behind one table, desserts displayed in front of us. Howard brought a chocolate cheese cake and Laney made a large blueberry pie. I looked over excitedly at our competition. Yun made rice candy, Kana made chocolate dipped strawberries, and Dr. Ayame made churros. Everything looked delicious and made my cookies look far less impressive.

Pierre started with Bluebell's food. He took a small bite of cheese cake, taking a moment to enjoy the flavor. "Wonderful texture." He moved on to my cookies. I swallowed nervously. I knew Pierre was very picky when it came to food, even for a gourmet. A bite was taken and another pause. "A little burnt but great nonetheless." He was pleased and that made me very proud. Pierre taught me how to cook and bake when I was younger. Sadly I never got the hang of cooking, burning or undercooking almost everything, but baking I got the hang of. "This is alright I suppose." Laney huffed, clearly unhappy with the gourmet's opinion.

"I have finished judging Bluebell. Now on to Konohana." He announced to the other villagers. I peeked out at the excited crowd, seeing everyone but Cam and Reina. "Excellent!" He complimented Yun. I wasn't surprised considering she was a professional chef. I watched him eat a strawberry. "Not quite ripe yet." He cringed as he ate the rest of the pale pink berry. I smirked a little considering Kana could have gotten a lot of fresh fruits from anyone else in Konohana. Pierre tore a small piece of churro off the long twist. "Not too shabby." He winked.

It took a bit of deliberation, or at least fake deliberation, for Pierre to determine a winner. "And the winner is. . ." He glanced between the two groups. "Konohana." Their team celebrated. I looked around at my disappointed teammates, unsure as to why it was such a loss. I picked up my large plate of cookies and started to make my way around, offering all but four cookie to my neighbors.

"Mako I have a favor to ask you." The tall brunette looked down at me, displeased.

"What is it, Bluebell girl?" In that moment it became very apparent that the adults weren't too fond of anyone from the other town, even a newcomer.

"Well, I made these for everyone and I wanted to make sure Reina got some." His expression softened and took some of the cookies.

"That was very kind of you. I'll make sure she'll get them." The fact that he showed me any kindness made me smile.

"Thank you." I waved and walked over to Howard and Laney. "Howard I need to ask you a favor."

"What do you need?" Laney asked.

"Well I made these for everyone and since Cam didn't come I wanted to make sure he got some cookies. Could you take these to him when you head home?" I handed the plate with the remaining cookies over to Howard.

"I'll do just that." He smiled. I looked over at Laney to see her frowning.

"Don't you know he doesn't like sweets?" I blinked at her surprised by her sudden harshness. I was well aware that she didn't like me but she was never so upfront about it.

"Laney, don't be rude." The large man chastised his daughter. "I'll give them to him, don't worry."

"No, no it's alright." I reached for the plate, but Howard lifted it above his head out of reach. "You don't have to."

"I insist." I felt his large hand pat my head delicately. I looked up at the large blonde and smiled.

"Thank you Howard." I muttered.

"Lillian." I heard Rutger call. I turned and saw him standing next to Pierre. "I wanted to thank you for participating today, even if we didn't win." He held out a small packet of seeds. "I had these out as consolation prizes." I took the packet of pumpkin seeds.

"Thank you sir." I turned to Pierre. "What's up?"

"You to know each other?" Rutger was clearly surprised. "And yet we still didn't win." I heard him mumble under his breath.

"I just wanted to say goodbye before I left." I gave my small friend one last hug.

"Tell everyone I miss them." I thought for a second. "And tell Phil I love him." I knew Phil would be hurt if Pierre never spoke with him.

"I will." He grinned. Pierre was among the many islanders that didn't know about the falling out between me and Phil. "I'll see you soon, and you better win next time."

"I'll try." I laughed nervously.


	13. Purple Lilac

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

It was an exceptionally hot summer afternoon and it was about a week after the cooking festival. I sat in the large oak tree that grew by the local church. The heat of the summer sun was lessened by the breeze and the shade of the tree. I used this method every afternoon to beat the high temperatures summer brought midday. I rested against the solid trunk and lazily listened to the cicadas singing, my eyes closed. I thought about Ash and how we hadn't spoken in so long. The longest conversation we had was on his birthday and even then that was a while ago.

"Hey loser, why are you asleep up there and not working?" I wasn't sure how long I had been resting in the tree but the moment I heard that melodic voice it brought me out of my tired state. My eyes shot open and I looked over towards the church's steps to see Chelsea standing there grinning. I swung my legs over the side of the low-hanging branch and hopped down. I stumbled slightly on impact but I quickly regained my balance and darted towards her.

"What are you doing here?" I squealed and threw my arms around the brunette.

"If you checked your answering machine every now and then you would've heard that I was coming for the sheep festival." She squeezed my tightly in return. "You don't mind, right?"

"Why would I? Is Vaughn here too?"

"No he's at home. Someone needs to tend to the animals while I'm away."

"Right." I squeezed her tighter, now fully realizing how much I had missed her.

"Please, be careful." She grabbed my arms and tried loosening my grip.

"Oh come on, you've fallen off Andy more times than I can count, I couldn't possibly hurt you." I did release her though.

"It's not me I'm worried about." He face softened and I looked at her for a moment, trying to process the information. Finally it dawned on me.

"No." I gasped and hugged her again, more carefully though. "When the hell did this happen? How did it . . . never mind." I didn't want to think about, let alone discuss the how.

"We found out the last week of March, but I wanted to tell you in person." I felt tears of joy stream down my cheeks.

"Have you thought about any names?" I knelt down and stared at my friend's stomach.

"We were thinking about Jason if it's a boy, and Molly for a girl." I grinned.

"They're perfect names." I cooed. "I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt." Chelsea grabbed my hands and hoisted me up.

"Now. I want pancakes with a side of strawberry ice cream, so where's food?"

"What about your stuff don't you want to put it away?" She shook her head.

"It's already at town hall with Lana. So food is my main goal." I nodded and led her past Grady's and Jessica's and towards the café.

"So are you bumping uglies with anyone?" She asked the moment we took a seat outside at the café. My face grew hot and I put my finger to my lips.

"Damn it Chels, we're in polite society." I muttered.

"So what? There's no kids around." She snickered. "Seriously though, any men in your life?"

"No." I looked up at the clear sky.

"You need to get over Will. He's not in your life anymore and he hasn't been for, what, seven months now?"

"Yeah and? You should be happy I even hang out with guys."

"I am, I am." She paused for a second. "What about that Ash guy you told me about?" I shook my head.

"I've been avoiding him."

"Why? He sounded like a sweet guy."

"He is." I groaned. "But I only ever saw him as a friend."

"You little heart-breaker." She teased but it didn't make me feel any better. I sunk down in my seat and rested my head on the table. A displeased noise escaped me.

"You're not helping me." I snapped

"Sorry." She laid her hand on top of mine. "You should talk to him. Patch things up." I nodded.

"What would you like today?" I heard Laney ask in her usual forced kind tone. I didn't bother looking up so I just gestured to Chels, letting her order for me.

"I would like waffles with whipped cream, milk tea, and a small bowl of ice cream if you have it. And my friend would like some coffee." I could hear Chelsea using her sweetest voice. Her charm could win almost anyone over.

"Alright, it'll be a little while for everything to be ready."

"That's quite alright miss." I heard Laney walk away and enter the café again. "So what's her issue?" Chels asked.

"I dunno, I think she's mad about the whole Ash thing. Every time I see them in the same place she's always fawning over him." I turned my head and looked towards Cam and his stall. I gave him a small wave.

* * *

 **Ash's P.O.V.**

I stood in the small field, surrounded by my animals. Mindlessly I tended to the sheep, brushing them in preparation for the upcoming festival. Cheryl sat on the fence, humming and waiting for me to finish so we could play. Every now and then she would beg me to go faster.

"Hey there. Can we talk?" I turned my head to see Lillian leaning against the picket fence next to Cheryl.

"Yeah, sure." I said sheepishly. "Cheryl can you go inside?"

"But Ash, we were gonna play." The small girl whined,

"We will, just head inside and pick a board game out for us to play." I hoped this suggestion would help buy me time.

"Alright." She said suspiciously. I watched her swing her legs around and hop down from the fence. I waited until she was out of sight before I spoke.

"So what's up?" I tried to keep my voice calm and steady.

"Listen." She paused for a few seconds. "Not being friends sucks. I don't like not talking to you. And I'm sorry that I don't want to go out with you but I just don't see you that way. I know you probably don't want to hear that but it's how it is. So I'm really sorry." Her words ran together, I could tell she didn't really want to talk about this. Quite frankly I didn't either but she was right. Not being friends did suck but it hurt to hear that I was nothing but a friend to her.

"Lillian. It's okay." I lied, but I knew that these feelings were something I could get over. "It was a crush. I hoped for the best and you shot me down. They're called crushes for a reason." I walked over to her and pat her shoulder. "Friends." She looked up at me with her large blue eyes and smiled.

"You mean it? Everything's okay?" I nodded. It would take some time for things to go back to normal but I knew that if I couldn't be with her I wanted to be friends with her. "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.


	14. Rosebay Rhododendron

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

Spending my days with Chelsea was a blast. Each morning I'd meet her outside my home, she would watch me do my chores and kept insisting she could help. I never let her lift a finger, as this was a small vacation. But no matter what I said she would make me food every afternoon.

"So how's Vaughn dealing with the stress of the baby?" I asked the morning of the animal festival. I wasn't entering as I didn't even own a sheep, but I was going to cheer her on.

"As not as well as one would think. He's constantly worried about me doing anything that isn't watering crops, but it's kind of adorable." She admitted with a grin. "Every morning he talks to my stomach, insisting the baby can hear him."

"I'd pay good money to see Mr. calm-and-collected make a huge fuss over you." I said as I collected the eggs from the chickens' nests.

"It gets less funny with each passing day." She said dryly.

"I can see that." I looked over at my friend. As amusing as it sounded having Vaughn constantly worry over her, it still seemed like it could easily annoying. "So when are you leaving exactly?" The fact that she was gone for almost a week must've been killing Vaughn. He hadn't been away from her for an extended period of time ever since they became engaged, which was over three years ago.

"Shortly after the festival ends." I pouted at this. "I know it sucks, but I don't think Vaughn can last much longer. He's probably worried sick already." She followed behind me as I left the chicken coop.

"He does call every damn day."

"And it hasn't even been a week yet." She added. He was so reserved when he came to the Islands but as soon as he warmed up to Chelsea his personality shifted for the better. He was still quiet, but he was much more open and expressive.

"You really did get a good one." I sighed and refilled my watering can. I watered my window boxes, hoping to get them blooming for once.

"You'll get a great guy one day." She reassured, hugging me tightly, making me lose my balance slightly. Large amounts of water spilled out of the can and onto the flowers I was trying to water. "Trust me."

"If you say so." I rolled my eyes and laughed a little.

* * *

Up at the mountain top I sat under a tree and I watched everyone walk by with their sheep. Chelsea and her Suffolk, Lana. Ash followed behind her with his sheep, Seth. Bringing up the rear was Georgia with her lamb Cotton. Everyone lined up next to one another as most of the Bluebell villagers watched Rutger begin the judging. I cheered for Chelsea quietly, not wanting to offend my other friends. The mayor inspected every inch of the sheep, looking for any signs of superb care.

"In third place, Cotton the lamb and Georgia." Rutger stepped towards the farmhand and shook her hand. "In second place, Lana and Chelsea." He walked over towards Ash before he spoke again. "And our winner, is Ash and Seth. Congratulations." The crowd cheered, and I politely applauded. "I'd like to thank everyone for attending, and I hope you enjoy this season's festival. May the participants stick around so I can hand out the prizes?" The crowd started to disappear after the mayor finished speaking. Everyone left in the groups they arrived in. Only Cheryl and I stuck around. Georgia received some high-end treats, Chelsea was awarded a small medal, while Ash got some perfume and a trophy. I watched as Cheryl bombarded her brother with hugs, clearly excited that he won.

Chels sauntered over to me, leading the sheep by a long leash. "Sorry you didn't win." I said.

"It's all good. I still have this medal to prove that Lana's pretty damn good." She gave me a grin and offered her hand to help me up, I didn't need it but I took it nonetheless. As soon as I was on my feet she hugged me.

"You have to go now, huh?" I asked as rested my head on her shoulder.

"I do, but you'll be back on the island soon, right?" I nodded slightly, remembering that it was almost mid summer again. "Besides, I left you a going away present at your house."

"Thanks Chels." I hugged her tighter than called for but not nearly as much as I wanted to.

* * *

When I returned home from seeing Chelsea off, I changed into my pajamas immediately. It was a long day but I was happy. After only a few minutes of being home I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I called from my kitchen. I was making toast and tea for myself when I heard the knocking. I looked around the corner to see Cam standing in my doorway. I was surprised by how late he came over considering the fact that he was a morning person. "What'cha need buddy?" My words slurred together a bit due to drowsiness. Once he fully entered my home I became hyper-aware of the fact that I was wearing nothing but a tank top and cotton shorts.

"I came by to thank you for the cookies and for cleaning my hat." He tugged on his hat and looked away from me.

"No problem. I just thought you wouldn't want the wool to stain. Besides, I was the one who pulled you down in to the mud after all." I giggled a little, leaning against the wall that separated my kitchen from my living-room. "Sorry about my appearance. I, uh, got an early start so I'm a little tired." I tugged at the frayed hem of my teal shorts.

"It's fine." He looked in my direction but still avoided my line of sight.

"I just wish I had known you didn't like sweets." I muttered.

"That's alright." He shut the door behind him as he walked towards me.

"I guess it's the thought that counts, right?" He nodded. "You want some dinner and or tea?" I offered, disappearing into the other room.

"Uh, sure." He said, his footsteps were close behind as he followed me. I gestured for him to take a seat at my kitchen table. "I noticed your flower boxes are wilting. If you needed help taking care of them all you had to do was ask."

"I didn't know I could." I threw some more pieces of bread in my toaster. "How do you like your tea?"

"Straight." I poured the two cups of tea. "You didn't know you could ask me about flowers?" He remarked. I understood how ridiculous that seemed now that I heard it aloud.

"I know, I know, it sounds silly." I laughed slightly and set the cups in front of him, beside my sugar packets and creamer. I took a seat across from him and assembled my drink. My tea contained four sugars and a quarter of it was milk, his was black and bitter.

"How do you drink that? It's like liquid sugar." I looked up at him from behind my bangs, he was disgusted by the concept of my sweet drink.

"Easily, it's essentially a home-made latte and it's delicious." I took a huge sip of the makeshift latte. "Besides it's chai so it's naturally a little sweeter than most other teas."

"Thanks for the tea." He said as he took his mug. It was nice, sitting quietly with Cam. I didn't mind that I was in an old white tank-top and ratty shorts. Ever since that muddy night we had been much more comfortable around one another. He had started to come out of his shell more and more; and I liked that. "How'd you know my favorite flower?"

"Huh?" I looked up from my drink, surprised by the sudden topic change. "What do you mean?"

"My hat. You made it smell like heather."

"I thought it, wasn't it lavender?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Same thing." He corrected me quickly. "But how did you know?"

"I always see tons of it by your store so I thought you'd like it." I shrugged. I heard that 'pop' of the toast flying up and stood. "Food's done."

"Thank you." I smiled at him, knowing full well that my food barely counted as a meal. "You know, if you want something other than wildflowers I can make you a bouquet any time you'd like."

"That sounds wonderful." I grinned. "Want any jam?"

"Jam?" I realized that this was the first time he was witness to my lack of culinary skills.

"Yeah. For the toast." He eyed me for a moment clearly confused as to why toast was my dinner.

"No thank you. It's too sweet." I shook my head. Like Laney said, sweets weren't for him. I pulled the hot slices out of the toaster and stacked them on a large plate. I took one of my few knives and the last of my butter and brought everything to the table. He gingerly grabbed the top piece of hot toast and started to butter it.

"Sorry about my unimpressive meal. I can't cook all that well." I felt the need to explain seeing as he was always around Howard and Laney's cooking.

"I always wondered why you ate so many meals at the cafe." He took a small bite out of the corner of the bread, crumbs falling onto the dingy white table.

"That's part of it. Howard's food is also delicious, so it's hard to pass it up."

"How would you survive if he wasn't here?"

"I do just fine with toast and runny eggs thank you." Childishly I stuck my tongue out, which made him chuckle. "So aside from criticizing my lifestyle choices what brings you by?" Clearly this jogged his memory. He was about to speak when I heard a pounding at my door. "Who on earth?" I muttered as I walked to the over room, Cam standing up at the table. I had no idea why he was standing. "Who is it?" I opened my front door to see an unwanted face. "Goddamn it." I hissed as I looked up at my ex-fiancée standing in my doorway.


	15. Hemlock

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

"What are you doing here?" My voice dripped with venom. I looked up at the tall blonde standing in my doorway.

"What are you doing here?" He echoed, looking down at me in more than one way. I hated Will and everything he stood for.

"I _live_ here." I said shortly.

"Why?" He sneered. "Wait," He paused briefly. ", I don't care. I just came here to take you home." He'd always been one for the dramatics. He leaned against my door, preventing me from shutting it in his face.

"I can leave if you want." Cam offered, no doubt feeling awkward.

"No!" I demanded, turning to the florist quickly. "You stay," My voice was more desperate than I would have liked. ", _he_ needs to leave. " I turned back to the jerk blocking my door. "You can't take me back to the Islands Will." The tall man looked behind me at Cam and strolled in my home, pushing me to the side.

"Who the hell is this? We're still together and yet you're sleeping with other men? How disgraceful." I couldn't see it but I knew that made Cam feel more uncomfortable than he already did.

"My life isn't any of your business. And F.Y.I. we've been over since I found out you were being paid to be with me!" I felt the familiar sting in my eyes. I hated crying around Will, it showed him he'd gotten to me.

"I never agreed to that, according to the arrangement, you're still mine." I put all the force I could behind pushing him out of my home, somehow he was stronger than I was so I only managed to get him to the door. I could see a vein start to poke out of his forehead, he was getting angry. "Although I think I need more now. I don't want to take damaged goods for a low price." He gripped my face tightly and moved so we were face to face. With him this close I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"You're just a privileged playboy who treats women like dirt. I know you only wanted a wife to ensure your inheritance." I was tempted to spit in his face but I knew it wasn't the best idea to antagonize him more. "Now go home." I demanded.

"Not without you." He released my face and stepped even closer, trying to intimidate me. He didn't look as strong as he was but I'd seen him beat down one of the strongest men on the Islands before in a drunken rage. I knew, just like then, if I were to call the cops his father would bribe the officers to let him out of jail without hesitation.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that." Cam said, who was now directly behind me. I jumped a little, I hadn't noticed that he had moved.

"And what are you going to do?" His face started to grow red and an eyebrow started to twitch. He leaned over me, to intimidate Cam. This was a situation I was in once before and I was afraid, it didn't matter that I had someone here this time. I could feel my heart pounding against my ribs, like it was trying to escape me altogether. My thoughts were an incoherent mess, I could feel my head pounding, and my breathing was shallow. There was a knot in my stomach, which only made me nauseous.

"Whatever need be." Cam said calmly and rest a hand on my shoulder. I felt Will brace my wrist. I stepped back to try and gain distance from Will and find security in Cam.

"Come on, whore." The last word oozed with disgust as he jerked and twisted my arm as hard as he could, making me lose my balance and stumble forward.

I didn't know what exactly happened but next thing I knew I was behind Cam and Will was on the floor. My wrist sent shooting pains up my arm. I watched as the blue-eyed male held his cheek. "This isn't over." He hissed as he ran off. It was amazing to see someone stand up to Will for once. He easily became a bully on the islands since his family owned almost everything. But in Bluebell? He had no power here. Here he was just a spoiled rich boy.

"That's where you're wrong." Cam muttered as he watched Will vanish in the night. He slammed the door and locked it before turning his attention to me.

"Are you alright?" His expression immediately softened and his voice was calm and relaxing.

"Umm." I uttered, not knowing what else to say. I froze when he placed his hand under my chin and gently turned my face side to side.

"You shouldn't bruise." I just looked into his green eyes. He touched me without seeming uncomfortable and looked at me directly. He was worried about me and that overpowered his normal awkwardness. It was unusual to see him so open with his emotions.

"A-are you alright?" I asked him the same question he asked me. For a minute he ignored my question, more focused on having me sit and relax.

"My hand hurts a little but I'm fine." He handed me the box of tissues that I usually kept by my sofa. Apparently I hadn't noticed that I was actually crying. I tried to take the box with my right hand but as soon as I bent my wrist I felt the pain again. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, my wrist hurts."

"I didn't think he'd do that." Carefully he lifted my hand and inspected my wrist. "It doesn't appear to be broken, but it might be sprained so I'd have Ayame look at it in the morning." I nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for him to-"

"It's not your fault." He said sternly before falling quiet for a minute. "Where do you keep the bandages?"

"B-bathroom, in the medicine cabinet." With my good hand I wiped my eyes. Silently he went upstairs to retrieve the bandages. I just sat there letting the tears flow. Within a minute he descended the stairs, roll of bandages in hand. I never organized my cabinets so it was surprising he found them as quickly as he did. When he returned he sat down in front of me, taking my hand again. I winced when he started to tightly wrap my wrist.

"It's going to hurt, but you shouldn't be able to move it around." He was right, moving it around too much would risk injuring it more.

"Right." I took a few deep breaths, trying to relax myself. For several minutes the only thing I could hear was Luna attacking a shoelace.

"Listen." He said trying to break the silence. "You need to relax and eat something." I looked up confused for a moment, then I remembered the dinner Will had interrupted. "I'll make you something more substantial than toast."

"Are you sure?" I felt bad considering everything that had happened.

"Yeah, go shower and relax." He helped me up and led me to the stairs. I nodded and did as he asked, leaving him alone downstairs.

* * *

I descended the stairs, now wearing pajamas that weren't so revealing, to see Cam setting the table, his hair tied up in a stubby ponytail. I saw the food he had made; rice balls and some soup I had never seen before. "How did you make all this?" I knew all I had in my house was eggs, bread, milk, and wine.

"I called Howard and asked if I could borrow some ingredients. He dropped them off while you were showering." I could smell the delicious food. I was honestly a little speechless.

"I didn't know you could cook." He chuckled.

"I live with Laney and Howard, I kinda picked it up over the years." He wiped his hands on a dishtowel that he had flung over his shoulder. "Although Howard was more than curious as to why I was cooking for you." A look of annoyance crossed his face.

"How long was I upstairs?"I asked, taking a seat at the table.

"About two hours." A pang of guilt hit me, I felt bad leaving him alone for so long.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, looking down at the plate before me. "I didn't know it'd been. . ." My sentence trailed off as I looked up at him again.

"It's no issue." He said giving me that charming smile I'd seen so many times before.

"So what's this?" I pointed at the soup.

"It's only the best soup ever." I arched an eyebrow. Talk about blowing your own horn.

"That's a bit of a bold statement, isn't it?" I mused. He shook his head.

"I'm not taking about mine in particular, but its Tom Yum Goong and its delicious, trust me."

"I'll take your word for it." I smiled, a little excited to try it. "Thank you."

"Again, it's no problem, you needed to eat more than toast and eggs." He used his default calm tone.

"I didn't mean the cooking, although thanks for that too, I was talking about standing up for me."

"It was nothing." I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or not but I noticed the faintest hint of pink creep upon his face.

"No. It wasn't nothing." He sat down next to me at the table. "It means a lot." I leaned over and hugged him. That familiar rigid posture returned the second I touched him. I quickly released him and tried a small spoonful of the soup. He was right, it was honestly pretty tasty. After a few seconds he spoke again.

"How did he find you?" This question surprised me. I hadn't put too much thought into it before. Chelsea had just left and either way she wouldn't have said anything.

"I dunno." I thought about it more as I ate one of the rice balls. "These are good. You should enter them in a cooking festival." I looked down at the curry filled rice, pondering his question.

"Thank you." He said in between mouthfuls of soup.

"God damn it." I cursed as the realization hit me.

"What?" He gave me a worried look. "What's wrong?"

"Pierre." I growled.

"The judge of the cooking festivals?" He asked, not knowing what I was thinking.

"Pierre, he lives on the islands," I spoke quickly as the thoughts came to me. ", and when I saw him at the festival I told him to say hello to everyone. I guess that included Will." I grew frustrated. "I thought he knew better." Then again Pierre wasn't always the first to notice things. Cam stared at me concerned. I looked over and pat his shoulder. "I'm fine." I assured him with a lie. I stood up and moved to my fridge, pouring myself a large coffee mug of wine.

"Listen." He sounded uncomfortable. "I don't think you should be alone tonight. Will may return and it's unsafe for you to be alone." I turned to him surprised by his forwardness.

"Are you asking to spend the night with me?" His face became a dark red which only made me laugh. "What a bold move." I teased, trying to make a joke.

"N-no it's not like that." He insisted quickly.

"Relax. I know what you mean." I snickered. "I was trying to lighten the mood."

"Right." He let out a nervous laugh. "I am worried about your safety though, you shouldn't be alone." His face had faded to a pink at this point.

"Yeah sure." I downed my glass of wine. "You can take the bed." I glanced at him, awaiting his reaction. He began to object, shaking his head slightly. "I not going to let my knight in shining armor to sleep on the couch. I can take it." I poured myself another glass of wine.

"I'm fine with the couch." I shook my head.

"Not gonna happen." I insisted. I so badly wanted to forget tonight, even if it was only for a few hours. "You want one?" I gestured with the mug.

"I'm good." He insisted.

"If you say so." I refilled the cup and sat back down, eating everything he made. I went so far as to take seconds of everything, except for the soup, I left the rest for him.


	16. Birdsfoot Trefoil

**Cam's P.O.V.**

"Upstairs, there's a set of pajamas in the bathroom. Change into them." Doubt was plastered all over my face.

"You're a foot shorter than me and a lot smaller, you seriously think I'll fit?" I mocked. Despite her obvious physical strength she was thinly built. She was athletic, not curvy but still feminine. I stopped myself, embarrassed that I had focused that much on her body.

"Yes I do. They are really big on me so I don't really wear them." I rolled my eyes and started to ascend the stairs. I walked into the surprisingly large bathroom. Resting on the toilet seat was a pair of men's sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

"Do I even want to know why you have these?" I called down to her as I removed my clothes except for my boxers.

"What a girl can't enjoy the comfortable fit of men's baggy clothing?" I looked down, relieved that she was right, everything fit. It was even a little loose on me. "What can I say, a nightgown always ends up bunched up around my ribs when I try and sleep." Her voice sounded much louder than it was before. I grabbed my wad of dirty clothes and headed back downstairs. I looked around but Lillian was nowhere to be seen. "I'll be right back down, I have to make the bed." She called from upstairs.

I walked over to her bookcase, eyeing the books, photo albums, and pictures she had. I looked over some of the photos she had framed. One was of her and her friend that was here earlier. Another, which was much older, was of her and her older brother. They looked so similar, and happy to be around one another. The age difference was obvious, he was at least ten years older. Next to that was another photograph that didn't fit into the frame properly, the edges had become frayed. This one was of a man and a woman, who I assumed were their parents, with a young Phillip and a newborn baby.

I looked down at the bottom shelf to see stacks and stacks of movies. There were B-movies, thrillers, sci-fi, a large amount of chick flicks, and horror movies, but the majority of them were animated. I moved over to the small television and threw a random movie on. I felt so weird sitting in Lillian's house in nothing but my, no, her pajamas.

I watched the screen for a while and saw some teenagers getting hacked to bits by a man with a machete. Suddenly a mug blocked my view of the screen, and all I heard was a loud _schunk_. "You made me miss the final blow." She made a dismissive noise.

"There's so much more it's not even funny." I took the mug from her hands and peeked inside. More of the red wine she was drinking earlier. She leaned forward and turned the volume up.

"So what's with the alcohol?" I asked. As she reached for the blanket the bottom of her tank top rode up. Quickly I looked back at the screen, taking a large sip of wine.

"I make it in my little shed to sell but I keep the less impressive batches." Thankfully she started to cocoon herself in the blanket. Still I kept my eyes glued to the television. Being in her house, at night, alone felt like a betrayal of Ash _._ I pushed the thought out of my mind. It didn't matter, she was just a friend who needed help, nothing more.

The slasher film ended, and Lillian put on some animated movie with a dragon and a young teen girl, I couldn't be sure if it was a love story or a coming of age film. After that she threw on another animated film. It was around one a.m. when the last movie ended, Lillian had fallen asleep about half-way through it. I stood up and shut off the television. Luna woke up and made her way upstairs. Before heading upstairs I picked her up off the floor and laid her down on the couch, covering her with the blanket.

I made my way upstairs, knowing Lillian would be mad if I did sleep on the floor. So I laid down in her large bed, basking in the moonlight and the scent of the lavender she kept on her bedside table. Luna was at the foot of the bed, where I assume she slept every night. It didn't take long for me to slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Lillian's alarm at five a.m. I was still tired but I was happy the rest of the night went by without any complications. Quickly I got dressed and went downstairs, I saw that Lillian was still asleep on the couch. I thought for a moment but decided to not wake her up yet, she needed sleep. I made my way over to the bookshelf and looked for something to read. I settled on a book by the same name of The Final Unicorn, the same name as one of the movies we watched last night. I hadn't heard of it before but apparently it was her favorite, she insisted I see it last night. I took a seat at the kitchen table, the morning sun peeked through the curtains, giving me enough light to read.

* * *

 **Lillian's P.O.V.**

The overpowering aroma of cooking eggs and coffee woke me up. My eyelids fluttered open and I sat up. I swung my legs over the edge of the couch and made my way to the kitchen. I leaned against the door frame looking at Cam. He was dressed but his hair was a mess, sticking out every-which-way. "Morning." I muttered, running my injured hand through my hair.

"Good morning." He greeted. "I just wanted to make sure you ate something before I left." He gestured with the spatula. I pushed myself off the wall and made my way to the table.

"Thanks." I smiled politely.

"Here, dark roast." Cam set a large mug down in front of me. I grabbed the cup of burning hot coffee and chugged it.

"Thanks." I said again after I finished half of the coffee.

"How are you feeling?" I moved my wrist as much as I could, which wasn't much, it still hurt but it didn't hurt anywhere near as much as it did last night.

"It's better." He shoved a very full plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of me.

"I meant, feelings, how are they?" I couldn't help but giggle a little at the odd phrasing.

"I guess my feelings are as good as they can be. All things considered." I scooped a small mouthful of eggs and ate it eagerly.

"That's good to hear." He took a seat next to me.

"Don't you want some too?" He shook his head.

"Nah. I can eat when I get home."

"When are you leaving?"

"Dunno." He shrugged. "Whenever Ash gets here for his shift."

"Ash has a shift babysitting me?" I asked incredulously. It was a sweet gesture, that they wanted to make sure I was alright, but at the same time I was an adult and could be alone.

"Well I just thought, you know, you wouldn't want to be alone." He looked down at the empty table beneath him.

"What time will he be here?"

"Sometime this afternoon."

"What about your work?"

"I can open the shop late today. It won't be a big deal."

"Isn't it flower day? Wont people need to like, get flowers?"

"Shit." He bit his lower lip again.

"Go to work. It's your busiest day of the season." I'd feel terrible if he'd missed work today just because of me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It'll be fine." I insisted.

"You sure you're sure?" I nodded happily. My eyes darted to the clock on the wall, checking to make sure he wasn't already late.

"I'm sure I'm sure." I promised. "It's seven thirty, if you're going to look even semi-presentable today you should leave now."

He hesitated for a moment. "Alright." I looked up at him with a tired smile. "Alright I'll just have Ash come over around noon then." I nodded slowly, still frustrated that I needed a sitter. I stood and walked to the door way, watching him leave my home, book in hand. "Bye, Lillian." Another charming smile flashed my way, which only made my smile widen.

"Bye Cam." I waved to him before he shut the door.

* * *

Shortly after Cam left I got dressed in my usual shorts and a tank-top, and headed outside to brush Ness. She wasn't too happy that I left her in the barn so long without food. I pushed the stubborn girl out to the pasture slowly but surely. I watched and made sure she was done eating before I started to brush her coat. I felt a sudden force shove me against the outside of the barn.

"Well, well, well. Look who's alone now." Will gloated. I opened my eyes to see look at him. He was covered in dirt and grass stains. It looked as if he had been waiting for me all night.

"Will, please, stop." I begged and tried to wiggle free. He kept me tightly pinned to the barn with both hands. I looked up at his bruised and furious face.

"Listen you slut, you've had your fun whoring around. It's time to come home." He grabbed my hair with his right hand and dragged me away from the barn. The more I resisted the more my head hurt from the pulling. Tears started to fall down my face.

I yelled and moved with him, not wanting him to rip my hair and scalp out. "Help!" I screamed, hoping someone could hear me.

"Shut your fucking mouth." He hissed, jerking my head up just so he could slap me. The harsh slap wafted the scent of alcohol in my face. I wasn't sure why he was acting more cruel than usual. I could only assume it was drunken revenge for last night.

"Help!" I called again, praying to the Harvest Goddess for protection. He pulled me back up so we were face to face. I felt cool metal pressing against my neck. I could feel the edge of blade as it tore through my flesh.

"Don't speak again." He threatened and showed me the switchblade that had cut my neck. In a moment on desperation I kicked him in the groin. Will dropped the bloody knife but not my hair as he fell to his knees, pulling me down with him. I quickly started groping for the knife, keeping my eyes on his hands. I felt the hilt beneath my fingers and grabbed it. I ignored the searing pain in my wrist and cut the hair that was in his grasp. Once I knew I was free, I dropped the knife and ran as fast as I possibly could towards town. My heart raced, I could hear Will yelling for me in the distance. I ran straight past Grady's and Jessica's and up towards town hall. I didn't think Will was foolish enough to follow me into town.

I burst in the front door, to see Rose and Rutger staring at me baffled. "Help." I pleaded though my tears. Rose, Rutger's wife of forty years, ran towards me and helped me sit down. She took out a small handkerchief and applied pressure to my neck.

"Dear what happened to you?" Her delicate features showed nothing but concern. I took a few deep breaths and explained the events of last night and this morning. Next thing I knew Rutger was on the phone with Harris, a police officer from a neighboring town, as well as Dr. Ayame. As I sat there waiting for Harris to bring Will in I couldn't help but think about the fact that I fought against my abuser and won. I had new-found strength and knew for certain that Will no longer had any control over me. I knew that any hold he had on my heart was gone the moment I saw him yesterday.


	17. Coltsfoot

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

The first face I saw was Dr. Ayame. She immediately came over to me and started an examination. Wordlessly she tested my wrist, looked at the cuts on my hand, and finally the gash on my neck. I felt the sting of antiseptic on my neck and fingers. I was lucky, my wrist wasn't broken.

"Lillian. I need to stitch this up." Ayame insisted. "You're losing a decent amount of blood through this neck wound." I groaned but nodded reluctantly. "I don't have a numbing agent with me so you need to stay strong." More tears flowed. I normally wasn't a wuss when it came to pain, but I was rightfully terrified.

Carefully I was moved to one of the guest rooms and laid down on the bed. I could feel the needle piercing its way through my flesh, and the thread that followed behind it. As much as the cut on my neck hurt each and every stitch just made the pain worse. Each and every tug at my skin made me grow more lightheaded. Thankfully it was less than fifteen stitches in total and Dr. Ayame had a delicate hand.

"Done." Her voice sounded distant "I need you to keep it clean and change the bandages every day, alright?" I groaned in agreement. I could barely make out a knock on the door over the ringing in my ears.

"Lillian. Officer Harris needs you to I.D. the gentleman." Rose said calmly.

"Give me a minute." The words escaped my mouth quietly as my head was still spinning wildly.

"Alright dearie." I laid there for a solid half-hour, until I knew I wasn't going to pass out. I stood and walked out to the main area of town hall. There sat a displeased Will who was handcuffed to a chair.

"So ma'am is this him?" The middle aged police officer asked.

"Yes that's him for sure." He glared at me, pissed that I turned him in.

"She assaulted me, I was merely trying to take her home to her brother." Will interjected, causing Harris to look towards me.

"Is he telling the truth?" Again I nodded.

"Technically it is, but I had to so I could escape. My life was being threatened." I lifted my chin and pointed to my neck. "I'm sure Dr. Ayame can verify that this was caused by a knife."

"Ayame?" He called for the doctor.

"Yes?" She poked her head out the door.

"What caused the neck wound?"

"Well given the fact that it a clean and deep cut, I'd say it's a non-serrated blade."

"Alright." Harris walked over to me and spoke quietly. "I'm going to need a full statement from you if you're going to press charges."

"I'm alright with that." So I explained, in great detail, the events of this morning. I didn't mention last night to Harris, as I didn't want Cam to get in trouble. But that didn't stop Will from bringing it up.

"I would like to press charges too." Will snapped. "The other night. I was assaulted by a man in a purple hat. He punched me." He pointed to his face with his unrestrained hand. Rutger raised an eyebrow, knowing exactly who he was referring to.

"Officer." I said calmly, thinking on my toes. "May I please speak with him alone for a moment?" I gave Harris my most charming smile.

"Are you sure?" He was skeptical, clearly worried about my safety. I nodded.

"I am indeed."

"If you insist." He tipped his cap before leading Rose, Ayame and Rutger into the room where I got my stitches. The moment I saw the door shut I turned to Will.

"What do you want?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"I want the charges dropped." He glared at me, trying to intimidate me. At one point that would've worked.

"Why, are you walking on thin ice with daddy?" I mocked. He didn't answer. "If I drop them you must drop yours too and promise to never, ever, come back here again." I leaned over him.

"Why should I do that?"

"Because your charges are a hundred times worse than a small assault." I smirked. "And if you do return, I swear to the goddess I will call Harris back and you will be thrown in jail without question. He wouldn't doubt the fact that you'd try and hurt me again, especially after this report is filed."

He sat there silently.

"You know that if I let the charges go through daddy can't bail you out. You'll lose that inheritance in a second. Do you understand me shit-head?"I snapped.

"Fine. I'll drop the charges." He muttered.

"And?" I demanded, my eyes narrowing as I stared him down.

"And I won't come back here for the rest of my days." I looked down at the pathetic man before me, surprised that I felt any form of affection towards him. "I swear on my life."

"You damn well better keep that promise." I walked towards the guest room, kocking twice before speaking. "Harris, Will and I have something to tell you." The police officer burst forth from the room. "Tell him Will." I casually leaned against the wall, watching the scene unfold.

"I'm dropping the charges against the man in purple." Will said, defeated.

"Alright." The brunette policeman said.

"And I want to drop my charges as well." I thought for a second and added. "But I do want a restraining order. I don't want him within at least five-hundred feet of me."

"A-are you sure?" Rose gasped.

"I am." I smirked, giving Will the extra incentive to stay away from me. "I'll fill out all the needed paperwork now if you don't mind." Harris nodded and led me to the other room.

* * *

Seventeen signatures later I was free from that ordeal. I watched Harris escort Will out of town and to what I could only assume was the Sunshine Islands. I looked over at Rutger and smiled.

"Thank you for your kindness today."

"No thanks required. I'd do anything to help my villagers." Beneath his bushy white mustache I could see a kind smile. "So why did that young man mention Cam?"

I looked away not wanting to go into detail. "No reason." He chuckled warmly.

"Dearie, do you need to rest at all you look exhausted?" Rose was probably right, but I was too stressed to sleep right now. I ran my good hand through my choppy hair and let out a deep sigh.

"I think I need to fix this mess more than anything. Besides, I need to care for my animals." I smiled at the old woman. "Like Jessica says, a farmer doesn't get a day off." She started to object. "Trust me, I'll be fine."

"Well alright dear. Just be sure to come to us if you need any help whatsoever."

"I will Rose." I hugged her and Rutger before walking away towards Grady's ranch. I was careful to keep a slow pace, knowing I could easily exhaust myself. "Georgia!" I called to the stable-girl once I was close enough to the ranch. She turned to look at me, mortified by my appearance.

"Tarnation, what on earth happened to you Lillian?" Her sweet voice was heavy with concern.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I just have to know, can you cut hair?"

"Sorry darlin', I don't know how." I let out a defeated sigh. "But I know Laney can." I didn't like that option one bit.

"Can anyone from Konohana help?" I asked hoping for a plan B.

"I don't think so." I cursed under my breath.

"Alright, Laney it is. Will you, um, come with me though?" I wanted someone else there to make sure things stayed civil.

"Of course." She smiled and hopped over the fence.

As we walked by the flower stand I was happy to see Cam was distracted with closing shop. I darted past the stall quickly, not wanting him to see me like this, and ran into the café. Howard looked up at me as I burst in.

"Lillian darling what on earth happened to you?" I shook my head at Howard.

"Howard, it's fine. I just," I spotted Laney behind the counter. "I need your daughters help."

"Why?" She asked before turning around to look at me. "Oh." 'Oh' was the right way to describe my current mess.

"Laney we need you to help fix this." Georgia picked up a tuft of my cut hair to emphasize the problem.

"I don't think so." I groaned at her answer.

"Listen Laney." I snapped, not wanting to put up with this drama today. "I don't care why you don't like me, I just, I need your help with this mess. So whatever I did to upset you, I'm sorry. I'll even pay you for your time, just help me. Please." I begged. I watched the blonde woman roll her eyes.

"Fine-"

"What about snacks? We should have tea and cookies." Georgia suggested, interrupting a frustrated and confused Laney.

"Yeah sure. Just meet me upstairs in my room, I'll be there in five. And it'll be free." I nodded and went into what I thought was Laney's room. It was pink and girly after all. However, Georgia informed me that this was Howard's room, Laney's was the blue one across the hall. I took a seat on a small wooden desk chair that I moved to the center of the blue room and waited for Laney.


	18. Hawthorne

**Laney's P.O.V.**

I ran my comb through her choppy hair, trying to see how much I had to work with. Whatever did this left a short chunk in the middle on her head. At its shortest Lillian's hair was maybe eight inches. The longer parts hit the middle of her shoulder-blades. "So how attached are you to your hair?"

"Not too much." She sipped the rose tea I brought up for her and Georgia. "Why how bad is it?" Georgia inspected the hair as well.

"Um." The ginger mumbled, handing me my shears.

"That bad huh?" She laughed it off. "Well, just make sure it looks good." It was odd how nonchalant she was about this, I couldn't imagine cutting my hair so short.

"Alright." I automatically began snipping off the longer locks, making sure everything was even. I could help but think about what she said to me earlier. Sure her apology was halfhearted at best but it had truth to it. I was jealous of her, getting all Ash's attention, taking him away from me. But thinking back on them together and what he had told me it was obvious she didn't feel the same. Still, she was the one he was lovesick over. "Ash," My mouth spoke without her realizing it

"What?" Lillian moved her head as I was about to cut. I shoved it back into place. "Careful." She snapped.

"Then keep you head still." I hesitated before speaking again. "Ash." I repeated. "I don't like you because of Ash." As weird as Cam thought it was I had had a crush on Ash since I was ten. Technically he was Cam's half-brother but not the half that was related to me, so I never really thought of it as wrong.

"What?" Georgia asked, no doubt surprised, she was the only one I had talked to about him. I ignored her.

"I kinda figured when I saw you with him on Harmony Day." There was a knowing tone in her voice. "Seriously though, I don't like him like that." She sounded distant, lost in thought. "Promise."

"I know." I exhaled. There was still a twinge of jealousy in my heart. "You still irritate me."

"And you still bug me." She paused. "I just think we should get along." I bit my lip and kept cutting. "I'm not asking for a friendship. Just peace." Peace? Peace didn't sound like an unobtainable goal.

"Just peace." I repeated with a smile.

* * *

 **Lillian's P.O.V.**

"Alright." I was pulled up out of my seat by the blonde. "So, what do you think?" Laney asked when I was led to her standing mirror. I looked at my hair. It was drastically shorter and fell just below my ears. I smiled.

"I think it's cute." Georgia noted.

"Honestly? I love it." I turned and hugged the blonde woman.

"Good." She was stiff for a moment but gave in and hugged me awkwardly in return. I let out a small laugh as it reminded me so much of Cam.

"Thank you." I said before I released her.

"It's no problem." She smiled back at me. This smile wasn't her usual fake one, this one was genuine.

"Do you need help cleaning up?" I offered.

"You should eat. I'll help Laney." Georgia insisted. I nodded and descended the stairs, hoping Howard hadn't closed shop yet.

"Lillian," The large man squealed. "You look darling." I flushed.

"Thank you Howard." I flashed him a smile.

"Lillian?" I knew the voice the second I heard it. I turned to see Cam peering out of his room, his eyes widened when he saw me. I was honestly quite surprised that he didn't see me run to town hall or Harris drag Will in. "What happened?" I watched as several different emotions flashed across his face.

"Can we talk about it privately?" I asked, knowing Howard loved talking about everything and anything.

"Yeah sure. Let's go for a walk." He threw his hat on and we made our way to the outskirts of town. Once we were alone he sat down on the bench. "So what happened?"

I took a seat next to him. "Will happened." I said bitterly. "After you left, he came by. Cut me a little, but I got away." I smiled, trying to make him feel better.

 **Cam's P.O.V.**

I stared at her in disbelief. She was seriously injured because I had to leave for work. "And where is he now?"

"He's gone. I got him to drop the charges he was going to file against you so long as I dropped mine." She shrugged. I couldn't help but feel like this was my fault, I didn't have to go to work today. "But I filed a restraining order against him, so if he comes back Officer Harris will throw him in prison without bail." I watched her proudly announce her scheme. "So I'm safe as safe can be." I was dumbfounded, I had never know any girl with as much strength as Lillian had. It was alluring.

"You're insane." I couldn't help but chuckle at her plan.

"There's a fine line between genius and insane." She threw one arm around my shoulders, smirking while she did so. "I walk that line." She let out a warm laugh which caused my face to heat up. I wrapped my right arm around her shoulder and relaxed back into the bench.

"Does it hurt at all?"

"Well, yeah. But it's not the worst I've had." She laid her head on my chest. Her hand popped up in front of my face. "This is going to make farm work a pain to do though." I saw what she meant. This was her good hand this morning, but now it was covered in several cuts.

"I'll help you out if you want." I felt her shake her head lazily. I closed my eyes, basking in the late afternoon sun.

"You don't have to do that." She mumbled. Arguing with her was pointless, once she said no that was it. Besides, farm work wasn't exactly something I was good at. So I just relaxed with her by my side.

"I'm sorry I let that happen to you."

"Hey. Shut up." She gently hit her head against my chest. "I told you to leave. Like I said, busy day, right?" I groaned a little. Even if I had a good day today it wouldn't have been worth her injuries.

"Not great."

"How 'not great'?"

"I think everyone but Laney, Ash and Howard used wildflowers."

"That's cold." I nodded in agreement. "Why do you think that is?" I shrugged slightly, being careful not to disturb her.

"Do you think you could. . ." My sentence trailed off.

"I could?" She prodded.

"Help me with my shop." I said. She looked up at me, clearly curious. "Well, 'cause, you're, good with people, right?" I wasn't sure if this question was intended to be rhetorical or not. Either way it was going to get an answer.

"You could say that." Her voice held a tone of joking arrogance. "Why, what's up?"

"I, um, need some help with my stall. I didn't have a lot of customers today, and considering it was flower day that's not good. I think it's the way I deal with people." She listened intently. "Do you think that you could help me, when you're feeling up to it that is?" She thought for a moment.

"Of course I can." She grinned. "Listen, I'll swing by tomorrow after I finish my chores and eat lunch. Deal?"

"Deal." I agreed.

* * *

I waited for her at my stall the next day, unicorn book by my side. I hadn't had a customer all day. So I decided to read the book as I waited for Lillian. Currently I was at the part where the unicorn escaped the circus and there was a harpy murdering an old woman. The writing was captivating, engrossing even, I had lost focus on the world around me.

"That's not the best way to attract people." Lillian chastised, startling me.

"I know but I was bored." I closed the book and handed it to her. "I'm sorry, I borrowed it without asking."

"It's fine, but you should keep it, it's a good read." She took the book from me anyway. "You can have this back at the end of the day."

"Are you punishing me?" I couldn't help but smirk.

"No I'm minimizing distractions." She rummaged through her satchel and slammed a brass bell on my table.

"What's that for?" She dropped her bag by my storage cart. Suddenly I heard her ring the bell a few times. She gently elbowed me and rang it again. "R-right, I need to get some attention." Our eyes met in a sideways glance.

 **Lillian's P.O.V.**

"C-come one, come all . . . to Cam's Flowers." His voice was shaky and quiet. He waited, clearly irritated that no one heard him. "See what I meant? I'm not cut out for this."

"Hey," I scolded, trying to make sure he listened. "You made it this far, so clearly you have a talent for this." He nodded slowly. "Try again." I encouraged. He looked over towards me and sighed.

"Alright." He mumbled.

"Just remember, these are friends and neighbors, not strangers. Act like you're talking to me or Laney, just be louder." I rang my little bell again.

"Come one, come all," He said more confidently than before. ", to Cam's Flowers." This caught the attention of Rutger who was by the message board.

"Well, you seem to be raring to go today." The older man smiled at us.

"Umm, yeah, I guess so." The florist did his best to keep a smile on his face.

"You know, you've changed recently." Cam just stared at the mayor blankly. "You've never really shown emotions, even as a kid, can you believe it?" He asked me. This caught me off guard so I just nodded. I could easily picture Cam being a very laid back kid, probably reading instead of playing catch. "Lately you've been so animated. I wonder why." He smiled coyly at me. My stomach fluttered.

"Well if you say so sir, then it must be true." Cam chuckled a little.

"Ah, to be young and in love." Rutger teased. I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

"Mayor, I think you have the wrong idea." He insisted. _Ouch._ I tried not to wince at that. I had hoped we weren't just friends in his mind.

"Right." The mayor laughed. "Anyways, I think I'd like to get Rose a bouquet, I haven't done that in a while."

"May I suggest red roses? Not only are they the symbol of love but they match your wife's namesake."

"That sounds wonderful." Cam quickly made the bouquet, adding baby's-breath and other greens I didn't recognize. "I know Rose will love this. Thank you." Rutger dropped the coins into Cam's hand. I watched the mayor walk away.

"Hey," Cam said suddenly. ", sorry got the wrong idea about us." I laughed nervously, masking the hurt I felt.

"It's all good." I lied. "Now, let's keep working." For the rest of the day customers came and went. Most wanted to buy flowers to decorate their homes with, but some bought seeds for their window boxes. He did really well with all of them, which was pretty impressive. I dug the book out of my bag after I put my bell away. I put the book down on the counter by the Marguerite seeds, careful not to crush any flowers.

"Before you leave," He turned around and rummaged through his cart pulling out a white flower. ", I wanted to give you this, as a thank you for today." I looked at his sweet smile, I took the flower. "It's a white violet."


	19. Amaranthus

_Unless otherwise stated this story will be in 3rd person point of view)_

 _By the way:_ _if anyone was wondering, the book I keep mentioning is supposed to be their universe's version of "The Last Unicorn"._

* * *

 **Cam's P.O.V.**

Lillian's hand gently brushed against mine when she took the flower. "It's beautiful." She smiled sweetly, this only made my heart beat faster. "Thank you."

"No, thank you for helping me today." I felt her wrap her arms around me, making me instinctively tense up.

"Any time. Today was fun." I hugged her back with one arm.

I heard a small branch break, which made me look over to see Ash, who was probably on his way to get dinner. He stood there staring at us, my heart sank when I saw the sadness on his face. Before I could say anything he turned and walked away. I remembered why I couldn't be anything but a friend to Lillian.

"Listen." I said after a while. "You should head home. You probably need to feed your animals dinner, huh?" She lifted her head up and looked at me quizzically.

"Oh, alright." She sounded much less chipper than usual. "Bye then." I saw her force a smile before she grabbed her rucksack and headed for her house, giving me a wave as she descended the stairs that led to the café. I started to put my stock away before heading into Howard's. I didn't bother saying hello to anyone, I just made a b-line to my room. Laney rhythmically knocked at my door. Without my permission she burst in.

"What, we don't get your lovely company for dinner?" She teased.

"You know it's rude to enter a room without permission." I didn't answer her question.

"Oh come on, you never do anything important." I grunted. "So what's bothering you?" She entered more and took a seat at my desk.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" She prodded.

"Nothing." I repeated.

"Are you absolutely positive?" She leaned forward and stared at me.

"Yes."

"Okay then," She stood up, smiling mischievously. "I'll set aside some dinner for you."

"Thanks." She shut the door and I heard her run upstairs. I took a seat on my bed and turned on my cd player. I kicked off my shoes, not caring where they landed and laid face-down on my bed. I spaced out enjoying whatever cd I had in the device. Admittedly, the music was too upbeat but I really didn't want to get up and change it. I just kept remembering Lillian and her bright smile. I couldn't get my mind off of her. I didn't know how or when but she became more than a friend to me, but she was, and that had to change. I heard another knock at my door. "What is it Laney?" I sat up and looked at her.

"Tomorrow, noon, mountain-top, be there."

"Excuse me?" She sighed.

"Tomorrow, go to the mountain top at noon." I shook my head.

"I got that. Why exactly should I do that?"

"Because you have a date." I was speechless. Laney had been wanting to set me up for years now. Each time I said no, but she kept trying. And this was yet another attempt to force someone on me.

"W-why?" I managed to get out something.

"You need something to distract you from whatever _this_ ," She gestured to me. ", is."

"Why should I go?" I felt a headache growing in my temples.

"Because if you don't go I'll pester you every second of every day." I glared at her, it wasn't a hollow threat. She was like a child, the only way to make her stop give her what she wanted. "And if it doesn't go well I'll never try to set you up again." The prospect of her dropping this forever was tempting.

"Never?"

"I'll accept the fact that you will never find love and will die alone as a crazy cat-man." She held up her hand. "I swear on my mother's grave."

"Whatever." She squealed in delight, just like her father.

"You're gonna love her." I rolled my eyes. How bad could it actually be?

* * *

The next day I waited at the mountain top, book in hand, waiting for the girl to show up. I wasn't sure if I got there too early or she was running late but I waited for her for a while.

"Cam?" I heard a monotone voice ask, I peered up from my book. Standing before me was a black haired woman with dark eyes and an expressionless face. She looked familiar. I racked my brain trying to remember her name. I had seen her at festivals and gatherings Laney dragged me to, but I hadn't spoken to her much.

"Yeah." I closed the book and held out my hand. "R-reina, right?" I took a guess. She nodded and shook my hand.

"So." She said. "Laney tells me you're a florist." I always got the idea that the people from Konohana weren't super fond of me,maybe that was because I never gave them a chance. Then again I hadn't even given Georgia much of a chance and she was Laney's best friend. To be fair I hadn't given them much of a chance before, maybe there was something pleasant about this girl. Surely there must be if Laney was friends with her.

"I am." I nodded. This couldn't be over soon enough. "And you are?"

"A botanist."

"Cool." There was an awkward silence.

"So are we going to go anywhere?" She asked, clearly unimpressed by this location.

"I was thinking we could take a walk around the mountain." Looking at wildflowers was always a pleasant time. "You could see some of the flowers that grow on our side of the mountain."

"I guess so." She shrugged. We walked in awkward silence for a while. "So what flowers do you sell?"

"It depends on the season, but I sell a bunch of different flowers and seeds." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Like what?" Even when she seemed interested in taking to me she still sounded bored.

"Roses, carnations, snowdrops, marguerites, gerberas, and so on."

"Oh. I'd like to swing by one day so I can pick some up to study."

"Study?"

"Yeah, I'd dissect the flowers and place them on glass slides under a microscope. Find out how they work." Her eyes lit up a little as she spoke, but that only made me more uncomfortable.

"Sounds, um, interesting." I lied to her. Flowers weren't meant to be destroyed, I knew how they grew and I didn't have to rip them apart.

"It is." I hated forcing small talk. Conversation with Lillian came so naturally, but this was just, stilted and awkward.

* * *

 **Lillian's P.O.V.**

I decided to see Cam today. I wasn't happy with how things ended the other day and I thought bringing him the leftover soup he made would help patch things up. Besides, I wanted to pick up a bouquet for my house. When I reached the stall I was surprised to find it closed, after all it was a Sunday. I walked into the café in hopes of finding him there.

"Goooood afternoon Lillian!" Howard greeted me in his usual chipper tone. "What brings you by today?"

"I was just looking for Cam. I brought him some tum yum gong, or whatever it's called." I laughed a little. "But his stall seems to be closed for the day. You know where he is?"

"Yes, he's hanging out with that Reina girl." I tried to keep a smile on my face as the man spoke.

"Oh. Okay. Cool." I placed the bowl of soup on the counter. "Be sure to give him this, and tell him that I didn't want the last of it to go bad. I have go plant some turnips." I tried to think of any excuse possible. "So, yeah, bye." I turned around quickly and left, just wanting to be at home and curled up in bed.


	20. Pheasant's Eye

_Unless otherwise stated this story will be in 3rd person point of view)_

* * *

 **Lillian's P.O.V.**

I took a long deep breath before I walked up to Cam's stall. Ever since I found out about him and Reina I just couldn't bring myself to talk to him. But I couldn't avoid him today, I needed flowers.

"Hi." I murmured. "I need two bouquets." I said as calmly as I could. I kept my eyes down at the various seed packets he had for sale today.

"Of what exactly?"

"Flowers, what else would be in a bouquet?" Keeping a bitter tone out of my voice was more difficult than I anticipated.

"No." He chuckled warmly. That laugh alone was enough to make my heart pound. "I meant what type would you like?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Different flowers say different things." I watched him as he picked up a daisy he had on display. "Daisies for instance speak of innocence. While primroses tell some that you cannot live without them." I could see the passion he felt for his work, as his emerald eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Oh." I looked up at him from underneath my lashes. "I guess I want something that says a lot. I need it to say 'you're in my heart' or 'I miss you'." He bit his lower lip as he thought. Suddenly he turned to the large cart that lived behind his stand, and started pulling out a few flowers.

"Here's a few ideas." He placed a stalk that had little, pink, heart-shaped flowers dangling off of it on the table first. "These probably say the most. They're bleeding hearts, which are all about pouring ones heart out." He showed me a pink carnation next. "This says I'll never forget you."

"What about lilies?"

"Lilies? Well. . ." He racked his brain for a second. "Most represent happiness and purity, except the day lily, that represents motherhood."

"I like that. Use all three I guess." He started gathering the flowers and greenery he'd need to make the bouquets. I watched in amazement as he arranged the beautiful flowers. He handled them precisely and yet so delicately, knowing where to put each one. There was one bouquet of lilies and one of carnations, but both had a few bleeding hearts as accent flowers.

"So, are you going to the star gazing festival?"

"No." I paused. "I'm going out of town for a few days, so I won't be able to make it."

"Oh." Why did he care? Even if I did go he would have been distracted by Reina. "Well, where are you off to?"

"Home." He looked up from his work.

"With Will around there, are you insane?" His frustration rang loud and clear. "You shouldn't go."

"I have to go." My eyes started to sting. "The restraining order is still effective there. Besides I'll have Vaughn with me." Will was the least of my concerns now that he had the police watching him.

"Whatever, do what you want." He shoved the bouquets at me. "Its two thousand total." I dropped the money down on the counter and walked away with my flowers.

* * *

The next morning I sat on the small ferry, my stomach was in knots and my heart ached. Off in the distance I could see my home island drawing closer and closer. I wish I wasn't returning, but not because I was afraid of Will. It was the anniversary of my parents' death. A sudden tap on my shoulder pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up to the captain standing over me.

"Ma'am we've docked. You have to depart." Wordlessly I stood up and walked down on to the dock. I saw Chelsea and Vaughn standing at the end of the dock. I just walked up to a quite pregnant Chelsea, instantly she pulled me into a tight embrace.

I took a seat on their carriage, Vaughn sat next to me behind the reigns. Chelsea walked up to the carriage and grabbed my bag. "I wish you were coming." I said.

"I would if I could, but the bumpy roads aren't safe for me right now." She took a few steps back. "I'll see you when you get back. Alright?" I nodded slowly.

"Ready?" Vaughn asked. I said a soft yes and he made a clicking sound. Andy started to make his way down the road. I just watched the familiar surroundings pass by as we made our way to Harvest Goddess Island.

I looked around the small island, happy that my parents had a beautiful resting spot. Before I entered the graveyard I pulled a carnation out of the bouquet. Gently I set the flower down in front of the Goddess' spring.

"I'll wait for you here." Vaughn said, leaning up against the front of church. The graveyard was understandably small as the church wasn't more than twenty years old. But I made my way to the headstones in the back of the yard.

The stones sat underneath a large willow tree. I laid the carnations down on my father's stone and the lilies on my mom's. I took a seat in front of the stones, looked at the names _Caroline_ and _Henry_ , and let the tears flow. "I wish you didn't leave me. I hate the fact that I'll never see you again, or hear you tell me that you loved me." I smiled bitterly. "I think you'd be proud of me." I went on to tell them about my life. "I'm sorry if you think abandoning Phil was wrong. I just needed to get out." Memories of my last year with Phil came flooding back. I clenched my jaw tightly. "Why did you leave?" I asked knowing there would never be an answer. Death happens to everyone at one point or another. I pulled my knees to my chest. "Mom, what should I do?" I stared at the bouquet. Underneath it sat an envelope. I picked it up and inspected it. There was something heavy inside. On the front, scrawled in my brother's handwriting, it said _Lilypad_. I peeled the envelope open to see a letter and my mother's wedding band and blue feather. I pulled the first letter out, doing my best to read Phil's chicken scratch.

 _"Dear Lilypad,_

 _I hope you are feeling better (Chelsea told me what happened to you). I'm so very sorry, I never wanted any harm to come to you, and I just wanted you to stay. You're my only sister, I never want you to hate me. If you could find it in your heart to forgive me I'd be forever grateful. I'm not asking for it immediately, just eventually. I've come to understand why you left. I hope wherever you are you're happy._

 _Inside this envelope is mom's wedding band and the blue feather dad gave her. Mom wanted me to give you these on your twenty-first birthday. But seeing as we weren't talking then I didn't get a chance to give it to you. I guess it's better late than never, right? She always wanted you to find your happily ever after like she did. I'm sorry for trying to write your story for you._

 _Love, Phil"_

Next to his name was his phone number. I folded his note back up and shoved it back into the envelope. I pulled the ring out and inspected it. Etched on the inside in small script it read; _"Caroline, I would not wish for any companion in the world but you."_ The ring was a simple silver, flawed but beautiful. I ran my fingers over the dents and scratches. I always loved it when my mom let me hold it as a child, she would tell me about how dad made it for her in his little workshop. I slipped it on each finger, trying to find one that fit best. It ended up on my left hands middle finger. The chunk of purple fluorite glittered in the sun, Phil must have cleaned it before giving it to me.

Even now I felt like a child again, I could almost hear her again. I could hear that lullaby she would sing every night. _"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high. There's a land that I heard of, once in a lullaby."_ The song rang in my mind, as if I heard it yesterday.

"And some-somewhere over the rainbow. Skies are blue. And the dreams that you dared to dream, really do come true." I sang quietly with her. It never mattered to her how bad my singing was, she always loved hearing me.


	21. Wall-flower

_(Unless otherwise stated the story is in a third-person perspective)_

* * *

 **Lillian's P.O.V.**

I was rudely awoken the next day by Chelsea shaking me violently. I tore myself away from her tight grasp and rolled over to face the wall opposite her.

"What?" I groaned while attempting to pull the sheets up over my face.

"It's ten. You're lucky I let you sleep in this late." She shook me again, significantly less this time around since she was aware I was more awake. "How do you even run a farm? You're so lazy." I opened my eyes and turned enough to glare at her. "Don't give me that look." She pursed her lips and began to tap her foot impatiently. Each time her foot hit the floor the sound grew louder and louder, emphasizing her frustration.

"Alright." I groaned. With one fluid motion I rolled over and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. "I'm up, I'm up." I pushed her out of the way so I could stand.

"Yay!" She squealed, making me flinch at the sudden high-pitched noise. "Now we can go shop!" I rolled my eyes and pushed her towards the door. "Aww don't be a meanie." She teased and stuck her tongue out childishly.

"I'm not 'being a meanie', I want to put clothes on." I knew she just wanted to cheer me up but leaving the house in my pajamas wasn't an option.

* * *

We strolled down the busy streets of a nearby island. Some stores sold jewelry, some clothing, some art and some food. Even though it was still summer the clothing stores were already showing off their fall and winter fashions. Everything looked so extravagant, nothing I wanted to wear on a farm. Still Chelsea dragged me into almost every store. Some had maternity clothes, which she needed badly, but most didn't. Still, she insisted that I try something on in every store.

"What about this?" She was holding a pink, floral print, dress up. From the way the light came through the fabric I could tell it was a very thin garment. Perfect for summer, but the window of opportunity to wear it was coming to an end.

"Um," I bit my lower lip. ", it's a little impractical for the upcoming seasons." She looked at it, her eyes scanning it up and down before nodding sharply. I went snooping around the back of the store hoping to find something plain. Hidden among a sale rack I spotted a heather sweater-dress with a peter-pan collar. I pulled it off the rack and spun around to show Chelsea. "See, this is winter clothing." I looked down at the lavender knit fabric and smiled slightly, it was the same color as Cam's favorite dress shirt. Just the thought of him reminded me that it was almost the first of fall, and even if we weren't talking I wanted to get him a birthday present.

"It's cute." Chelsea speaking brought me out of my thoughts. "You should get it." I checked the price tag, relieved it wasn't too expensive.

"I think I will." I smiled. Chelsea managed to find a few maternity clothes there as well. Soon enough we were walking down the streets again, passing countless more boutiques. Hidden between an art gallery and a jewelers was a small and dark building. set back a bit from the others. The peculiar location and hand painted sign caught my attention. It was a small apothecary. Immediately I grabbed her arm and dragged her in.

"Why here?" I simply smiled at her and pushed the door open, my eyes pouring over the shelves and shelves of herbs they sold. A light scratching noise caught my attention and I turned to look at the owner. He was a short and portly gentleman who, despite not looking that old, had a large silver beard. His hair was a similar color and appeared to be thinning but I couldn't quite tell as it was hidden beneath a wool cap.

"Excuse me sir," I said to the owner behind the counter. ", I was wondering if you could help me with something." His lips curled up into a smile, revealing slightly yellowed teeth below, and making the small wrinkles around his eyes more prominent.

"Of course miss, what would you like?" He chuckled. He stood up from his stool and started making his way towards us.

"I'd like your help making a tea blend for a friend." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Chelsea giving me a curious look.

"But of course," An oddly comforting wave of tobacco and peppermint hit my nose when he spoke, reminding me of the few times I spent with my grandfather as a child. ", what'cha think he'd like?" I thought about Cam for a moment before speaking.

"It should be a black tea, not too sweet." I thought about the foods he liked and his personality. "It needs to have a bold taste, some spice as well, but it should also be kinda soft spoken," I quickly added the last comment, not wanting to overwhelm him with flavor. ", oh, and it should feel like autumn." Like a warm fleece blanket on a cold October night, he was warm and comforting, and his gift needed to reflect that. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Chelsea as her smirk grew into a peculiar smile. "Does that make sense?" I asked with a chuckle.

He nodded and thought for a moment before picking up a metal bowl and moving to the main wall. There were rows and rows of shelves that covered the long wall opposite the windows and door. Each shelf was filled to the brim with glass jars of varying shapes and sizes, and they seemed to be perfectly sized to fit their contents. It looked like a chaotic mess but it was all alphabetized. I watched him flutter around with the energy of a child. Despite his excited and frantic manner he was deliberate with his movements and knew exactly where he was going. He pulled out ginger, licorice, marshmallow root. Suddenly he stopped, his hand hovered over a small mason jar clearly debating on whether or not to use its contents. After a moment of eerie stillness he reached his hand in and pulled out something by the name of purple cone-flower. He quickly returned to his dancing about pulling out more common ingredients; like cloves, cinnamon flakes, fennel seeds, and some cardamon.

"Give it a gentle sniff before I grind this up." He said with a twirl. The large metal bowl was inches from my face. I couldn't help but smirk as I lightly sniffed the contents a few times. It was warm and spicy, with a sweet undertone. My smirk couldn't help but melt into a grin, it was perfect.

"I love it." He nodded and went behind a thin curtain that was pushed too one side of the doorway.

"So, who's it for?" Chelsea whispered excitedly. I looked over at my friend and her smug smile. I couldn't help but arch an eyebrow at her odd behavior.

"A friend." She made a disapproving noise.

"Yeah, okay, a friend." She scoffed and pat my back with more strength than need be. I wasn't caught off guard, often times Chels didn't realize her own strength, but somehow I knew now wasn't one of those times.

"What, he is!" I insisted, defensively folding my arms in front of my chest.

"Then what about me?" I raised an eyebrow. "What would my tea taste like?" I didn't answer out of what I convinced myself was integrity. But the gently tapping of Chelsea's foot and the faint sound of stone against stone pushed me closer to the edge. "If you can describe your friends as teas so easily what about me?"

"Um," I thought for a minute unsure of how to answer her. "Something hardy, sweet, and warm. But it needs an undertone of something. . . delicate. Maybe floral." The man came out of the back room with heavy steps and a large tin can in his hand. His appearance was enough to end her badgering.

"That's going to be five-hundred coin." He said, peppermint and tobacco blowing towards me again. I dug out my wallet and paid the man, giving him a little extra for being so helpful. "Thank you kindly miss."

"No thank you." I said earnestly, giving him a final wave as we left the store. When we stepped back out into the light, I immediately looked up at the sun which was starting to hang low in the sky. "You want to head back soon? Vaughn must be getting worried." I asked.

"I guess." She said with a yawn, stretching her arms up over her head and revealing the very bottom of her growing baby bulge. Slowly we started to make our way down the streets in a content silence, passing groups of friends and families hanging out in the warm breeze. A few children darted past us, excitedly cheering about getting ice-cream and the movie they were going to go see. Their mothers followed them at a leisurely pace that mirrored Chelsea's and my own. As we turned down a side street that led to the dock she spoke up again. "When did you even learn all this stuff about tea?" I wasn't entirely caught off guard by her sudden question. Even still I didn't have much of an answer.

"I just really like tea. It's good, easy to acquire, and diverse. I mean I can't make my own blends or anything but I can guess what people might like based off of what I know about them." Once you had a general sense of someone's taste in food you could easily figure out what they might like for tea. "I mean, it's no different than picking out any other present."

"I guess so." She admitted, clearly unsatisfied.

* * *

The moment we returned to the ranch Chelsea started dinner while I started to pack for my early departure tomorrow. I had been staying in their guest bedroom which was slowly transforming into a nursery. The walls were painted the stark white of a base coat and what little furniture remained in the room was pushed away from the walls. I could smell Vaughn's porridge and our macaroni and cheese cooking in the kitchen. Even if she wasn't eating it, once a week she would cook her husband his favorite food. I always found it endearing. I could hear Chelsea squealing in what I hoped was excitement.

Without a second thought I dropped the clothing I was packing and ran downstairs to see Vaughn kneeling down with his hands on her stomach. "I can't believe our little peanut is moving already." A huge grin was plastered on his face as he stared at his hands, clearly wanting the baby to move again. Never before had they looked so happy and whole. I wrapped my arms around my chest and leaned against the wall of the stairwell, watching my two closest friends. It warmed my heart, making me realize that I one day wanted this for myself. Phillip's hopes came true, I hadn't given up on the idea of a happy ending.


	22. Jonquil

_(Unless otherwise stated the story is in a third-person perspective)_

 _Note: the song Cam is listening to is called "La Vie En Rose", I suggest listening to it if you're curious._

* * *

 **Cam's P.O.V.**

 _"When you press me to your heart_

 _I'm in a world apart_

 _A world where roses bloom_

 _And when you speak, angels, sing from above_

 _Everyday words seem_

 _To turn into love."_

I heard a heavy knock at my door. I reluctantly paused my CD player. "Come in." I didn't even bother sitting up. I just kept my eyes locked on my ceiling.

"What has my little Chamomile so down?" I glared at the blonde man.

"Don't call me that."

"Never." He smiled. And took a seat at the end of my bed. "Now, talk to me, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"I doubt that very much. You've been hiding in your room whenever you get the chance. Not even talking to Ash or Laney."

"I just want to be alone, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Well Laney told me you had a date with the Reina girl from Konohana."

"So?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong here, but I could've sworn you liked Lillian." I propped myself up on one elbow and saw him smiling knowingly at me.

"I do not."

"Uh-huh." He knew it was a bluff. I hated how he could read me like a book.

"Even if I did, and I don't," I emphasized the last part. ", it wouldn't matter."

"Because of Ash?" I turned away.

"Whatever." I felt his large hand grab my shoulder.

"You know, sacrificing yourself for others only leads to misery." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "Your mother wouldn't have wanted to see you this way."

"I know."

"Tell me something," I waited. ", do you feel happy around her?"

"You know the answer to that." I scoffed.

"No. I want to hear you say it." He demanded. This was the most sincere I had ever seen this man.

"Yes."

"If he cannot be happy for you then why sacrifice yourself for someone who doesn't care enough?" I had no response. "Learn to value yourself; if you don't you are a very stupid man."

* * *

 **Lillian's P.O.V.**

Another hot summer day, another afternoon in the tree. Ever since I got back from the islands I had been avoiding people now more than ever. I watched Georgia and Laney walk towards me, towels in hand. I waved at them.

"Hey Lillian, we're all going swimming at the waterfall. You want to come too?" Ever since she cut my hair Laney and I were on better terms. I didn't consider her an acquaintance but we had some sort of understanding. I pretended to think about it. My immediate answer was no, seeing as I couldn't actually swim.

"I think I'm going to have to pass. I'm really busy."

"Doing what? Napping? Come on we're meeting Nori and Reina for a girl's day." Georgia pleaded, using her best puppy-dog eyes. The idea of Reina being there made me want to stay here more, but I knew I couldn't isolate for much longer.

"Fine." I groaned and hopped out of the tree and met the two halfway. "Do you mind if I get an old pair of shorts or something?" Georgia raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you own a swimsuit?" I did, I wasn't sure why I hung onto it considering it never got any use.

"Yeah, but I'm not super comfortable in it." I muttered.

"It's just us girls, you have nothing to worry about, right Laney?" The blonde nodded.

"Alright, do you mind waiting for me while I get it on? It shouldn't take longer than ten, fifteen minutes, tops." The two nodded.

* * *

When we reached the waterfall, Reina and Nori were already swimming in the river. I could barely see what their swimsuits looked like but I could tell Nori's suit was a bright white and Reina's was a baby blue. The river didn't have much of a shallow area, it dropped off suddenly into deep waters. Once Laney and Georgia were under the tall bridge that covered the river they stripped out of their clothing and darted past me. As they ran past I caught sight of Georgia's green suit, and Laney's black one. I sat on the dock, covered in my t-shirt and shorts. The girls booed me, splashing me with water. I couldn't help but laugh and splash them back.

"You're no fun!" Georgia stuck her tongue out at me.

"I know." My t-shirt was soaked from the splashing. I peeled the damp article off my torso, reveling a pink bikini top.

"Lillian, what happened to your hair?" Nori asked, politely keeping her eyes off my neck.

"Laney gave me a much needed cut." I didn't want many people knowing the details of what happened. Though in a small village like Bluebell rumors were bound to spread. "But enough about me what about you? Have you made any progress with Dirk?"

"Yes, he finally asked me out on a date." The slender woman swam up to me. "We went to Yun's and it was marvelous." Her cheeks flushed. "We're seeing one another later today." She had a wide smile plastered on her face.

"I told you it would happen in time."

"Speaking of dates, Reina you never told me how your date went." Laney whined. My heart sank.

"It didn't go that well." I looked over at the brunette now curious.

"What happened?"

"I dunno, it was just weird. When I first got there he didn't even notice that I had arrived, he was too busy reading. We barely spoke the whole time. And he didn't want me to bring back wildflower specimens to dissect." Reina started floating on her back. I was happy that it didn't go well, but that didn't stop me from being hurt.

"Why didn't it work? You two are so perfect for one another."

"Sure they're both interested in flowers but that doesn't mean they're perfect for one another." I blurted.

"I disagree, they're both really similar personality wise." I shook my head at Laney's comment.

"I'll admit they're kinda similar on a surface level, but maybe that was the problem." I started to regret opening my mouth. "Besides, sometimes you need someone who's different than you. So you can balance one another out."

"Like you know my brother better than I do."

"I think she has a point." Nori commented.

"All I'm saying is, just look at the three people in his life he's close to. You, your father, and Ash. All of you are very outgoing. Your positive personalities counter his cynical and introverted nature. The same rule applies to romantic relationships." I just could not stop talking no matter how much my brain told me to stop.

"I," I warily stared at Laney, half-expecting her to get defensive. ", I guess that makes sense." I couldn't help but smile.

"Laney." The blonde turned her attention to Reina. "Please don't set me up again." I didn't want to be happy about their failed date but I was.

"So," Georgia started. "How was your trip?"

"It could have been a lot better." The only part I liked about it was seeing Chels.

"Oh dear. What happened?"

"Let's just say it wasn't the best circumstances." I focused on the waves my feet made as I gently kicked back and forth.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay." I reluctantly agreed. "How did everyone enjoy the festival?"

"It was fun." Laney said. "I wish you two could have been there." She directed that statement to Reina and Nori.

"Why did you guys go?" I arched an eyebrow.

"We aren't allowed." Reina said bluntly.

"Why not?"

"The only way the mayors agree to a group festival is Harmony Day and the New Years." Nori noted.

"New Year's?" That one surprised me. "I get Harmony Day, seeing as it's about harmony and all that, but New Year's? What's that symbolize?" The girls laughed.

"I think it has something to do with burring the hatchet for a few weeks. At least until the first cooking festival. Then the rivalry starts back up and we go through the whole cycle again." There was a noticeable irritated tone in Reina's voice.

"That's ridiculous." I stared down at my feet as I swung them back and forth in the water.

"Yes but each year the peace lasts a little bit longer." Nori chimed in. "So in the end it's worth it."

"I guess you're right."


	23. Tulips

_(Unless otherwise stated this is in a third person point of view)_

* * *

It was the first day of fall, and Lillian had been avoiding Cam at all costs. That meant no food at Howard's and no foraging in the mountains on his days off. The only day she could do whatever she wanted to was Mondays. But today was a Tuesday afternoon, normally he would be working but today was his birthday. He could be doing anything. To avoid meeting him she sat at home, watching her favorite horror movies and avoiding contact with most people. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. She hoped it was Eileen or Georgia as she answered it. She had no such luck, she opened the door to see Cam.

"Hi." She said, voice flat.

"May I come in?" He asked. She stepped aside to let him pass.

"So, what's up?" She forced a smile as best she could. He just looked down at her. Normally her eyes were a vivid blue but today they seemed to be a blue-grey, like the sea during a storm. His brows furrowed at he looked into those sad eyes.

"I just came by to see you. You know, see how you're doing." Admittedly it was nice to see him after so long, she hadn't realized how much she missed him until now. He hated this distance they had. His idea to be nothing but friends wasn't possible. He wasn't sure when she became more than a friend to him, but ignoring it wasn't an option. Being around Reina for an afternoon was unpleasant and uncomfortable. Not like the time he spent with Lillian.

"I'm fine, thank you." Her words were harsh, she was hurt.

"No you're not." He shook his head. "I haven't seen you in a week. What's bothering you?"

"What's bothering me?" She asked in a mocking tone. "You. You're bothering me." She snapped. Her answer caught Cam off guard. "I thought we were, you know. But nooo. Next thing I know you're insisting I go home and then going out with Reina. But you still try to tell me what to do." She groaned. "Then you swing by acting like every-thing is hunky dory. Who the hell do you think you are?" She poked his chest as she spoke. For a woman who was a foot shorter than him, she was scary.

"I-I'm – " He stammered, not knowing what to say.

"You're what? An ass? A jerk? An idiot?" She interrupted impatiently. Somehow, even when angry, he found her to be beautiful.

"No, well maybe." He looked down at his feet, and gathered the courage. He stepped forward boldly, never having done anything like this before. His arms wrapped around her waist tightly, and the next thing she knew his lips were on hers. This wasn't what she expected, but she didn't mind. She gave in, enjoying the brief but tender kiss. She felt her heart pound against her chest and her stomach flutter. When he pulled back, which was too soon in her opinion, he looked as surprised as she was.

"W-what was that?" She asked.

"I don't exactly know." That wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. She placed a hand on each hip, irritated again.

"You don't know?" She was in disbelief.

"No. I do know." Maybe taking Howard's advice wasn't the best idea.

"Which is it?" He took a second to gather his thoughts.

"It's, I've wanted to do that for a while now but each time I thought about you like that, I'd remember Ash." She was about to interject but he stopped her. "So to get my mind off you I tried spending time with Reina. But she was just so boring and judgmental, and every time she opened her mouth it made me realize how much I'd rather be spending time with you. So I finally said 'fuck it' and just went for it." She watched him as he spoke, his face grew more and more red as time went on. "And I'm not too good at talking about this stuff, hence the fast-talking, but I just wanted to tell you that I like you and stuff. But I understand if you don't feel the same way after the whole Reina thing. I'm sorry that I was an ass." He caught his breath after his rambling. She couldn't help but giggle. Cam scowled.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh." She laughed harder. "But you're so cute when you're flustered."

"I'm so thrilled I could amuse you." He said sardonically. "I guess that's my answer, huh?" He turned to leave but he felt her grab his vest.

"Are you hard of hearing?"

"No I heard the mocking laughter perfectly fine." She rolled her eyes and took his hat off.

"I'm not mocking you, dummy, I called you cute." She hit him on the head with the wool cap. "And I'm laughing because I'm happy." She looked up into his emerald eyes and grinned. "I wanted to hear you say that for so long. I started to worry that it was all in my head." Her voice was soft now. "I like you and stuff too, but I don't want to rush things." Cam slowly smiled.

"We can go as slow as you'd like." He said quietly. She hugged him tightly. "I take it you forgive me?" He teased.

"Of course." She pulled him by his tie and into another kiss. He leaned down as she stood on her toes, their lips meeting in the middle. This time she savored the moment. The feeling of- his lips against hers, the floral smell that he emanated, the flutter in her stomach, even her pounding heart.

He pulled back and smiled wryly. "This is slow?"

"I wasn't ready the first time. I wanted to fully enjoy it." She purred. She released his tie, the flexing of her hand made her wince slightly as her wrist was still healing. This caught his attention.

"Your wrist still hurts?" She nodded.

"No too much, Ayame said it would take a while to heal since it was a bad sprain. I should _really_ stop moving it but dominant hand and what not." He delicately lifted her chin and looked at the wound on her neck.

"And this?" His brows creased, still feeling responsible for her second attack.

"Stitches are coming out soon." She smiled innocently. "It may be a small scar but it's no biggie." She pat his face a few times, trying to make him feel better. "Promise." There was an odd silence between them that was broken by Luna mewing. He crouched down and pet the black kitten. She was six months old now and looked like an adult cat but she still acted like the kitten she was. As he tried to pet her she'd bat away at his hand.

"Somebody's full of beans today." She nipped his thumb lightly. "Has she been out lately?" Lillian shook her head.

"Not exactly." She said sheepishly. "I've been a bit of a recluse lately, if you couldn't tell, so I needed some company."

"I figured." He gently knocked the cat over and started to rub her chest.

"So. I hate to mention the elephant in the room," He looked up at her through bits of dirty-blonde hair. "How do we tell people?" He sighed.

"Listen, they'll find out eventually, but who says that has to be now? Let them find out on their own. We can just enjoy this and deal with things as they come." Admittedly, that was way better than her idea. She imagined how Howard would giggle, Laney wouldn't be too happy, and Ash. She shook the thoughts out of her mind.

"Are you sure?" She knew Ash was the biggest problem.

"If he can't be happy for me than he's not worth worrying about." Cam paraphrased what Howard told him. "Tonight Howard is throwing me a party, I would love it if you would attend."

"I'd love to."


	24. Gilly-flower

_(unless otherwise noted this story will be in third person point of view)_

* * *

 **Lillian's P.O.V.**

Before I got changed for his party I had to wrap his present. I hadn't exactly planned on wrapping it for him but now I kind of had to. I wasn't even sure what wrapping paper I had, if I had any. I knew for sure if I had some it would be stored under my large bed. I dug around, pulling boxes out hoping one of them contained something that involved gift wrap. In a small beaten up cardboard box was a stash of gift boxes I got throughout the years. Most were holiday themed but there was one I kept that was simply blue. It was perfect except for the fact that it was too big. I dug around the box for some ribbons or bows. The best I could find were white rolls of lace ribbon leftover from Chelsea's and Vaughn's wedding. It would have to do. I went downstairs and put the tin in a box that was three sizes too big and wrapped the thinnest lace ribbon I found around the package and tied it in a bow at the top. I stared at it. "This is a pathetic gift." Up until today I thought it was a pretty decent gift, but something about actually being a couple made me think it was less than what it should have been. "It'll have to do." I went upstairs to shower and get dressed.

I looked down at my sweater dress and black leggings noticing they were covered in black cat hair. I gripped the gift tightly in my good hand and knocked on the door with the other. It was too late to change now. A very excited Howard opened the door. "Lillian darling, you look so cute. Please come in." The tall blonde stepped to the side to let me in.

"Thanks Howard. I hope I'm not early," I looked to see Ash, Cam and Laney sitting at the large table in the café. ", or late." Everyone that Cam was close to was here already.

"No, no you're right on time." I pointed to the package I was holding.

"Where should I, uh, put this?" He grabbed the gift from me and put it on the counter. "Okay then." I uncomfortably stood there, wondering where exactly I should sit. Cam nodded slightly to the empty seat between him and Laney. I looked over to Howard who was serving portions of Tom Yum Goong into large bowls before I took my seat. "Sorry if I'm late." I smiled at the three politely.

"That's okay, no one would expect you to be right on time." Ash laughed a little at his own joke. I blushed slightly, embarrassed that I got that reputation. I could smell a cake baking underneath the overpowering scent of the soup.

"So, Laney, how's the baking going?" I asked, trying to get the attention off of me. She looked up at me with the same green eyes that Cam had. I knew that Ash was his brother but I never put too much thought into his relationship with Laney and Howard. It was clear that they were in-fact related, but I wasn't sure how.

"It's going well. I've been working on a new recipe lately. It's a new type of cheese cake that I'm planning on mixing with tiramisu. It's been a little difficult to get it down pat."

"That sounds delicious. If you ever need someone to do a taste test you can count me in!" I gently nudged Cam with my elbow. "Especially since the Pansy King here hates sweets." Everyone but Cam laughed. I winked at him, which caused him to roll his eyes.

* * *

"Cam dear, it's time for presents." Howard sang, carrying the small pile of gifts over to the table.

"Dad be careful! Some of those might be breakable." She shot him a look.

"I got it." He set the well balanced tower down on the table beside Cam. "Now, open mine first." He shoved one of the smallest boxes in front of the florist. He carefully lifted the lid up and pulled out a small glass vase. "I thought you could use it in your room, instead of that bulky one you have." Cam smiled.

"It's lovely, thank you."

"Mine next." Ash excitedly handed him his gift. Cam did as he was asked and opened Ash's. I looked at the wrapping that the others used and then looked at mine. For a sub-standard gift it had fancier wrapping than the rest. Cam pulled out a pair of shears and a trowel. "I thought you needed a backup pair."

"I did." Ash held out his fist, Cam gently bumped it with his. "Thanks man." Ash grinned.

"I guess you can open mine next," I suggested. ", it's the frilly one." I pointed to the lace covered box. He nodded and picked up the present. He pulled at the tails of the bow and removed the lace. My heart started to beat as he opened the lid.

"Tea?" I nervously started to play with my mother's ring. He opened the tin canister and took a whiff. "I don't recognize this blend. What is it?"

"I'm not sure if you'll like it. It's a custom chai blend." I could feel my cheeks getting hot. "I had it made for you while I was on the Islands. It had some clove, cinnamon, ginger, and fennel in it." I looked over to his warm smile.

"I'm sure it's delicious." He closed the lid tightly and set it in the box with his new tools.

"Oh Lillian, that's so sweet of you." Howard cooed, I smiled awkwardly and avoided his gaze.

"Now mine." Laney handed him a large box. He opened her gift. I peered over to see a bunch of glass vials. He looked up, confused. "I thought you could start to make your own perfume blends out of essential oils." Each of the vials was labeled with a different flower, herb, or root name. This gift made mine look pathetic, in fact, all of these made mine look bad.

"That's . . . um thank you."

"Cake time." Howard sang. I could see the uncomfortable look on Cam's face. Laney cleared the table of the gifts and boxes, moving them to a smaller table.

"Hey, is it okay if I bring a piece back for Cheryl? She'd be devastated if she didn't get a slice." The mention of Cheryl made me wonder why she wasn't here. I knew Jessica didn't like Cam too much, but he and Cheryl were technically siblings.

"Sure I'll wrap a slice up after Cam here blows out the candles." Howard set the large butter cream coated cake down in front of Cam. "Now make a wish." With one breath every candle was out. Everyone started to clap so I joined in. "Happy birthday." Howard cheered.

Cam started to cut everyone a slice. Laney and Howard got the biggest pieces. Cheryl, Ash and I got medium slices. And, to avoid being rude, Cam cut himself a miniscule slice. Thankfully there was absolutely no chocolate in the cake. I could tell he was relieved. Even though Howard knew Cam hated chocolate, he was the type to get carried away and make extravagant food. I finished my slice quickly and looked over at the slice Cam was picking at. I leaned in and quickly swapped the plates. He looked over at me with a grateful smile. I nodded and ate the remainders of his piece.

"Cam, you ate the whole slice this time." Ash said as he looked over at the empty plate. "I'm impressed."

"Maybe he's starting to like my baking." Laney added.

"It took long enough." The two snickered. Ash looked out the window. "Wow, it's getting late. Cheryl's probably getting impatient." He stood and hit his brother on the back. "Happy birthday man, I'll see you around." Howard handed the strawberry-blonde his sister's slice and showed him out.

"Laney could you help me with the dishes." Laney left the table to help her father, leaving the two of us to ourselves.

"Do you need to go home and put your animals away?" I looked over at him, confused. I had told him that I had put them away before I came here, so I could stay late. He shot me a look, making me understand.

"Um, yeah, I do. It's dark out though, would you mind walking me home?"

"Not at all." I smiled.

* * *

When we reached my farm he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in close. "You look beautiful tonight." I felt the warmth return to my face.

"Thanks." I pulled lightly at the edge of my sweater dress. I looked up at his soft emerald eyes from under my lashes. "I really hope you like the tea." He turned my face to his. "I know it's nothing special but-" I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine.

"It's an absolutely perfect gift." He gently kissed my forehead. "I love it."

"Happy twenty. . ." I let my sentence trail off, not sure of his exact age.

"Fourth." He noted.

"Twenty fourth, birthday." I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Lily." I looked up at him. He had never used that nickname before. He noticed me staring. "I-I uh hope you don't mind that. I just thought-" I pushed my finger to his lips.

"It's just like the flower." I smiled. "So, it's perfect." I delicately pressed my lips to his.


	25. Butterfly Weed

**EDIT:** _Quite frankly I'm very unhappy with this chapter. I've done upwards of seven rewrites ever since it was posted and I would delete this chapter entirely if it didn't set future events in motion. I apologize profusely for this chapter. Seriously; I'm sorry._

* * *

 **Phillip's P.O.V.**

I knocked on Vaughn's front door and waited patiently for someone to answer. I knew if it was Chelsea answering it would take her a while to get to the door, especially if she was sitting. I heard the occasional muffled grunt coming from the house.

"Oh forget it. Just come in the door's unlocked." I pushed the heavy door open to see the brunette struggling to stand.

"Need a hand?" I was struggling to not laugh as my sister's pregnant best friend. Chelsea had always been so nimble, even as a gawky teen, but now she couldn't even manage to get out of a chair. She looked up at me, clearly surprised by my presence.

"Umm, yeah." I extended my hand. "Grab the wrist, you'll have a better grip." She nodded and tightly gripped my wrist. "On three. Ready?" Another nod. "One. Two. Three." I stepped back and pulled my arm towards me. Chelsea made it to her feet with ease..

"I'm gonna have to teach Vaughn that trick. So, Phillip, how can I help you?"

"I knew Lilypad was here recently." I said directly, not wanting to beat around the bush. "I wanted to see her but I didn't want to risk hurting her more." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "So I wanted to know, how was she?"

"She's doing well. I mean, she's healing."

"I didn't know he would do that." She shook her head.

"I, mean, that too. But I didn't mean it like that."

"I know what you meant." I sighed, my heart heavy with guilt. "Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

"I think she has already started to." I looked up to see a kind smile. "Yes she's hurt by your actions, but in a way she understands your side." Chelsea didn't spare my feelings, I couldn't blame her, I just didn't like hearing the truth. "You didn't make Will attack her and she gets that." She paused contemplating something. "I haven't forgiven you. You did some messed up shit. Like, _really_ messed up." Somehow she managed to go from having the demeanor of a wise sage to that vicious dog. "If it were me I'd want you flogged and your kneecaps broken." I knew those threats weren't exactly hollow, the second Lillian left I got more than a talking to from Chelsea. I deserved it and I deserved this, I really was a shitty brother. "But then again, Lillian is much more forgiving than I." Her voice switched back to a more pleasant tone.

* * *

 **Cam's P.O.V.**

I was sketching bouquet ideas for Rutger. He had ordered a few for the fall music festival and wanted a few options to pick from. I wanted to use flowers that bloom in the fall. I had my heart set on chrysanthemums and goldenrod, with red or orange leaves as the foliage. I was so absorbed in my art I didn't notice Ash arrive.

"Morning Cam." I grunted a hello, trying to stay focused on my designs. I wasn't surprised by his arrival since it was a Wednesday, but I was worried he'd bring up Lillian. "Hey, umm, Cam. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." My bad joke managed to get a chuckle from the farmhand.

"In all seriousness though, I umm, couldn't help but notice the gift you got from Lillian. It was really thoughtful of her. What's going one there? I mean, I know you aren't together, err, I highly doubt it, I was just curious. " I looked up at my eager brother. Whenever he got excited or nervous he just went on and on, saying much more than need be; I mean I had that issue too but it was nowhere close to his level of rambling. "'Cause if you weren't I was gonna ask her out again." It was obvious this wasn't going to stop anytime soon. No matter how many times she made it obvious that she wasn't interested, it just wasn't going to stop. Each rejection she gave hurt him but I'd be damned if that didn't make him more determined.

"Stop Ash." I demanded. My words came out more harsh than I anticipated. His eyes widened at my response.

"What?" He laughed a little as if it was a joke, completely oblivious to the truth.

"Just. Stop." I insisted.

"No need to get defensive." He then felt to need to explain his reasoning, as if I didn't know already. "I know she wasn't ready before but I really think she's ready now." My eyes narrowed. I wasn't sure if i was more annoyed at the fact that he wouldn't respect Lillian's space or if it was his unwavering pursuit of the girl I was dating. But I was quickly losing my patience with Ash.

"She isn't interested in you. Hasn't she made that clear?" I got no response. "Move on. The longer you pine after her the worse your rejections will be." My voice was cold. I desperate, I just wanted this to end.

"How do you know what she'll do?" I never noticed how dense Ash could be at times. He was twenty two. I shouldn't even have to have conversations like this.

"Seriously?" I stared at him blankly. I could see the pieces falling into place in his head as he put it all together. The hurt washed over his face.

"How could you?" I dropped my colored pencil, I could feel my heart racing. He had no idea how difficult it was for me to let us happen in the first place. This was what I was dreading when I took Howard's advice. "You couldn't let me have this one, could you?" I felt a headache coming on. I took a few deep breaths, trying to stay calm. "You just had to be selfish, didn't you." That's it. That pushed me over the line.

"How could _I_?" I stood quickly and leaned over the counter. "For all my life I've been dealing with your mothers bullshit just so I can have you in my life. The only people I have managed to be close with are my family members. And yet the first time I actually start to open up and have feelings for someone, you expect me to ignore those just because you can't understand the meaning of 'I just want to be friends'." I didn't mention the fact that she was an adult and made her own decisions. "And yet you're so focused on Lillian, who doesn't even like you in that way, that you're oblivious to the fact that Laney has been pining after you for years." It felt as if I was in a bad teen drama. "If you can't be happy for me I don't want you around me." I pointed towards his farm. I could see the look of betrayal in his eyes but I was done with his self centered attitude. A lot more came out that I planned on, but it all needed to be said at one point or another. I sat back down and just looked over my sketches while I waited for him to leave.

* * *

 **Lillian's P.O.V.**

"I'll be there in a second." I called to the impatient pounding at my door. I left my paint covered brush on the half finished chair. I opened the door to get a kiss. Something about it wasn't right. This wasn't loving and gentle, it felt like an angry passion. I opened my eyes to see bit of ginger blonde hair. I pushed the body away to see Ash and his red hat. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I scowled.

"You said you'd tell me when you were ready to date. But you didn't keep your promise." I groaned, shaking my head at his naivety.

"Have you never been turned down before? I was being polite. Clearly it wasn't obvious enough." I wasn't in the mood to deal with this today. I was tired from a late night of sanding the chairs and preparing the beehives.

"You lied." His voice was quiet.

"I didn't lie." I looked down at my feet. "At the time I really wasn't ready. But things changed. That still doesn't change the fact that I only see you as a friend."

"Some way to treat your friend."

"Seriously?" I laughed bitterly. "I'm sorry that I hurt your fragile feelings, but I owed you nothing. I didn't need to give you an update on my readiness to date. It's my goddamned right to date whoever I please, I'm sorry you didn't realize that sooner." I took a few deep breaths ending my rant. "And if you really have a problem with being turned down, take it up with Laney. I'm sure she has a lot to say about being rejected by a good friend." I emphasized the last two words before shutting the door in his face.


	26. Flax

**Lillian's P.O.V**.

Peacefully we walked down the long road to my house the only sound to be heard was the crunching of dead leaves below our feet. Occasionally I would look at him out of the corner of my eyes. I knew he was bothered by the fact that Ash wasn't speaking to him yet.

"So, tell me." I finally broke the silence between us. He looked over at me, the wind blew dirty blonde locks of hair in his face. "What happened? Why are you living here?" There had to be a reason but every time I mentioned his family he never seemed too happy. I didn't want to pry but I was curious.

"I was raised here." He shrugged, ignoring the topic yet again. I pulled my key out of my pocket. He adjusted the grey hound's-tooth scarf he was wearing, making sure it wouldn't fall off.

"I meant why. Why with Howard and Laney, why not with your parents?" A lot of his life was a mystery to me. I didn't get a response, he just bit his lower lip. "I of all people should know." I pointed out. He knew about Will and Phillip, it just seemed right. "I'll tell you everything too. Complete honesty from both parties." I tried making it a little more fair. "I can even go first." We stood at my front door. I waited patiently for an answer. After a moment I got a nod. "Inside though." I turned the key, listening for the click. I pushed the heavy oak door open, we started to shed layers of coats and scarves, hanging them up on my coat rack.

"So." I looked at him for a second before realizing I offered to go first.

"Right." I took a seat on my couch, he took a seat right beside me. "As you've probably noticed there are some photos laying around of Phil and I with our parents. I was raised by them for most of my childhood. Until, um," My voice started to get caught. I coughed a little before speaking again. "One year, I was twelve, my parents went on a vacation. Sort of a second honeymoon thing." I could feel my eyes starting to sting. "They took a boat there and back, and on the way home it became really stormy. It wasn't that big of a boat so it wasn't difficult for it to get tossed around. Apparently it hit a bunch of rocks, making it sink or blow up or something." I could feel the tears flowing, but I tried to stay as calm as possible. "After that it was just me and Phil, he raised me and took care of the farm." He wrapped one arm around my shoulders, squeezing tightly. I rested my head against his shoulder, I felt him inhale deeply.

"Well I guess in a way, I'm luckier. My mother and father just left. She fell in love with him, he was with her, Jessica was an affair. I was born and shortly after Ash came along. He didn't truly love my mother, so he left her for Jessica. She couldn't take care of me alone so now I live with my uncle and cousin." He paused. "I honestly consider them my father and sister though." I looked up at him, his face was turned away from me so I couldn't see it. I could tell that this wasn't easy for him. No matter how placid he tried to keep his voice there was an unevenness that betrayed him.

"And your mom?" I asked, worried I was prodding a bit too much.

"I'm not entirely sure." Another deep breath. "Every birthday and Starry Night Festival I'd get a call. Occasionally I'd get a card or a gift. She always made sure that I knew she never forgot me. But one day," He clenched my upper arm a little tighter. "Everything just stopped." Tears welled up in my eyes. I was lucky enough to have both my parents around, but he never knew either. I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed with all my strength. I felt his fingers start stroking my hair, gently twisting it around. "It's okay. I don't like it but after twenty three years I've come to terms with it." I shook my head. "I promise, I'm the best I'm going to be."

"I'm sorry I asked." I said earnestly.

"Don't apologize. I've never really known anything else, I love what I have now." He stopped twirling my hair. "Besides, you were going to find out sooner or later." I looked up at his kind eyes and couldn't help but smile slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't want you to go to the islands alone." He now understood why I was so adamant about going.

"There's no way you would have known."

"Still." He started playing with my hair again.

"I'm sorry you'll never get the chance to meet them." A curious look spread across his features. "They would've loved you." I thought for a second. "Although," I paused, trying to sort out my thoughts. "I don't think I would've known you if they were here." He didn't speak right away.

"I guess I could say the same." A warm smile played at his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and wrapped his other arm around me. "It's worth it."

Slowly my eyes closed, relaxed. With each deep breath I took the floral scent emanating from him became more noticeable. Over time I was growing more attuned to the different scents. I noticed the goldenrod and chrysanthemums he was working with, but underneath that was the hint of cloves. I could tell he had my tea this morning. I couldn't help but think about how different everything would be right now if my parents were around, or if Phillip wasn't so against me leaving, or even if Will wasn't so crazy. I wouldn't be here right now, happy as ever with the man who made everything okay.


	27. Milkvetch

**Laney's P.O.V.**

I stood there eyeing the farmhand who was moping around my café. Ever since we were young kids he was a drama queen and now he was no different. My eyes flicked back and forth from him to the apples I was peeling. He hadn't come around here in the past few weeks and it was no surprise why. I had heard the argument he had with Cam and it wasn't too pretty. He was oversensitive and oblivious, granted Cam was usually very submissive towards him, so the fact that he stood up from himself was pretty unexpected. Still I couldn't help but feel bad for him. He may have dug himself into this hole but that made it worse. In all honesty I didn't mind the fact that my brother was dating Lillian. I wasn't surprised when I figured it out to say the least. Ever since our truce was formed I had actually started to get to know and even like Lillian.

"Here." I said placing a slice of cheesecake in front of the man. "It's a new recipe I'm trying out and I want to know if it's any good." His stormy blue eyes looked up at me intrigued by my distraction. "It's inspired by s'mores." I took a seat next to him at the small table. "The crust is graham cracker and the spongy part is chocolate. While the topping is marshmallow and strawberries." I waited for him to say something, normally he loved testing out my food. I nudged the fork closer to his hand.

"It looks good but . . . I dunno." I looked him, using the best puppy dog eyes I could muster. Finally he cracked a smile. "Alright, fine." He sat up straight and took the fork in his right hand. He did his best to get a little bit of everything in one bite. Excitedly he shoved the pile in his mouth. Chewing slowly I could see his face lighting up. "That," he said mouth half full of cake ", is so good. You should enter this in the next cooking competition."

"Thank you." I smiled. "I might just take your advice." I watched him as he finished off the slice, clearly distracted by something.

"Laney?" I arched an eyebrow at him and made a small noise, letting him know I noticed him. I said there patiently waiting for him to continue. "Did he really mean what he said?" I was confused, seeing as Cam said a lot of things during their conversation.

"About what?" I asked innocently, remembering how I was unfortunately dragged into the conversation with Cam at one point.

"About me," I waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts. ", you know, making him sacrifice happiness?" Sometimes Ash's obliviousness surprised even me.

"Kinda." I said. He looked up at me clearly hurt by the honesty. "Think about it though." He listened to me, hoping I was going somewhere with this. "My Aunt Amanda couldn't raise him alone. She blamed Jessica for her situation and by extension you can see how he would too." I gently placed my hand on his. "And yet, despite the fact that he's angry at your mother and she by no means likes him, he ignores it so you two can be close." His face softened as I spoke. "It hurts a lot, but he just pushes it aside, and he has for years, simply so he can have his brother." He nodded slightly. "It was pent up anger, I'm not saying it was okay, but I can see why he would be fed up."

"How does Lillian tie into that?" I gently rubbed the top of his hand. Even if I didn't like her too much at first, I didn't care, it was difficult to ignore what was right there.

"It was more feelings he would have to push aside just so he could keep his little family together. It's difficult to ignore your feelings for someone." I knew that feeling all to well.

"Like you?" He looked up at me from under his hair. I nodded slowly, knowing that this coming up was a huge possibility. "I'm sorry." He smiled weakly. Just like Cam he bit his lower lip in thought. "I guess I cant see what's right in front of me, huh?"

"Sometimes it's endearing." I flashed a smile at him, trying to show him that everything was okay between us.

"Only sometimes, huh?" He joked. "You sure about that?" I started to see that goofy smile return to his face.

"Positive." I assured him. He chuckled. "I take it you're feeling better now." He pondered it for a moment.

"A little." I didn't expect to be able to patch things up between everyone in one talk. But they were on the mends and that was all that mattered.

"I'll take it." His expression softened.

"Thanks Laney." My heart used to flutter each time he said my name but as of late I wasn't feeling the same undying adoration I used to. Over the summer season I was so jealous of the attention he gave Lillian, so much so I grew to despise her. I was determined to believe that she was what was causing the rift between us. And now, as he sits right here, upset and alone, I felt a disconnect. Something about this situation told me that it was always there. Perhaps I too was naive and shortsighted, but maybe I just pretended it was never there before. I got lost in my thoughts and memories, trying my bed to analyze the past. "Laney?" Ash's voice brought me out of my thoughts and back to the present.

"Yes Ash?"

"Cheryl told me not to tell you, but she thinks it would be an amazing idea if you made some snacks for everyone to bring to the fall music festival. She even offered to help you bake them." I wasn't entirely sure if this was Cheryl warming up to me or if she just wanted to ensure that there would be sweets that day. I wouldn't put either past the young girl.

"That sounds like a great idea. You should bring her by this Thursday, and we can all make treats." I smiled. The idea of Cheryl willingly spending time with someone other than Ash was a foreign one to say the least.

"Sounds like a plan." He gave me a thumbs up before heading home.


	28. Honeysuckle

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

"I honestly have no idea what I'm doing wrong." I folded my arms and pouted. Delicately he cupped one of the wilting pansies in his hand. Getting the flower at a better angle he carefully inspected the purple-brown petals making no noise while he judged my flowers. His brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what I did wrong. He touched the window boxes' soil.

"They're overwatered." He turned to me brushing the dirt off his hand.

" _Over_ watered? That can happen?" I gently scratched the healing wound on my neck. Ever since I got the stitches removed it had been driving me bonkers.

"Yes. You're giving them more than they need so your drowning them." Plants can drown? That was news to me.

"But you said I wasn't giving them enough before." I pouted. I had no idea plants could be so fickle about their needs.

"You can do both." I groaned a little. Animals were always easy. They'll let you know when they want food, they never eat too much, and it's easy to see when they're sick. But plants? Plants weren't something I could figure out.

"I should just grow cacti." I muttered. He chuckled, making me look at him.

"Cactuses are some of the most difficult to raise. They need water once a week unless it's their growing season, then they need water every other day. Plus, they need an arid climate that we simply don't get here."

"You're kidding, right?" Cam shook his head. "That's insane. Can't you just come over and take care of them?" He held my hand and smiled.

"They'll be dead soon enough this winter, then I can show you how to take care of them properly. Okay?" I nodded, intertwining my fingers with his. I heard a loud thud come from my living room.

I opened my front door just in time to see Luna batting around my blue feather. I specifically hid it on the top shelf of my bookcase so she couldn't get to it. Clearly that plan didn't work. Broken picture frames, books and a few candles were now scattered around the bookcase. I groaned a little and made my way towards the mess. Carefully I started picking the larger shards of glass off the floor. "Cam can you get that away from her and put her upstairs? I don't want her getting cut."

 **Cam's P.O.V.**

"Come here you." I scooped the black kitten up off the floor and away from whatever she was batting around. Almost immediately she started squirming, trying desperately to break free from my arms so she could keep playing. I grasped her tighter and brought her upstairs to Lillian's bedroom. I placed the small cat on the bed and pet her, trying to make her relax.

I made my way downstairs to see Lily sweeping up broken glass. I picked up the blue thing Luna was batting around and my palms started to sweat. _A blue feather? What? Where would she get a blue feather? Why would she have one? Did she buy it? Did she intend to give it to someone? To me?_ My thoughts raced and my eyes darted between the feather and Lily. I coughed a little.

"What's wrong?" I looked up to see her curious blue eyes. I uttered an incoherent word and waved the feather a little. "Oh, that." She set the broom against the wall and moved to take the feather back. Her normally pale cheeks became a dark red.

"Why. . . do you?" I couldn't quite get the words out. She laughed nervously, snatching the battered feather away.

"It's not what you think. I got this as a late birthday gift." That didn't exactly sound much better. Her expression softened. "It was my mothers. She wanted me to have it when I turned twenty one." She pulled at her middle finger, removing the ring she always wore. I took the battered ring from her and examined it. I ran my fingers across the warm and dented metal.

"Was this hers too?"

"Yeah, my dad made it for her." I could tell by the imperfect shape that it wasn't something you'd buy. "He gave it to her on the night of the fireworks festival. They had been best friends since my dad moved to the islands but they had only been dating for half a year. But he knew that he never wanted to live without her and she felt the same. They got married a month later and were happy together until the very end." I could hear the slight unevenness in her voice and pulled her in close. Pressing her to my chest. I felt her arms wrap around the small of my back, pulling me in closer. I gently rested my chin on her head, taking in deep breaths. I could smell her shampoo's light orange scent wafting off her hair.

I heard the faintest of meows coming from upstairs. "Come on. Someone's getting restless up there." She nodded slightly. "How about this; you sweep up the rest of this mess, I'll hide this from Luna again, I'll start dinner and you can pick out a movie for us." She nodded again but didn't move. I resisted the urge to stay like this and pulled back.

* * *

"I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for, so I chose this." I looked up from the spaghetti I was serving to see the case she was holding up. It was the first movie in a very popular franchise about wizards, elves, and hobbits. I had read the books before but I never got the chance to watch the movies. In the background I heard the whimsical melody playing.

I set both plates down on the coffee table before gently kissing her forehead. I took a seat between her and the sleeping kitten. "It's perfect."


	29. Cattails

**Note:** _The title? Super unfunny puns! (I'm sorry but I had to)_

* * *

 **Lillian's P.O.V.**

It was the the day of the Pumpkin festival, the air was crisp and the trees stood bare, their leaves now blanketed the ground. I stood in front of the request board looking at things my friends needed. Laney wanted some chestnuts, Eileen some herbs, Georgia needed someone to deliver ingredients to Konohana, and Rose needed yarn. Tucked underneath Eileen's request was a plain piece of paper with familiar handwriting scrawled all over it. I tugged at the slip until it tore free from the staple. The title was simple; _"For A Cat"._

 _"The other day, I found a stray cat. I want to give it a tasty treat. Does any_  
 _one have anything?"_ Two killifish, simple enough. But the thought of a stray broke my heart.

"Where did you find it?" I demanded. Cam stared blankly at me from across the stall. It was clear he wasn't sure what i was referring to let alone in such a way. I removed the folded up piece of paper from my pocket and showed him what I meant.

"I can show you, just wait until lunch, okay?" I looked up at the sun, it was almost high noon so I wouldn't have to wait too long. But it was the last day of autumn so I knew we were limited on time. A stray wouldn't be able to last the winter out on the mountain. I looked up at him, begging and eager to get going. "Alright, alright, I'll call it an early lunch."

He led me towards the lowest part of our half of the mountain, I hoped the cat was still there. "I saw it right around here." We stood by a decaying tree trunk that had weeds and mushrooms growing on it.

"Was it here or did you see it from here?"

"I was here, looking for wildflowers, and I saw it here." He pointed to the large clearing by some small ledges. I nodded and began my search crawling around on my hands and knees; looking for anywhere it might hide. While I searched below he combed through the surrounding tree branches. A faint meow carried in the wind. Even if the cat wasn't in the immediate area it was nearby. I stood, following the direction of the noise. I crossed the wide dirt road the was formed over years of use and stopped at the river bank, listening for any noise that may clue me in. We continued our search around the river, the cat could heard but we couldn't see it.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of something white. I looked over and saw bits of white poking out of a tree. I moved closer to the edge of the river, trying to get a better look at the amorphous blob. Quietly I watched it, not wanting to scare whatever it was. Another pathetic mew came from the tree. "How on earth did it get up there?" Cam said what I was thinking. I shrugged. I stuck my hand in the river, it was cold, but it would be colder tomorrow. The river wasn't too deep, two feet at most. It wasn't the widest of rivers, but it wasn't something I'd expect a cat to willingly cross. I sat down and started taking my shoes off. I wasn't going to get my only pair of boots soaked.

"Stay here." I handed my socks up to him. "And hold these." He nodded. "We're headed straight to my house, then we'll work on finding any owners." I reluctantly started to wade through the icy waters towards the small island. My maroon leggings immediately became soaked, as did the hem of my dress. I clicked my tongue, trying to call get it out of the tree. It didn't come down but it did look at me. From below the tree I could see it calico spots and bright green eyes. "Come here kitty." I knew my calls were in vein but I had to try anyway.

The lowest branch was about five feet off the ground. Low enough that i could get a decent grasp but high enough that it was going to be a pain. I wrapped my hands around the branch and faced the trunk. With my bare feet I quickly climbed the trunk until my lower body was up high enough that I could swing it around. Before moving on the the next branch I adjusted my weight, sitting upright on the branch. I cracked my knuckles and stretched my hands, grateful that my wrist was fully healed.

"Careful Lily."

"I will be." I grunted, climbing to the next limb and the next. It was fairly easy to get up near the cat. It didn't climb too high but it did make things a little difficult by sitting by a cluster of thinner branches. I managed to get close to the cat, but I didn't want to climb any higher, fearing I may break the tree limbs. I held my hand up to the tiny creature. It's soft nose tapped my hand as it sniffed it. "Good," I looked at the cat for a second. ", boy." He moved his head closer to my hand, allowing me the opportunity to pet him. Slowly I moved my other hand towards him. I couldn't risk moving quickly since I couldn't go any higher, but he certainly could. The second he was within reach I scooped him up, placing my hand under his front legs.

Getting down was exponentially more difficult than going up. I did my best to keep myself steady with my one free hand. It was a difficult task considering the fact that the cat wouldn't stop squirming in my arms. No matter how frustrated he got I couldn't risk letting the poor thing go. With each movement I could feel his skeleton rubbing that matted fur against me. It was painfully obvious he hadn't had food in a long while, let alone a warm place to sleep. I did my best to awkwardly descend the tree, keeping my butt as close as possible to the branches.

Somehow I managed to maneuver my way down to the lowest branch. I carefully took a seat and thought. _It was too risky to jump and getting down the way I got up wasn't an option._ A warm tap on my foot brought me out of my thoughts.

"Pass him down." I lowered my eyes to see Cam's hands extended. Looking back, his taller height would have made it easier to rescue the feline, but the past has passed. I handed the delicate animal over to him. He took a few steps back, giving me enough room to jump down. The landing wasn't ideal, seeing as I stumbled the moment my feet hit the ground. I brushed the dirt off my hands and saw Cam's soaking pants.

"You're wet." He shrugged and handed the cat back. "The idea was that only one of us would have to cross." He flashed a sly smile.

"You should head home. Your feet must kill." I made a dismissive noise despite the fact that he was right. The rough bark had splintered and cut my feet. I looked up at the setting sun and nodded.

"I will." I adjusted the cat in my arms and stood on my tip toes, planting a kiss on his cheek. "As long as you come too."


	30. Snowdrop

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

Luna curiously sniffed under the door to my spare room. In the spare room I had some water, food, a litter box and a pillow he could sleep on. He sat there devouring wet food out of a spare dish I placed out for him. I pet him feeling his dirty and knotted fur. Brushing his fur wasn't an option, I would have to cut it. But all that could wait til tomorrow, when I called Grady over. If anyone would know who he belongs too it was the foreign rancher.

With the splinters now out of my feet I seized the opportunity and laid down on the couch, my head resting on Cam's lap. Outside the living room windows, the last light of day reflected off the falling snow. I was glad we found the cat when we did.

"Winter came early this year, huh?" I felt his long fingers run through my hair.

"Not really." I turned to look up at him. "Snow always falls on the last night of autumn around here."

I looked out at the heavily falling snow. "I'm not letting you walk home tonight."

"That's fine. I can sleep on the couch. Besides, no one will wonder where I am." He chuckled. Ever since we started dating he would stay over every Thursday night and we'd watch movies together. Some of the older citizens saw it as scandalous, even if we were both adults. I certainly didn't care.

"You want any food?" I stood up. "I stocked up on food items that aren't pasta, bread, and eggs. I can even help you cook if you'd like." His cooking was miles ahead of mine, good enough to be served at the café.

"Alright. Let me see what you have." He joined me in the kitchen, rummaging through my fridge. He pulled out sweet potatoes, pureed pumpkin, milk, and a small onion. I searched through the cabinets in search of sugars, flour, raisins and yeast.

The snow fell harder and harder. I started a fire in my wood stove, letting it warm up the home. As we cooked the radio played some calm holiday music. It was too early for all this snow and holiday stuff. On the islands winter didn't truly start until the second week of the season.

"Are you going to get a tree?" I looked up from the raisin bread I was kneading when Cam spoke.

"A tree?" I shook my head. "I'm not going to cut down a poor tree in its prime."

"You don't decorate holiday trees?" He looked so confused.

"I do." I giggled. "When I was little we'd decorate the tree closest to the house. We'd use popcorn, nuts, raisins, seeds, pinecones, berries and peanut butter. Stuff for the winter birds and squirrels to eat." I pushed the dough into the bread pan. "We could see it out the living room windows. It was so pretty."

"It sounds it." He stirred the creamy pumpkin soup. "I'm sure you'll like our Starry Night festival just as much."

"What does everyone around here do?"

"We have a quiet dinner, sit around the tree and open gifts."

"That sounds lovely." The small black cat had given up all hope of meeting the new feline and decided to nap near the wood stove. I opened up the oven door slightly to take a peek of the rising bread.

I was handed two sweet potatoes in tinfoil. "Pop these in." I set one on each side of the bread pan, being careful not to burn my hand. "How can you bake but not cook?" I shut the oven door again and shrugged.

"Dunno." I took a whiff of the pumpkin soup. "It might just be an unanswerable question."

* * *

 **Ash's P.O.V.**

I pulled my coat closer to my chest as I walked back from Konohana. "Today was the wrong day to take a hike." The weather man on the radio only mentioned a light dusting, but this was insane.

As i neared the top of the mountain I heard a whimper carry across the wind. I shook my head, dismissing the noise as a wild animal just unhappy with the weather, but as I got closer the whimpers became more distinct and more human. I looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. I looked around the festival area, the large deck that overlooked the cliff, but nothing. "It must've been my imagination." There was a small tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a short woman in all white crying. "Are you alright?" She shook her head which caused snow to tumble down her hair. "What's the matter?"

"I got lost." Her voice was soft and uneven. "Can you help me?" I nodded, looking at the shivering girl. "I was supposed to move to a town called Bluebell, but I wanted to stop by the goddess spring first," she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. ", and now I can't find my way there." Admittedly the trails could be confusing at times, especially since they led to dead ends in many places.

"I live there, I can show you the way back no problem." I shrugged my coat off and threw it around the small woman.

"Thank you sir."

"Call me Ash." I wrapped my arm around her cold shoulders and led her down the trail. "And you are?"

"Alisa." She shook her head again. "Ash, are you cold."

"Nah, it's not that bad and town isn't too far away."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I did my best to keep my body from shivering. "How long were you up there Alisa?"

"I don't know. It was light out when I stopped by the spring, and there wasn't snow."

"You must be freezing." I looked down at her, she nodded slowly. "Why don't you come back to my house, for a warm meal?"

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly." Her face was red. I wasn't entirely sure if it was because of the cold wind or not.

"I insist." I grinned. In return a small smile spread across her lips.

"Thank you Ash."


	31. Alstroemeria

**Note:** _I've changed Alisa's back story a little, since Nathan and Alisa would be more returning S.I. characters._

* * *

 **Ash's P.O.V.**

"So what brings you to Bluebell, Alisa?" The priestess looked towards the village in distance.

"I heard about the abandoned church from Father Nathan, and I decided I would bring the teachings of the Goddess here."

"You came here all alone?" She nodded. "That's so brave of you. It takes a lot of courage to follow your dreams." I saw the faintest of blushes appear.

"Thank you." She paused for a second. "What do you do?"

"Me? I'm a farmhand, I help my mother run a small ranch." Her eyes widened.

"Really? You work with animals? That sounds amazing." Her hands clasped together in excitement. "Could I meet them one day?" I couldn't help but grin.

"You can meet them before dinner." We turned the corner and stopped at the church.

"Oh it's simply wonderful. I can't wait to get it cleaned up." I looked at the filthy windows and chipping paint. Cleaning it up would be a lot of work alone.

"Let me help you clean up."

"I couldn't possibly let you do that. This is my duty." I laughed a little.

"It's part of my home. I want to be able to be proud of it again." I looked at her out of the corner of my eye.

"What was it like before?"

"It was stunning. The old bell shined, and as it rang it echoed through the town. The windows made a rainbow on the red carpets. It was always so peaceful, like the Goddess could actually hear your prayers." I spent many a days playing with Cam and Cheryl in the church.

"It sounds magical."

"It really was."

* * *

"They're so cute!" The short preistess squealed as she pet the baby sheep. "What are their names?" In the light of the barn I could now see her strawberry blonde hair, porcelain skin, and ice blue eyes.

"The two grown ups are Annabel and Seth. And the little one you're petting is called Snow."

"Hello Snow." Her voice was as gentle as her strokes were. "Aren't you a lucky lamb. Getting to live here with your mom and dad." She looked towards the cows. "And them?"

"Both ladies. The jersey is Louise, while the sleeping one is Zoe." She kept petting the lamb as she listened.

"Ash, dinner!" I heard Cheryl yell from the house.

"Who was that?"

"My little sister Cheryl."

"You're so lucky, I always wanted a little sister."

 **Alisa's P.O.V.**

"Thank you so much for having me for dinner Jessica. You're food is wonderful." Sitting before me was a plate full of farm fresh green beans, cheese coated potatoes, and grilled fish.

"Aren't you a sweetheart. I always enjoy having company over."

"Why are your clothes all funny?" Cheryl tugged at my wet robes as she spoke. I put down my half loaded fork and turned to the child.

"Cheryl, don't be rude." Jessica chastised her daughter.

"It's fine." I smiled at the tiny redheaded girl. "I'm a priestess for the Harvest Goddess. These are holy robes worn by all who teach people about the Goddess." The child's eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Why are they all wet then?"

"I got caught out in the snowstorm and the snow melted so I got all wet."

"Alisa, don't you have anything else to wear?" I turned towards Jessica and nodded.

"I do, however they aren't here with me, Father Nathan sent them to the church early, so I could settle in without much worry." Nathan always took great care of me as a child, I was lucky he cared for me so much. I would miss him. But he knew his place was on the islands and mine was here.

"Didn't you bring anything with you?"

"No. I don't own much. I was taught that too many material objects distract one from worship."

"Do you really believe that?" Ash spoke up.

"Not particularly." I thought for a moment. "I understand the concept behind that but I don't think a television would distract you from the Goddess. Same with marriage." I sighed. "But it isn't honorable for a church leader to have such things."

"That's so selfless Alisa, I couldn't imagine not having my children around." I smiled.

"I can imagine it's a fulfilling life." I held back a bitter smile. Children were always something I wanted but could never have.

"It is." She discretely looked at her children. "So what made you join the church?" My eyes drifted down to my food. "I'm sorry was that to personal." Her cheeks grew pink as my silence lingered.

"No. It just," I took a deep breath. ", it isn't a happy tale." I felt a warm hand grasp mine. I looked over to my left, seeing Ash's kind face.

"You don't have to talk about it." I heard a huff escape the young girl. I couldn't help but giggle. It was clear the young girl wasn't used to having her brother pay attention to other people. In a way it was endearing, there was great love in this family. "You moved here just in time." I tilted my head slightly.

"How so?"

"You get to enjoy our Starry Night festival and New Years."

"And winter Harmony Day, and the cooking festival, and flower day, and spring Harmony Day, and animal festivals, and snowball fights, and birthdays, and-"

"Cheryl breathe." Ash interrupted the rambling girl.

"Bluebell sounds like the perfect place to be." I'm glad the Goddess moved me here.

"It is!" She beamed with pride for her town.

"So, Alisa, would you like dessert?"

"I've imposed on you too much, Jessica."

"I insist." She opened up the freezer and pulled out a large container. "It's homemade strawberry ice cream, my specialty."

"I can't possibly say no to that." I felt my lips curl into a grin. "Ice cream is my absolute favorite."


	32. Morning Glory

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

I was rudely awoken early the next morning. I sat up, trying not to disturb the sleeping man beside me. The phone kept ringing. I glanced over at the clock. three thirty-two A.M. "Ew." I muttered and reached for the noisy phone. "Who is it?" I was so exhausted I could barely make out what the man was saying. "What?" My thoughts started to clear. The man spoke again. This time I understood.

"Chelsea's gone into labor. She wants you here." I thought about the next time a ferry would leave and what time I would arrive.

"I wont be able to get there until seven thirty at the earliest."

"That's fine. Just get here as soon as you can."

"I will. I promise." I hung the phone up and fought every urge I had to go back to sleep. Carefully I stood up, adjusting my pajamas as I walked to the bathroom. As I passed the foot of my bed I looked over at Cam who was lightly snoring. I couldn't help but smile. The small cat ran past me and took the opportunity to take her place on my half of the bed, soaking up the warmth I left behind. Across the hall I waited for the shower to warm up. Lazily I stripped my warm pjs off and stepped into the warm water.

It was four forty-six, the next boat left at five thirty. I walked back into my bedroom and through the darkness I was able to see Cam still asleep. I dug through my dresser and pulled out the first few sets of clean clothes I could find. I got dressed in my warmest outfit as quickly as possible, not wanting to be naked for too long in case I woke Cam up. I ran my old hairbrush through my hair. It was finally long enough to throw up in a stumpy ponytail so I did, keeping the wet hair away from my shirt collar. I set the other outfits aside, near my rucksack, and went down to make coffee and breakfast.

I stood above my stove, scrambling my eggs, frying my bacon, and heating my toast. I saw the sun start to rise out my kitchen window. It had been years since I watched the sun rise. The last time I had it was shortly after my parents passed. I went through phases of oversleeping, then under sleeping for months on end. Back then it wasn't as pretty. Now I finally noticed the vibrant and purples that decorated the sky and clouds. It was pretty, something I could get lost in. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. A scream escaped me as my heart pounded against my chest. "Lily, relax, it's just me." I was spun around and pulled into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." My heart rate started to slow the second I realized it was Cam.

"It's fine, you just scared me." I took a deep breath to quicken my relaxation. "How long have you been awake?" I asked, my cheeks flushed a little.

"Well, I vaguely remember a phone ringing, but," He yawned. ", I fell back asleep and," another yawn. ", woke up when I smelled food and coffee." He lazily rubbed his right eye. "Why are you up this early?"

"I have to head to the islands." He arched an eyebrow. "Chelsea's in labor and wants me there."

"Ah." He nodded. "You didn't wake me up because?"

"Because I wanted you to get as much sleep as you could. Besides, you look so adorable when you sleep." I jokingly pinched his cheek.

"Hn." He grunted. "How long will you be gone?" I shrugged.

"Probably until the third. At the latest the fifth. It all depends on how much help they need." I removed the bacon from the heat and set it on a plate, putting the hot skillet on a cool burner. "I hate to ask but could you meet with Grady today? I want to make sure Mister is okay. And-" He held his hand up, stopping me in my tracks.

"It's no issue. It's Monday, and with the change in seasons I can't restock anyway. So I will gladly take care of your animals, Mister, and Luna while you're gone." He kissed my cheek and nudged me away from the stove. "You're ruining the eggs." I happily backed away and poured myself a cup of coffee. After only a few minutes he set a mushroom omelette down in front of me an one for himself beside me. "What time does the next ferry leave?"

"Five thirty-ish." I started to devour the wonderful breakfast set before me.

"I'll give you a ride." I shook my head.

"You don't have to."

"Well it's roughly five now, and it's a two hour walk from here, and you can't leave Duke at the docks for five days. I'm not seeing any other options." I nodded in agreement. He was right.

* * *

"I'll miss you." I squeezed him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I'll miss you as well." He pressed his lips to mine in a passionate, but brief, kiss. "Call me when you know you're coming home, so I can pick you up."

"I will." I gave him another tight hug, which caused my bag to slip from my shoulder to the crook of my arm.

"You have to go now or the ferry will leave without you." I adjusted my rucksack so it was on my shoulder again. Reluctantly I let go of him, and made my way onto the boat, but not before giving him one last kiss. I stood at the back of the boat and waved to him as it left the port. He sat on Duke's back, waving in return.


	33. Lucern

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

I sat is the living room, not happy I was just sitting around. Vaughn was upstairs with Doctor Trent and a screaming Chelsea. When I first got there she wasn't even ready to push. I was honestly surprised she still had Vaughn in there. She always insisted that witnessing a birth would ruin a mans sex drive. And yet, I understood why he was there. He was the love of her life and they were bringing new life into the world.

I didn't expect childbirth to sound pleasant, but her blood curdling screams were terrifying. And yet, I knew the end result would be worth it. A pain my body wanted to go through one day. I always thought the actual delivery was quick, a few minutes tops. But this was taking a lot longer. Soon enough the screams started to ebb, but they were replaced with the cries of another. My heart pounded in excitement. I was now an aunt. Underneath the newborn's wails I heard the happy tears from my lifelong friend.

* * *

I sat beside Chelsea on the bed with Vaughn opposite me. She couldn't take her eyes off the oddly discolored child. Apparently children aren't born adorable and skin colored. The child was wrinkly, with a slightly pointed head, and tinged with an odd purple undertone. It was still adorable. "He's absolutely stunning." She cooed. I didn't dare ask to hold him, to disrupt this perfect moment in time would be a sin. "Jason." She whispered over and over. The tiny human was now feeding from his exhausted mother. I didn't want to get up but I wanted to give them privacy. I heard the faintest of snores escape the new mother. The moment the child stopped eating Vaughn scooped him up and passed him to me. Swiftly he stood, gesturing towards the nursery. I stood and followed him.

"What's it like?" I asked the white haired man. I tried handing his son to him but he refused to take him. I sat down in the large rocking chair with the sleeping newborn.

"It's." He groped for the right words. "Indescribable." I smiled, getting the answer I anticipated. "I mean. I've known this person for all of an hour but I love it as much as I love Chelsea." He leaned against the wall beside me. "And yet I'm afraid."

"Afraid?" I questioned. Slowly I started to rock back and forth in the chair. My heart melted when he yawned.

"I'm now responsible for making sure this child becomes the best it can be. What if I mess up?" I shook my head.

"You will." I insisted. "But everyone messes up. To err is human." I too was under the spell of this child. "Children don't come with a handbook. You'll mess up, and you'll learn from the mistakes. You and Chels are some of the best people I know. If you can't do it, there's no hope for the rest of humanity." He chuckled. "You, should get some sleep. I can watch him for a while." I insisted. "Go you're exhausted." It was all over his face. He was paler and had large bags under his eyes. "If he needs something major I'll wake you up." He nodded and walked back to the bedroom.

"Thanks Lillian." I smiled. I looked down at Jason. He was now fast asleep. In this state he was angelic. The purple had started to fade and he was now mostly human pink. His chubby face was covered in drool. It was endearing. My heart yearned for one of my own. For years that seemed like an impossible dream, and now, just like my happily ever after, it seemed to be an attainable thing. But that was years from now. Carefully I stood and shut the curtains and sat back down. Beams of light still poked through the blinds. It was just enough light to make his soft hair shine. Right now it was a dark brown, like all newborns have, but soon that would fall out and his permanent hair would come in. It would look odd if he got Vaughn's color, especially at such a young age. Either way this boy would grow up to be a very handsome man. "You're a very lucky guy." I whispered. "Your parents are some of the best in the whole wide world. You're never going to want anything." My eyes softened. "Plus you're going to have the best aunt. I'm going to get you so many presents, it isn't even funny. And I wont do what people always did to me as a kid." I too was a winter baby and so most of the other villagers gave me practical winter gifts. Only my parents got me toys. Looking back it was nice that everyone celebrated my birthday with me, but as a child sweaters and wool socks weren't fun gifts.

He started to stir in his sleep, fighting the bundle of blankets that were swaddled around him. I slowly began rocking again, hoping that would help him sleep better and prevent him from waking up. Quietly I started to hum the lullaby my mother used to sing to me. The bundle stopped moving, going back to his deep sleep.

About an hour later a disgusting odor hit my nose, pulling me out of my daydreams and back to reality. Jason started crying and I knew he had to be changed. This woke his father up who entered the room and took him from me.

"How's she doing?" I asked.

"Trent gave her something to help with the pain but she's still exhausted." He unwrapped the tight blankets and unbuttoned the onesie. As careful as he was he didn't lean the first rule of changing boys. If the air is cool enough they'll pee. I stifled my laughter. It was difficult to not snicker at the coolest man of the Islands get peed on. He let out a disgruntled noise and proceeded to change his son.

"I'm glad everything went well." There were so many complications that could occur during childbirth. There was a descent risk that one of the two involved wouldn't be okay. "I couldn't imagine losing her." It finally hit me, all the fear and anxiety I was holding on to downstairs. She was a sister to me. She had helped me so many times that I couldn't keep track. We'd been through everything together and the thought of not having her killed me. I shoved those thoughts aside as best I could, she was fine, Jason was fine. There was nothing to worry about now.

"I couldn't live with myself if something happened to either of them." He started to bundle the baby back up in his soft blankets. "Trent is coming by tomorrow to check in on her." My heart sank. He looked at me, seeing the worry on my face. "It's just to be sure." He pat my head. "He said everything looked fine, but it's just a precautionary measure, something he does to every patient." I nodded.

"So, how long do you guys need me?" I asked.

"It depends on how quickly she feels better." I nodded again.

"You two focus on this adorable little guy. While I'm here I can take care of the animals and the cleaning."

'You don't have to." He insisted.

"You're right, but I want to." I smiled. "You guys need this time to get into the rhythm of things."

"And your farm will be fine without you?" He arched an eyebrow at me.

"I've got someone taking care of everything for me." I couldn't help but smile as Cam came to mind.

"Is it the florist Chelsea told me about." I couldn't help but blush. He took that as a definite yes. "How are things going with you two?"

"Better than I imagined." With his free arm he gave me a side hug. For a man who has some difficulty expressing himself, this gesture meant a lot. "Thanks." I smiled.


	34. Filbert

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

Out of kindness to me and my sleep schedule Chelsea and Vaughn gave me a pair of ear plugs. They muffled out the newborn's cries for the most part. Every morning Vaughn would come in and wake me up so I didn't have to set an alarm and risk waking the baby. Each day I would do my regular routine but with Chelsea's animals. Admittedly her farm was much larger and by extent had many more animals and crops.

Each day I would water her crops, and harvest what I could. I wasn't entirely sure how much water to give plants in the winter so I just guessed. After that I would tend to the animals. I would feed them all. Collect their eggs, wool and milk. Give them each a treat. And top it off by brushing them. I would also take Andy out for a ride around a few islands, just so he could get a good exercise in. After the animals were taken care of I'd go out and restock anything they needed. This ranged from food to diapers. And when I returned home I would start on the cleaning. I'd sweep, do laundry, take out the trash, compost what I could, wash dishes, dust, and clean the windows.

"You really don't have to stay much longer." Chelsea said one day when I was washing the windows. "I feel bad watching you take care of our chores."

"Don't be silly. I don't mind helping you out." I knew I'd have to go home soon.

"We can handle it from here." She insisted. They had been slowly helping me out more and more each day. "We already have the schedule figured out."

"Oh really?" I asked, knowing full well it was difficult to keep a schedule with a baby.

"Yes really." She used her best mocking tone as she gently bounced the baby in her arms. "Vaughn will sleep all night and do the chores while I will take care of this adorable little tater tot." I watched her make a few silly faces at her son. "And I'll sleep whenever he does." I rolled my eyes a little.

"I'll just stay another day or so." It was the fifth now and that would give them a week of help.

"Nope. You're going home tomorrow." I started to protest but she wasn't having it. "I'm not letting you be Cinderella on you birthday. You need to relax. This is our house and our baby and our chores. Got it?" She was already good at making arguments to prove her point. Being a mother would come easy to her, especially when he was older and didn't want to do things she asked.

"I got it, I got it." I made a dismissive gesture which made her laugh.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" I shrugged.

"Dunno. Why? What do you want?" She shook her head.

"Nope. We're having what you want. It's your birthday dinner." I rolled my eyes. She always made a bigger deal about my birthday than I did. As a child I adored birthdays like every kid. But as an adult the novelty of it all wore off. "Oh we have to celebrate."

"Why?" I groaned.

"It's your twenty second birthday." I nodded slightly, she had me there. "Plus, you've made some huge strides this year.."

"I didn't realize twenty two was a milestone." My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"It isn't really. But you didn't have the greatest twenty-first birthday so I figured we should make it up to you." Admittedly my twenty first birthday did suck. I had recently found out about Phil's terrible plan with Will and I was planing on moving away.

"I want," I thought for a moment. ", I want your famous Sheppard's Pie." I hoped it wasn't too complicated a dish to make.

"That I can do." She grinned. Jason started to cry, hungry no doubt. "Go." I shooed her away. "I have to finish this."

* * *

Vaughn took care of Jason while i showered and Chelsea cooked. I decided it would be nice if I wore the present Chelsea got me when she came to visit. It was a frilly pastel pink dress, something I didn't like wearing too often. But admittedly it was cute, just very impractical. I took a seat at the dining room table next to Vaughn and Jason. He, like Chelsea, was a natural parent.

"Thank you for dinner." I looked at the hot, potato coated, mound in front of me.

"It's no problem." She smiled. I scooped a large mount of meat, carrot, onion, peas and potato on to my plate. "I hope you like it." I took a bite and something tasted different. It wasn't her recipe but it was familiar none the less. "I thought you'd like this a little better than mine." I raised an eyebrow, still trying to figure out the taste. "Phil gave me a bunch of your mother's recipes. I remembered that this was your favorite." It was. She got the pie exactly right. It was almost if I was eating my mothers cooking.

"Thank you." I finally said. My eyes flashed down to my mother's ring. I couldn't help but remember the last time I saw her.

"Don't thank me yet." She shoved two boxes in front of me. I opened the lid to the smaller one and saw some white see through lace. My face grew hot as I realized what it was. I immediately shut the box.

"That part is from me."

"My half is below that." I nodded at Vaughn and opened the box again, digging through the white chiffon to see a black sweater dress and leggings. Yes it was semi practical winter clothing, but it was pretty enough that I didn't care.

"Thanks you guys." I hugged Chelsea and waited for her to take the baby so I could hug him.

"There's still one more." She announced. I opened the larger of the two and saw my mother's favorite pair of earrings and the bouquet she had at her wedding. "He said the earrings were a tenth anniversary present from your father."

"I remember these." I said, gingerly holding up the old bouquet. I would have to see Phil before I left, just to say thank you. I gently stroked the dried flowers. "She used to have these hanging in the living room, remember?"

"Where do you think I got the idea from?" She nodded her head towards her bouquet that hung above a copy of their wedding invitation.

"Is it okay if I borrow Andy for a little while tonight?" She nodded.

"Just, put on pants before you leave." I laughed a little and nodded. "We can have cake when you get back."


	35. Star of Bethlehem

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

I rode down the familiar dirt pathways to my old home that was nearby. I hopped of the brown horse and tied his reigns to a fence post. My heart pounded as I walked up to the door. It had been a year since I last saw Phillip and I was nervous to say the least. I didn't know how I'd feel seeing him again. I got the courage to lightly tap on the door. I thought he wouldn't hear it until a dog started barking. There was no backing down now. "I'll be there is a minute." He called. His voice sounded foreign to my ears. The doorknob turned and when he opened the door it was like he saw a ghost. "Lilypad?" No one had used that nickname in so long. I nodded sheepishly.

"Hi Phil." We stood in silence for a while, the tension was palpable.

"You, um, want to come in?" No never crossed my mind. I nodded. He stepped to the side and let me in. I looked around the house I grew up in. Everything seemed to be the same, with a few minor changes here and there.

"I love what you've done with the place. It's like a new home." He laughed at my sarcasm.

"The couch is different. As is the carpet."

"You got me there."

"Would you like anything to drink? Coffee, tea, water?"

"Tea would be nice."

"Here, sit. Please." I took the same seat I always sat at when I lived here. He put the copper kettle on, and we waited in silence for the water to boil. He started to poir me a cup of hot water. He set a few tea bags in front of me and i picked the one i knew was green tea. "So," he began. I could tell by his tone that things were going to get more uncomfortable before they got better. ", how have you been?"

"Uh, good." I didn't want to get into too many details. "I like my town, the people are very kind. They helped me settle in really quickly."

"I'm glad you like it there." I nodded.

"I am too." Another awkward silence. "How has the farm been?"

"Can't complain. I got some great crops this year."

"That's because I'm not 'helping'." I curled my fingers as I said helping. He laughed a little.

"You were never good at that." I watched the small corgi sniff me.

"That's new." I pointed to the dog.

"Oh yeah." He laughed. "That's Buddy." I took a sip of the tea.

"Buddy?" I asked.

"He was Chance. But I jokingly called him Buddy so much he kinda stopped listening to his actual name."

"Ah." Yet another awkward silence ensued.

"How are you feeling?" I looked up at him, he was pointing to his neck, right where my scar was.

"Phil." I sighed. "Can we not? I just want to enjoy this." He nodded.

"Right. Sorry." I sighed.

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault." I smiled bitterly.

"I like the hair. It suits you." He said, quickly changing the subject.

"Thanks." I ran my fingers through my short hair.

"When did you get it cut?" I bit my lower lip.

"A mid summer."

"It's nice." I nodded. "How's your farm?"

"Good. I really like it." I took a sip of the tea. "It's very rewarding."

"What do you raise?"

"Animals. Mostly cows and chickens really. Do you really think I'd raise crops?" I scoffed.

"Fair enough." He chuckled. "Who's been caring for them while you're gone?"

"A good friend." I didn't feel quite comfortable talking about my love life with Phil. I looked around the old house and saw remnants of my childhood laying around. "Phil, I wanted to thank you for giving me moms old stuff."

"That's not all I got you." My eyebrows flew up in surprise.

"What? You didn't have to."

"Come on Lilypad." He scoffed. He stood up and pulled a box off the coffee table. "I know you hate practical gifts, but I thought you may need them." I unwrapped the parcel and pulled out a knit cap, leather gloves, and long scarf. All were a lovely black.

"They're really nice." I grinned. "Thank you Phil. I love it." I stood up and for the first time in over a year I hugged my brother.

"Thank you Lilypad." He pulled me tighter. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." My voice was shaky as I spoke.

"Would you mind, visiting again?"

"I would love to. Maybe you could come see my farm one day."

"I would like that." He hesitated. "I really am sorry about going bonkers. I didn't intend for things to get so."

"Stop. Please." My eyes stung. "I really don't want to do this right now. Let's not think about it."

"If not now when?" He questioned.

"I don't know." I fought back some tears. "Not for a while." I pulled back and walked towards the door.

"Don't go." I turned around with a pad of paper and a pen.

"Well I have to. Chels and Vaughn are waiting back with cake. But I was gonna give you my number so we can talk." I scribbled my number down on the notepad.

"Oh." He laughed nervously. "Right." I handed over the paper and put on my hat, scarf, and gloves. "So, what about the Starry Night festival? Do you have plans?"

"Kinda." He looked disappointed. "But what about New Years? I can celebrate the holidays with you, Vaughn and Chelsea." I offered.

"Sounds like a plan." I hugged him once more.

"I gotta go." He walked me to the door. "I'll see you soon. Okay?"

"Okay." I untied Andy and hopped up. "Expect a call." I nodded.

"Bye Phil." I waved to him before I galloped down the dirt roads and back to Chelsea's.

* * *

When I returned to their home all three of them were asleep on the oversized sofa. I laughed a little and quietly walked upstairs. I took a seat on their bed and called Cam. "Hi, Howard, is Cam there?"

"No sweetie. He's in the shower, can I take a message?"

"Yeah, just let him know I'll be back tomorrow evening. Around five."

"I'll let him know as soon as he finishes up."

"Thanks Howard."

"Anytime dear." I returned the phone to the dock and walked back downstairs. Now came the challenge of waking them up without disturbing the baby.


	36. Forget-Me-Not

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

My boat docked at five sharp. I saw Duke there with Georgia and her horse, Dakota, waiting for me. I walked up to them confused. "Um, hi Georgia. What'cha doing here?" I pet Duke a long needed hello.

"I was watching Duke. I couldn't leave this handsome guy alone." She reached over and barely brushed his ear.

"Well, thank you." I laughed a little, while hopping up on the saddle. "It's just, I wasn't expecting you." She laughed as well.

"I know." She gave me an exaggerated wink. "You ready to go home?" I nodded and squeezed Duke with my feet. He whinnied and started trotting.

"How's Mister? Is he anyone's and is he healthy?"

"Mister is fine, completely healthy and from what we can tell he isn't owned by anyone. He's a little over a year now. We gave him all his shots and gave him a trim." She paused. "He was lucky you guys found him. He would've froze if he wasn't found."

"I'm happy too. I couldn't stand the thought of him being stranded out there." I bounced up and down with each movement of the horse.

"Well unless someone comes asking about him he's yours. I'd watch him around Luna, he isn't neutered."

"I'll look out for that." I snickered. The blanket of snow had grown since i was last home. I adjusted my new hat and scarf as we entered the mountain area. We split up by Konohana. Georgia went to visit Kana and I went to the mountain to return home.

I returned Duke to the barn and made my way through the snow to my front door. I regretted not wearing my higher boots. Still I knew warmth was just a door away. I tried opening the door, hoping it may not be locked. Unfortunately it was. I fumbled around my rucksack for the keys, trying hard to not let anything escape my bag. I found them and unlocked my front door. I did my best to prevent snow from spilling in, but it did. "Shit." I muttered under my breath. A delicious scent hit me the moment I stepped in. I set my bag on the floor and hung my hat, coat and scarf up on my small coat rack. Slipping out of my wet boots I looked around the living room to find it spotless. Everything was vacuumed, folded, and straightened. Last I saw it my living room was in the semi-chaotic state it always was. I turned the corner to my combination kitchen and dining area to see a table set with two wine glasses, candles, and more food than I could eat alone. It only took me a few seconds to notice the dirty blonde standing by the table. My stomach did little flips as I walked towards him and hugged him as tight as I possibly could.

"Happy birthday Lily." He said in return, wrapping his arms around me. I didn't know exactly what to say. This tender gesture warmed my heart, and showed me how much he cared. I buried my face in his chest, like always he smelled of the flowers at his stall.

"Thank you hun." Joy flooded through me, and in that moment I realized how much I had missed him. "I'm so glad I'm home." My words were muffled by his chest but I didn't care, I just kept hugging him. Everything in this moment was perfect.

 **Cam's P.O.V.**

Gently I lifted her chin up so I could kiss her. I didn't want to stop kissing her, and yet I pulled back. A look of pure joy lit up her face. "I missed you as well." My hands slid from her shoulders to the small of her back, pulling her in closer. I kissed her once more. I tried pulling back but she wouldn't have it. Having her in my arms was as natural as breathing to me. Eventually she pulled back from the kiss. "Lily," I looked down into her bright blue eyes. "I-" I started to choke a little on my words, not from fear but my nerves were getting the better of me. My heart felt as if it was in my throat. I took a deep breath, knowing with every fiber of my being that this had to be said. "I love you." There was no turning back now. I didn't remember when these feelings started to develop but they did and trying to fight it was a stupid idea. Tears started to well up in her eyes, causing my heart to sink. "I'm sorry i-" She pressed her fingers to my mouth.

"Don't apologize." She stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to mine. "I, too am in love with you." At this moment I didn't care about anything else, just her. I couldn't resist kissing her again. It wasn't short and sweet like most of our other ones, it certainly started out that way but within a matter of seconds she started to deepen it.

 **Lillian's P.O.V.**

After what simultaneously felt like a split second and an hour of kissing I pulled back. I trusted him, needed him, believed him, and most of all loved him. There was no doubt in my mind. Quickly I blew out the candles and returned to him. My fingers intertwined with his and I started leading him up the stairs. "Lily wait." He said. "Are you doing what I think you are?" His already flushed faced turned a darker pink. I nodded. "I just want to make sure it's something you're absolutely sure you want."

"I know I said I wanted to take things slow." I had said that, but it wasn't what I wanted anymore. I wanted him and nothing more. "But this feels right." I couldn't keep the grin off my face. " Anything I've done and will do with you is something I want and will never regret." I gripped his hand tighter. "I promise." He nodded, returning my smile with one of his own. I pulled him towards me and kissed him again, my arms wrapped around his neck. I loved this man and I knew he loved me. I could feel it in every thing he did. I felt as if everything in my life was leading up to this point, to this happiness, to him. Tonight I would deny him nothing.


	37. Rose of Sharon

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

I stirred awake under the warm sheets the next morning. My knee accidentally bumped into someone, causing me to open my eyes. I sat up, the sheets and quilt fell from my bare chest. My eyes drifted over to Cam as memories of the previous night flashed through my mind. I remembered at one point eating the birthday dinner he made for me but that was buried by more important events. We were frequently intertwined with one another last night, only stopping for a short while now and then. My heart pounded. Somehow, I felt like the exact same person, and completely different all at once. I kept looking at the sleeping man beside me. Unlike the morning of the first he too was naked. I could barely see feint pink trails going down his arm. I hadn't intended to leave any marks. As I moved to wake him up I could feel a bit of soreness coming from my lower abdomen. To be fair it didn't hurt like it used to but this wasn't pleasant. I knew from word of mouth that it was a one time deal. I shifted myself so I was leaning over him. "Cam." I looked at the clock, making sure it was as late as I thought. "Cam." I repeated.

Suddenly his arms snaked around me and pulled me on top of him. A startled giggled escaped me. "Morning." He mumbled against my skin as he kissed my neck. "How are you doing?" His fingers drew shapes on my back

"Honestly? I'm a little disoriented." He arched an eyebrow. "No. Nothing bad. It's just, a lot happened yesterday. I'm just trying to get my head around it." He held me tightly against him, and pulled my head down to his shoulder. I took deep breaths, enjoying the relaxing smell that was him.

"I meant it all." I couldn't see his face but I heard the smile.

"I did as well " I released a long sigh. "I feel. Different. Amazing but different."

"Join the party." He laughed. I didn't assume he hadn't had sex before, but I also didn't exactly think he did. Even still we spoke of love, which most seem to be a more intimate thing than sex. Suddenly I was flipped onto my back and he propped himself up over me. He just looked at me with this tender expression. "I really did mean it though." He bent down and kissed my collarbone. "I am in love with you." My heart soared just hearing that. "I don't know how long I've felt this way, but I know I do." I couldn't keep a stupid grin off my face.

"And I." I kissed the top of his head. "Love you." He pressed himself closer to me. I groaned slightly at the pressure. Immediately he pulled away concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just a little sore from last night." I said sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I tried to make it-" I pressed my lips to his, silencing him. I couldn't stand seeing him lament over something that he couldn't have prevented.

"No matter when we did it, how slow you went, or whatever. It was still going to be sore." I cursed my hymen mentally. "Although." I purred, thinking about the events of last night. "It was completely worth it." He smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Absolutely." I drew him in towards me. Kissing him passionately and beginning something I knew we wouldn't finish for a while.

* * *

It was almost eleven when we finally got out of the bed. "You want to shower first or?" I offered.

"No, you go. I'll do it later." He slid his boxers back on as he spoke.

"You sure? It's no issue." He simply pointed to the bathroom. I obliged and went to the bathroom, grabbing a fresh towel from the linen closet as I passed by.

it was winter and I was washing enough sweat off me that it felt like summer. I hadn't noticed how much exercise I got last night and this morning. Parts of me ached that I didn't know could ache. They were simply muscles I didn't use or stretch frequently. The hot water felt nice on my sore muscles and cold body. I stepped out of the bathroom squeaky clean.

My bedroom was unfortunately drafty. Quickly I dried off and threw on my underwear, high-waisted jeans and a tank top I kept tucked in the pants. When it came to clothes I preferred function to fashion but that doesn't mean I didn't want cute clothes. As I descended the stairs I felt the immediate rush of heat radiating from the wood stove. Luna happily bounced towards me, rubbing herself up against my legs, greeting me after a long trip. "Hi Luna." I crouched down and pet her head. I looked over to Mister who was happily asleep on the back of the couch. "He sure made himself at home, huh?" I asked the kitten who simply stared at me with her big yellow eyes. "Yeah." I agreed with her. I knew full well she had no idea what I was talking about but my positive tone satisfied her. The strong scent of pancakes filled the air. I followed my nose, knowing Cam would be the one making them.

I took my place at the table, a hot cup of coffee and stack of pancakes sat there waiting for me. I took a sip. He knew how I liked it, 1/3 milk and a few spoons of sugar. "Hey, I was wondering."

"What's that?" I felt my face heat up and I kept my gaze focused on my coffee.

"Were you. . . rather, was last night your, er, your first time?" I peeked up at him through my bangs. He coughed, trying to clear his throat. It was obvious I caught him off guard.

"Y-y-yes." He admitted sheepishly, still working on breakfast. "W-why?" He tensed up. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" I laughed nervously. "Not at all, I was just curious." He turned to look at me.

"Were you. . .?" He didn't finish his sentence, just letting it trail off.

"Yeah." I nodded, taking a long sip of my coffee. "Honestly, I'm a little surprised."

"Surprised?" He ran a hand through his knotted hair, combing it out nervously.

"Well, it's just." I mindlessly began picking at fingernails. "You're so," I wanted to say 'wow' but I figured that wasn't ideal. ", good looking. I mean, it's weird to think that you of all people haven't."

"Me?" I wasn't sure if he was laughing at me or at my assumption. "You're kidding right?" He scoffed.

"What?" I pouted as he placed a stack of pancakes in front of me.

"Lillian." I looked up, no longer used to hearing my full name from him. "I-I thought you already knew," He sounded so embarrassed, as if he was admitting a deep dark secret. ", you're my first girlfriend." I nearly inhaled the coffee in my mouth. I couldn't believe my ears. He was so good looking, so gentle, caring, sweet, and compassionate. How wasn't he with someone before? I mean, sure he was super awkward around people, especially girls. But I thought that at one point he might have dated someone else. "Here." He said, changing the subject. I looked up at him expecting a plate of breakfast meats or eggs. Instead he was holding a thin blue box. He could tell I was confused. "It's your present Lily." I remembered the box of lace garments I had in my bag. "What? Don't tell me you thought sex was your gift?" I couldn't help but laugh at his sarcasm, I took the box and pulled at the ends of the white ribbons. He just stood there waiting. In the box sat a glass vial the was filled with some pale yellow fluid.

I opened the bottle and took a whiff. It was very floral, but underneath it all I could smell something earthy. "Is there sandalwood in there?" It was one of the few cologne scents I liked that my father owned.

"There is." He seemed surprised that I could smell it. "There's also jasmine, rose-hip, ylang ylang, and vanilla."

"This is delicious, did you make it?" He nodded.

"It's a special blend, I made it just for you." I stood and hugged him tightly.

"It's perfect, I love it." I planted a kiss on his lips.

"Happy birthday Lily."


	38. Angelica

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

I sat comfortably on the floor beside Georgia, who was sitting at my dining table. "So what do you want for the holidays?" I asked as I strung berries on the garland I was making. She looked down at me, directing her attention away from the gingerbread cookies she was frosting.

"You don't have to get me anything."

"What," I looked up at the southern belle. "I thought everyone exchanged presents." She shook her head.

"Not really. You typically only give gifts to certain people. Like my father, Laney and Kana."

"Oh." I shrugged. "You're still going to get something. You're one of my best friends."

"Tarnation. Now I gotta get you something." I thought about everyone I was going to get gifts. There was Georgia, maybe Ash, Laney, Howard, Chelsea, Vaughn, Jason, Phillip and Cam. "I wouldn't mind a personal batch of your gingerbread cookies."

"That I can do no problem." I returned to my garland. "What about Laney, what would she like?"

"Clothes generally, just don't bake her anything. Goddess forbid it's better than something she'd make." I snickered.

"I figured." I heard a snap. I looked over to her gnawing on a cookies leg. "What are you getting Kana?"

"I was thinking of making him his favorite meal and fixing up Hayate's stable."

"That sounds perfect for him." I sighed. I had no idea what to give Cam.

"Why, what are you getting Cam?" Out of all my female friends Georgia had been the least judgmental about us dating. That might be a side affect of being Laney's best friend.

"I haven't the slightest idea." I laid down on my back and looked up at the ceiling, giving up on my garland.

"I'm sure as long as you put thought into it he'll love it." I made a dismissive noise. "Hey, if 'worse comes to worse' you could always, _you know_." I rolled my eyes at her air quotes.

"Georgia you're twenty. Say the word sex if you mean sex." She coughed awkwardly. "Any other ideas?" She shrugged.

"I'd suggest getting him. . . something."

"Something? How insightful." I sighed, realizing how bitchy I sounded. "Sorry." I sat up at looked at her. "It's just, I have no idea what to buy him."

"It's okay. I get it." She pat me on the head. "Why buy something expensive? Why not make him something?"

"Huh, that sounds like something I can do."

* * *

 **Ash's P.O.V.**

I sat atop a tall ladder with a small bucket of water on my lap. With a damp sponge I meticulously cleaned the stained glass windows that lined the church walls. "Thank you so much for helping me spruce up the church. You're so kind." I looked down at the tiny priestess and grinned.

"Any time Alisa."

"I would like to thank you for your help. How could I possibly make it up to you?"

"Celebrate the Starry Night Festival with me and my family." Her face grew bright red.

"I couldn't possibly."

"I insist. You can't be alone during the holidays. We can visit the Goddess' spring before dinner if you'd like."

"But it's such a private thing."

"And?"

"And I'd feel uncomfortable intruding on your celebration."

"But I'd feel awful knowing you're alone. You need to be around friends."

* * *

 **Lillian's P.O.V.**

I briskly walked into the café the next Monday . "Howard." I leaned against the counter and waited for the blonde chef to lean in. "I need a favor."

"What is it darling?" The older man squealed.

"I need to snoop around Cam's bedroom and the spare room he uses. This must, I repeat: must be kept on the d.l."

"Ooh, why?" He was excited as a teenage girl.

"Present ideas." He raised a hand to his lips and pretended to zip them shut. "Thank you for your discretion." He winked. I walked past him and entered the spare room first. The small storage room was piled with flowers, ribbons, shears, vases, papers, sketchbooks, and more books on flowers than one could imagine. My eyes poured over the titles on the spines. Most were encyclopedias and care guides for that spanned almost every species of flower. There were some photo albums that upon further inspection, were filled with pressed flowers. A few books in particular caught my eye. They were all about a flowers meaning. Quite frequently Cam would give me horoscopes with flowers and when he made bouquets he always considered what the flower meant. I took a seat on the floor and opened the dictionary of sorts to the index in the back. I figured the rest of the book was sorted alphabetically by flower name. The small index in the back listed the meanings and the page numbers corresponding to that meaning. On a small desk I spotted a small notepad and some pens. Carefully I tore out a blank page to write on.

I flipped between the index and individual pages repeatedly over the next hour, jotting down any relevant flowers I came across. On the paper I had: purple hydrangeas, bluebells, daisies, lavender, white violet, lily and a few others. I looked to my left at the stock of flowers. The starry night festival was in about a week, not enough time to keep these alive. I would have to come back next week to pick the flowers up.

I moved on to his bed room. I hadn't actually been in here before. I mean, I had seen parts of it, but I never spent time in it. It was so clean and everything was in its place. It stood in stark contrast to mine. It was also fairly small and empty. Next to the single bed sat a nightstand with a clock radio and a small vase of flowers, there was a large armoire, and at the foot of the bed there were large piles of books. The bed was made and all his clothes were tucked away in his dresser. Most of the books were fictional with fantasy settings. I sat on his bed, defeated. Nothing but the flowers had come to mind.

Howard was easy, as was Laney. Chelsea I had some ideas but nothing solid, same with Vaughn. Georgia had told me what she wanted. Phil was also a bit of a mystery. But Cam. I groaned, frustrated. What do you give someone who can buy anything they want? "If only he ate sweets." I mumbled under my breath. That's when it hit me. I ran out of the room, bag in hand. "I'll be back next Monday." I waved at the two chefs and made my way to Eileen's.

* * *

"You want me to do what exactly?" The carpenter looked at me like I was insane.

"Clear out the shed-thing, insulate it a little more, and put in a sky light or two."

"But why , don't you use the makers shed?" I shook my head.

"Not anymore. I accidentally broke the thing that made cheese a few months back and I think my orchard has been dead for a while now." I wasn't surprised about the dead trees. Even plants that required very little attention I could some how kill.

"Alright, I could just as easily fix the 'cheese thing', but I suppose if you really want it gone I could remove it." I grinned.

"Thank you. I'll make sure to pay you for your work."

"No problem. I can start on it tomorrow."

"No. Let's wait until after the holidays, when there isn't as much snow, okay?" She nodded. "You're the best." I hugged her tightly.


	39. Ginger

**Note:** _Short chapter but the next one is much longer_.

* * *

 **Lillian's P.O.V.**

I woke up the morning of the cooking festival and looked over at my clock, it was already ten. I had no idea why I was so tired that I slept through my alarm. I didn't go to bed too late and I had been growing more and more accustomed to waking up early. Quickly I hopped out of bed and ran downstairs. I shoveled some leftover scrambled eggs in my mouth and got on my boots, coat, and gloves. I didn't bother to get changed before I went outside to take care of my animals.

Halfway through brushing my cows I started to get nauseous. I fought my urge to vomit as best I could. I continued to brush the cows. No matter how much I tried I couldn't keep my breakfast down any longer. I ran out of the barn and knelled down in the snow beside some bushes and threw up. I had a pounding headache and just wanted to sleep the day away. Once I was sure that my stomach was empty I stood up and brushed the snow off my flannel pajama pants. I finished taking care of my animals and went back inside.

* * *

 **Cam's P.O.V.**

I knocked on her front door. Not getting a response. "Lily?" I called. Still nothing. I turned the handle of her front door, it wasn't locked, so I went in. To my right was a pile of her wet clothes and boots. I spotted her asleep on the couch. "That explains that." I muttered. I started to shake her arm, trying to wake her up. "Lily." I got a groan from her. I shook her again. Lazily she rubbed one of her eyes before she sat up.

"What's up Cam?" She muttered.

"You didn't come to the festival, I left early to see if you were okay." I couldn't rightly stay at the festival while I worried.

"That's so sweet of you. But you I'm not feeling well. I don't want you to get sick too."

"I don't care about that." I took her hand in mine. "What makes you think you're sick?" My expression softened. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"I have a headache, I'm tired, my muscles are sore and I threw up." I pressed the back of my hand to her forehead.

"You don't have a fever."

"Well hooray." I ignored her sarcastic response. "That means I probably got food poisoning from my eggs."

"Food poisoning doesn't cause exhaustion and muscle aches." My eyes narrowed slightly.

"Then it's a twenty four hour tumor, I hear they're going around this winter." I did my best to suppress a laugh.

"I should call Ayame." She shook her head.

"If I'm still feeling sick in a few days I'll call her. There's no reason for her to cross the mountain for a stomach bug."

"Alright." I sighed. I couldn't force medical help on her if she didn't want it. "Just lay back down and relax, I'll make you some soup." I pressed two fingers to her shoulder and slowly pushed her back down on the couch. I unfolded the grey blanket on the back of the couch and threw it over her.

"Thank you." She wearily smiled.

* * *

 **Lillian's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the smell of chicken soup and ginger. My back still ached and my head felt heavy. This stupid cold made me lose a lot of my energy. My stomach rumbled. How was it that I was nauseous even when I had nothing in there? I stood, making my way to the kitchen. "Hey." I mumbled.

"Good to see you're awake, you feeling any better?" I nodded slightly.

"I'm not super tired anymore, but I'm still nauseous." I took a seat at the table, propping my head up with my hand.

"This will help your upset stomach." He set a large cup of tea in front of me. "It may not taste the best seeing as it's mostly ginger, so take small sips." I did as he said and took a sip. My face twisted with the pungent taste.

"Thanks for taking care of me. You really didn't have to."

"You'd do the same for me." He was right about that.

"Point taken." He set a small bowl of soup and crackers down on the table. I wanted to eat twelve times more than this but my stomach didn't welcome the prospect of food.

"There's more soup, I just want to make sure you can keep this down, okay?" I took a spoonful of the murky broth and started to chow down.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" We stood on the front steps, both bundled up in our coats.

"Positive. Go home and relax, I don't want you up all night if I end up barfing." He pulled me in to his chest and kissed the top of my head.

"I'll stop by tomorrow after I close up okay?" I nodded.

"I love you." I muttered against his chest.

"I love you too Lily." He pressed his lips to mine.

"If you get sick that's on you." I teased.

"Completely worth it." He flashed a crooked smile before he disappeared down the dark road. I went back inside and prepared my tub for a relaxing bath.


	40. Poinsettia

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

I blended in with the snow fairly well that night. I decided to wear the same outfit Georgia had we wear to the Harmony Festival last spring. The cold winter winds blew up under my coat and dress, sending shivers down my spine. I was grateful the main roads were shoveled, still I wore my boots for extra warmth. I gripped my pile of gifts tighter. The sun was just beginning to set as I knocked on Grady's door.

"Happy Holidays Lillian." The portly rancher grinned under his mustache. "What brings you by today?" He stepped to the side and let me in.

"Just dropping off a few presents for you and Georgia."I set my pile down by the door and took the two off the top.

"Ah. You didn't have to do that for me." I couldn't help but grin at the flustered man. Georgia came out from the kitchen.

"I sure did." I handed him the larger of the two boxes. "This is for you. And this one's yours." I handed her the other.

"I wonder what it could be." She said jokingly.

"As do I." Her father seemed to be unaware of the joke. He unwrapped it and saw a tin pan. He took a sniff. "Strudel?" I nodded. "How did you know?"

"A little birdie told me."

"Well thank you."

"No problem Grady."

"Gingerbread cookies? How surprising." I snickered. "Thank you." She hugged me with her free hand.

"Any time."

"I'll drop your gift off tomorrow, so you don't have to bring it to Howard's, okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah no problem." I picked my pile of presents back up. "I have to get going before it gets to dark."

"Careful with the ice patches."

"I will." Grady opened the front door for me again. "Happy Holidays you two."

* * *

I used my head to lightly knock the door to the cafe. My knees shook as I waited for someone to open up. "Darling, you must be freezing." I smiled at the blonde giant sheepishly. I nodded and hurried into the large building. "Let me take those." Before I could object the pile was out of my hands. "Make yourself at home." I peeled my layers off and removed my snow covered shoes. The cafe was a comfortable temperature and it smelled like delicious food. In the corner of the room, where a bookcase usually stood, was a large pine tree. It was covered in tiny lights, glittering ornaments and there were a dozen or so presents tucked underneath it. In the kitchen area Laney and Cam were busy cooking. His dirty blonde locks were held back in a tiny pony tail.

"I made a bunch of sugar cookies for the three of us." I did make a few extras for Cam but I didn't think he would even consider eating one.

"How thoughtful." I took the presents back. "After I put these under the tree do you want to me help with anything?"

"No, no, you're our guest."

"Howard, I insist."

"Well, you could set the table. All the stuff is already there." I started stuffing the gifts under the tree, being extra careful with Cam's. "I'm happy to hear you're feeling better." I started to set the table, each place got two plates and a small bowl. "I was worried you'd still be sick for the holiday."

"Thank you for worrying about me. I'm just glad no one else got sick." The smell of the grilling fish turned my stomach. I would still eat some, but I knew it would be the last thing I ate.

* * *

We all huddled by the tree. I was leaning up against Cam, a glass of red wine beside me. With my ear gently resting on his chest I could hear the faint beating of his heart. "So," I began. "How do you guys do this?" Laney looked confused at my question.

"We each take turns opening them up one by one until there aren't any more." Howard was already busy sorting the gifts into four piles.

"How do you decide who goes first?" She subtly pointed to her father.

"You're wearing the perfume aren't you?" Cam whispered. I nodded. I loved the delicious floral perfume he made, every chance I got I wore it.

"Laney!" I jumped a little at Howard's sudden announcement. "You're going first." Quickly she unwrapped my gift and pulled the pale blue floral apron out of the box.

"This is lovely. Where did you find it?"

"I made it." Admittedly I wasn't good at sewing complex things, but this was basic enough that I had no issues with it.

"Really?" I nodded. "It's beautiful, thank you." She hugged it close to her before folding it back up.

"Now you." Howard shoved a thin box into my hands. I opened it and pulled out a black dress. "Every girl needs one." I was a little lacy for my taste but I loved it nonetheless.

"Thank you,I can't wait until the weather gets warmer so I can wear it." We went around. Howard, Cam, Laney, myself, and again until we were at the last four.

"This is from me." I shoved the heavy box in front of Howard. He excitedly opened the gift and pulled out some cast iron pans. "I noticed that some of your were starting to rust."

"These are perfect, thank you." He put them aside ad handed his daughter her gift. "Here sweetie." She pulled out a tiny silver hair comb with a shiny moonstone in the center. She immediately hugged her father. "I'm glad you like it." He took the comb from her and stuck it in her hair, right in front of her bun.

I felt Cam slip a small box into my hand. I lifted the lid and saw a silver chain with a small flower pendant hanging from it. I pulled it out and took a closer look at it. The petals were a polished black stone and the center was a cluster of blue gems. He bent over my shoulder. "The petals are polished onyx." I turned to him. "The center stones are blue topaz, your birthstone." I had no idea where he could've gotten this around here. I looked up at him. Slowly I shook my head. There was only so much I could accept, I certainly didn't deserve it. He however disregarded my 'objections' and took the chain from my hands and put the necklace on me. The pendant fell just below my collar bone. He moved himself so he was looking at me head-on. "Perfect." He smiled warmly at me.

"It's beautiful. I-I don't know what to say. Except for thank you and you didn't have to."

"I know I didn't have to." His voice was as smooth as silk but his eyes expressed a tenderness his voice couldn't convey. "But I wanted to." I tightly hugged him, not wanting to let go.

"I love it." I could help but grin, handing him the large light box. "Here this is part one," My voice got quiet for the next part. "You'll get the other half later." He opened the large box and took out the smallest part first.

"A pocket watch?" He held the gold timepiece up by its chain carefully. It slowly spun in the air as the chain twisted about. On the back was intricate filigree of flowers and vines. From a distance you would think it was plain, almost like him. Simple at first glace but stunning once you got a closer look.

"I hope you like it. I thought silver or bronze would clash with everything, well your tie at least, although bronze may have matched your shoes better-"

"It's perfect."

"There's more, something I hope you like just as much." Cam carefully slipped the clock in his pocket and pulled out a fairly large bouquet. It was a cluster of bluebells, snowdrops, a purple hydrangea, white daisies, lavender, a white violet, and a lily. "I tried to make it say something." He stared at the flowers, trying to analyze their meanings. "I know it wont make sense at first 'read', but trust me there's a reason." He kept trying.

"I give up."

"Okay so, the bluebells are for the town, the snowdrop is for when we first met out on the mountain path, the hydrangea is the first flower I bought and in turn gave you, the daisies are the same type as the flower crown I made, then the lavender I used on your hat - plus it's your favorite, the violet is the same as the one you gave me when I helped you out with your stall, and lilies are self explanatory." It wasn't meant to be read like the bouquets he made, but it was more about representing points in our relationship. I started to become aware of the two other adults in the room who were enchanted by my reasoning. Suddenly I felt someone pull me back into a hug.

"You're just the sweetest little thing." The large man cooed.

"Thanks Howard." I mumbled, still taken aback by the sudden motion.


	41. Deep Pink Rose

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

We sat quietly on my couch. Luna was asleep beside me while Mister was relaxing on the back of the sofa. I looked over to Cam. He too was relaxed, just looking at nothing in particular. "What do you want your life to look like in five years?" This clearly caught him off guard.

"What?" His eyebrows disappeared underneath his hat.

"In five years, what do you want your life to look like?" His face flushed.

"I-I dunno. I mean I hope that you and I are still together. But other than that no particulars." I was sure he could hear my heartbeat. I pat the small black cat, trying to relax my nerves.

"What about a month from now?"

"Pretty much like this. Why?" He turned towards me, brows knit together. "Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not."

"What's going on?" I bit my lip in the same way he did when he was nervous. I could see that the fact that I wasn't talking was bothering him. "Whatever it is, just tell me."

"It's just." I grabbed his hand and clutched it tightly in both of mine. "I love you. And you love me right?" He nodded slowly, unsure of where I was going with this.

"Of course I do. Was that ever in question?"

"No. But I umm, I want you to move in with me." My voice felt like it was stuck in my throat as I brought up the other part of his gift.

"What?" My stomach sank a little, was it too early to be asking that? My heart pounded so loudly it sounded like it was in my head.

"I want you to move in here, with me. I have more than enough space and you have such a tiny room. I thought it would be a good step to take since we've been going out for almost half a year. And I was planning on renovating my broken down shed into a place for your flowers."

"You were nervous about that?" He chuckled. I nodded sheepishly.

"I was afraid of getting a no, since it's pretty unheard of around here. Then again we had sex before marriage so that's super unconventional." I laughed nervously. "So?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" I asked, unsure if I heard him right.

"Yes." He assured me. "But we have to tell Howard together, no way I'm subjecting myself to him alone."

"Sounds like a fair deal. We can tell him tomorrow and you can move in while I'm on the Islands."

"Why are you heading there again?"

"It's the holidays, I wanted to spend some time with Phillip, Chelsea, Vaughn and Jason."

"You don't want me there?"

"What? No." My face grew warm. "That's not what I mean it's just, I just didn't think you'd want to come. I know how you are with people."

"How long are you going away?"

"Just the day."

"Then I'm coming too. It's about time I meet your family." I was honestly surprised he was so adamant about coming. "I can bring most of my stuff over in a few days."

"Are you sure? I mean it's people." He nodded. "You can bring everything but the flowers, the shed isn't being fixed until early spring."

"Alright."

"Are you sure you want to do all this?" I spoke without even thinking about it first.

"All what?"

"Meeting family, moving in, being all serious about us?" With a single thin finger he lifted my chin so we were eye to eye.

"I have never been more certain about anything in my life before." I couldn't look away from his emerald eyes. They were so dazzling I easily got lost in them. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. The two of us sank down on the couch, shooing Luna away.

* * *

 **Laney's P.O.V.**

I sat at one of the small café tables with my younger brother. Quietly I drank tea as I watched my father fawn over Lillian. "You've come a long way."

"I suppose so." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cam lean forward against the table.

"It's true and you know it." I felt a smile play at my lips. "She's like the first warm breeze of spring that's melted all the snow." He let out a snort. I gently whacked him on the arm, I liked it when I managed to be poetic.

"So, you're happy about this?"

"Why wouldn't I be happy for you?" He shrugged.

"I'm not the best at picking up on social cues, but I noticed that you weren't too fond of Lillian."

"I realized it had nothing to do with her." I exhaled deeply. "We came to that understanding the day I gave her that haircut."

"Hm."

"Petty jealously aside she's a lovely person, so thoughtful." I thought back to our conversation that day. "I now understand why she wanted to put our differences aside." My eyes flashed over to Cam who was distracted by Lillian. "So, when are you moving out?"

"Hm? Oh, most of my stuff will be gone in a few days but the storage room won't be emptied until the first few days of spring."

"Why's that?"

"She's converting her old shed into a temperature controlled area. But apparently Eileen isn't starting repairs until the snow melts."

"When did you guys consult Eileen?"

"That was all her. It was tentatively part of my present."

"What would she have done if you said no?"

"Dunno." He shrugged. I took a bite of a raisin scone.

"I'm going to miss having you around."

"Twenty-four years is more than enough time living with one another."

"I suppose." I laughed a little. "Still, I'm glad you've finally found this. I was doubtful it would ever happen." He nodded. "Congratulations Chamomile." I joked, knowing how much he hated my fathers nickname. Throughout my twenty-four years of having him around constantly I had never actually called him that. However, it seemed oddly fitting for today. "You really have grown a lot."


	42. Calla

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

"It's such a beautiful day." I looked up to the sun. Even on the Islands and their shorter winters I knew the season was coming to an end. "What a great day to celebrate the new year."

"It's so warm here. Is always this way?" I turned to him before I spoke.

"Uh-huh. Their winters are super short but summer is dreadful, so hot and humid. You'd hate it." I joked. "So, I hope you're ready to meet everyone, cuz it's too late to back out now."

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." I knew full well that he was facing an uncomfortable situation that was made exponentially worse by the fact that he wasn't a people person.

"I'm sure they'll love you." I started to make my way towards the main island that Chelsea and Phil lived on, I felt him grab my hand before I got too far away. I looked back at him over my shoulder. "What's wrong? I thought you said you were ready."

"I am." He paused. "But I'd like to meet your parents first." I didn't know how to respond. All I could do was stare.

"You don't have to."

"But I want to. I hope that's alright with you. I mean, I'd understand if you don't want to." He started doing that nervous-talking thing again.

"No, no, it's fine." I interrupted his train of thought, knowing that if I let him continue he wouldn't stop for a few minutes, driving up his anxiety. "We can stop by the cemetery first." I smiled weakly. "Thank you. This means a lot."

* * *

 **Cam's P.O.V.**

Even the piles of snow in the unattended graveyard were already vanishing. A stark contrast to the twin villages. She led me through the small maze to the back. Lying underneath a massive willow tree were two small graves. Carefully she brushed what little snow there was off the headstones. Even though they were only ten years old the names had started to fade away. "I guess Phil hasn't been here yet." She thought aloud as she worked.

"Does he come here often?"

"I doubt it, but every new years we'd visit them. So we could spend the holiday together as a family." She smiled. "We'd sit by the stones and watch the sunrise with one another."

"Did you do that every holiday?" I felt weird asking her stuff like this. Even for a boyfriend it seemed personal.

"Nope. Most holidays Phil would work odd jobs, trying to make us extra money."

"So, you were alone." I kept my voice low enough so she wouldn't hear me. Even at my loneliest times I was always with Howard and Laney. I never wanted her to be alone for another holiday again. "Even your birthdays?" She nodded.

"He always left me a present though, so I knew he cared." She fell silent and looked at the graves. "It's been ten years, but for some reason I still feel like they'll come back, saying Dad got them lost again." She was smiling as she spoke. How could she be happy about that? I didn't even know my mother well and I couldn't think of her fondly. They were there for her. She got a chance to have them and love them. Then one day it's gone, snatched away from a young child and effectively ruining her life for years. I wouldn't have been able to handle that. "With the weather the way it is, it's almost like they're smiling down on us. Like they knew you were coming to visit." I was speechless. With all the tragedies in her life, she still smiled. How did she do it? Every smile must've been a struggle. But each time she did, it would end up making me smile along with her. Slowly but surely I've been able to see how truly strong she was. But this cemented it.

"I doubt they'd be that happy to see me." She gently elbowed me in my side.

"Don't be silly. I know for sure that they love you, because I do." She gave me that same warm smile she always did.

"How do you do it?" I asked. She tilted her head in curiosity. "How are you so happy when remembering them? How do you keep smiling?" Anyone else I know would've broken down by now.

"I believe that I should remember everything. Even the things that are painful and something I wish I could forget. Because I know that one day, they wont hurt me and I'll be glad I didn't forget or break. And to get to that place I need to smile about them now, even if I don't want to. I'll be strong enough to truly be okay with what happened to them. And when that day comes I'll be happy I have my fond memories." The warm breeze blew through the surrounding trees. "Besides, they wouldn't want me to be sad. It'd hurt them too much to see me stop living life and never be happy again. Which is why I'm sure they love you." A tenderness softened her features in a way that I hadn't seen before. "You help me be strong, which in turn, makes me happy." When I didn't say anything her cheeks started to become pink. "It's a silly thing to believe, isn't it?" I pulled her in close, resting my chin on the top of her head.

"It's not silly." After slight hesitation she returned my hug. "In fact, it's quite beautiful." Just like she was.


	43. Acacia

**Note A:** I've been playing Story of Seasons recently and they retconned a lot of Cam/Kamil's backstory. I'm going to ignore it and continue on with what Tale of Two Towns gave me to work with :/

 **Note B:** I've revised this chapter a few times since writing it and I'm as satisfied as I'm going to be with it. It may be another Chapter 25, that I'll revise again and again but never be happy with it. Hopefully not.

* * *

 **Lillian's P.O.V.**

"Chels. We're here." I knocked on the door, careful to not make too much noise in fear of waking Jason. Vaughn was the one to open the door.

"Happy New Years." He gave me a one armed hug.

"Happy New Years." I hugged him with one arm before stepping over to my left. "Vaughn this is Cam, Cam this is Vaughn."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Cam started the introductions, holding out his hand. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Same here." They shook once, the way men tend to. "I'm glad you could come, Lillian was very excited to get everyone together." I heard quick footsteps bouncing down the stairs.

"Are they here!? Why didn't you get me?" Chelsea called from the other room. When she got to the door she shoved her husband out of the doorway. "Hi! Oh Im so glad I finally get to meet you." She tackled the florist with a hug, causing him to freeze.

"Chels, release him." I begged, placing my hand on her shoulder. "You promised you'd behave yourself." I tried to pry her away. With the help of Vaughn we managed to break the hug.

"I'm sorry about my wife, she's a little. . .enthusiastic to say the least." He stepped to the side. "Please come in."

"I'm sorry too, I should've warned you." I gently touched him arm, letting him know he could relax. "Let's not let all the warm air out." I took him by the hand and led him in. "Relax." I whispered, rubbing this hand with my thumb as I held it.

"Please take a seat." Vaughn gestured to the dining table. I took a seat and gave a small nod letting him know he could take a seat beside me at the table. Chelsea and Vaughn sat across from us.

"So, how have you been? I haven't seen you since summer." It took him a second to realize who Chelsea was talking to. She leaned forward, resting her chin on her left fist as she spoke. He didn't say anything for a while.

"We've met before? I'm sorry if we have and I've forgotten its just-."

"No, no," She interrupted him, laughing. ", I saw you when I came to Bluebell for your animal festival. We hadn't actually made introductions then." She held her hand out. "Names Chelsea, it's nice to finally meet you."

"It's a pleasure, Lily has told me nothing but kind things about you."

"I could say the same thing about you." He did his best to control his nerves, but I noticed the faint blush creep across his face. "I'm very pleased this," She made a circular motion with her free hand directly at us. ", finally happened. It took you two long enough. That's right missy," Now I was the one who couldn't keep their face from heating up. ", I saw the smiles and the freaking present. You know you aren't that discrete right?" I nodded. She turned her attention back to Cam. "You never answered me, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, thank you." A loud cry erupted from the other room.

"I'll be right back." She stood and quickly ran up the stairs.

* * *

 **Cam's P.O.V.**

"There's my little nephew." Lillian cooed, bouncing the tiny child up and down carefully in her arms. I sat at the table with Chelsea, watching her with the baby. "Aren't you just the cutest most adorable boy?" He giggled at the attention, bits of drool spilling out of his mouth. "You look so much like your father." She played with the small tufts of his off-white hair.

"So Cam," I turned to look at the other farmer who was sitting across from me. ", I Hope you like Tom Yum Goong." I looked over at her, surprised she was making my favorite dish.

"It's one of my favorites." Most people had soba noodles for new years dinner, it seemed to be some sort of tradition that most places and people took part in.

"Good," She looked over towards the three on the couch for a moment. ", I was surprised that she asked for a special meal, but it makes sense now." That sounded like something Lily would do. "I just wanted to be sure that most were on board with it."

"Most?"

"Vaughn isn't one for spicy foods."

"I hope it isn't an issue." The last thing I wanted was to have anyone go out of their way for me, whether they knew it or not.

"Not at all." She waved a hand, dismissing my worries. "Do you know how frequently I cook him something completely different?" Something told me that was a rhetorical question. Her eyes quickly flashed towards Lily. "So," She paused before speaking again. "I'd like to apologize for getting out of hand earlier. I was just so excited."

"It's okay," I smiled politely. ", but I'm not sure why you wanted to meet me so badly."

"Why wouldn't I want to meet you?" I shrugged in response. "You're important to her. Which means you're important to us." I understood her logic, but I still didn't get it. I wasn't sure how someone who practically equated to a stranger could really be all that important. "Plus, she really loves you." She looked back at Lily, a thoughtful expression softened her face. "I knew she would be able to get to this place one day, but with everything she's gone through," She sighed. ", I wasn't sure how long it would take." I thought she was thinking out loud. She laughed nervously. "Sorry again, I didn't mean to get all serious on you. I'm just so damn happy for her."

"There's no need to apologize. I'm glad she had you two there for her." Rutger was right about her affect on me. I wouldn't be so talkative with strangers if it wasn't for her. But with her around, there wasn't much I couldn't do. Out of the corner of my eye I watched her play with the baby.

"You excited to meet Phillip?" I snorted, showing my disapproval. "I'm with you there, but this is what she wants." She shrugged. "Still," she paused, thinking carefully about her next words. ", what he did was a shitty and awful thing which practically equates to selling his sister." I could hear the anger in her voice growing. "But, he wasn't around enough to fully know how Will treated her." I still didn't understand how someone could be so oblivious to another's suffering. I wasn't sure if she sensed my frustration or what, but she elaborated. "It's like looking at a photo," I arched an eyebrow. "A brief moment in time where everything looks fine. If you weren't there you don't know the whole story. Phil didn't believe what everyone said because that wasn't what he saw and Lillian never said a thing." I looked over at the bright pink scar on her neck. "I tried to help her as much as I could but between his money, a lack of evidence and her staying quiet there wasn't a damn thing I could do."

"That's no excuse for doing what he did." I fought to keep the anger out of my voice as best I could.

"I know, you know, and I'm pretty sure she does too. But can you blame her for trying to keep the last scraps of her family together?"

"I can't blame her for that. But that doesn't mean I have to like it." If she wasn't going to be mad at him I would certainly do it for her.

"No," Lily squealed. "I'm not your mommy." She laughed at the boy who was attempting to eat. "Chels, I think someone's hungry."

"I like you Cam. You're a good guy." She said quietly before leaving to feed her son.

"So, you guys talk about anything interesting?" Lily playfully draped herself over my shoulder.s Her presence alone was enough to clear my mind.

"Only you."

"Nothin' bad I hope." I turned my head and kissed her cheek.

"It's you, there's not a bad thing to say." I smirked.


	44. Red Balsam

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

"So, you're dating my sister." I sat on the living room floor, chin resting on the coffee table. Across from me sat Cam and Phil. Chelsea was in the kitchen area cooking happily, satisfied with her and Cam's conversation earlier. Vaughn sat close by in an armchair, watching the scene unfurl. To me this whole situation looked like the worlds most casual interrogation.

"I am." He nodded slightly, each movement was rigid. I felt so guilty having him come here like this. Heaven forbid I introduce him to this over protective bunch.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty four."

"What do you do for a living?" They both kept their voices polite but somehow emotionless.

"I'm a florist and an amateur perfumer."

"Any family?" I kept my eyes locked on Cam, knowing how uncomfortable that subject was for him.

"Yes. I have a sister and an uncle." It took him a second to respond but when he did his tone was even. I could tell that his posture became a little more rigid but I wasn't sure if anyone else picked up on it.

"What exactly are your intentions?" That was going from zero to sixty. I wanted to slam my head against the table. I'm an adult and can make my own choices. On top of that Phil wasn't the best judge of character.

"My intentions?" He arched an eyebrow ever so slightly. If this line of questioning wasn't directed towards us it could be seen as a hilariously outdated form of protecting me. But it was about me and the man I loved, and I was far from amused.

"Yes. Are they noble or are you looking for a quick fling?" Noble? I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Will's intentions weren't noble in any way and he got a gold star in nobility. We hadn't spoken in almost a year, save for six weeks ago, and yet after barely being a part of my life Phil still assumed the role of 'all mighty sister protector' without hesitation.

"He hasn't known him for more than ten minutes and he's starting with this shit." I whispered inaudibly. "Phil." I groaned, finally speaking up. "Can you just act like a normal person. Get to actually know him before you start asking him these things." I suggested.

"I worry." He looked over at me. "Your past history isn't filled with winners." I grit my teeth. So much for civil.

"My 'history' was one guy who-" I stopped myself, already feeling my heart rate increase. "You know what, no, I'm not doing this. It's the holidays. I just want to have a peaceful night." I stood. "If you're going to talk be nice. Talk about work, and weather, or tell embarrassing stories about me as a kid. I don't care. Just don't interrogate, don't threaten, and don't make anyone uncomfortable." I couldn't believe I had to set rules for appropriate conversations. I left the living room and made my way to the kitchen. I took a seat on one of the clean unused counters and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Not going well I take it?" Chelsea asked. I simply released a deep sigh. "If it's any consolation, I trust him and your decision making." I rolled my eyes. She was listening the whole time, figures.

"You need any help cooking?"

"I'm not letting you cook, but if you want to help you could set the table." Table setting was my holiday specialty, a finely honed skill I've crafted over the years.

"That not what I asked. Do you need help cooking?" I repeated. She rolled her eyes.

"I guess I could use some help preparing the soup. Why?"

"I need to get him out of there." I muttered. I hopped off the counter and leaned out of the doorway where the kitchen and living room met. "Cam?" I curled a finger. He quickly stood, glad to escape that situation. "Chelsea needs your help with something." He nodded. "I'm sorry about this." I pressed my head to his chest, fighting back tears that shouldn't be there. "I didn't think it would be like this. You shouldn't have come." I knew he should've just moved in while I was away. I leaned against the kitchen wall and slid down so I now sat on the floor.

"Hey." I felt him sit down beside me. "I don't mind. I told you I wanted to meet everyone and I'm glad I did." I knew he was lying for my benefit but this lie was something I wanted to believe.

"Thank you." I muttered as I gently rested my head against his shoulder.

* * *

"Here guys I got these for you." I pushed a large box over to Chelsea who sat on the floor next to the wood stove. She excitedly ripped apart my poor wrapping job and revealed the gift within. The first part of my gift to them was a bunch of cast iron pots and pans. Chelsea always had a bad habit of letting them soak overnight, which always led to them rusting. Last time I was here I noticed some of them starting to rust.

"Oh thank you, we needed new ones." She stood up and gave me a quick hug.

"That's not all." I quickly elbowed Cam who pulled a tiny box out from behind his back. Inside the box were three ornaments, each filled with preserved flowers. One was a Narcissus, an Iris and a Marguerite Daisy.

"They're so pretty." My best friend's eyes sparkled with joy.

"Each flower is for the months of your births." Cam's voice was quiet as he spoke.

"The Iris is Vaughn, you're the daisy, and Jason is the Narcissus." I added.

"I wasn't sure what I should get you seeing as we just met and-"

"That's so thoughtful, I love them." She held each glass ball up to show Vaughn who was holding their sleeping son. "Thank you Cam." She couldn't resist herself and hugged him again. Vaughn passed her a box with one hand, which she in turn handed to Cam. "Plus it makes it less awkward that we got you something." She grinned. "It's nothing big but we hope you like it." She gave a sidelong glance her her husband and son who sat beside her. He opened the small box to reveal seed packets. All of them were exotic flowers that couldn't be found locally. There were orchids, jasmine, Venus fly traps, cacti, and some succulents. "We know you might have some issues growing them outside, but I'm sure Lillian wont mind them being in the house." My eyes darted over to Phil to see if he picked up on the fact that we were living together. His placid expression hadn't changed so I assumed that he didn't.

"Thank you. That's very thoughtful." I could see that he was trying his hardest to not let his anxiety get the best of him. The fact that he not only came but was the one that suggested the idea showed he had made great strides. He was so uncomfortable around everyone when I met him a year ago.

"We also got this for you." A light box was pushed into my arms. I carefully undid the tape that held the beautiful gossamer ribbon on the box and slid the entire thing off.

"I can open this here, right?" I asked, skeptical about the contents.

"It's safe." Vaughn assured me. I nodded and lifted the lid, revealing a new set of peacock blue sheets and a matching quilt.

"Thank you." Underneath the pillowcases sat another small box. I tilted my head slightly and Chelsea nodded, telling me to open it now. I pulled the box out and opened it. Inside was a cute pair of black high-waisted shorts, a pastel purple, long sleeved top with a Peter pan collar and a pair of white lace thigh highs.

"That goes with these." Chelsea handed me another parcel that contained a new pair work boots and black flats.

"Again, thank you." She gave me a dismissive wave, like it wasn't a big deal.

"I wanted you to have one more thing." I looked over at my brother who held an old box. I opened the top and look at the flatware within. I lifted one of the plates and looked at it's design. It was a lovely porcelain inlaid with mother of pearl flowers. I was speechless. They were so unlike the cheap ones I used. They looked like something you'd see at a wedding, not in a farm house. "They were used at mom and dad's wedding. I thought you'd use them more than me." I could tell from the dusty box they lived in that it hadn't been touched in a long while.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you so much." Tears started to well up in my eyes. "I didn't know what to get you, so I made you a pie." I scratched the back of my neck nervously. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, pie's delicious."

* * *

I yawned and rested my head against Cam's shoulder relaxing in the warm cabin of the ferry. "That wasn't so bad was it?" I asked.

"Definitely could've been worse."

"So, you like them?"

"Yeah." He held a large container filled with the leftover soup on his lap.

"I'm glad." I yawned again, fighting to stay awake.

"Happy new years Lily."

"Happy new years." I mumbled as I began to fall asleep against him.


	45. Frankincense

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

"You know what today is?" I took a seat on his little table and leaned back, kissing him. The snow had finally begun to melt away bringing forth verdant life again. The wind was still quite cold but soon enough warmth would return to the twin villages.

"No." He chuckled.

"It's been a year since we first met." A year ago today we met on the way back down from the mountain top. I remembered how disinterested he was with anything involving social interactions.

"Has it really been a year?" I nodded.

"Uh-huh." I had something special planned for tonight. "You closing shop at the regular time?"

"I'll be back home at six as usual." He looked up from his sketchbook, curious. "Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering." I shrugged, feigning disinterest.

"Alright." He smirked, clearly not believing my act.

* * *

I stared at the pizzoccheri recipe, thinking it couldn't be that difficult. Throughout the week I had purchased the ingredients from Raul, Enrique, Diego, Howard and some of the Konohana villagers. I was very fortunate that Yun had some buckwheat noodles she wasn't using and Howard traded me cheese for some eggs. "This doesn't seem to bad." I muttered. It was a meatless lasagna, so something I couldn't poison him with. I quickly browned the garlic and sage in the butter. My recipe warned me about burning the sage leaves, even still I burned them.

While the oven was preheating and the water was boiling I made a quick salad. After that I began slicing the potatoes into thin oddly shaped strips. I looked down at them, comparing their width to that of the cabbage leaves. In an attempt to make them similarly thin I ended up slicing my finger. I inhaled sharply and started applying pressure to the wound. I tightly wrapped a band aid around my finger, hoping that it would be enough to keep the blood from spilling on the food. I tossed everything in the pot, giving up on making the potatoes thing. After they cooked for a few minutes I threw the noodles in letting them cook in the leftover veggie water.

I layered the ingredients in a large glass pan. The layers went: Veggies, noodles, cheese then salt and pepper. On the top I drizzled the burnt sage leaves, crushed garlic and butter. "That wasn't too bad." I thought as I waited for it to bake. I sat on the couch with Mister asleep beside me. Luna sat below a high shelf we attached to the wall, specifically for Cam's indoor plants. She looked up at it, tempted to hop up. I had been eyeing her carefully. "No." I warned her, knowing exactly what she was thinking. After I pulled the pizzoccheri out of the oven I looked over at my old pendulum clock; 5:30. I ran upstairs to take a quick shower.

* * *

I stood in front of my half of the dresser, staring at the frilly lingerie I got for my birthday. I was debating whether or not to wear the whole thing. In the end I decided to at least try it. I looked at myself in the full length mirror. It definitely wasn't something I'd wear on a daily basis but the whole thing looked good. I pulled at the straps on the white garter belt, attaching them to the matching thigh high stockings. As far as regular clothes went I decided to wear a white tank top, pale blue skirt and a brown jacket.

I decided to use my parents china this evening. Both places were set with a salad bowl, plate, silverware and wine glass. I uncorked it and let it decant as I waited for him to come home. Just to set more of a mood I lit a few candles I had around the house and turned off the lights. I sat on the arm of the couch, waiting patiently.

* * *

 **Cam's P.O.V.**

I made my way down the muddy road towards home, lost in thought. Despite the fact that I've been living there for a few weeks it still seemed surreal. A year ago I wasn't interested in anything more than my work. Now I couldn't imagine life without Lily. There was no noise coming from the house which was peculiar, usually she was listening to music while cleaning. I looked towards the grazing areas, no animals. I adjusted the bouquet I was holding and pushed the door open. Mister greeted me at the door just like any other day. I gave him a quick pat on the head and slipped my dirty shoes off. I looked up to turn on the overhead light when I saw Lily sitting there. The warm light of the candles cast a faint glow that highlighted every part of her. The outfit she was wearing flattered her figure. As she slid off the arm of the couch the hem of her skirt rose up, revealing what appeared to be the straps of a garter belt. "Welcome home." A wry smile played at her lips. "Are these for me?" She asked pointing to the small bouquet.

"Y-yes." I handed over the bundle of irises and snowdrops, knowing they were two of her favorites.

"I love them." She grinned. "I have a surprise for you as well." She took my hand and led me to the combination kitchen and dining room. I looked at the food on the table.

"You made this?" She nodded, catching me by surprise.

"I know it isn't your favorite, but I thought I'd give pizzoccheri a try." I pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead.

"I'm sure it's delicious." I knew she wasn't a good cook but I gave this dish the benefit of not judging it before I actually ate it.

"Take a seat." I released her and did as she said, sitting down at my usual seat. My eyes followed her as she poured two glasses of white wine and took a seat across from me. "I hope you like it." I could the vibrations of her leg bouncing up and down with nervous energy. She watched expectantly as i took a bite of the food. It wasn't half bad. The dish was a little cool which caused the golden brown cheese to be a little too chewy. I ignored the burnt sage and instead focused on the cabbage and potatoes which were cooked perfectly along with the noodles. I nodded as a chewed.

"It's good." I assured her. "Really good." It wouldn't hurt to stretch the truth slightly in this instance.

"Really?" She took a bite of the pizzoccheri and pondered the flavor for a moment. "Eh. I still prefer your cooking." She admitted.

"But isn't it nice to know you can make more than runny eggs and toast?"

"I guess so." She shrugged and took another bite. "Like I said, I prefer your cooking." She took a sip of wine. It had been exactly a year since I met her and each day, with her by my side, I had grown as a person.

"Lily," She looked up from the pizzoccheri. Those blue eyes made speaking my mind much more difficult, I knew she was listening to everything I said. ",I-I want to thank you." She smiled warmly.

"For what? I haven't really done anything." A faint pink blush crept across her face.

"You couldn't be more wrong. With you by my side I feel like I could handle anything life throws at me."

"Ever since we started being friends I just wanted to spend more and more time with you. Just being around you made my heart race. You're the one thrill that never stops, it's the greatest thing." She leaned forward, looking up at me through her long lashes. That look was sweet enough to coax a smile out of stone.

* * *

After dinner we sat on the couch, talking and drinking more wine. Her legs were draped across mine. "Did I tell you how much I like this outfit?"

"No." She carefully crossed her legs, revealing the straps again. "How much do you like it?"

"A lot." Were the only words that managed to escape me. She smirked at my response.

"Then." She placed one finger under my chin, leading my face to hers. "I think," Lightly she pressed her lips to mine. ", I have something you'll like even more." She purred. Suddenly she stood and my eyes watched her as she bounced towards the stairs, stopping short so she could look back over her shoulder at me."Come on." With a simple curl of her index finger she invited me to follow her upstairs.


	46. Sorrel

**Cam's P.O.V.**

Slowly I sat up one Friday morning, gaining more awareness of my surroundings. The faint morning sun tinted the sky a pale blueish purple. I glanced over at the clock, forcing my eyes to focus on the glowing shapes, it was 4:28 A.M.. I looked over to my right expecting Lily to be sound asleep like she always was. Yet I sat there in an empty bed. A muffled noise cut through the quiet morning.

I knocked on the bathroom door twice after trying to open it. "Lily?" I got no reply. "Are you okay in there?" All I heard was the sound of retching making me more concerned by the second. There was a pause in the vomiting. "Lily, let me in, please." I begged. _Click._ The bathroom door unlocked. Lily lay there on the floor, curled up on the bathmat beside the toilet, her her gaze was turned away from me. I knelt down beside her. "What's going on?" I tucked a few stray locks of hair behind her ear.

"I dunno." She mumbled almost inaudibly. "I woke up because I had to barf." My brows furrowed. I pressed the back of my hand to her forehead, checking for a fever. Aside from being sweaty from the vomiting she felt fine.

"I'm going to call Ayame." She weakly squeezed my wrist.

"No. It's too early, don't wake her." I sighed, doctors were meant to help the sick no matter what time of day it was, that was their job.

"Alright." I lied. "Just let me get you some toast." She looked over at me, clearly confused. "It'll help absorb any excess stomach acid." Her hand slowly fell from my arm, giving me the opportunity to go downstairs and call Ayame while waiting for her bread to toast.

* * *

"Thank you for coming so quickly." I said as the middle aged woman entered our home.

"It's my duty to help all who need it." She smiled kindly. "So you said she was vomiting profusely," She wasted no time with pleasantries, getting right down to business. ", where is she now?" A faint flush could be heard from upstairs.

"Bathroom, still vomiting." She nodded once before heading to the bathroom. I followed, two steps behind her. Dr. Ayame didn't bother knocking on the bathroom door, she just burst right in. Lily turned and looked over at the doctor.

"Cam." Lily groaned, clearly not pleased with my decision. I felt bad for going against her wishes like that but this wasn't something I could ignore. Ayame crouched down beside Lily, inspecting her closely.

"Under the tongue." The doctor stuck a glass thermometer in her mouth. After a minute she pulled it out. "98 degrees. Perfectly normal. Are you feeling well enough to head to the bedroom?" She asked, Lily nodded slightly before standing. She quickly brushed her teeth before moving to the bedroom, the two of us in toe. Ayame's hand pushed against my chest, stopping me in my tracks. "Please wait out here." I gave no protest and did as I was told. I didn't like not being there for her, but Ayame had a harshness to her when she wasn't listened to. Reluctantly I took a seat on the top step.

After an hour of playing with a few loose threads I found dangling from the t-shirt I used as a pajama top I was invited into the room. I sat next to Lily on the foot of the bed, the doctor stood a few feet away. "So what's wrong with me? Is it the flu, food poisoning, a parasite, what?" Her words were rapid fire, not giving the doctor time to speak.

"No, it's none of that." The older woman smiled. "But I hope you're ready for an exciting change in your life." She paused as if waiting for a drum roll. "You're pregnant."

 **Lillian's P.O.V.**

My hands instinctively fell to my stomach as the doctor's words echoed in my head. "What?" I asked, not sure if I actually heard her correctly.

"Congratulations, you're going to have a baby." I knew what all those words meant but at this moment they weren't making any sense.

"I, um, how?" The words barely made it out.

"To put it bluntly, you had sex and now there's a growing baby right in there." She pointed to the part of my stomach that lived between my hipbones.

"So I was vomiting because?"

"Morning sickness. It's an early sign of pregnancy. It can happen at any time but typically occurs with first mothers earlier in the first trimester." I looked down at my belly, nothing looked different. "You're going to have to make a few changes to your daily routine just to keep everyone healthy. From now on you can't eat raw fish, drink alcohol or caffeine, take really hot baths, or handle animal feces. You need to stay comfortable, relaxed, and stress free all while eating a lot of vitamin rich foods." My thoughts raced as I realized how much of my work I couldn't actually do. _What if I needed coffee to wake up in the morning? What if I needed to clean up the barn? And I have to stay stress free while my farm falls apart?_ Suddenly she pat me on the shoulder pulling me back to reality. "I know this can be a lot to take in but you'll be fine." Her reassuring smile made me believe what she said. "I'm just going to give you two some time to process this." She smiled as if this was an everyday thing for her.

"Uh-huh." I mumbled.

As she was walking away, she looked back over her shoulder. "Cameron you better take good care of Lillian, you got that? She'll need all the help she can get." That was the first time I had heard someone say his full name, which would be an odd situation in and of itself, but it was simply compounding with all the weird that was today. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him nod. "I'll want to see you in about three months for a check up. In the meantime if you have any questions give me a call." Those were her last words before she simply let herself out.

I sat there in silence. I wasn't sure how I felt right now and a lack of input from Cam wasn't helping. "I can't believe it." Cam finally broke the loud silence. The ambiguous nature of that sentence made my stomach churn.

"Is this good or not?" My voice was uneven. I had assumed this whole situation wasn't a positive thing. What person in their right mind would want a child with someone they weren't married to? Let alone someone they hadn't been dating for a year. I scooted up on the mattress and fell backwards, staring up at the textured ceiling.

 **Cam's P.O.V.**

I looked over at Lily as she laid down on her back. This whole situation was so surreal. I thought that if I was lucky, I could have this with her one day. The woman beside me looked afraid. Afraid that I would abandon her or that I would blame her. None of those were an option. I was scared, terrified even, but there was an overwhelming feeling of joy. The woman I loved more than anything was carrying my child.

Here I sat, lost in thought while she waited for an answer. I quickly moved so I was over her, being careful to not apply pressure to her stomach. Lily averted her eyes, clearly nervous. Gently I turned her head so she was looking at me. "Lily," I began. ", how could this be a bad thing?" That caught her attention.

"Well there's -" I didn't let her finish her sentence.

"We're having a baby." Even if it was by accident it was the best kind of accident. "I'm just, so happy right now." I couldn't keep the smile off my face if I wanted to. Slowly I slid the edge of her t-shirt up and shifted my position. "I was so worried, I thought you were really sick. But you're perfectly healthy." My fingers trailed across her flat stomach, knowing that just below the surface there was our child. "You both are." My expression softened, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. "I've never been happier than I am right now."

"You won't care about what everyone says?"

"That's not important. How do you feel about all this?" This is what was important to me.

"How do I feel. . ." She parroted in a quiet voice. "I don't know. . . I mean, this is all so sudden." I now sat beside her, waiting patiently. Her eyes darkened slightly with sadness and worry. "But, how do I know you won't change your mind? What happens when you realize that you don't want this or me?" I laid down beside her on the bed, pulling her into a tight hug. I kissed her on the top of her head. Her tears soaked my shirt as I just let her cry.

"Lily. Lily. Lily." I muttered over and over, trying to calm her. I should have realized how worried she was sooner. "You're making it seem like those are going to happen. I just, I love you so much. There isn't a fiber of my being that doesn't love you." I twirled a strand of hair around my fingers. "I know that words can only reassure you so much." I kissed her head again. "And I will be right beside you the entire time. I'll do whatever I can to be there for you, there's no way I'm leaving your side"


	47. Reeds

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

I bit into the eggs Cam made for me that morning. As a bitter taste hit my tongue, my face contorted, not liking the taste. "Did you change your recipe?" I couldn't quite identify the mystery flavor, it tasted almost like licorice.

"Yeah, I added fennel." That would explain the weird licorice-like flavor.

"That's an . . . interesting choice." I tried my best to be polite and keep a straight face

"It's supposed to suppress nausea, I thought it might help with your morning sickness."

"That's so sweet." I couldn't deny that it was a thoughtful gesture. "But taste it." I held out a forkful of scrambled eggs. He leaned over and took a bite, his face mirrored mine. "How about mint next time? Or even ginger, not in eggs mind you, but both are good teas." I remembered always eating gingersnaps and mints as a child when my stomach was upset. He nodded, agreeing with my idea. I tugged on his tie, pulling him closer and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you though, I feel a little better." I lied. Licorice flavored eggs brought my upset stomach back but I didn't want him to know that. "So what's on the agenda today?" I asked, taking the focus off the scrambled nightmare.

"After I clean the barn I'm going to work on the flower arrangements Rutger and Ina ordered for Harmony Day."

"When are they due? Monday right? Do you need any help with the bouquets?" I offered. I couldn't help but feel guilty that he was taking on some of my work and I wasn't helping with his.

"No it's fine," He sighed. ", it's just, I haven't even figured out the designs yet. They just want completely different and yet similar themes."

"No surprise there." I joked. "What are they thinking?"

"Ina wants nadeshikos and Rutger wants pink roses. It's just so much of one color and I can't figure out what'll balance it out." I racked my brain, thinking about what he had in the greenhouse.

"Well what about white violets and peonies? If you do peonies as the main flowers in half the bouquets you can pair them with the nadeshikos." Both were different sizes but they were both lacy and delicate. "And you can use the white violets as an accent for the roses."

"That's a wonderful idea." I couldn't help but smile, glad I actually helped him with something. "Thank you Lily." He kissed my forehead. "What are you doing today?"

"After I do what I can around the farm I'm going to clean around the house."

"You should relax today." I rolled my eyes slightly. "I'm serious. Ayame said you need to stay calm."

"Nope. I'm cleaning." I argued, refusing to let my house become more cluttered than it already was. He sighed, clearly frustrated by my stubbornness.

"How about this." I waited. "You clean a couple of things each day and you spend the rest of your day relaxing?" I didn't want to admit it but he had the right idea.

"That sounds like a plan." I had to start listening to Ayame's advice. I needed to start thinking of my health and how it affected the growing baby. "After I clean I'll go relax around town."

* * *

After my chores I found myself hanging out with Mikhail. I sat on the edge of the small stage in Bluebell's festival hall watching him practice his violin. Even if Snowball knew all his songs by heart he still felt the need to practice for the upcoming festival.

"How do you do it?" I asked, enjoying the sweet melody.

"Do what?" He asked, his voice matching the rhythm of the music.

"How do you create something so beautiful from nothing?" I couldn't sing but I always loved music. I had begged my father to let me take flue lessons as a child. That endeavor ended quickly when I realized how terrible I sounded and how long it would take me to master the instrument. To say the least a sever year old didn't have the interest to stick with it. Phil once compared it to a dying goose.

"It's not something I really think about. To create this music, it's as easy as breathing. It cleanses the soul and helps one express things they normally couldn't." I mentally analyzed the music that escaped his violin.

"Then you want to express happiness and relaxation, right?" He pulled his bow away from the strings and smiled.

"That's an astute observation. Are you sure you don't know much about music?"

"You've heard me sing." I laughed. "Of course I don't." Some of what I learned had stuck with me, but it wasn't much.

"Just because you can't sing doesn't mean you aren't a musician." I rolled my eyes. "Wait right here." He set his violin down carefully and jumped down from the stage, leaving the room without much of an explanation. I did as he said and waited patiently, happy that the fennel actually helped my nausea. Running outside to vomit wouldn't be the easiest thing to explain. Within a matter of minutes Mikhail returned with a tiny instrument in his hand. I cocked my head to one side.

"I thought you were just a violin guy."

"My violin is my passion, but that doesn't prevent me from practicing other instruments. To limit oneself to a singular instrument is like restricting an artist to just one color. Why don't you try playing?" He shoved the small thing into my hand. I decided that it wouldn't hurt to just have fun with it. I started to strum with my thumb. "Now just hold down these stings like this." He muttered, adjusting my fingers. "Press down." If my fingers weren't as calloused as they were these thin plastic strings would easily cause pain. "And loosely strum with your fingers. Go up and down to match this." He his foot to a slow tempo.

"Don't I have to change notes or something?".

"You don't have to but if you want to you just release the rest of the strings and press down on the top string there. And switch every other measure." I started remembering what a measure was from my old lessons. I did what he said and practiced the beat a few times, switching between the two chords as I went. "You think you can keep this up?" I nodded and continued playing the miniature guitar-thing.

"I can try." I may not have the most talent but it was nice to know those lessons didn't fully go to waste. I had forgotten how enjoyable playing a simple little tune could be. My eyes looked ahead of me but my focus was on my fingers and the beat. I felt the vibrations of Mikhail taking a seat shake the wooden stage. The warm notes of his violin echoed throughout the room as he played along with me. I knew he was controlling his urge to play at his usual level. But our tune was simple and upbeat. Each time I tried to change my finger placement I ended up stopping and trying to rework their positions. Eventually I just gave up on switching and just strummed along with whatever Mikhail played. He was right, it didn't matter how well I played. I was just having fun with my friend.


	48. Stephanotis

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

"Don't you have anything fancier?" Georgia criticized. I watched the two women dig though my closet and dresser in search of an outfit for me. Something about this whole situation gave me a overwhelming feeling of déjà-vu. "What about the dress you wore last year?" I had no idea why they insisted that I go to the festival this year.

"It ripped." The red head sighed in disappointment.

"What about this?" Laney held up a yellow plaid dress I had stuffed in the back of my closet. Georgia frowned, shaking her head in displeasure.

"Why is it that every time you're over it always ends in a critique of my wardrobe?" I muttered.

"What about her sweater dress?" They both ignored my question and continued to chat with one another.

"No it's too warm for that."

"What about the dress my dad got you? Where's that?" I directed Laney to a box in my closet. I never got around to hanging it up.

"It's perfect." Georgia exclaimed as she caught sight of the lacy dress. "Put it on." The mess of black fabric hit me in the face. "We'll do your hair and makeup after you get the dress on." I begrudgingly agreed to go along with their weird game of dress up. The rancher then pulled me into a hug before heading downstairs. "Look at you, last year you hated the idea of being in love. And yet here you stand, in a relationship."

"Yes, yes, you're the best matchmaker from the south." I grumbled, still not pleased with the whole concept of dressing up. The tall blonde laughed at my response.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror, inspecting the fancy stranger. The majority of the dress was made up of a black fabric. The solid part was strapless and it had a sweetheart neckline. The actual neckline was similar to that of a t-shirt with capped sleeves and was made of lace. It was a soft floral print lace that extended down over the rest of the dress. To finish off the outfit I wore my mother's ring, my special perfume, and the necklace Cam gave me. Georgia was kind enough to keep my makeup to a minimum. Laney on the other-hand styled my hair in loose curls, pinning one side back behind my ear with a fully bloomed white rose.

* * *

As we passed the turn to the tunnel I noticed them veer to the left. I turned back to my friends. Why would they be going to Konohana? "Aren't you guys coming?" I pointed over my shoulder to the mountain path.

"We are, it's just that. . ." Georgia seemed to be struggling to find the right words.

"Reina needs us to help her with her makeup and hair, we'll meet you up there."

"Alright." I felt a little insulted that they didn't want my help but I understood why. I wouldn't have been much help, I'm practically useless when it came to that stuff. I shrugged it off and started to make my way up the mountain.

On my way up the mountain I just enjoyed the ambient sounds of the waterfall and the insects. The olack of music was surprising. I knew I was a little early but I thought for sure I'd be able to hear Snowball tuning his violin. Neither Rutger nor Ina had put out the lanterns to decorate the trail, at least the sun was still setting so it was easy to see. As I neared the cliff more of the details came into view. I stood there on the desolate plateau, confused.

"Where is everyone?" I thought aloud. It was Monday and it was in fact Harmony Day. Right? I looked around the empty festival grounds. The stone torches and the sunset bathed everything in an orange light. I figured everyone else was on their way up and took a seat on the fence that bordered the cliff's edge. I looked out at the mountainous terrain before me, marveling its beauty. The sunset was slower than it was a month ago, but that just gave me more time to enjoy it. I felt a tap on my shoulder, causing me to grip the fence tightly and release a startled squeak. I quickly swung my legs around and faced the new arrival. I was surprised to see Cam standing there, wearing the same thing he wore last Harmony Day. Instinctively I threw my arms around him, pulling him in close. "What are you doing here?" I pressed my ear to his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. He really was here.

"Is that a problem?" He teased, his voice rumbling throughout his chest.

"Of course not." He took a step back so I could hop down. "It's just, I wasn't expecting you until, like, midnight." I laughed. "Where is everyone?"

"Konohana town hall I suppose." I tilted my head, more confused than before.

"What why?" He simply shrugged, my question got no answer.

"Lily." He took a deep breath, but didn't continue.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"I just, I wanted to," He quietly groaned in frustration. "I love you and I don't ever want to stop saying it." His entire face had turned pink at this point.

"You don't have to silly." I didn't know why that was so difficult for him to say. We said I love you on a daily basis. Why would he think he'd have to stop?

"What? I, no, that's not what I meant." He sighed. "Listen. There's something I've wanted to do for a while, a long while, but it never really felt like the right time." He rummaged through his coat pocket for a moment before he handed me something soft. He kept his hand on mine preventing me from looking at the thing. "I want to be with you forever." His hand fell from mine. I looked down at the blue feather I was holding. Immediately my heart found a new home in my throat. I felt tears of joy start to roll down my face. I was speechless but I knew I had to try to say something.

"Yes." My voice was quiet as I forced the sound past the lump in my throat.

"Really?" Did he really not believe that I said yes? I tried to speak again but nothing came out. The only thing I managed to do was nod. "Thank you Lily." He slipped a cool piece of metal on my left ring finger before he lifted my chin up. "I love you." I quickly blinked the remaining tears away. Our eyes met for a brief moment before he pressed his lips to mine. I felt the lump slowly fade away. It was a while before he pulled away, but when he did I took the opportunity to speak.

"I love you too." I stood tall on the balls of my feet, reaching for another kiss. My hands pulled him in close, wrapping around his neck as my fingers combed through his sandy hair. His hands moved down so they were caressing my lower back. I wasn't sure if it was his touch or the breeze, but something sent shivers down my spine. What started out as a gentle kiss became something needy and lustful.

I found myself pressed up against a stone pillar, handfuls of my skirt in his hands. His kisses became feathery, trailing down my jawline and neck. I wanted to speak up in protest, knowing we couldn't celebrate here, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It was impossible to control myself as every part of my body screamed for more.


	49. Hazel

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning in my own bed beside Cam just like every other day. I felt him kiss my cheek. "Morning" I mumbled groggily, rolling over to face him.

"Morning." I sat up and rubbed my eye with the back of my left hand. Something scraped up against my eyelid.

"Son of a-" I pulled my hand away and inspected the source of pain. A silver band wrapped around my ring finger, its pale blue stone glittering in the morning sun. It took my tired mind a minute to process my memories of last night. He pulled me back down to the bed, keeping me close to him. "Hi." I giggled, now fully awake. "How long had you been planning this?" I held my hand up, letting him know what I was referring to. His cheeks flushed.

"Let's just say I've had that since around new years."

"So two weeks ago had _absolutely_ nothing to do with it?" I hated asking but I had to be sure that an unplanned pregnancy wasn't the deciding factor.

"Of course not." He assured me, his eyes not breaking contact with mine. I was fortunate that he was a terrible liar, it made it easy to be sure he was telling the truth. "Is it still a yes?" I pressed my lips to his.

"Of course it's a yes." I laughed. "Stop being dumb." I pulled him in closer, not wanting to let go of my fiancee.

"So." I rested my head in the crook of where his shoulder met his chest.

"So?" He asked curious, lifting his head up slightly from the pillows.

"So, you waited to tell Howard, don't you think you're going to pay the price?" He groaned.

"Don't remind me. It'll kill him to know that Laney knew about my plans before he did." I suppose he had to get me up to the mountain without raising suspicion and Laney and Georgia would've been the two most eager to do it.

"You're in trouble." I teased. He propped himself up on one elbow, looking up at me.

"So." He said this time.

"So, what?" I prompted.

"So, don't we have to plan things?"

"Oh, yeah." I muttered, not knowing where to begin. Every detail just seemed to be connected. Flowers, food, guests, location, music, theme, cake, and date. The actual date of the wedding would be the most pressing thing. It would have to be soon, but with enough time to plan. I didn't want to grow out of my dress. I groaned, pulling the sheets up over my face. "Not now. Just let me enjoy my engagement before giving me that chaos induced headache." He chuckled and pried the sheets away.

"How about this; we do one thing today." I arched an eyebrow, asking him to continue. "We just tell everyone." That didn't seem too hard, at least not for me.

"Everyone including: Howard, Vaughn, Chelsea, Phil and Ash?" He froze at the last name I listed. "Cam, you have to tell him. Don't be that guy." Ash had pissed me off but I had forgiven him a long time ago. I still tried to be kind to him in passing, even if he didn't feel like talking to me much. "If you don't talk to him now you'll never forgive one another."

"Fine." He groaned, clearly unhappy that I was right. Ever since Ash confronted us both he and Cam had avoided one another like the plague. I knew I had to be the one to tell Phil, which would be difficult as well, but that was my issue to tackle. Ash was all on him.

* * *

"You're what?" Howard slammed his hands down on the table. "When did this happen?" He looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Last night." I admitted sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" He whined.

"Congratulations. I'm so happy." Laney pulled me into a hug. "I knew this would happen."

"Yeah, it's almost like you two had this whole thing orchestrated." I said drily, teasing the blonde.

"Laney!" Her father chastised. "Did you know about this?" I saw the color drain from her face.

"Well. . .technically yes. But we were worried that you might spill the beans if you were in on it." She nervously explained.

"I would not!" Howard gasped.

"Howard," Cam interjected. ", you aren't the best at being discrete."

"That's not true!" Howard objected. Based on his expression change something told me we all shared a similar blank stare. "Well, fine." He pulled me away from Laney, lifting me up off the ground in a hug. "I'm just so happy for you two." His hug was tight enough that it started to restrict my breathing. "Cameron, if you make Lillian cry you're in big trouble." This wasn't the first time I had heard anyone use his full first name. It was still an odd thing to hear. The large man set me back down, just in time for me to be pulled into a third hug. This time I was safely back in Cam's arms.

"I'd never do anything to hurt her." I felt my face heat up.

"So, out with it. When's the wedding?" I looked over at my soon to be sister who was eagerly awaiting an answer.

"I," I my eyes flashed to Cam, hoping for an answer. I only received a small shrug. ", we don't really know."

"Do you need any help planning it?" I nodded. "Then dad and I will help with whatever you need us to."

"Thank you Laney." I smiled. "Thank you Howard." We chatted for a while before Cam spoke.

"I'll be back in a little while, okay?" He whispered to me. "I've gotta take care of something." He announced. I tightly squeezed my fiancee's hand, knowing what he was going to do.

 **Cam's P.O.V.**

"Hey." Ash didn't turn to look at me. He just kept his eyes on his animals. It took him a minute to speak.

"Hey." His voice was cold.

"How have you been?" That probably wasn't the best thing to ask but it just slipped out. It was weird not having him in my life for so long. But talking to him like this was unpleasant.

"Good, not that you care too much."

"Why would you say that?" I knew the answer but I still asked.

"You haven't talked to me in six months. Clearly you didn't care." I could hear the anger in his voice.

"I haven't talked to you because you kept ignoring me." I had given him time to cool off but after that, any time I tried, he still wouldn't talk. Eventually I took the hint and gave up.

"I ignored you because I was hurt." He still kept his back to me.

"Are you still hurt?"

"Obviously." He added. "But not about Lillian." At least he was over that.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, I was just, afraid." I left out the part about being hurt by his selfish behavior, realizing that it wouldn't help me any.

"Afraid?" He finally turned to face me. "Afraid of what?" His eyes narrowed.

"Afraid that you wouldn't forgive me." I scratched the back of my neck. "And that I'd lost my brother." We both made mistakes but I didn't want to lose my only sibling. My stomach churned more and more as the conversation went on.

"And ignoring me was going to prevent that?" He laughed bitterly. "Why'd you even come here?"

"To make sure that didn't happen." Although his expression changed slightly, I got no response. After a moment I spoke again. "I also wanted to invite you to my wedding." I said quietly, unsure of how he would take it.

"What?" His eyebrows disappeared under his hat and his face was blank. I couldn't figure out how he was feeling.

"Lillian and I are engaged. And I'd really appreciate it if you were there."

"Wow." He gave me a vacant look. "Seriously?" I nodded. "Well I'll be dammed." He took a seat on the fence. "So, you really are straight then?"

"God damn it." I cursed. I was not expecting a joke of all things. "So, are we. . ." My sentence trailed off, unsure if the joke meant he forgave me.

"Yeah, we're good." He punched my upper arm with a great deal of strength. I had forgotten how strong he was. "Well, good enough." I'd take it. There was a lot of work we both had to do, but being okay was a good starting point.

"Good." I smirked. "If you don't mind me asking, how did we get 'good'?"

"Laney helped me see how wrong I was. But you coming here, it made things a lot better." He gave me that same dopey grin he'd given me hundreds of times before. "Sorry I was a dick." He held his hand out.

"Sorry I was an ass." We shook, reaching a mutual agreement.

"Should I, uh, apologize to Lillian?"

"I'm pretty sure she understands, but if you want to you can. She's back at the café." I felt a little guilty leaving her alone with Howard and wedding plans.


	50. Pasque Flower

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

I sat on the couch that Thursday night after dinner, drinking ginger tea and relaxing. Cam sat beside me reading a short story collection. It wasn't even eight and I was already getting tired. "Hey Cam."

"Hmm?"

"When do you want to start planning the wedding stuff?"

"We," He now looked up from the book, pondering the question. ", we could start right now."

"Alright then. When do you want to have the wedding?"

"I dunno." He shrugged. "One week from tomorrow?" I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Seriously?" I laughed. "Even with Howard's help I don't think we could plan so much in such a little time." Howard would want something grandiose, larger than life and larger than our budget.

"Does it have to be a lot?"

"Huh?" I asked mid-yawn.

"Who says it has to be elaborate? I could get married to you tomorrow wearing my pajamas and I'd be happy. But I assume that you have your dream wedding. Most women do, right?" I nodded. Every girl I knew of had fantasized about their wedding day since they were kids. "Then I want you to do whatever makes you happy, make it _your_ ideal wedding."

"You sure?" I was skeptical, surely he must want some input. But he nodded eagerly, so I decided to go with it. "Alright then." I smiled, taking another sip of my tea.

"There is one thing I'd like to do."

"What's that?"

"I'd like to do the flowers, even if it is my own wedding."

"Are you sure you'll have the time?"

"I'll make it." He finally shut the book being sure to keep one finger in, marking his page. "I'm especially excited about making your bouquet. If that's what you want." My smile became a grin as I looked at my future husband.

"I'd love that." I couldn't imagine myself carrying flowers designed by someone else. "I wouldn't want anyone else to design my bridal flowers."

"What colors would you like?"

"I hadn't thought about it yet." I pondered the idea for a moment. "I guess I'd like purple and green for the main flowers."

"And your bouquet?" I shrugged slightly, taking a large gulp finishing the last of my tea.

"Surprise me." I scoot over to my right, leaning up against him.

"Surprise you?" I nodded.

"It'll mean a lot more to me if you do it. Just, do whatever you think is best."

"You sure?" He asked, skeptical.

"Of course." I held his hand in mine, squeezing tight.

* * *

"One week huh? That doesn't give a lot of time to get everything ready." I looked up at the man as he listed off everything left to do. "There's the food, linens, china, silverware, dress, tuxedos, invitations, seating arrangements, venue, music, theme, and jewelry." The blonde chef set down a plate of blueberry muffins and two cups of tea on the table before taking a seat across from me.

"Howard, please, nothing fancy. All I want is a simple dress, great food, and beautiful flowers. I don't want to focus on crystal, gems, and china. Most of all, I don't want everyone to make a huge fuss." Expensive things weren't for me and I was pretty sure it was apparent if you took one look at me and my house.

"But darling, every girl deserves to be a princess at her own wedding. Walking down the aisle to meet her dashing prince. Becoming one in mind and spirit, together for eternity. Everyone cheering as you walk back, flower petals dancing in the wind." I snapped my fingers, drawing him out of his dream.

"I'm no princess and I never wanted to be. Expensive parties aren't important. I just want a nice celebration with the people I care about." Even if I had wanted something lavish I couldn't afford it on our small budget. A wedding wasn't a high priority, we had more important things to save for.

"Alright it's you're wedding. I can't force you to do things you don't want to. I can just help with the guest list for now, so I know how much I'll need to cook."

"Sounds like a good place to start."

"I assume everyone from Bluebell and Konohana are invited, right?" I nodded. I knew Kana, Nori, Reina, and Hiro would probably come. There was a possibility of Yun, Ying, Mako, Ayame, Gombe, Ina and Rahi coming as well, but I wasn't banking on it. "So, aside from your parents who else are you inviting from the islands?" My heart sank. Cam and possibly Ash were the only ones around here that knew about what happened.

"My parents won't be able to make it." I forced a smile, hoping that he wouldn't ask about it. "Which means I'm only inviting four people, but one's a baby so he won't eat much."

"Your parents aren't coming?" I shook my head a little before taking a bite of one of the sugar coated muffins. "Ah, I'm sorry to hear that." I looked up at him from under my bangs, he seemed to understand what I meant. After a few moments of silence he spoke again. "Would you like me to walk you down the aisle?" I finished chewing before I spoke.

"I appreciate the offer, but I've already asked my friend Vaughn to do that." He reached across the table and took my hand. His hand dwarfed mine, making it look more like a child's and not a full grown adult.

"Alright, if there's any fatherly duties you need me to do I'm more than happy to step in, you just let me know." I nodded again.

"Well there is one thing."

"What's that?"

"Well, the bride is supposed to dance with her father at one point. So, can I dance with my new father instead?" I said sheepishly. He pulled me into a hug, nuzzling me as he squeezed.

"I'd be honored." His voice was quiet as he continued to hug me. As easily excitable as Howard was he had a general sense of when it was appropriate to react that way. A small brass bell that was attached to the cafe's door rang, announcing someone's entrance. I looked over to see Laney returning from talking to Cam.

"Hey, Lillian." I stayed in Howard's hug but I gave Laney my full attention. "I was thinking we could head into the city next Monday so we can go pick out the dresses. Ash says he's more than happy to give us a ride to and from the train station."

"That sounds like a plan." We spent the next hour discussing bridesmaids dresses, the menu, cake and everything else that excited brides and their friends for generations upon generations. The wedding would take place the last week of March so there wasn't a huge risk of downpours. I figured Mikhail could play the ceremony and Helena could join him for the reception, if I paid them for their time. If not, Mikhail would simply be a guest, having to listen to whatever CDs we decided to play. I did my best to pick a menu that would please most everyone. Howard, Laney and I decided bruschetta would be the appetizer, risotto for the main dish, and the cake would be vanilla with butter cream frosting. I knew Cam wouldn't eat more than a few bites of the cake but I tried to make that experience as painless as possible for him by not adding any chocolate.


	51. Ivy

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

It was local tradition that the night before the wedding the bride and groom not see one another. This meant Chelsea, Vaughn, and Jason stayed with me in the house and Cam stayed in his old room at Howard's. Phil and Mikhail were staying in town hall's guest rooms. I hadn't spent a night on my couch in years but I refused to sleep in my own bed. I couldn't bring myself to do it with the three of them here. But after only three months I wasn't comfortable sleeping alone, it was a weird sensation. If that wasn't bad enough, I was so excited that evening that I had issues sleeping. At least Jason had no issues sleeping through the night. I didn't manage to get to sleep until around eleven.

As much as I wanted to sleep in the morning of my wedding my body had other plans. Like every other day I woke up at three with a strong need to vomit. I did my best to muffle the noise, not wanting to wake anyone up. After my morning vomit session I went back to sleep for a few hours. When I awoke again, this time at eight, I decided I might as well get dressed and start my chores.

The moment I stepped outside I saw Chelsea already hard at work. "What are you doing up?" She chastised.

"What?"

"You look exhausted. You should be asleep, having a lazy morning." She laughed at my surprised expression. "It's your wedding day. Take it easy for once, today is all about you." I started to object but she pointed to the door. "Laney and Georgia will be over around eleven. So go eat and relax and shower," I nodded, defeated.

After breakfast I made myself some low-caffeine tea and drew a bath. With plenty of bubbles, my portable CD player, and a book I took a long luke-warm bath. I wasn't exactly sure how long my bath was but it longer than my CD. After the bath I took a quick shower, washing my body and hair and shaving everything that needed it. Shortly after I finished toweling off I was bombarded by my bridesmaids. They covered my face in a light coat of foundation before they added blush, mascara, simple eye shadow, eyeliner, and some pale pink lip tint. My face felt heavy with all the makeup and yet they assured me that they kept it as light as possible. My hair was put back in the same loose curls that I wore the day of my engagement. They were pinned behind one ear with a flower again, but this rose was light purple, not white.

They gave me some private time so I could put my lingerie on in peace. As much as I wanted to wear something comfortable I was sure my black boy shorts would show through the white dress. So I pulled on the white thong and matching garter belt, I rolled my white stockings up over my knees and after some issues clipping them in they were in place. The last thing I put on was the strapless bra, which I never understood the point of seeing as they never stayed in place.

It took the three of them carefully maneuvering the dress to make sure my hair and makeup was undisturbed. But somehow they managed it. The a-line dress was made of a soft ivory fabric. It's skirt wasn't poofy and was only one layer, which was made specifically for summer brides. The top half was similar to that of a tank top with spaghetti straps. There was a thin ribbon that separated the top from the bottom. The dress had about twenty or so buttons in the back keeping it to together. I made sure that the dress fit comfortably over my figure, snug but not tight.

I watched as they all stepped into their dark green dresses. The dresses were casual and simple, something they could wear again. The last step was the details. Even if they weren't really visible I wore diamond studs in my ears. My onyx flower rested just below my collar bone, complimenting the neckline. I wasn't entirely sure if I should wear my engagement ring or not but I wore it anyway, leaving my mother's on the dresser.

I made my way downstairs so I could put my walking shoes on, I looked over check the time but I was distracted by a large white box on the coffee-table. It wasn't wrapped or anything so, out of curiosity, I opened it up. Inside was my bouquet. I lifted the bundle of flowers out and took a closer look. They were purple with white and green accents. Most of the flowers were white, plum, and lilac colored roses. The accent flowers were dark purple lilies, white violets and small fern leaves. The bouquet was full at the top and thinning out into a teardrop shape. "Perfect." I thought aloud.

* * *

 **Cam's P.O.V.**

I stood there between Alisa and Ash, looking out over a sea of faces. Friends, relatives, future in-laws, everyone I knew was there, even those I hadn't expected to attend. The afternoon sun pierced the colored glass, dyeing the small white flowers that decorated the church a different hue. I nervously started tugging at my tie, just knowing everyone was looking as me sent this uncomfortable sensation down my spine. I kept fidgeting until I caught sight of Laney who simply shot me a look. My hands fell to my sides and I waited patiently. In the corner on the chapel Mikhail started to play his violin, signaling that it was time.

The moment I caught sight of her I stopped breathing for a second. I knew she'd look lovely, but walking towards me in that dress, she looked like perfection. I could feel the smile spread across my face. She walked at an agonizingly slow pace, to be fair even if she ran it wouldn't be fast enough for me. The closer she came, the harder my heart pounded against my chest. I couldn't take my eyes off of her even if I wanted to. After what felt like an eternity she was beside me. The small priestess cleared her throat quietly before taking a step forward.

"Do you Cameron Nathaniel Gabel, take Lillian Amelia Sarris to be your wife?" Per request she skipped over the majority of the ceremony, getting straight to the important part. "In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, forever side-by-side as you walk down the path of life?"

"I do." We had discussed it well before I proposed, and we'd be dealing with planning for the past few weeks, but I couldn't believe it was actually happening. This was reality and from this moment on I could call Lily my wife. I felt a light tap on my arm and reluctantly I turned towards Ash who handed me the ring.

"And do you Lillian Amelia Sarris, take Cameron Nathaniel Gabel to be your husband? In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, forever side-by-side as you walk down the path of life?"

At first she nodded eagerly, but managed to get an excited "Yes." out. She turned towards Chelsea and exchanged her bouquet for my ring.

"With the exchanging of these rings it symbolizes your everlasting devotion to one another." I did as she said and took her hand in mine, carefully slipping the silver band on her ring finger. She did the same.

 **Lillian's P.O.V.**

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. you may now kiss the bride." With that he pulled me towards him eagerly, leaned down slightly, and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him like I would never get the opportunity to again, I never wanted that moment of pure bliss to end. I had forgotten that we weren't alone until everyone started to cheer. We pulled away from one another as the priestess asked that the harvest goddess bless our marriage. I hiked my dress up before we hurried down the aisle as quickly as I could in my heels. As soon as we got down the stairs and rounded the corner I kicked the torturous shoes off and left them out in the open. We headed down the road to town hall for our reception.

* * *

Howard made platters upon platters of fruits, bread, cheeses, crackers, salads and pasta. I ate as carefully as i could, not wanting to stain my dress or smudge my makeup. When it came time for the cake Cam and I stood in front of the three tiered cake, each holding a knife. I didn't want to cut into the masterpiece. The dark purple fondant flowers cascaded down one side of the cake, giving us enough empty space to cut into. At the same time we cut into the cake, cutting out a slice for one another. I was careful to make his slice as thin as possible without it falling apart. I figured the least sweet part of the cake would be the actual cake, so I offered him a small forkful of the golden dessert. Despite the fact that I knew he didn't want to, he happily ate his piece without any grimacing. I happily ate my piece and the remainder of his but faked drinking the wine during the toasts. After the food it was time to dance. First Cam and I went, then it was Howard and myself, after Phil and I danced the floor was opened up to our friends.

* * *

After the last dance of the night, Cam and I returned home. When we reached the edge of the pens he effortlessly scooped me up and carried me to the door. As fun as it was I nervously kept my arms around his neck. Once we crossed the threshold into the house he carefully set me down. I set the bouquet in a vase of water I left out on the coffee table and went upstairs to get out of my makeup. I wasn't sure who, but someone he come in and cleaned up the mess we left when getting ready. My bets were on Chelsea as the bed was made, hangers were set out, candles were arranged, and there was a chilled bottle of champagne with two glasses set on the dresser. I reached behind me as best I could, contorting my arms in an attempt to undo the buttons. "Can you, um, help me?" He chuckled, shrugging his white suit-coat off. Before he started on the dress he removed the rose blossom from my hair, setting it next to the champagne.

After I hung the dress up in the closet I sat on the bed and started to unclip my sheer thigh highs. "Wait." He said, stopping me from undoing the first rubber grip. I looked up to see his green eyes dark with lust. With one fluid motion he pulled me up off the bed, one hand caressed my lower back and the other rested on my cheek. As he leaned down and kissed me hungrily I knew tonight I would get less sleep than the last night.

* * *

 _ **Note: Gah! Thank you so so so much Nearsight, that meant so much to read ;_;**_


	52. Betony

**Cam's P.O.V.**

Slowly I felt my eyes twitching open, irritated by the offensively bright crack of light that spilled into the bedroom. I groggily I forced myself awake. "Ugh. . ." I groaned, heavy lids slowly opening in an attempt to shake the sleep off. It took me a moment to remember that I was back at home. When I finally did, images of the previous night and the splendor of our wedding flashed through my mind, I couldn't help but crack a smile.

I shifted myself slightly to the left, turning my gaze to my sleeping wife. I couldn't help but remember the first time I had seen Lily this way; asleep by the river, using my hat as a pillow. So much had changed since then, last spring she was nothing but a friend. I had seen her asleep hundreds of time since that day. Unlike every other morning never before had I seen her look so peaceful, eyes closed gently with her mouth relaxed into a soft line. I just let myself look at her for a while, relishing in the fact that Lily would be here forever.

Slowly extending a hand I brushed away a small lock of fawn colored hair that had fallen over her face. Despite the fact that I was as careful as I could be, the foreign touch had managed to wake her from her peaceful slumber. I watched as she slowly let her eyes open, lashes fluttered open as she revealed the sapphire eyes that lay beneath.

"Good morning." Though I had been up for a while this all felt rather unreal and dream-like. Besides, it was hard to believe that something as huge as our wedding had gone by so quickly. It had unquestionably been the happiest day of my life, somehow surpassing the morning we found out she was pregnant.

"Hmm, morning already?" She mumbled after taking a minute to get a grasp on her surroundings, an adorable sleepy smile making its way onto her delicate face as she spoke. She ran her fingers through her knotted curls, trying to brush them out to the best of her ability.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her response, pressing a kiss to her forehead - an action that still made her blush to this day. Lillian snuggled up close, nuzzling her head into my bare chest and letting herself relax. Time and time again we had shared the same bed, made love, and woken up together. But this morning felt a hundred times better.

"Cam?" She said, deciding to break the peaceful silence. A soft 'hmm?' rumbled through me. "I hate to disrupt this, but," She lifted her head slightly, looking up at the clock. ", it's already nine. I gotta start working." There was so much to do and she knew this just as well as I did. She had to tend to her animals no matter what. Which meant she couldn't stay here all day with her husband.

"I know." I sighed not wanting to budge. As much as I wanted to stay in bed all day we both had work.

"But that can wait." She purred. With a fluid motion she shifted herself so she was sitting on top of me, legs straddling my hips. Looking up at her like that, the bright morning sun highlighting her figure, I couldn't help but feel my whole body heat up.

After forty-five minutes or so it was finally time for us to get out of bed. "Alright." She said as she rolled off of me and onto her feet. "Time to get to work." She arched her back, stretching everything that needed it as she made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

 **Lillian's P.O.V.**

"What are you still doing here?" I looked up from my jersey cow, Whitney, who I had been thoroughly washing clean, to see Chelsea standing there, supporting Jason with one arm as he rested on her cocked hip.

"Um, hi." I could've sworn they left last night after the wedding. "I'm here because this is my farm, these are my animals, and I have work to do. A better question is why are you here?" Not that it wasn't a pleasant surprise, it was just a confusing one.

"You didn't tell her?" I looked between my two best friends, one of whom had just stepped out of the house to water the window boxes.

"There wasn't a good time." She looked at Cam, rolling her eyes in disappointment.

"Never send a husband to do a maid of honors job." She muttered under her breath, shaking her head slowly.

"Can someone just tell me what is going on?" I set the large brush down on the grass beside me and turned around fully to face the conversation.

"Someone was supposed to surprise you with a vacation this morning."

"Are you kidding me? I can't afford to take a vacation." We had already spent more than I would've liked on the wedding thanks to decisions made by Howard. If we went on a vacation there'd be all the trip expenses, paying Georgia and Ash to take care of the farm while we were away, and a loss in profits on Cam's stand.

"Sure you can." She laughed not realizing why we couldn't.

"No, Chelsea, we can't. We just can't afford it right now." She arched an eyebrow, confused.

"Um, Lily?" I looked over to Cam who was walking towards me. "The weekend away was a gift from Chelsea and Vaughn. They already paid for everything. I was supposed to tell you earlier but I got distracted by uh. . . things." The last word was quiet trying to be discrete, which only brought more attention to it.

"And I'm going to take care of your farm while you're gone." I started to object but she didn't let me speak. "Vaughn's back at home taking care of ours, so it's no issue." She grinned. "Just think of it as a wedding present you can't return." I nodded slowly, getting used to the idea of a weekend away.

"Alright. I guess a weekend away sounds like fun." I couldn't help but smile. "But you guys didn't have to do that."

"That's why it's a gift. We didn't have to, but we really wanted to." She handed Jason to Cam and pulled me into a strong hug. "We're just so happy for you and proud of what you've accomplished." I squeezed her back with as much effort as I could.

"Thanks Chels." I mumbled, not wanting to cry tears of joy.

"Don't worry about it." She pulled away and pat my arm. "Now go, you've gotta get packing."

* * *

 **Note:** _Rexene you're too sweet to me. Between you and Demon I just wanted to weep tears of joy. But your support, and the support of every reader and reviewer, is what helps me continue on writing even when I get hit with writers block. You guys are the best._


	53. Columbine

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

We sat side by side in one of the train's parlor cars, relaxing on the long ride north-east. Cam had fallen asleep about an hour ago and was now leaning against me, his hat on my lap. The city we were traveling to was far away. I never realized how large our country was until now, and how little of it I've actually managed to see. Out the window I watched the landscape change. Our mountain range became hills which became plains, those plains were soon engulfed by the large city. This metropolis was roughly three times larger than the one near Bluebell. The closer we came to the city the more we slowed until we came to a screeching halt, jolting Cam awake. We stepped out of the cool comfort of the car onto the city streets. The paved roads were filled to the brim with all sorts of vehicles that drove by so quickly that they didn't seem to pay attention to pedestrians. I had seen a car or two before but never to this magnitude, it was ridiculous.

The hotel we were staying in was nothing to scoff at either. It was obvious that it wasn't the most lavish hotel around but it was still the fanciest place I'd ever stayed in. Our room was on the twenty-second floor, overlooking the bustling streets below. The small suite was decorated in sky blue and white with the occasional accent of a vivid red. I set our bags down by the dresser and fell backwards onto the king-sized bed, my head sinking into the red downy pillows. I looked at the bed-side table to my left. It had a menu for room-service, a phone, complimentary chocolates, pool and spa hours, a clock, and a calendar of events going on in the city this week. "So what do you want to do?" I sat up and looked at Cam.

"What do I want to do?" I laughed. "I could stay in here all weekend and be happy." I looked over at the mini-calendar again, actually reading the events listed. "But, I think I found something we can both enjoy."

"What's that?" He asked, arching an eyebrow at me. I picked up the slip of paper and pointed to the event tomorrow. "A flower festival?"

"Well, yeah!" I flipped the page back around, reading the details. "It starts at ten tomorrow and it's at a park somewhere nearby. I think it's at least worth checking out." I could hear the occasional loud honk on the street below.

"That sounds like fun." He took his hat off and tossed it on the bed beside me. He ran his hand through his hair, brushing some of the hair out of his face. Within seconds it fell back into place. "So that takes care of some of tomorrow. What about today?"

"I guess we could walk around for a while, stay here and watch t.v., or even check out the pool if you want." I shrugged, taking a quick peek at the time, we had plenty of time to kill.

"Let's just spend the rest of today relaxing around the hotel." Cam took a seat beside me on the large bed. "You can take a nice relaxing bath and I'll start unpacking."

"Are you sure?" He nodded, answering my question. "Thank you." I smiled.

* * *

The bathtub itself was built into the corner of the bathroom and was big enough to fit two people comfortably. I sank down into the mixture of warm water and bubbles, resting my head against the back of the large tub. The smell of lavender filled the air as my muscles relaxed and my stress melted away. I rested my hands behind my head, occasionally adding more hot water to the tub as it cooled off. "Lily?" I slowly opened one eye to look at Cam who was standing beside the tub. "I was going to pick us up some dinner, is there anything you'd like?" I pondered the idea for a moment.

"Yeah, if you can find it I'd like broccoli alfredo pasta." He leaned over the tub, kissing the top of my head.

"Alright. I'll be back in a little while."

* * *

"Where did you find this?" I asked as I adjusted my bathrobe before digging in.

"I asked the front desk. Turns out there's a small family-run restaurant a few blocks away." He took a small forkful of lasagna out of the aluminum container and ate it before speaking again. "I thought you might like it, they make a lot of the same stuff Howard does." I nodded excitedly as I took another bite.

"It's really good." I couldn't compare to Howard's cooking but it was a great substitute. Within minutes my dish was empty.

"Are you still hungry?"

"Huh?" I looked up from my empty dish to see his concerned face. "Oh, it's fine." I didn't get why he was so worried, I ate just as much as I usually did.

"You sure you've had enough?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah. But why are you so worried about my eating?"

"You had a small breakfast and an apple for lunch." He said sternly.

"And?" He looked at me with a strange expression for a moment.

"And, you're pregnant. You aren't taking care of yourself like you should." I lowered my gaze, avoiding eye contact. For a little while I had actually forgotten about that. I mean, it wasn't always at the forefront of my mind. To top it off, I was only aware of the fact when I felt nauseous or was actually vomiting. I felt the same as I did before; I still had all my energy, I didn't really look different, and I didn't have much in the way of cravings. "You can't keep eating like you used to." He sighed and pulled me into a hug, resting his chin on my head. "Awful things can happen if you don't get all the nutrition you need." His voice wavered as he spoke. I felt a knot form in the pit of my stomach, I had no idea he was so scared.

I buried my face into his shoulder, mumbling my apology. "I'm so sorry Cam." I didn't know what could happen to us but I never wanted to find out. I could feel him comb his fingers through my damp hair. "I promise, I'll take better care of myself." How could I easily forget something so important? I felt ashamed.


	54. French Marigold

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

The park took up the entire city block, allowing only a small border of sidewalk to frame it. Thin pathways snaked around trees that all seemed to point to the plaza in the center. Even though the park wasn't much, just being surrounded by trees made it feel more like home. Cherry blossoms danced in the warm spring breeze, despite the fact that it was late in the season. In Konohana and Bluebell our petals were replaced with leaves and the beginnings of fruit.

The plaza was bustling with attendees, everyone enjoying the florists and their creations. Stuffed in one corner of the festival area was a collection of food vendors, specializing in foreign delicacies and floral flavored treats. Plastic tables covered by the shade of tents lined the the square, each group of tables held different things. One was single flowers, another small bouquets, then large ones beside that, and finally seeds for sale.

Our first stop was the single flower entries. To me all the flowers were pretty, but I knew Cam understood more of the technical aspect of it all. The lowest scores I saw ranged from three-point-five to a six. Even the winning flower didn't get a perfect ten. "Cam, what's wrong with the flowers?" I asked quietly, not wanting to sound rude in front of the contestants.

"You see that rose there?" He pointed to one that had a score of four. I nodded and looked at the flower, seeing nothing wrong. "It's stem is slightly curved, not straight like it should be, and see that dark spot? There's a bruise on the left side that extends to the inner petals."

"So?" I said. "Does that mean you don't like it?"

"No," His expression was warm and thoughtful, a look he frequently had when working. ", I think it's lovely. Flaws are a natural thing that shows how every flower is slightly different. That's one of my favorite things about them, no two are the same but they're all beautiful. But when you enter it in a competition to see which is best you have to judge by ideal standards."

"You should enter an arrangement next year." I thought aloud, causing him to turn towards me.

"What?" He asked, baffled.

"Well your work is amazing, better than those bouquets over there." I jabbed my thumb over my shoulder, pointing to the arrangements across the plaza.

"I couldn't possibly." His eyes flashed back to the roses. "I don't know enough yet."

"Okay." I said hesitantly. "You don't have to do the 'big leagues' yet, but I'm sure there's more local competitions you can enter." Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of his uncertainty. "But," I took his hand in mine. ", it's not my decision to make. I'm not gonna force you. It's just something to think about it. Okay?" He squeezed my hand and nodded. After that I dropped the topic, not wanting to push. "What's that over there?" I looked over at a huge crowd forming in front of one of the tents. I was about to say something else when my growling stomach interrupted my train of thought.

"Dunno, want to check it out?"

"Definitely, but I gotta get something to eat first. Want anything?" He shook his head.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive." He gently kissed the top of my head.

"Alright, I'll meet you over there in a few." I smiled before heading over to the large collection of food stalls.

* * *

I stood outside the tent that was filled with large bouquets, Cam to my left, as he waited patiently for me to finish my steamed dumplings. I looked out over the noisy crowd, not really focusing on anything in particular. Everyone's conversations blended together, forming a loud din of white noise that was grating to the ears. I had no idea how people lived in such a busy city.

"Excuse me, sir." I heard someone say, causing me to turn my attention towards the source. A tall brunette woman stood in front of Cam, wearing something more suited to a night out than a simple festival. Her dress seemed to be perfectly designed to show off her bust, as it was prominently displayed by the plunging neck-line. "I seemed to have gotten lost." My eyes narrowed slightly. How could she have gotten lost? The whole area was a giant rectangle. "Could you help me find the single flower competition?" She asked, batting her long lashes. I stuffed the last pieced of the dumplings into my mouth and watched her.

"Yeah, it's right over there." Cam pointed directly across the square, oblivious to her flirting.

"Thank you so much for your help." She giggled, rubbing his arm with her hand.

"If that's all you need we'll be going now." I forced a polite smile. I weaved my fingers with his and walked away, down one of the park's paths.

 **Cam's P.O.V.**

"What was that about?" I asked when we were in a more secluded area of the park. Usually she was so polite and friendly with strangers.

"I have no idea what you mean." She feigned innocence.

"Lily." I stopped in my tracks and stared down at her. Reluctantly she looked up at me from under her lashes. I kept my eyes locked on hers. "Lily." I repeated.

"I don't like it when women flirt with you like that." She sighed, glancing to the side with an expression that looked like a pout.

"Flirting?" I asked, doubtful. People asked me for directions every now and then, men and women alike.

"Oh yeah." She shook her head, almost as if she was amused. "She was definitely flirting, trust me."

"Really?" I muttered. The way she said it, the way she acted, it made me believe her.

"What am I going to do with you?" She mused. She pulled me into a hug, wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head against my chest.

"Lily, you know I don't care about anyone else." I heard a quiet noise rumble through her.

"Of course I know that." She mumbled. "But that doesn't mean I like it." I thought about how I'd feel if the situations were reversed. The thought of a man hitting on her left a bad taste in the mouth. I was beginning to understand why she pulled me away so suddenly and why she was squeezing me so tightly now. "I'm sorry." She said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to-"

"I know." I cut her off. She didn't need to explain her jealousy to me.

"Do you want to head back?" She pulled away and looked at me. "You didn't get a chance to see too much."

"I'd like that." I smiled, taking her hand in mine.

* * *

 _ **Note:** Sorry for the lull in updates, but on top of work, finals, and holiday madness I managed to get the flu. But that's gone, the holidays are over, and I'm back to writing._


	55. Lemon Scented Geranium

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

Chels and I sat on the soft grass beside the river, Jason happily sitting in my lap as we caught up with one another. "Tell me all about it."

"Ecruteak was just, amazing. I mean, it was super busy but it was so much fun."

"What'd you guys do?" I looked down at the white-haired boy as he grabbed at my red crop top, using it as support to stand himself up.

"We hung around of Friday, spent the night around the room. Saturday we went to a flower competition, and Sunday we shopped a little after someone I know booked me a deep tissue massage and facial." I looked up from her son to see a smirk pulling at her lips.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"How could I not?" I mindlessly began playing patty-cake with the little boy. "So, are you guys are leaving today?" I asked not wanting her to leave yet. I really missed our weekly sleepovers. Sure we talked on the phone a lot but it wasn't enough, and I knew seeing each other would only become more difficult in the coming year.

"I'm afraid so." She sighed.

"When?" I kept my voice as calm as I could, not wanting to make her feel guilty for returning home.

"Sometime around five." I looked up at the warm spring sun, checking the time.

"Only a few hours then?" She nodded. I didn't like how infrequent our visits had become. What was once a daily thing became seasonal at best. "You think you can help me with something before you leave?"

"Of course. What'cha need?"

"I need to get some new livestock and pick up some feed."

"You want me to lead while you carry?" I looked in her direction, not particularly focusing on much of anything.

"That's the thing, I can't exactly carry the feed." She looked perplexed, unsure of what I was getting at.

"Please." She snorted. "I've seen you lift nearly a hundred pounds with no issue."

"It's not exactly my inability to carry it. . ." My sentence trailed off and she stared at me expectantly. "The doctor said I'm not allowed to lift anything heavy for the next seven months." I watched as her expression changed from skeptical to surprised.

"So, you're?" Her gaze fell on my still flat stomach

"Pregnant? Yes." I nodded, getting to the point. She eyed me warily.

"For two or three months?" I felt a sharp tug as Jason began playing with my hair.

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me?" Reluctantly I nodded again. I peeked up at her though my bangs, she was frowning slightly and her eyebrows were knit together. "This isn't why you got married is it?"

"Goddess no." I gasped. "I mean, I get why you'd think that, but that's kinda why I didn't say anything before." At first I was afraid of the judgement, an unmarried couple having a kid. But soon the lying became a way to avoid this nasty assumption.

"Mmm-hmm." I felt doubt radiate off of her.

"Don't." I warned her quietly. "Don't you think that for one second. You should know that I of all people wouldn't get married for anything other than love." I glared at her, displeased at the reaction I got.

"It's not that." She sighed. "It's just." She thought for a moment picking her next words carefully. "I remember how scared I was when I found out, and I was happily married. You were only dating for. . ." She started wagging fingers as she counted back. ", wait, when did you two?" She made some gestures with her hands, vaguely resembling sex.

"My birthday." I began to gently bounce Jason up and down with my knees, making him giggle uncontrollably. "And we found out," I thought back. ", I dunno, late January or early February, but I never got an idea of how far along I was." She was dumbfounded that I kept something this big from her for so long.

She shook her head in what appeared to be an attempt at clearing her mind. "The point is, I was terrified and I wanted to make sure it wasn't a rash decision on either part."

"Chelsea." I said. "Do you know what his reaction was when we found out?" I kept my voice light and happy, not wanting to scare my nephew. She shook her head, answering my rhetorical question. "He was overflowing with joy." My expression softened as I thought about that day. "Cam, he, he wasn't scared, or if he was he certainly didn't seem it. He let me know how much he cared for me." I felt my heart flutter as I thought about my husband more and more. "Just like he does every day."

"I get it, you're madly in love." She jokingly made a disgusted noise. "So late January, huh?" She thought aloud. Her brow creased and she stared off in the distance, recalling a memory.

"So?" I asked, pouting.

"So, what?" In a matter of seconds her expression shifted to one of curiosity.

"Where's my squeal and hug?" She just stared at me, amused. "You just found out I'm pregnant and I don't get a hug? I mean, I'm not saying I wanted fanfare, it's just, jeez a little excitement would be nice." I teased.

"You're right, you're right." She scooted over and hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry," She mumbled. ", I didn't mean what I said. I just, I worry and I wanted to make sure."

"I know." I sighed, feeling like this would be a reaction I'd get from a lot more people.

"Can I make it up to you somehow? Maybe like, buying you lunch at Howard's?" I chuckled.

"Lunch will be an acceptable penance."

* * *

I sat with Chelsea inside the cafe, happily eating my grilled cheese and tomato soup, as she attempted to get her son to eat some oatmeal. Laney was behind the counter preparing a pie while Howard washed dishes. I was halfway through my sandwich when I heard someone come in. I assumed it was Ash or Georgia coming for lunch as well, that is, until I felt an uncomfortable silence fill the room. I turned around to see what the fuss was all about. In the doorway stood a tall blonde woman wearing a blue dress. Her curls were pinned up in a low bun, a few locks left out to frame her face. Her defined cheekbones and bright green eyes made it obvious she was related to Howard.

"Aunt Amanda, w-what are you doing here?" Laney stuttered, surprised by the woman's sudden appearance.

"I came by to see Cam." Immediately I felt my stomach sink, worried that this woman was who I thought she was. For the first time ever Howard was completely speechless. "I mean, it's not every day your son gets married." My entire body froze up as my fears were confirmed.

* * *

 _ **Note:** You guys have no idea how many times I rewrote this chapter and how much it changed from the original draft. It's almost like night and day. _

_**Also:** Unfortunately, the next few chapters may take longer to upload as I'm now working roughly 40 hours a week, but that wont last more than a few weeks max._


	56. Larch

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

I coughed violently trying to dislodge a piece of my grilled cheese sandwich that went down the wrong way. No one did anything, except Chelsea who hit me square in the back a few times. "Are you okay?" She whispered once my coughing subsided.

"Yeah, thanks." I took a few long sips of my ice water before turning my attention back to the situation at hand.

"So, where i-is he?" Amanda asked slowly.

"He's not here right now." I felt eyes fall upon me, I looked at the at the amazonian beside me out of the corner of my eyes. She seemed perturbed by my presence, unhappy that a stranger was sitting in on a family matter. I stood and forced a polite smile. "Hello, I'm Lillian." I said casually, holding out my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I lied. She hesitantly took my hand, still unaware of who I was. "I'm Cam's wife." I clarified.

"You're already m-married?" Her eyebrows raised slightly as she inspected me. She looked over at Howard, who probably told her, looking disappointed that she missed the ceremony.

"Yeah." I nodded. She didn't seem to have a response to that.

"Hey, Auntie," Laney thankfully interrupted the silence. ", why don't we catch up wile we wait for Cam. I'd love to hear about what's going on with you."

"R-really?" The younger of the two blonde women nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course." It wasn't to difficult for me to pick up on the fact that Laney was lying but it was obvious Amanda couldn't. I took the opportunity I was given to leave the restaurant, Chelsea followed right behind me holding her son.

* * *

I waited for him to return, leaning against the table of his shop, looking up at the orange and purple sunset. Chelsea had left earlier than planned, knowing that this was a private matter. Anxiously I tapped my fingers on the wood as I waited. "Lily, are you okay?" I looked forward, seeing Cam walking up the road. "You look. . .tired." I took a few steps forward, pulling him into a hug. "What happened?" I took two steps back, releasing him from my tight grip.

"I'm fine." I watched as his posture relaxed somewhat, as he was aware that wasn't being entirely truthful. I didn't know how I felt, so I couldn't tell him I was anything other than 'fine'. I took his hand in mine, squeezing tight and forcing my best smile. "It's just," He just looked at me, oblivious of what was waiting for him. I crossed my arms over my chest, fingers digging into my arm. ", someone's here to see you." Amusement, confusion, concern, uncertainty; I could see them all as they crossed his face. I took a deep breath in a vain attempt to calm myself. "It's your mother." The words spilled out of me involuntarily, but I couldn't keep quiet.

". . ." No words came out but odd noises escaped him as he tried to speak.

"She's waiting in there." I lifted a single finger, pointing to the café. I felt so guilty. It was if I'd shot him in the leg, it would cripple him but it wouldn't kill. He looked towards the wooden door, tentatively he took a few steps forward. "Do you want me to?" I wanted to be there for him but I wasn't exactly sure if he wanted me there. After a very long minute he gave me a small nod. With every step I was right beside him as he inched his way towards the door.

* * *

"By the G-goddess, look at how b-big you've gotten!" The tall woman squealed, latching on to her son. Her attitude was so unapologetic and carefree; as if she hadn't seen him in months rather than decades. She pulled away and looked him up and down, grinning. "Please, c-come sit with me." Something about her tone changed, it seemed different than several seconds ago, less melodic. "I-I want to hear everything that's been g-going on in your life." The corner of her smile twitched. It took him a while to make up his mind, but he took a seat at one of the smaller tables. Laney and I followed, sitting on either side him at the table, ready to step in at the first sign of trouble. Howard observed us from the kitchen while he cooked. I wasn't sure if he was doing so out of a need to keep himself busy, but for the first time ever he looked truly upset. "M-my little Cammy is all g-grown up. I simply can't believe it." Again her words were slow. She reached across the table, in an attempt to touch his face, only to have him duck out of the way.

"Mother," His said, suddenly speaking up. Laney and I looked at one another, surprised. "What are you doing here?" His voice was hoarse as he forced the words out.

"What d-do you mean?" She laughed nervously. "I'm only here to s-see you."

"I get that." He rubbed his right temple slowly, as if he was trying to erase a headache, and let out a deep sigh. "But why now?"

"Howard t-told me you're getting m-married and I just, I wanted to come visit." Cam quickly shot the frazzled chef a look.

"It's been sixteen years Amanda. I haven't heard from you in sixteen long years." The word 'long' seemed to catch in his throat and his fists clenched.

"I'm, I'm sorry if I've hurt you." She hung her head, ashamed of what she had done. "Th-there's no excuse for what I have done."

"You're right," He laughed bitterly. ", there is no excuse." The room fell silent and the tension in the air was palpable. Cam's chair scraped against the wood floor as he pushed it away from the table.

"W-wait!" She pleaded. He looked up at her, no emotion showing on his face. "Can't we t-talk about it?"

"I have nothing more to say to you." And with that he left the café, not saying another word.


	57. Saint John's Wort

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

"I sh-should go talk with him." Amanda suggested. I shot daggers her way. I watched her twitch in her seat as tapped her foot against the table leg repeatedly. I looked back to the kitchen to see Howard was missing.

"I think it's best to give him some time." Laney suggested, moving one seat over so she was beside me. "We all should." I knew that was directed towards me but I didn't want to just sit here with this pathetic excuse for a mother. The longer I was in her presence the more angry I felt. I slammed my hands down on the table out of frustration.

"Why are you even back?" I said harshly, demanding answers. "How could you do this to your own son? What's wrong with you?" My actions felt so immature yet I couldn't help myself, someone needed to state the obvious. He deserved answers.

"Lillian," Laney placed her hand on my shoulder. ", hostility wont help right now." My anger temporarily shifted to the chef.

"How are you of all people so calm about this? You should be as furious as I am." I folded my arms across my chest, glaring at her. I could see her struggle to keep her composure. A small part of me, that was buried deep deep down at the moment, was grateful one of us was keeping a level head.

"I-I, j-just wanted to see him a-again." She stuttered. I looked back at Amanda, noticing the seriousness of the situation had darkened her expression. On a closer inspection she looked pale, her eyes though a vibrant green looked tired. Quickly she dabbed a handkerchief against her cheeks, clearing the tears away.

* * *

 **Howard's P.O.V.**

My immediate thoughts were that he'd disappeared back to his house or to go vent to Ash, but I knew better. Whenever he was upset as a child I'd always find him sitting by the river, just sitting there on the grass ruminating. "Chamomile," My son twitched slightly, clearly surprised by my sudden appearance. I knew all to well that I wasn't the person he expected, nor wanted, to come comfort him. ", do you want to talk?" He didn't say a word, he just looked out over the dark forest. This situation was so familiar, him being upset by Amanda leaving. I took a seat beside him, patiently waiting for him to speak. Dragonflies zipped around the water and the new spring birds chirped. I always forgot how beautiful this area was, it made sense that he came here to calm down. He always did.

"How long?" He asked quietly.

"Not long." I admitted. "Only six weeks." He watched me out of the corner of his eye.

"Six weeks and you didn't tell me." I could hear the betrayal he felt. "Why?"

"I," I thought for a while, gathering my thoughts. "I didn't know how." He looked back over the river.

"Why did you bring her back?" His voice broke and he quickly wiped a few tears away. It took him to long to get used to her leaving, and even then he wasn't okay. If it wasn't for Ayame and her counseling, I don't think he'd be so functional. And yet, without a second thought, I had reopened those wounds. What kind of father was I?

"I thought you needed to see her one last time." He grunted, not liking my answer.

"I could've gone the rest of my life without seeing her." I mindlessly played with a loose thread that hung off my sweater vest.

"I know." I nodded. "I truly am sorry for what I've done. But," I took a deep breath. ", she's not well."

"What do you mean?" I could see him stiffen up, caught off guard by my words.

"I think it's best if she told you." He sat there for a long time, not moving an inch. "I'm not saying now but I do think you should talk with her." I paused. "Just think it over." I uncrossed my legs and struggled to push myself off the ground. It was times like this that I truly felt my age and the toll it had taken on me. "Cameron, I'm sorry that I caused you pain. You have every right to be angry with me, but I just wanted to do what I thought was best." He didn't respond to my words, he just looked back over the stream. I placed my hand on his head, half expecting him to pull away. "I love you son." My hand fell to my side and I turned to leave. I didn't expect to be forgiven any time soon.

* * *

 **Cam's P.O.V.**

When I returned home it was late. All the lights in the house except for two, one in the kitchen and a tall lamp that stood in the corner beside the bookshelf. The moment I came in Mister hopped off the couch and made his way over eagerly. Ever since he came home he'd grown so attached to me, always sleeping by my head, meeting me at the door, and keeping close. I crouched down and pet him a hello. As I pet him, i felt some of my anxiety ebb. "Hey buddy."

The familiar scent of tom yum goong filled the air. I followed my nose and went to the kitchen to investigate. Lily was fast asleep at the table, using her folded arms as a pillow. As done as I was with today, just being home with her and the cats made things easier. Beside her was a syrup and whipped cream coated plate and dirty silverware. Luna was also asleep, curled up in a ball under her chair.

On the stove was a small pot of soup reheating, just enough for two servings. On the counter was a clean bowl and spoon. Despite everything that happened today I couldn't help but crack a smile. Somehow she managed to be the one thing in life that never hurt me. Quietly I poured myself a bowl and took a seat beside her. As carefully as I tried to pull the chair out it still made a light scraping noise. "Hmm." She groaned, lazily opening one eye. "Hey." She murmured, sitting up.

"Hey." I forced a smile, not wanting her to worry. I gently pat her head with my left hand. "How are you feeling?"

"It doesn't matter." She pouted, getting a firm grasp on reality. "How are you?" Her brows knit together as she stared at me with concern. I ate a few spoonfuls of soup, thinking for a minute.

"Not great." I sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I felt my heart pound against my chest and unpleasant thoughts raced. The room was simultaneously spinning and staying still.

"No it isn't." She protested. "A lot happened today," She got lost in thought for a second. ", and it's probably a lot to process. Talking might help." I suppressed a groan. I talked with Howard, Laney tried, as did Ash; I talked about this much more than I intended to.

"I don't want to." I tried to keep my voice calm but judging from her expression it didn't come out as intended. I looked down at the half-empty bowl.

"Please?" She asked. I didn't give her an answer. "I don't think it's healthy to keep everything bottled up."

"Damn it Lillian." I snapped. "I said I don't want to talk about it." I didn't intend to yell at her but I just couldn't deal with anymore today. The only thing I wanted to do was sleep. She just looked at me, horrified. Her blue eyes shimmered as tears started to form. Quickly she blinked a few times, cleaning them away, before nodding.

"A-alright." She forced a weak smile before standing. "I'm gonna head to bed." After a moment of standing near me she put her dishes in the sink. She tried to disguise her uneven tone as best as she could. "I love you." As she walked away a pang of guilt hit me. She'd done nothing but try and help and yet I snapped at her. She didn't deserve to be treated that way, no matter how terrible I felt.


	58. Aspen Tree

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

It was early, way to early for me to be up, but I was. It wasn't surprising, I hadn't managed to get a decent nights sleep ever since Amanda arrived. Tense wasn't the best way to describe the past week but it was the best I could come up with. I was tossing and turning all night, waking up frequently from bad dreams. I looked out the bedroom window at the dark indigo sky, knowing it couldn't be later than four. I checked the glowing alarm clock to see that my guess was right. My eyes drifted to my left, fixing on Cam and by extent Mister who was asleep by his head. Despite being fast asleep Cam looked upset. Furrowed brows and a frown were there instead of his usual peaceful expression that I looked forward to every morning. I released an exhausted sigh, every time I tried to talk about his mother he shut down, letting the stress build up. At least Amanda was doing us all a favor and was staying in Konohana.

My daily wave of morning sickness hit right on schedule, lasting for it's usual half an hour. I turned the shower on, brushed my teeth, and stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror as I waited for the water to heat up. Dark purple bags were under my eyes, making me look as tired as I felt. I ran my fingers through my hair, untangling some knots before my shower. I looked at myself a little closer, noticing a few dark freckles that had appeared on my cheeks and nose over night. Chelsea warned me that some of the physical signs of pregnancy would start popping up, particularly what she called a 'pregnancy mask', but I didn't expect it to be so soon. Admittedly, I hoped that morning sickness would be replaced by things like sore breasts, cravings and the definite baby bump, but I had no such luck. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water surround me. For these few moments my stress seemed to melt away.

After my shower I tried putting my bra on, realizing quickly that it was a terrible idea. It felt like I had taken a few good punches to the boobs in my sleep, and a bra only made the pain worse. I nixed the bra and pulled on a black tank top and a red flannel shirt I'd had for almost a decade now. I fought with a pair of ragged shorts, trying to get them to button, and after a bit of convincing they did. I quickly reheated some apple cider donuts, and washed myself a bowl of strawberries from Nori's farm. I watched as Luna bounced down the stairs, focusing quickly on the jingle ball I kicked out from under the table. I smirked as she went bonkers hunting the brightly colored plastic. While she was batting her prey around I served her and Mister their breakfast before leaving to tend to the farm.

* * *

I brought Duke over to Georgia's around ten for his check up. Kana was leaning against the fence watching her brush Dakota. I couldn't help but smirk, he looked more like a lovesick pre-teen than the twenty six year old he was. Georgia wasn't helping this much though. She was being more careful with her posing, being sure to make certain features more prominent. As sweet as Kana was he wasn't the smartest so I don't think he picked up her obvious signals. "Would you two just get a room already?" Georgia's face became as red as her hair was, making Kana laugh.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the blushing bride. We missed you." Georgia teased as the bronze rancher wrapped a single arm around me.

"Sorry." I forced a grin. I had never been the closest with Kana, but I'd really grown to like the guy.

"Where've you been?" I broke free of Kana's tight grip and led Duke into the corral.

"Busy, you know, doing things." I said as aloof as possible, not wanting to bring up the chaos that was my in-law. "But Duke here needs new shoes and a checkup." I rested my head against his, making him snort.

"Anything to keep this guy healthy." She smiled. "You gonna hang around for it?" I shook my head.

"I can't, I have to get a check up of my own. But seeing as it's your birthday, if you'd like, we can have a girls night at tonight at my house." I suggested, it was Monday after all and Cam wasn't home when I left. "We can paint each-other's nails, watch chick flicks and whatever else you would like to do." She grinned and nodded eagerly, agreeing to come over at seven.

* * *

I stood in front of the guest room in town hall, trying to overcome my nerves. I so badly wanted to be infuriated with Amanda, but part of me wasn't, I felt bad for her. I was still mad that she hurt her son so badly, and I couldn't imagine abandoning my child, but she was just a desperate mother trying to correct her mistakes. I swallowed hard, trying to clear the lump in my throat, and knocked. The red door opened. The tall blonde looked as exhausted as I felt. She looked much paler than she was a few days ago, and her long and curly hair was knotted and frizzy. "L-Lillian! I'm s-surprised to see you." She stuttered, stepping to the side. Whatever she had I assumed that the stuttering and twitching was a side effect of that. "P-please come in, I was j-just about to have lunch." I stepped in, picking up the strong smell of raw fish. "H-have a seat and help yourself to the, um, the sushi." She gestured to the low table. I took a seat on the floor, crossing my legs under the table, she did the same. I looked over the variety of sushi before me and my stomach turned. I used to love sushi, I'd eat it almost every time I crossed the mountain, but ever since I became pregnant I couldn't stand the smell of fish. "A-are you alright, y-you look p-pale?" I nodded weakly.

"I'm fine," I forced myself to ignore the nausea and smiled. ", thank you though." She picked up a kappa roll and ate it quickly.

"So, how d-did you t-two meet?"

"I moved here late winter a little over a year ago." She tried not to look so surprised. I couldn't blame her though. I remembered telling him on the first day of fall that I didn't want to move too fast. And yet, I felt that we took the time we needed. "But I first met him the last week of the season. He helped me find my way down the mountain after my flashlight died." A small smile spread across her face.

"A-and?" She looked at me expectantly, wanting to hear more about us.

"And, he was a bit awkward and touchy," It made so much more sense now; how defensive he got over me questioning him about his family. ", but there was just something," I remembered seeing those kind green eyes for the first time. ", more to him. I was determined to get to know him." I continued to tell her about us; leaving Will, the misunderstanding with Reina, Ash, and the whole premarital sex and unplanned pregnancy thing out. I felt a lot of those were on a need to know basis. "We actually had our wedding on Thursday, before you arrived."

"I'd l-like to h-hear ab-about it." She ate another piece of sushi, listening as I described it in detail. "I would've loved t-to be there, but I su-suppose i-it's better I wasn't." We sat in silence for a few minutes. "M-may I ask w-w-why you're h-here?" She finally asked after finishing off the last piece of sushi. I thought for a long while, trying to figure that out myself.

"To be honest, I don't really know." I admitted, shaking my head a little as I spoke. "I'm not here to pick a fight. It's just, I want to try to understand." I paused, thinking of how badly I wanted my mother back. I knew mine was always there for me, so gentle and loving. But I knew if it was between having nothing and having some sort of relationship, no matter how strained it may be, I'd take it. "I want to do what I can to help." I would do anything to help Cam, and I thought this was the best place to start.

"T-thank you." She smiled, making the skin around her eyes to crinkle. I couldn't tell if this was her true personality or not. The way she acted when she first came to town seemed to be more like a facade in hindsight.

"I'm not going to pull any punches though," I warned. ", answers are needed, no matter how unpleasant they may be." She nodded, clearly ready to make things work. I thought of the best way to approach this. I knew that she was abandoned by her husband and couldn't take care of her son all by herself. Having Howard take care of him was a decision I understood. "I get that you couldn't take care of Cam alone, but why did you cut off all contact? Why so late in his life?" If she didn't want to be in his life it would've started from day one. But doing it at the age of eleven, there had to be something more. She let out a long sigh, her breath was uneven and shaky.

"I k-know . . . I'm n-not supposed to be the cause of p-pain. . ." Her stuttering only got worse as she came closer to crying. "I was su-supposed to make it g-go away. . .." She broke down crying not able to finish her sentence. "But, that's what I d-did." I waited patiently as she sobbed, I so badly wanted to tell her off but I couldn't, but I knew it wasn't my place. I was here as an ambassador of peace and getting protective wasn't going to help. Her sobs became harder as she started to unravel in front of me.

"Hey, Amanda, I think if you want to get anywhere you'll need to get some help. I think I good place to start is with yourself." She buried her face in her folded arms. "Maybe Doctor Ayame could help." I suggested, knowing that she was a million times more qualified than I was. She'd helped him after Amanda left, just as Trent helped me after my parents passed. She looked up at me, eyes red and puffy. "Ayame does counselling, so maybe if you see her. . . it could help you figure things out. And she'll do her best to help you and Cam work things out when the time is right." I could see a small flicker of hope return to her. "I'm not saying things will be fixed," I couldn't make that guarantee. ", but I think she's your best bet." I sincerely hoped that with enough counselling and mediation things could get better for the both of them.


	59. Swartbas Tree

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

"Hey, we're here!" Georgia announced as she and Laney burst through my front door. I looked up from my VHS collection to see Georgia holding a large tote bag full of lord knows what and Laney holding a few large plastic travel dishes.

"Where would you like these?" Laney asked, gesturing with the containers. I tore myself away from the large collection of chick flicks I unapologetically owned, and joined my friends.

"Does anything need to be reheated?" She nodded her head. "Then kitchen counters." I quickly took the top two dishes from the chef and brought them to our small kitchen. "Georgia, can you pick out a movie?" I called, receiving an 'okay' in return. I set the containers on the counter and lifted the lids, checking to see what she brought. The smallest dish held a mostly cooked cherry pie, which was Laney's specialty. The other contained pastries that looked like unicorn horns filled with chocolate; from the looks of it the filling appeared to be a custard or frosting, not solid chocolate. Laney set the last and largest dish beside the other two, immediately lifting the lid to show me an uncooked pizza. I grinned, excited for tonight.

"Where were you today?" She asked quietly, looking over her shoulder at Georgia. "And I don't mean the doctors." She knew that was an easy excuse.

"Well, I picked up some fresh fruits from Nori and Mako, then I went to get a few seed packets from Gombe," I had decided that I'd try my hand at growing crops. I knew I was probably doomed to fail, but I got some good advice from Gombe, Nori, and Ina; so I figured why not? If I could grow crops then that would be more income, and more in savings. ", I scheduled a checkup with Ayame," I did in fact make an appointment to see her in the coming week. But Laney looked at me, still expecting a real reason as to why I visited the other town. ", and I may have, possibly, stopped by town hall to see Amanda." I admitted sheepishly.

"What did you do?" She asked in an accusatory tone.

"I didn't yell if that's what you're thinking." I bent down, pulling my biggest cookie sheet out from one of my cabinets. She gave me a doubtful look as I handed her the metal sheet. "I swear." I insisted. "We just talked."

"About?"

"She wanted to know more about me, more about Cam and I." I shrugged as Laney turned the oven on. "So I told her how we met and about the wedding." She worked meticulously on transferring the pizza to the cookie sheet. "I mean, I left Reina and Ash out of the tale."

"Naturally." She teased.

"I did do one other thing though." Laney looked at me out of the corner of her eye, a single brow was raised in suspicion. "I told her if there was any chance of repairing her relationship she'd need to get counseling first." She just stared at me blankly. "What? Even if it doesn't work it's the best chance she has. And clearly there's something wrong with her, aside from the whole dying thing, so it'll help her get some peace before then. I know it's a long shot with Cam." I finally paused from my quiet little rant, taking a deep breath and releasing a sigh. "But I also know how much it sucks to lose your parents," Her expression softened. I never told her outright before, but I figured she knew after the wedding. ", there's a lot of things you regret not saying and doing. I don't want him to regret not trying after the fact; I'd much rather them attempt it now."

"And if it doesn't work?" I didn't know how she managed to do it, let alone so quickly, but the entire pizza looked perfect, not a single tear in the dough.

"Then it doesn't work." I shrugged, not knowing what else to say. "It's not like I'm going to force him to do it. If he wants to he can."

"But you'd rather try to fix whatever can be fixed so he doesn't regret it?" She asked, reiterating my main point. I nodded. "And if it doesn't work or he doesn't go for it?"

"Then we're back where we started. Except for your aunt of course," I added. ", she'll be in a slightly better position than before. I mean, like, she'd at least have some grief counseling." Laney contemplated my idea for a while.

"It's worth a shot." She admitted, popping the pizza in the oven.

* * *

 _"Its amazing. You look like a normal person but actually you are the an_ _gel of death."_ The blonde woman in the movie said. I'd seen this film countless times in my life, enough times to quote it in my sleep, but I never got tired of it. But I hadn't really watched it since last year, two days before the animal festival to be exact. I always saw it as part of my best friend ritual with Chelsea as it was part of our biannual tradition of binge watching our favorite old movies. I was happy Georgia had picked it out and that Laney was enjoying it. These occasional girls nights helped fill the hole of having a long-distance best friend, but they were still their own thing. Laney and Georgia had become my closest friends since I moved here, the former of the two definitely surprised me.

"Stop fidgeting." Georgia slurred her words as she applied pastel pink lacquer to my toenails. Even as intoxicated as they'd become their paint jobs were impressive. Laney's toes had been painted a dark blue, not a single drop out of place and Georgia's were painted the same way, just a different color. By the time they got to me Georgia's method had become sloppy, still staying within the boundaries of the nail, but it had visible brushstrokes. I didn't mind that they weren't perfect, if anything their drunken conversation was the best part of it.

"Sorry." I said finishing the last bite of my pie crust.

"You ever think that cows are super intelligent creatures?" Laney blurted.

"I think they are." I mused. Ness was capable of recognizing me and preferred the company of my second oldest, Celeste, to Izzy and Whitney. Something about their closeness told me Celeste was her best friend. And no animal could have a best friend and recognize their owners if they weren't smart. As slow as they seemed I was sure they had some form of complex thought.

"No, I mean like _super_ smart." She emphasized the word super with more showmanship than need be, making wild hand gestures as she saw fit. "Like, what if they're capable of taking over the world but they can't because they don't have hands?" Yep. This was exactly like my movie nights with Chelsea.

"If they were that smart wouldn't they have figured out a way to create technology that could bypass the issue?" Laney pondered this for a moment. I had to wonder if she was seriously trying to disprove my idea or not.

"Darlin' they can't make it down stairs, what makes you think they could enslave humanity?" Georgia posed. She was less intoxicated that the chef but still drunk nonetheless.

"We could try to teach them to read." She said excitedly. I couldn't help but wonder how that made sense in her mind. Did she want them to take over the world or become equal members of society? Maybe the first steps to overcoming being an animal was learning to speak and read human? I wasn't exactly sure what her thought process was but I think my lack of understanding was for the best. Cows reading a book sounded cute in theory but things were better this way.

"But they only understand cow." I smiled. Watching them argue back and forth was much more entertaining than the movie.

"That's why we gotta teach 'em." Her brows knit together, clearly insulted that Georgia didn't want to test her theory.

"I think it's a great idea. In fact we can try it tomorrow afternoon." I offered, not having a dog in this fight.

"You promise?" I nodded, knowing she wouldn't remember tomorrow but it was enough to get her to smile.

* * *

 _ **Amusing fact:** The last bit is inspired by one of my very drunk friends insisting a similar theory but with dolphins. He has a very low alcohol tolerance, and it's simply amazing._


	60. China Pink

"Cam." She said, setting a cup of tea down in front of him before she went back to the dishes she was drying off. "We need to talk." He looked up at her, bits of hair falling in front of his face, worried that something was wrong. If television had taught him anything it was that the phrase 'we need to talk' was never good.

"About?" He prompted, taking a small sip of the steaming earl grey tea. She stood on her toes as she struggled to set a large ceramic bowl on the top shelf of the cabinet. Despite his nerves he couldn't help but watch her backside as she stretched, her tight jeans contouring her well.

"About you and your mother." Whatever he was thinking about died the second that sentence was uttered. He couldn't help but frown as a headache began to form beneath his temples. He didn't want to talk about that woman and the mess of feelings that came with the territory.

"We don't have to." He said politely, sidestepping the inevitable argument.

"Yes, we do." Her voice was stern, usually something he only heard in jest, as she put the last dish away before turning to face him. She leaned against the counter, drying her hands off with the damp towel. "I've left it alone for a few weeks but you can't ignore it forever." Her voice held a tone of desperation, hoping he'd actually listen to her and talk this time. He sat there silent, hoping his unwillingness to participate would be enough to make her stop. However, Lillian wasn't going to drop it as easily as she did last time. "She's dying and all she wants to do is reconnect with you."

"To make her feel better about what she's done." He corrected, voice laced with bitterness.

"I honestly don't think that's it." She shook her head, finally taking a seat across from him at the table. "I spoke with her the other day-"

"You spoke to her?" He cut her off, flabbergasted that she had spoken to his mother behind his back, but she ignored the comment and kept talking.

"And she seems genuinely remorseful about what she's done. Yes, she wants to make up with you, but I believe it's equally for you as it is her. She's already started counseling with Ayame to help her with her issues."

"You have no way of knowing how she feels." He pointed out. She nodded slightly, knowing that he was right.

"True, but I know how this makes you feel." She reached for Cam's hand but he pulled away, too frustrated at the moment. Her hand fell back to her side, disappointed that he was already that irritated with her. Still she buried her sadness and pressed on, wanting to get everything out on the table. "I think you two should try group counseling. I mean, if you try to work things through I honestly think it'll really help you."

"I'm not going to do anything with her Lillian. I'm going to continue to ignore her as I've been doing." His voice grew louder as he spoke.

"You think that's worked well thus far?" She laughed once bitterly as he nodded. "Seriously? Ignoring your pain was working for you? Because as I recall, last fall you almost burst into tears when you spoke about her."

"And every time I didn't think about her I was completely fine." He insisted despite knowing that he was lying to his wife and himself.

"You just buried your feelings deep inside, which means you were never fine about it."

"It still worked."

"No it didn't!" She exclaimed. "You should tell her how you feel." Irritated, he clenched his jaw tightly, grinding his teeth against one another.

"Why?" He snapped.

"Because if you don't you'll regret it." He rolled his eyes - something he hadn't done since he was seventeen - at the idea. "She's going to die soon and you'll never get the chance to have her around ever again." Lillian began to rub one temple, trying to alleviate her growing headache. "Yes she hurt you, but she's still your mother. There is a part of you that loves her and is rightfully angry at what she's done, and that same part wants to tell her how you feel." She paused for a moment, giving her words a chance to sink in. "Isn't there?"

"No!" He bellowed. "I have nothing I want to say to that woman." He stood quickly, slamming his hands against the table loud enough to send the small black cat running out from under it.

"That's bullshit and you know it. You're just pretending that the hurt doesn't exist. Stop running from this Cam!" She begged, standing as well.

"I'm not running!" He snarled.

"Okay." She said, not believing him in the slightest. "But, what happens if you can't ever tell her how much she hurt you, huh? How you know you deserved better but you still want whatever you can get. How much you want her to say how wrong she was. How much you clearly wanted your mother around. How abandoned you felt by her leaving. How you blamed yourself and shut yourself off from so many people for so long! How badly you wanted her by your side every day! How you wanted her to never leave! But she did!" Somewhere along the line her guilt took over and she stopped talking about Cam. Tears streamed down her now pink face and she stepped closer. "And once she's gone this time she's gone for good! You'll never get a chance to say these things again, and you'll regret it. Your heart will ache with everything you didn't say. She'll be gone and she'll think you hate her because your last words were those of anger."

"I can't do that Lillian! I can't say those things! Is that what you wanted to hear? Why wouldn't you just accept no as an answer?" He looked down at her, feeling like a giant as her posture became more closed off the harder she cried. "Are you really that stubborn?" He was the stubborn one he was mad at. He hated hearing someone say everything he thought because it showed him that he really was wrong with his actions. But he refused to admit i to himself.

"I'm not the stubborn one here!" Her head flew up as she locked eyes with him, his words refueling her determination. "Are you so unwilling to deal with your emotions now that you're willing to live with this resentment forever? What happens when she does die? Are you really saying you'd be happy to have her out of your life?" He kept his mouth shut, not wanting to admit he was wrong. He wanted to yell and cry and hug her, but he didn't want to open the flood gate that was barely being held shut. It was easier to be mad and ignore it than it was to be sad and hurt. Lillian just kept looking him, seeing only a hint of the internal conflict that raged inside him, the storm that only showed as tears he was fighting back.

"Answer me!" She begged, only receiving a stubborn silence. She waited for over a minute, hoping he'd speak up, but she got nothing. "Fine, have it that way. I hope you're happy with your choice." She stormed off heading to the bedroom, leaving him alone in the kitchen with his thoughts and guilt. After a few moments he heard a _woosh_ and a soft _thud_. He turned around, quickly wiping his tears away before he did, to see his pillow sitting at the foot of the stairs.


	61. Wormwood

I awoke the next morning alone on the couch with a large headache. I didn't know why I had fallen asleep there until memories of our fight came rushing back and a pang of guilt hit me. I snapped at her because I didn't like what she had to say, especially when she was only trying to help. My stomach churned as every single thing she said echoed in my mind, I didn't know if she knew how accurate her claims were.

I hesitated to look over at the clock, only glancing at it out of the corner of my eye. It was six on a Saturday, which meant I could sleep in. Then again, sleep didn't seem like much of an option, I was already awake and stressed. I pushed the thick fleece blanket off of me as I sat up. I looked beside me, knowing Lily wouldn't be asleep on the floor but a small part of me hoped she would be. Instead was the small pile of dirty clothes I took off before going to sleep, I didn't know what it was but I found it impossible to sleep in my regular clothes. I turned to my left to see Mister happily asleep on the fleece blanket we kept folded on the back of the couch, which surprised me, considering I had a blanket on me. Something told me that despite what happened last night Lily still came back down to check on me. I released a heavy sigh and swung my legs over the edge of the couch, I leaned forward and collected the pile of dirty clothes I left beside the couch.

I heard the faint metallic sound of water running upstairs. "Lily?" I called, hoping to get an answer. When I didn't get one I shrugged it off, assuming she couldn't hear me over the tap. I made my way up the stairs, stretching all my stiff muscles as I walked. "Lily?" I asked again, knocking on the bathroom door. Again I got no answer, I hesitated, my hand resting on the handle, wondering if she'd even want to see my right now. But the fact that she wasn't responding worried me, so I pushed my hesitation aside and twisted the knob.

She was soaking in the tub - a tub that I always thought was too big for a simple farmhouse - all but her feet were under a thin layer of bubbles. She was in such a relaxed state that she was floating on her back as best as she could, with her ears under the water. The overhead light wasn't on so the only thing that illuminated the room was whatever sunlight penetrated the sheer curtains. There was also a faint scent of lavender in the air, probably from whatever soap she used to make the bubbles.

Within seconds of me entering the bathroom she emerged, sitting up to look at me from under her half wet hair. Small suds and water ran through her hair which clung to her skin. Her face twitched in an attempt to stop the soapy water from going in her eyes. "Morning." She mumbled but still gave me a small smile. I pushed the door a little, letting it swing closed with its own momentum. The sudden noise of the door hitting the frame made her wince, confirming my theory of her having a headache. I quickly threw my bundle of clothes in the small hamper that was tucked in the corner.

"Morning." I said, clearing my throat. I wasn't having the easiest time breathing at the moment. Whether it was the lavender scented steam or her, I couldn't be sure. "How are you feeling?" I asked, being sure to keep my voice low. She leaned forward and twisted the tap, water streamed down her figure as she did, making it highlight every delicate curve of her chest and back. As she leaned back bubbles sloshed around the basin, and a few clusters were sent flying into the air.

"Like an ass." She admitted sheepishly, resting her chin against the edge of the tub. "I'm sorry about last night."

"It's fine." I sighed, taking a seat beside the tub and by extension her. Even though she was sitting about six inches up from where I was our heads were at the same height. I looked over, meeting her gaze. "I'm sorry for yelling. I know you were just trying to help." Her face was already flushed from the warm water but the color began to grow more intense.

"Still, I know these last few weeks have been hard and I'm sorry I pushed you." She gently rubbed my arm for a moment before she leaned forward and began feeling around for something on the floor, making me more aware of fact that I was wearing nothing but my boxers. She blindly groped around for the small washcloth that was currently under my legs.

"Here." I said handing her the grey cloth.

"Thanks." She held it under the foam before lathering it up with a gardenia scented bar of soap. "I was out of line." She said as she began scrubbing herself. "I shouldn't have tried to push you into doing something you didn't want to do, let alone talk about." I watched her expression darken slightly as her brows furrowed ever so slightly. "I just thought that. . ." Her sentence trailed off as she tried to figure out the right words. She released a heavy sigh before continuing. "I shouldn't have compared what you're going through to myself." Her voice became more and more shaky as she spoke. "I'm so sorry I didn't me-"

"I know." I said, taking the cloth from her. I nodded my head once, signaling her to lean forward. She looked at me for a moment before sitting upright rigidly. I sighed again, recalling everything she said last night. "You," I started, not exactly thrilled to be saying the next bit aloud. ", you weren't wrong." I admitted quietly as I began to gently rub her back with the cloth, making small circles while I washed. "I just didn't like that you were hitting the nail on the head." She looked at me as best as she could over her shoulder. I managed to see enough of her face to know that she was surprised by my admission. A long silence fell between us as I thought about her suggestion more and more. She allowed the silence to continue while I came to my decision, making it clear that after last night she was done pushing. "I'll think about it," I finally said. ", the whole counseling thing." I could feel the knots that had formed in her upper back through the wet fabric, there was no doubt in my mind that these were a partial cause for her headache. I pressed more firmly in those areas, making her release a relaxed groan. "You're all set." She nodded a little after I pulled the cloth away and dipped her back in the water.

I watched her carefully, taking note of everything I hadn't noticed before; the dusting of freckles that had appeared on her nose and cheeks, a few veins that bulged out from her inner wrist, the fact that her breasts were larger, and finally the fact that she was starting to look pregnant. None of these things would've magically appeared over night, which meant I hadn't been paying attention. _How long had she looked this way? How long was I wrapped up in myself? Had I given myself enough space or was I too withdrawn?_

I felt her hand rest against right side of my face, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up from the cluster of fading bubbles I had been staring at to meet her gaze for a brief moment before she leaned forward, her hand falling to my shoulder, nuzzling her wet face in the crook of my neck. I knew I had been a little distant over the past month but I didn't think I was that disconnected. Sure I cuddled with her less, talked less, and spent a little more time at work; but I thought it wasn't that big a difference. But having her so close to me now, pressed up against me in a way she hadn't been in so long, I'd realized how alone I'd been. "I've missed you too." I whispered, sinking down slightly as she leaned into me more and more.


	62. Primrose

"Who's my good little girl?" I cooed as I nuzzled up against Ness's snout, her short coarse hair poking me in the face. She released a snort and mooed a little in a way that almost sounded happy. "That's right, it's you." I pulled my face away and grabbed the large paddle brush that was resting on one of the fence posts. I began running the brush through her short fur, being sure to remove any and all dirt. Her large doll like eyes slowly closed the more I brushed. "You ready for the cow festival?" I got another snort as if she knew I was asking her a question. "Good!" I giggled, being sure to pet her flank a few times. "I just know you're gonna beat Bessie." Jessica's prize jersey was our main competition who was close to perfect in every way. But to me she was nothing more than any other cow, especially when I had Ness to compare her to. I just hope Rutger sees it the same way.

Dolly bleated as she nudged up against me, jealous that Ness was getting my full attention. I couched down and ran my hands over the small mounds of wool that were growing back. "I'm sorry, was I ignoring you?" I giggled and began to brush her as well. A distant boom of thunder echoed through the farm making Duke, who was in the barn, whinny in fear. "I thought it wasn't gonna rain til tomorrow." I mumbled under my breath. The news last night mentioned scattered showers starting at around midnight tonight. "That's what I get for thinking the news would be right for once."

I couldn't help but sigh as I looked over my shoulder, the dark clouds were about an hour, maybe an hour and a half, away. I still had to run to Howard's and get lunch, pick up some vitamins from Ayame, and buy some fresh fruit from Nori. I couldn't do all of it before the rain comes and Duke was way too spooked to ride. "Looks like I'm getting take out." I mused before leading everyone towards the barn. Ness and Izzy knew that meant it was time to go in but Celeste and Whitney weren't exactly the brightest in the herd, so they required some extra shoving. I clapped my hands together releasing a large cloud of dust that danced in the remaining sunlight before I looked down at my grubby clothes and gave them the same treatment. I didn't have time to shower before I ran my errands.

I started pulling my tank top off as I entered the house, tossing it to my left. I ran upstairs and quickly threw on a bra and a thin band tee I'd had since my freshman year of high-school. I was amazed that most of the image was still in tact even if it was cracked for top to bottom. I tugged at the hem of the shirt, pulling it away from my stomach. I still wasn't sure how to go about telling everyone I was pregnant but I knew I'd have to figure it out soon, my days of looking simply bloated were quickly coming to an end. I shook my head slightly shoving that issue aside for the moment as I didn't have time to dwell on it today. As I walked out the door I grabbed my half empty bag and gently tossed it over my left shoulder with ease, being careful to not break a dozen eggs I gathered this morning for Nori.

* * *

"Thanks for the veggies." I lifted my now full bag up as I smiled at the dark haired farmer. I couldn't wait to dig into all the fresh vegetables; but at the moment I was looking forward to the broccoli and cucumber the most.

"Any time Lillian." Nori smiled back as she adjusted a fairly small carton that held a dozen white eggs. The six eggs certainly didn't compare to the cost of all the produce I got on a weekly basis but that's why I always brought my wallet. "And thank you for the eggs." The word eggs set a small spark off.

"Oh! Before you use them be sure to wash them off." I added quickly. I normally washed all my eggs off before I delivered them to others or shipped them off to other nearby towns, but the impending storm made me rush.

"Thank you for the warning." Nori giggled in her usual lighthearted and delicate way. "I'll see you this Wednesday, right?"

"Of course." I returned her smile. There's no way I'd miss the birthday picnic Reina and Eileen were holding. "I'll see you then." She nodded and I stepped out of her home into the pouring rain. I picked up my umbrella that I left resting against the outside wall by their front door and opened it as quickly as I could. I slipped my rucksack off my shoulder and gave it a few pats before sliding it back up. My hair was certainly wetter than I would've liked but from what I could tell my bag was dry.

As I walked home through the tunnel I gripped my flashlight a little tighter, being sure to keep it aimed towards the ground. The occasional squeak from a restless bat sent shivers down my spine. I didn't know why but bats in particular terrified me. It wasn't any one thing in particular that freaked me out, it was the whole creature. From their freaky noses to their creepy wings made of pure skin, the whole animal made my skin crawl. Up close they looked more like something born in the underworld, a creature made of pure evil.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" I heard Laney's faint voice echo through the cave making me stop in my tracks. I couldn't help but raise a brow out of curiosity. I saw my sister-in-law standing to one side of the tunnel with her back facing me. Her white umbrella blocked my view of whoever she was talking to.

"I'm afraid I do my sweet princess." _Was that Snowball?_ I thought, knowing the answer was yes. My interest was piqued. Last I heard she was crushing on Ash, which quite frankly always weirded me out. _When did all this start?_ "You know I teach a summer class up north." Laney let out a soft whimper as she objected.

"I know." She sighed.

"But it would ill-behoove me to have you wait for long," He placed a kiss upon her forehead. ",so I'm going to brave the heat and come back the day classes end." I didn't want to eavesdrop but I also didn't want to interrupt whatever conversation they were having. I began walking again, making sure my steps could be heard I started kicking a pebble forward with me. Instinctively I pulled my umbrella down closer to my head, shielding it from any bats that may wake up. The sudden noise made the chef turn and face me with an awkward smile that never really crossed her face.

"Hey Lillian." She said, biting her lip in the same way that both Cam and Amanda had many times before. The only family member that didn't have that habit was Howard but I always assumed it was due to his open nature. "We were-" I held my hand up making her stop.

"I really don't care." I said. "I mean, I'm happy you're together." I corrected quickly. "But you're twenty-five, you can do whatever you like." Both Laney and Mikhail's smiles shifted from awkward and uncomfortable to grateful. "I just wont tell Howard that his baby girl is dating." I said with a teasing wink. I knew this wasn't Laney's first boyfriend but from the tales I heard she was more of a _'casual summer fling'_ type of girl.

"Thank you." Mikhail said.

"Don't get me wrong, this isn't over by a long-shot." I smirked as Laney rolled her eyes. "I still want all the details," I admitted as I desperately tried to suppress a yawn. ", but that can wait." I stepped out of the damp cave into the still pouring rain. "But uhh, Snowball," I began as I curled my finger, asking him to lean forward. "I thought you were. . ." I whispered not bothering to finish my sentence as he got the gist of what I was saying.

"People can like both." He whispered in return, his tone was much more dry and matter-of-fact as he clarified. I pondered it for a moment and thought back to him checking out Hiro last year and the conversation we had. He never specifically said he was gay, I just kinda assumed her was.

"Alrighty then." I said in my normal tone. Another yawn started to come forward so in preparation I took a deep breath and released it as a sigh to the best of my abilities. I was quickly getting fed up with my exhaustion, for both today and in general. "Sorry about that." I said, feeling a little guilty about my assumption. "I didn't mean to offend."

"It's quite alright." Mikhail said in his usual happy way. "You're not the first." Laney looked between us for a few seconds, clearly confused. "You already know." He explained, kissing the side of her face. I watched as the wheels turned in her head for a moment before she put it together.

"Oh, _that_?" She laughed in a way that made it clear it didn't bother her. "Yeah it was kinda obvious from the get-go." I couldn't help but feel relieved that Laney already knew and was accepting of the whole thing. Her jade eyes met his as she squeezed his hand tightly.

"Listen you're adorable and what not but I'm disgusting and I still have to clean and pick up lunch. I'll see you Wednesday and I'll see you," I pointed at Mikhail with a cheesy finger-gun. ", soon." Was what I came up with to spare Laney's feelings seeing as I didn't say _'in three months'_ like I would have.

"Yep." She smiled and he nodded.

"Great." With that I gave them once last wave before heading into town.


	63. French Honeysuckle

"So why aren't you telling Howard?" I asked, sinking back into the wooden bench that was unfortunately still damp for the rain. Laney fiddled with the lace fringe of the apron I made her, which in all honesty she didn't need to keep wearing outside he kitchen, while she shifted in her seat. "Alright, we'll come back to that one." The warm sun beat down on me through the leaves of the old maple tree that made it's home behind the benches outside town. I quickly resumed attacking the cone piled high with chocolate ice-cream I got at Howard's when I swung by to meet Laney.

"No, no, it's fine. It's just. . .," She hesitated, biting her lower lip in the typical Gabel fashion. ", it sounds silly." I quickly lapped up the stream of ice-cream that was making it's way down the sugar cone towards me hand.

"As silly as your plan to teach cows to read?" I teased as I made sure to emphasize the word silly with a smirk. My response finally got her to crack a smile.

"Not that bad." She shook her head slightly, dislodging a small lock of her bangs that were previously tucked behind her left ear. "It's silly because I'm an adult."

"And?" I prodded, casually raising an eyebrow.

"And I'm not sure if my reasoning will make sense to you or anyone who isn't Georgia." She slumped forward resting her elbows on her thighs and her head in her hands as she pouted in a way that would make almost everyone look immature, but not Laney. She had a mature elegance to her that even when she acted petty and childish it seemed more adult. Even the few times I'd seen her cry when going through mood swings she looked dignified and pretty. And I hated it.

"I'm listening." I looked past my sister in law at the bits of cloudy sky in the distance. It was going to rain a lot this summer with all the snow we got this past winter. So I would gladly soak up every last bit of sun while I could get it, even if it melted my ice-cream.

"I'm his only daughter and I know two things will happen for sure. One," She said lifting her left index finger from her cheek. ", he'll get super involved in our relationship. Like, it's my dad, he basically planned your wedding; what makes you think he'd not overreact?" I nodded as I finished the once large blob that rested on top of the cone. I was happy that he helped plan most of my wedding but in retrospect I never really asked him, he was the one that wanted in on the arrangements. "Two." She held out another finger. "He'll get super protective of me because I'm a young girl in his mind. Sure I work full time and I graduated from school long ago, but I'm still the same princess I was when I was seven." She whined, clearly exasperated by her father's actions.

"How do you know?" I asked before taking a large bite out of the cone.

"When he met my first real boyfriend he asked if he planned on making an honest woman out of me."

"That's not that bad." I shrugged again, remembering new years eve with Phil and Cam.

"We were sixteen."

"Still." I said, receiving a nasty glare from Laney.

"He asked it while sharpening his knives." Her voice was dry, lacking any sort of emotion. I had no response for her that time. "There's a reason I've only had flings until now." Her hands fell to her lap as she joined me, slouching back into the bench.

"What changed?" I asked, looking at her out of the corner of my eye.

"That for one." She nodded her head towards the church. I followed her gaze to see Ash and Alisa who were happily chatting away, lost in their own little world.

"I've been meaning to ask about that. What happened to the crush?"

"I guess it started when he found out about you and Cam. . . no, it was before then." She said quickly, needing to correct herself. "He just, he couldn't see other people's feelings. Not your's, not Cam's and definitely not mine. I guess I just got sick of it and moved on. Did that ever happen to you, getting over a long lived stint of puppy-love?"

"Oh hell yes." I said, with an amused tone in my voice, much more quickly than she anticipated. "It kinda makes sense though, your crush I mean." I moved the topic back to her and away from my past mistakes with Will. Sure I was over it and some people knew, but it wasn't my favorite topic. "He was the only guy, who wasn't related to you, that was around the most. You'd known one another since childhood." I paused, finishing off my cone. Laney held a handkerchief out and I gladly took it, wiping my face. "And it's really easy to ignore the truth so long as you're determined to only see the good."

"But over time I guess I saw the truth, huh? I saw how he hurt Cam and that was enough the crack the facade. Bit by bit the truth came out and ruined my illusion with reality." She said, waxing poetic. Whether that was intentional or not was up for debate but it certainly was something she had in common with Mikhail.

"Sounds about right." I said with a hint of a smile. "So when did you and Snowball start dating?"

"Recently I guess." We kept looking on at the two, who's sudden eruption of laughter made a small flock of birds fly out of the nearby trees. "Around Harmony Day. I mean when we helped you get ready. . . it sent Georgia into overdrive. On our way to Konohana she couldn't stop talking about Kana. And the gathering at town hall made me realize something. . . everyone had someone." Whatever smile she had quickly disappeared at the memory. "You were with Cam, Georgia had Kana, Nori and Dirk, and Reina was chatting with Hiro. And I sat alone." She gestured limply with a hand, adding a bit of flair to her story. "I remember just sitting there, watching and moping, listening to Helena's music, when Mikhail asked if he could take a seat next to me." Her smile quickly returned to her face and her cheeks flushed. "We just talked all night about books, music, cooking, everything really. I really started to feel something I hadn't in a long while. I don't want to say it was love, but whatever it was, it was great."

"I'm glad you've found someone." I wrapped an arm around her casually, and sunk further down, melting into the wood. Even if it was too early to really tell if this was going to last, I was still happy for her. "I have that gut feeling about you two. . ." It was now her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno. It just makes sense. You're similar enough to get along but different enough to not be Cam and Reina. You compliment one another and I get it. Ya' know?" She nodded in agreement again.

"I think I do." She grinned before letting the conversation rest as we continued watching the nun and the farmhand. Seeing those two together made Ash a different entity. He seemed really earnest and genuine whenever he was with Alisa. "Do you think he knows what's going on?"

"I doubt it. Ash seems a little oblivious if you ask me." I mused.

"Yeah he is." She snickered. "And she. . ." Her sentence trailed off and ended with a simple shrug.

"You know," I said after a few more moments of silence. ", you're going to have to tell your dad eventually." She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, clearly unhappy with my reality check.

"I will." She huffed with a pout. "Just not until I'm sure we're gonna. . . you know?"

"Have sex?" I asked, blinking a few times in confusion. This only made her burst out in laughter that was just as loud as the other two.

"No! I mean last, dummy!" She giggled, using an uncharacteristically immature word.

"Hey! It's a reasonable question." I argued. I folded my arms across my chest, jokingly defensive. "If Georgia couldn't bring herself to say it what makes me think you could?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She returned my snark two-hundred times over.

"I mean you're like the epitome of a lady, what makes me think you can say the word sex?"

"What makes you think I can't?"

"Do it." I said bluntly. Her eyes widened and her face quickly became a bright vermilion.

"W-what?" She sputtered.

"Say the word sex." I dared. "Go on, talk about losing your virginity." I didn't know how I did it but in the moment I had channeled my inner Chelsea and ultimately became her.

"F-fine." She said. "One day I will have sex." She whispered the last word. Her face grew darker as if all the blood in her body had pooled in her face. My smug smirk quickly became a full fledged, shit-eating grin and I pat her on the back a few times.

"Good for you." I received yet another glare from her when I spoke again. "What? You said your dad made you feel like a little girl right?" I asked rhetorically, not expecting an answer. "So, isn't being able to embrace and talk about one's adults needs and desires a way to prove to not only yourself but the outside world that you are indeed a woman. You can be like 'yeah I'm a woman who wants love and some great sex'." If I wasn't completely Chelsea before I sure as hell was now. Laney looked at me with a blank expression for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah. . . .sure." She gasped between words, her lungs desperate for air.


	64. Oak-leaved Geranium

I sat on a picnic blanket with Laney, Eileen, Reina, Georgia and most importantly Nori. The six of us sat beneath the proud cherry tree that grew by the river that ran through Konohana's center. It was one of the last trees in either town that still clung onto its blossoms, a perfect setting for Nori's birthday if you ask me.

"Today is one of those days where I just want to say _'it's time for a siesta'_. You know?" Reina yawned, leaning back out of the shade of the tree to bask in the afternoon sun.

"Yeah." I laughed a little at Reina's almost constant state of tiredness. "It sure is lovely." I added as I watched a small handful of pale pink petals gently dance their way to the ground below. The warm breeze took the delicate blossoms whatever way it pleased. My eyes followed a particularly large petal that was casually making it's way to the botanist's braids. "Perfect for a birthday picnic." I couldn't help but smile a I picked up a skewer of multicolored dango and took a small bite of the extremely sweet pink ball at the top.

"It truly is a beautiful day." Nori agreed, taking a deep breath of the sweet spring air. The rainy season was just a few days away so I had to enjoy every moment of sunshine while I could. "I can't thank you enough for this." She gave us a large smile, which meant a lot coming from her.

"I'm glad you like it." Laney said, passing around a plate of steamed dumplings and pot stickers. "We were worried it wouldn't be enough for your twenty-seventh." I did my best to keep a straight face as my shock took over. Out of all of us Nori looked like the youngest, my guess was twenty at most, but pushing thirty? I didn't believe it. She was not two years younger than Eileen. Was she? How old was Hiro? Still their conversation moved on, not even noticing my reaction. I just had to accept that the youthful looking Nori was almost thirty.

"It's perfect. Especially since I can't spend tonight with everyone." Nori looked over a small plate of sushi Yun had prepared especially for her, unable to decide which roll she wanted first. Instinctively I leaned back and rested on my hands, putting just a little more distance between me and the pungent raw fish.

"That's right, you're having a quiet dinner with Gombe tonight aren't you?" Reina said casually, mouth half full of pickled turnip as she reminded us all of the cover story. Nori nodded eagerly, oblivious to her real plans for this evening. I didn't know how the chatterbox did it but Dirk managed to keep his proposal a secret from Nori. She must've been the only one that didn't know as I'd heard Ash and Alisa talk about it casually the other day when I was with Laney. "These are really good, who brought these?" Reina said eagerly changing the topic as she ate another turnip. She had been the most excited about the news, and had been having the hardest time not letting her best friend in on it.

"I grew them but Laney was the one who pickled 'em." I said in a way that was probably a little too proud of my successful turnips.

"They actually grew?" Nori asked clearly as surprised as I was when I saw them sprout.

"Thanks to you and Ina they did." I giggled. "I couldn't have done it without you." Nori stole a small slice of turnip from Reina and ate it, nodding slightly as she chewed.

"You did a good job, not too big or woody. This is quite an accomplishment for your first time." As proud as I was I couldn't help but feel a little bad about myself. I'd been living on a farm for my entire life and it was only now that I could grow a simple root vegetable. _But at least I'm improving._ I thought, trying my best to stay positive.

I heard a sudden splash and looked past Eileen to see what it was. A small frog had hopped out of the water and landed on one of the boulders that lined the brook. His surprisingly loud croaking soon caught the attention of everyone else. A wry smile began to play at the carpenter's lips.

"Lillian, have you ever heard the tale of Nori's fourteenth birthday?" Eileen asked, her smirk turning into a mischievous grin that made Nori's cheeks turn a vibrant pink. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"No, what happened?" Laney and Reina started snickering at the memory, making my interest grow. I looked down at my chest, brushing a few bits of dango that landed on my red vest.

"Oh, nothing much," She said casually, setting up the tale. ", just the fact that our wild Nori thought it would be a good idea to play a game of truth or dare." Wild was not a word that came to mind when someone mentioned Nori. In fact, I couldn't picture her being anything other than her quiet and demure self.

"Eileen, please don't." Nori begged, clearly embarrassed by whatever happened.

"Come on, it's a funny story and I haven't told it in _years_." She exaggerated, desperately wanting to tell the tale. Nori simply let out an exasperated sigh, in her own way giving Eileen permission. "So we were having a sleepover that night and like I said, truth or dare. It started off simple, asking about crushes, eating gross things, keeping ice cubes in your bra until they melted. But Nori thought it would be a good idea to escalate things _a little_." She said, making large air quotes.

"She dared me to eat a locust." Laney interjected, her face cringing at the memory of the insect. I couldn't imagine Laney eating anything that wasn't delicious food, let alone something that terrified her. "So revenge had to be taken." Both Georgia and I listened intently, curious to hear how this ended.

"So when Nori was in the bathroom we came up with a plan of attack. After a few more rounds Reina here dared her to jump in the river here," Eileen nodded her head towards the frog infested stream. ", naked."

"Did you?" I asked, not fully believing them. Nori hid her red face behind the sleeve of her vibrant red kimono, giving me my answer. "No way." I laughed as I struggled to envision her doing something so absurd.

"Yes way." Reina grinned, patting her 'delicate cherry blossom' on the back.

"It was so embarrassing." Nori's black hair fell around her face, shielding whatever wasn't covered yet.

"Oh it wasn't that bad, it was over a decade ago, and no one was even awake that late." Laney said, failing to stifle her giggles. It was actually surprising to hear how much Nori had changed since she was a teenager.

"I've gone skinny-dipping before," I lied. I personally never went skinny dipping, but Chelsea, Julia, and Natalie certainly had. And boy did they regret it the last time they went together, I remembered how red they were when Denny caught them as they were coming out of the ocean. Admittedly it was much funnier for me than anyone else who was either seen naked or pummeled into never bringing it up again. ", it's really not that big a deal."

"That's not the part I was talking about." Nori mumbled into her hands, looking up at me from between her fingers. I looked at her, waiting for a reason that I wasn't going to get.

"I. . . know. . ." Laney gasped between laughter, an occasional snort escaping her. "You. . . you had to get. . Ayame to remove the leech. . . from your-"

"Laney, please stop." Nori interrupted using the most stern voice she could manage, her face now matching the color of her kimono. The other's laughter began to die down as they realized they had crossed a line.

"Hey," I said scooting over to Nori's side of the blanket and patting her on the back. ", we've all done some dumb things in our youth, right?" I looked over at the other women, begging for some backup. They all nodded and agreed with me. "I thought it would be a good idea to bring an injured fox home to the farm. The farm where we raised chickens." I emphasized the last part as much as I could. "Thanks to that dumb idea my father lost almost a dozen birds."

"Yeah darlin'," Georgia agreed. ", I thought I was strong enough to break a plank of wood just by punchin' it. I broke my whole darn hand." I looked over and saw Nori struggling to keep an irritated look on her face as her frustration started to wane.

"Remember when I tried to finish an entire bottle of vodka by myself?" Nori finally ler herself crack a smile and began to snicker at Eileen's question. "You held my hair back all night." The carpenter sat up on her knees and quickly adjusted the skirt of her yellow sun dress before sitting back down.

"It got everywhere, your hair was the last place that was vomit free." Nori giggled.

"Speaking of drinks," Reina said turning to rummage through her rucksack for a minute before pulling out a white long necked bottle. ", I brought honjozo sake!" She said in a sing-song tone as she held it up proudly. The ginkgo leaf patterned sleeve of her kimono fell down to her elbow as she held it up, revealing a small dirt coated patch of sap on her arm. She set the large bottle in the center of the group so she could distribute a set of small white cups.

"That's one of my favorites how'd you know?" Nori asked as if Reina didn't know every last detail about her.

"How wouldn't I know?" Reina laughed as she began to pour everyone a cup. An uncomfortable tension grew as it became obvious that I wasn't going to be given a cup.

"Did you miscount?" I asked politely with a smile. I mean six seemed like a simple enough number to remember, but if she was in a rush earlier after studying her plants it was understandable.

"Umm. . ." She said, looking at the others for a reason that she either didn't have or didn't want to say. The tension became an awkward silence as they looked at one another.

"We, uh, we didn't think you should have any." Georgia said, shifting in her seat as she looked down at the hem of her verdant dress.

"Why's that?" I feigned innocence as my stomach churned. I certainly knew why I couldn't have any but I certainly didn't tell anyone other than Chelsea.

"Because you're pregnant." Laney said bluntly, clearly sick of beating around the bush. I inhaled sharply as time seemed to freeze for a split second. I couldn't help but worry that I was seconds away from another doubtful interrogation much like the one I had with Chelsea, only larger in scale.

"W-what?" My heart pounded against my chest and a hot wash of embarrassment overcame me. I had intended to tell everyone in a few days since I knew I couldn't hide it much longer. But I had intended to wait until another day, I didn't want to take away from Nori's birthday and engagement. I peeked up at them through my bangs, wanting to avoid eye contact while gauging their reactions. They all looked at me with patient smiles on their faces. "How did you guys find out?" I asked quietly.

"I had my suspicions when I noticed the fact that you didn't touch any alcohol when we had our movie night. The freckles and dark spots here," Laney swirled her finger around just above her eye sockets. ", were another hint. And it's a bit noticeable when you wear tank tops." Did, did they not mind? Or were they being polite? I mean if it was visible then wouldn't they know it happened before the wedding?

"And?" My voice was shaky as my heart raced faster and faster with each passing second. I was so unsure of where this was headed and what they thought.

"And I'm mad you didn't tell me sooner!" Laney jokingly chastised as she pulled me into a tight hug. The blue lace of her dresses sleeve scratched up against my face as she squeezed tighter and tighter. My vision was blurred by blonde hair and tears but I could feel everyone move in closer.

"We're your friends," Nori said as she gently rubbed my back, I couldn't see her but the touch was so delicate and precise that it had to be her. ", we're so happy for you." I couldn't help but break down into a full sob.

"Oh Darlin' don't cry." Georgia cooed as she pat my head. A mixture of relief, nervous energy, and surprise coursed through me. They weren't mad and they weren't judging me. They were happy. _Wasn't this the reaction I was supposed to get from my best friend? Was I really that surprised? Should I have doubted them like I did? Or was it Chelsea's reaction that really cemented my fear of telling people?_ I thought.

"I love you guys." I squeaked through my tears as I realized how much I blew everything out of proportion. They truly cared for me in a way no one but Chelsea and Vaughn had before. If I wasn't already crying it would've been enough to move me to tears.


	65. Crocus

"How ya doin'?" Ash asked, before taking a shot of vodka he'd brought over. His reasoning was simply if the girls were hanging out and getting drunk we should too. He was already two shots deep, and compared to my half it was a little obvious. I looked at my brother who was leaning against the edge of my kitchen table. I was used to him leaning against my stall that he didn't distract me from my work, even if it was at home. Things seemed to go back to normal almost immediately after we apologized to one another, and it was great, even if it quickly became awkward again after Amanda arrived.

"I'm doing." I shrugged. I quickly picked up a pair of gardening shears and began to trim away at the first flower I saw in a desperate attempt to keep my hands busy. Rutger requested that I make a surprise bouquet for Rose anyway, so I went with the flowers I had already started pruning, golden daffodils. "Lily wants me to go to group sessions with Amanda." I said quietly, as if I didn't want the non-existent occupants of the house to hear me.

"You gonna go?" He asked before shoving the half-empty glass in my hand.

"Dunno." I shrugged again. He stared at me unblinking as I spoke, waiting for me to finish it off.

"Well if you ask me," I held my tongue as he slurred his words, not wanting to point out the fact that I didn't want his two cents. ", I think you should go." He looked at me from over his shoulder with a weak smile that was unlike him.

"Why's that?" I cut through the pulp filled stem with a fluid motion and the end flew off hitting Ash in the arm.

"You need to really talk about this stuff. Get it off your chest. Ya know?" He pulled at the sleeve of his white shirt, checking to see if the stem left a stain. "I mean, if you just let it fester won't you, like, blow up again?" He stopped talking for a moment to pour me another shot and hand it over. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and gulped it down. The moment the liquor hit my tongue my face contorted in disgust, but I resisted the urge to spit it out and swallowed it all. I could feel the warmth radiate through my gut and down my throat. "And what if it isn't directed at me next time? What would you do if it's Laney, or Howard, or Lillian?" I felt a pang of guilt hit me as memories of my fight with Lily came up. I knew he was unaware of what happened that day but he was right on the money. "I mean I know I'm tough as nails but Howard's a sensitive soul. You could break his heart." He smirked at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"Maybe. . . maybe you both have a point." I sighed, setting the bunch of yellow flowers in a heavy vase I used specifically for arranging bouquets.

"Do my ears deceive?" He leaned back, cupping his hand to his ear. "Did you just say I'm right?" I couldn't help but smirk at the goofy grin of his. _Thud_. I looked to my right to see another full glass beside my hand.

"Shut up." I shook my head in joking disappointment as I slapped his arm where the bit of the stem hit him.

"Hey, I was just trying to help." He took his hat off to scratch his head, making incomprehensible sounds as he itched aggressively, peaking Luna's interest from her spot on the couch. The hat which was placed on his lap quickly fell off of it and onto the floor to be forgotten.

"I know." I sighed, finishing off the third shot of vodka. At this point I was pretty numb to the taste but there was just enough flavor left to make me frown.

"Sooo. . ." He said, picking up a Marguerite daisy to inspect. "How's married life treating you? Argue about throw pillows lately?" My brows knit together as I shot a glare his way. "Get nagged about never doing anything? Go to bed bitter? Not have sex?" I slapped his arm again, significantly harder than before, causing him to drop the flower. "Ah, jeez man, it was a joke!" He half-laughed and half-gasped, rubbing his arm fiercely. "I'm sure you're having so much headboard-rattling, knee-weakening, sheet-staining-" Without a second thought I reached up and tugged at his ear, pulling it and his torso down towards the table. Despite my frustration with his phrasing, my expression relaxed as the liquor started to take over.

"Enough." I requested calmly. "There's no arguments about chores and throw pillows. If you're curious about what married life is like, ask politely." I said before releasing him.

"Alright then, polite it is." He laughed for a moment before his tone grew more serious. "What's it like, ya'know, married life?" I clipped a few bits of greenery and tucked them around the edges of the bouquet.

"It's good, really good." I said. Giving Ash's expression, he clearly wanted more of an explanation. "It's nice, knowing you get to spend the rest of you life with someone you love. Coming home and knowing someone is there, even if you don't talk to one another much, it's still comforting to have someone there." I muttered, placing more stalk in-between the daffodils and baby's breath, moving the flowers around as I spoke. "Aside from Amanda causing stress, the only real issue we're having is figuring out how to decorate the nursery." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, you're decorating what?" He shouted slamming his hands down on the table. The sudden loudness made me jump in surprise. As I opened my mouth to speak I realized what I said. I looked up at him through some bits of hair, trying my best to remain stone-faced.

"Keep your voice down." I warned under my breath. Picking up a pair of sharp scissors I cut a long strip of white ribbon, clipping it with force for emphasis. "No one else knows yet." Unlike before I wasn't worried about the non-existent crowd hearing him, I just didn't want him to keep getting louder as I knew he would.

"Why not?" He laughed, grabbing at my arms in a way that let me know a hug wasn't far behind. I carefully slid the vase to the side, being sure to keep it out of the impact zone, and placed the scissors beside it. "This is amazing news, you're going to be a dad!" My heart stopped for a second as it dawned on me that I was going to be a father. I'd heard it from Ayame once before and occasionally from Lily, and I'd known the whole time, but hearing it from anyone else was a strange sensation that made it feel much more real.

"Y-yeah, I guess I am." I managed to scratch the back of my neck for a split second before he pulled me into the hug I had been anticipating. The air-restricting squeeze was accompanied by a loud and joyous laugh that only liquor could bring.

"We have to celebrate!" I wasn't sure if his attitude was truly infectious or if the vodka had flooded my brain, but I couldn't help but loudly laugh with him.

* * *

"Hey hun, I'm back!" I called out into the house, hoping he didn't already start dinner. "Sorry I'm back later than I said I would be, we got a little caught up celebrating at Eileen's after we sent Nori off." I explained as I slipped off my shoes. Suddenly loud heavy steps quickly came barreling around the corner towards me and strong arms lifted me up off the ground in a tight hug before I had time to react.

"Yur back!" Cam slurred excitedly, the whole thing caught me completely off guard.

"I missed you too." I wheezed out a laugh as he gently swung me back and forth with ease, before setting me back down on the ground. I took a few seconds to refill my lungs with air before speaking again. "You have a good time while I was gone?" I smirked, trying my hardest to hold back my laughter.

"Un-huh, Ash wanned to. . .um. . .wha's the word. . ." He muttered, trying to clear his thoughts. His face lit up as it finally dawned on him. "Celebrate the soybean."

"The soybean. . ." I repeated trying decipher what he meant. It took me a moment to get that he was talking about the baby. My eyebrows raised in surprise, I knew word spread around town quickly but I didn't think it was that fast. "So where's Ash now?"

"Asleep in dere." He nodded towards the kitchen with his whole torso.

"I take it you guys had fun?" I shook my head slightly in amusement. I had never seen Cam plastered before and I had to admit, it was funny and oddly adorable. I gripped his heather sleeve tightly in an attempt to hold him steady.

"Uh-huh." He nodded, but he wasn't smiling as broadly as before. "We talked 'bout Amanda an' how ya wan' me to talk with her. An' I'm sorry 'bout before, the whole bein' an asshole thing." I opened my mouth to say that he had already apologized and was forgiven long ago, but he kept talking. He squeezed me tightly again but I was given enough wiggle room to not only breathe but hug him back as well. "Is been hard, havin' her here, but thas okay cuz yur here wit' me. An' you help it be okay." My grip on him tightened and I could feel my knees start to weaken at his kind words. "I luv ya Lily."

"I love you too Cam." I smiled, burring my face in the crook of his neck.


	66. Helenium

"The point of these sessions is not to make everything perfect." Ayame said from behind her desk. Her hands were folded atop her desk and there was a patient smile across her face. I on the other hand was forcing myself to look as calm as she was, but even matching her half way was a difficult task. Below the surface my stomach churned, I was nervous and my heart pounded against my ribs so furiously it hurt. "That's an impossible task; but we can try and bridge the gap. Even if that can't be done I believe that you both can get something out of this, whether it be closure or a method to help your wounds heal." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Amanda nod eagerly. "This is a safe space for you to work through these issues, so I request that you," It was subtle but she turned her attention to me as she spoke. ", hold back on judgement and attacks." Reluctantly I nodded as well. It's not that I didn't want to try and make things better between us, but asking me to not judge was going to be difficult. In my mind, there was no excuse for leaving me. At the same time I didn't want to carry this anger with me forever. "After these sessions if you still feel like you need more counseling I urge you to schedule more one on one sessions." She pulled a pen out from a small brass cup that was engraved with geometric patterns, removed the cap, and scrawled something down on a yellow legal pad. "With that let's get started.

"I know that this all began when you were young, and you knew Amanda here wasn't around to raise you. You and I have discussed it with one another before but I'd like you to express those feelings with your mother." I started to object but she held two fingers up, silencing me. "It's important to start at the beginning to understand one another and the things you've experienced." I looked down at my hands, not knowing where to start. "Whenever you're ready." Ayame used the same calm and reassuring tone she had when I was younger. I took a deep breath, holding it in my lungs for a moment before releasing it. I wasn't exactly thrilled to be doing this but Lily was right, I couldn't ignore this any longer. _I promised her I'd try._ I repeated the thought in my mind once more before releasing the breath.

"Well, I guess I started to really feel this way when I was around six or so. I felt like you. . . you didn't want me. I knew you were my mom but you weren't with me like Jessica was with Ash, or like Natsumi was with Nori before she passed. Sure, you saw me on occasion but I always felt like it was a formality that Howard wanted you to do. Despite how he and Laney treated me it made me feel unwanted. And when you cut off all communication, it made me feel worthless, confirming my fears." The words just flooded out of me like a dam that had broken.

"I-I'm so sorry, C-Cam, I n-never wanted you to feel w-worthless." She took a shaky breath, as her leg bounced up and down in what seemed like an involuntary manner.

"Amanda, why don't you tell us what happened then." Ayame prompted as if she knew the story already. She certainly knew from my end but if Amanda had been seeing her I guess she'd know her side too. However, I couldn't be sure.

"Y-you may not know this C-Cam, but I got m-married to your father r-r-right out of high sc-school. We moved to an a-apartment in the city. A-and I was convinced we would b-be together f-forever." That sounded familiar, like a conversation I had overheard long ago. "A-about six months in w-we found out I was p-pregnant with you, and he s-seemed to be happy about it, b-but he soon b-became distant." Her voice cracked at the mere mention of my father leaving. "Shortly a-after y-you were born your father l-left. I was s-stuck in an apartment I-I c-couldn't afford and t-t-tons of m-medical bills. I h-had no w-work experience and I couldn't even s-s-support myself on my p-pay. I knew I couldn't give y-you th-the care you n-needed let alone deserved, it w-would've b-been unfair to you." She took a deep breath, steadying herself. "Howard h-happily took you in w-without any he-hesitation and e-even bought me t-tickets so I c-could come see you as often as I c-could." Her eyes shifted, now keeping them locked on her hands. "I w-was so depressed and alone, b-but each time I saw you, you lit up my life. Y-you were the only thing th-that brought me joy in this world." She explained, all the while fighting the stuttering I didn't remember her having years ago.

"If I was so important to you, then why leave me?" I asked, voice cracking and eyes stinging with tears I didn't want to have. My head hung, defeated and heavy with swirling thoughts and a growing headache. A few bits of hair fell in front of my face as my hat started to slip off. Within moments the gravity was too much for it and it fell into my lap.

"I w-was d-desperate for work. I wanted to earn e-enough to ha-have you come back to a comfy life in the city. I d-did find w-work eventually but what s-s-started off as a simple. . . dancing po-position quickly d-devolved in-into _o-other_ things." Her code words were as transparent as a window and I blinked rapidly a few times. I never knew she had gone to such lengths to survive. "It g-got to the p-p-point t-that I couldn't look at m-myself in the mirror, let alone f-face you. I w-was so ashamed and di-disgusted with what I'd become, I st-still am. I-I know it's no excuse f-for my actions, b-but I just couldn't. I s-saw how much it h-h-hurt you each time I c-came around, so I thought it w-would be best to l-leave you be. S-s-so you c-could h-have the happy life I couldn't g-give you." I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she struggled to hold in the tears. Her whole body was gently shaking at this point.

"Cam has made great strides in the past in regards to his trauma." Amanda's expression twisted and contorted, she was mortified that the word had come up. "Yes, parental abandonment falls under trauma." Ayame confirmed dryly before continuing. "But you must have known that you returning would reopen those wounds you hoped would heal if you left."

"I. . . di-di-didn't. . . ." She began to object but realized something that made her stop. "I did." She admitted. I could feel the same frustration I always felt flare up again. I promised everyone that I would hear her out. So no matter how much I wanted to yell and storm out, I didn't.

"Then why did you chose to risk that?" Ayame said as she quickly took more notes.

"I j-just, I wanted to g-get a ch-chance to sp-spend some t-time with him before I pass. I wanted t-to get to know the m-man that my darling b-baby b-became. I suppose I d-didn't think t-too much about how it would a-affect him." I wasn't sure if her honesty made me feel better or worse. But I was pretty sure it was the latter of the two.

"Cam how do you feel about her decision?"

I let everything she said sink in for a few minutes, mulling each word over before I spoke. "You made a selfish decision when you chose to leave me and you made a bad one in coming back." I said, looking up from my lap. My response made Ayame wary as she started to watch me cautiously. "But," I added with a heavy sigh. I chose my next words carefully, remembering how Ayame used to speak to me in past sessions. ", as much as I disagree with what you did, I know you were in a bad place and you still are." She was back and that couldn't be undone.

"And?" Ayame prompted yet again. I took a few deep breaths, centering myself and trying to release some of that frustration. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm here aren't I?" I said begrudgingly. "And I'm willing to try." I murmured, not really wanting to admit that I was really going to try.

"Unfortunately we have to stop now." Ayame said, putting the cap back on her pen. _Had it already been an hour?_ "But I think we've made some great progress for today. This was a great start." She smiled. "Let's schedule another appointment for next week. In the meantime, I want you to both to return home and process what the other has said." I nodded slowly, putting my hat back on.

As I stood to leave I heard my mother speak in a small voice. "C-Cam. I want t-t-to thank you. T-this t-truly m-means a lot." I stopped mid-step, looking back at her over my shoulder. I didn't know how to react to that so I simply nodded, said 'yeah', and hurried out the door.

* * *

 _ **Note: Finally! I'm so so so sorry this update took so long, but this chapter wasn't the easiest thing to write. I wanted to thank my loyal readers again for sticking with this story. It means the world to me 3**_

 _ **Also; I really regret choosing to go with stuttering ._. sorry if it gets annoying to read.**_


	67. Moonflower

_"How could you?" She sobbed quietly, clutching the sleeves of her shirt so tightly that the hem was coming loose. "How could you do this to us?" Her pale skin stood in stark contrast to her red face. I stood there, looming over her as she hid herself._

 _"I just can't do this anymore." I said. My voice was cold and withdrawn, sounding more like a stranger's than my own. It was like I was watching this whole scene from outside myself. A spirit kicked out of his own body and forced to watch a malevolent spirit control me._

 _"You . . . just . . . can't?" She questioned in-between sobs. Her dark blue eyes met mine for a brief moment, pleading with me, begging to understand. She couldn't hold her gaze for long but I could tell she was trying to remain strong. "You think it's okay to just run away from your responsibilities like this? What about us?"_

 _"I don't care anymore." I said with a sigh as I turned to walk away. I turned back briefly, tossing my copy of the keys on the floor beside her. I screamed and shouted my muted protests, throwing myself up against the invisible wall that divided my body and mind._

 _"D-daddy?" I heard a whimper come from the stairway. For the first time I felt a slight tinge of guilt. I hesitated before turning to look down at the small child with an expressionless face, "Where you goin'?" He sniffed, sticky fingers grabbing at my jeans. Our eyes stayed locked with one another's, green staring into the same green. "Where?" He repeated, rubbing his nose on my pants._

 _"Anywhere but here." I sneered, aggressively shaking my leg free of the child's tight grasp. A light thud echoed through the otherwise silent house as he fell to the ground. For a split second he was too stunned to make a noise but his wail erupted soon enough. I heard Lillian push the chair away and fall to her knees to cradle the crying toddler in her arms._

 _"Just leave, leave like your mother did." She hissed as I picked up my suitcases and walked to the door. "Don't ever come back." Was the last thing I heard before the door slammed shut and I stood face to face with black nothingness._

"Cam." I heard Lillian's voice in the distance "Cam! Cam wake up!" Her cry was desperate enough and the shaking was strong enough to jolt me awake. I shot up, eyes wide and gasping for air. "Honey, breathe with me." She urged taking long, slow, deep breaths to guide me. My lungs burned at the sudden intake of air. I hyperventilated for a minute, my body desperate for any oxygen it could get. Soon enough I began to follow her example, matching her pattern exactly. "There you go." She said with a false but encouraging smile. Her left hand brushed my hair away from my clammy face. "You're doin' good." Fingers trailed down my face until her palm rested on my cheek and her thumb began to wipe away tears. She kept her eyes locked with mine as she continued to guide me.

Slowly but surely I started to calm down. My whole body relaxed but my nerves were still tense as ever. "What happened?" She asked.

"Nightmare." I replied quickly.

"Wanna talk about it?" I nodded once.

I hesitated for a minute, not wanting to worry her. "I left you two just like Amanda did. I just walked away and didn't care." I whispered. The moment I finished my sentence she pulled my into a tight hug. Instinctively I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Hey now," She murmured, her lips brushing against my skin as she spoke. ", sweetie I know. . . I know." She inhaled slowly again to guide me."It's alright, it was just a bad dream. I know you'd never do that." She gently kissed my shoulder before laying down with me. I laid down to her right but my arms kept her as close as possible. As uncomfortable as tear soaked hair was I couldn't get my body to move. I just listened to her beating heart as I continued to breathe deeply. Her hands soothingly rubbed my back.

"It's okay." She whispered. Lily kept saying it again and again, the time in between the repeating phrase grew longer with each iteration. I couldn't keep track of how much time passed, but I knew she stayed awake with me until I fell asleep. The last thing I remembered was her humming and a few birds that were chirping in the distance.

* * *

I awoke later in the day. My tired eyes tried focusing on the blurred shapes of the alarm clock. Bit by bit the numbers came into focus, ten thirty-six. I groaned, rolling out of bed reluctantly. I wasn't supposed to sleep this late but I was exhausted. I lazily made my way down the stairs and to the kitchen. My feet pounded heavily against the wood which underlined the fact that my legs felt like they were made of lead. To what really shouldn't have been a surprise, but was, Lily was standing in the kitchen still in her pajamas.

"Oh! You're up." She said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah." I mumbled, still groggy.

"Here," She handed me a hot cup of black coffee. ", I figured you might need some."

"Thanks." A small smile managed to make its way to my lips. I took a seat at the table and chugged half the large mug. The hot liquid burned on its way down but it was certainly enough to keep me alert until the caffeine hit.

She hovered by the table for a moment, as if debating whether or not to take a seat. Before I had a chance to say something she sat down beside me. "I think you should stay home today." She turned to me with a calm smile. "Watch movies or read a book." I opened my mouth to object but she cut me off. "It's okay to take a mental health day if you need to. You've been under a lot of stress ever since your mother showed up. . . you deserve a break." I nodded slowly in agreement.

Bits and pieces of my dream flashed through my mind and I blinked rapidly, trying to clear it from my thoughts. But those moments were only replaced with the memories of my past therapy session with Amanda. I looked up from my mug and I focused my thoughts on my surroundings trying my best to stay in the moment. "I think you might be right." I sighed. The idea of dealing with customers today was too much. "I need to just relax today." If Rutger or Ina needed flowers for something they could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
